The Demon Hunter
by Laeedil
Summary: A hunter against the forces of darkness arrives in jump City. Pairing: Major RavenOC, some RobStar, CyJynx, & BBTerra. Please R&R. Rated for Language and violence later on. Discontinued
1. The Entrance of the Gunslinger

I do not own Teen Titans

* * *

It was a heavy rain. My hat protected my face from the downpour, but the rest of my body was soaked. My guns were tight against my side; the magazines were being pushed into my back. My coat hid them both from sight. And though I might be cold, and wet, and in pain from the last fight, I still had a smile on my face. I loved the rain.

I walked down one of the streets of the east side of Jump City, one of the better parts of town. But the streets have been my home now for three months, and I got use to it pretty quick. I got strange stares from everyone around, but I paid them no mind. I came up to the entrance of the bank a good fifteen feet away. It was a good stop to be, when the front blew off the building.

_BOOM_

The blast created a good wind, sending my hat flying, reviling the scar that went from my forehead across my brow, and just stopping on my check. But with my hands in my pockets, the bottom of my coat just flapped wildly. I could hear voices coming from inside.

"Come on barf bag, we gotta hurry before those snot munching Titans show up," was coming from a child-like voice. But this child was suspended on four spider like legs.

A girl with pink hair walked out into my view, "Well, if Mammoth would hurry up, we would be gone already."

A third voice came out as a figure approached, "I'm coming already." He stopped and looked at me, the only person who didn't go running from the blast, "hey, who's that loser?"

Now they all were looking at me. The child spoke, "what, you some new Titan snot muncher?"

I grinned. "Nope, can't say that I am, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you walk away easy."

They grinned as they dropped the bags of money. The girl spoke, "no Titans, money, and we get to have fun with this guy, must be our lucky day."

The one called Mammoth spoke, "I'll play with him for a bit." He walked up and stood in front of my face. He was big, and I knew regular bullets would more then like bounce off his hide, but I wasn't worried. What I was worried was his breath. I waved a hand in front of my face, "Are you sure they shouldn't call you dog boy, cause your breath smells like you've been drinking from the toilet." His friends cracked up at my joke, but it made him mad, and he went for a punch.

He missed me by a mile.

I jumped back, drew the gun on my right sided, charged the round, focusing on a bright light, and pointed the muzzle at his face. I grinned, "You missed, maybe you just can't see, let me brighten things up for you." And I fired.

There was a scream, and Mammoth was trying to grab his eyes from the pain of the shell. He fell to his knees, crying like a baby.

The other two moved, but again, I dodge missiles and pink waves of energy like nothing. I ran towards them, brought my gun up, and fired two more rounds at the child. I figured take his backpack, take him out. My guess paid off. The straps that held him to it were cut off, and I knocked him out with a fist to his gut.

The girl was more agile, and she almost hit me with the pink energy waves. The major word there being almost. We went toe-to-toe for a few minutes, but then I hit her with a stun round, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I started to stand up, but stopped from the sudden pain in my side, forcing me to hunch back down. I patted my side, knowing it would be wet. But I felt a warm wet. I brought my hand in front of my face. I the rain was washing the blood fast, but not fast enough.

"Damn," I grumbled to my self, "the lame bandage I used didn't cut it."

I forced myself to straighten up. I closed my eyes and turned my head to the sky, letting the rain-wash my face.

"Pardon me, but I believe this is yours." The voice came from next to me.

Before I could think, my gun hand shot up as my eyes focused on the red haired girl holding my hat. I could see four other people behind her, jumping into a fighting stance. The girl's eye went wide with fear.

I let out a breath, "Don't sneak up on me, my reflex's will force me to draw." I uncocked the hammer of my gun, and holstered it again with a spin of my finger. I smiled at her as she and her friends relaxed, "And thank you for finding my hat." I placed it back on my head, hiding my scar was again. I motioned to the thugs on the ground, "cops should have no problem with them." I turned and started to walk away, but a more intense pain from my side erupted. I fell to my knee. The girl and her friends ran up, I heard them yell something, but I couldn't make it out. I fell into the darkness.

* * *

I slowly woke up, and I couldn't remember a thing for the life of me. I tried to lift my hand to my face, only to find it tied to the bed. I was getting scared and angry.

"So, your finally awake," came a cold male voice.

I looked at the source, and from the new reports on the TV display windows in the city, his name was Robin. I looked around the room, and I could pick out Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, the girl who gave me my hat.

"Yea, I'm awake, can I leave yet," I asked through clenched teeth.

"You ain't going anywhere for a while, that one nasty gash on your side," said Cyborg. "We had to bring you to our tower cause this was the only place close enough to treat your wound. You need to heal first."

Robin approached, "and when you're done healing, you're going to jail." He finished by shoving his finger in my face.

"Oh, you've got to be shiting me, why, cause I did you job for you?"

"You were carrying illegal firearms, used them in public, and then you point a gun at Starfire."

I laughed a little, "oh really, and tell me. Where in the hell were you when they hit that bank? And have you even checked my background. I am authorized by the president himself to carry any firearm, concealed or exposed. And for your Starfire, like I told her, my reflex's take over when someone sneaks up on me. Now, untie me and leave me be."

Everyone's eye opened at me.

Beast Boy spoke, "You work for the president?"

I shook my head, "not directly, but I saved his life, and in exchange, he granted me use of my guns whenever I see fit."

Raven spoke for the shadows in the corner, "And why aren't Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo dead. You just used regular bullets.

Again I shook my head, "those guns I use are apart of me, and I can alter the bullet in the chamber. For that Mammoth character, I blinded him with a light round." I looked back at Robin, "so, are you going to untie me or not."

Robin wasn't convinced, I could see it in the expression on his face.

"Fine, where are my guns," I asked. "You want proof, check the resignation numbers. It shows my license with photo and the president's signature."

Robin nodded, "fine, we will, but your still stay there and under guard."

Everyone walked out, leave me by myself. Being I couldn't really do anything, I went back to sleep.

* * *

I awoke hours later, and I was relived to find that I had been freed. I sat up on the bed and rubbed my head, trying to wake myself up. I noticed a note on the table next to me.

**Your story checked out. When you feel up to it, we would like to talk to you a bit more up in the main room.** Robin had signed the note and it gave directions up to the main room he mentioned. I looked back at the table. There was a clean pair of jeans, a new tee shirt, my guns, and my holsters. My combat boots were at the foot of the bed. I got dressed quickly, and left to find the main room.

After five minutes of searching, I found the elevator up. I stepped in, but no one noticed me.

"Alright, I'm in the lead dude."

"But not for long, BB."

I couldn't tell what they were playing, but it was loud. It was Cyborg and Beast Boy playing video games. Raven was reading something in the corner; Robin and Starfire were talk near the kitchen. I stood there for a moment, and then turned to leave.

A scream came from behind, "you have awoken."

I turned back just as Starfire gave me a bear hug and I heard my rib cracking. I felt like my eyes would be squeezed out. I gasped, "air." She let go with an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, my friends tell me I do not know my own strength."

I smiled at her, "its okay, my back feels better though." I turned to Robin, "so, care to talk?"

He smiled, "yea, first I want to apologize, you were right, I didn't look into your background."

I shrugged, "don't worry about it, happens all the time really. I need to find a way to carry ID."

"You could carry a wallet," said Raven.

"I did," I said while rubbing the back of my head, "it was stolen two days ago." I laugh a little at that.

"I was impressed by your file, but is all that training true," said Robin.

I nodded, "yep, your looking at the youngest trained S.W.A.T., Seal, and Ranger. Believe me, it was hell to go through, but it paid off time and time again."

Robin was going to ask something else, but an alarm sounded. Robin ran and checked a computer, "Titans trouble at the docks." A picture came up. A cold feeling washed over me. It was a feeling I felt to many time before. Demons were involved.

Robin turned back to the rest of the group, "Titans…"

"Stay here, I'll handle it." I turned and started loading rounds into the chambers of my guns. "You won't have the training to take on the ones who caused that."

I heard Robin call out, "your not a Titan, you stay here."

"And your no Demon hunter, I am, this is my job," I called back as the elevator door closed.

* * *

Author notes: 

I plan on making this a pretty lenghty story. And always, please R&R.


	2. A Hunters Life and Worries

I do not own Teen Titans.

And to my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: glad to know that you like my story, I've got a few more chapters I will post over the next couple of days.

Goth Kid 13: thanks for the review, and the answer for your question is in this chapter.

And to everyone else who has read my story, please R&R, input is always good.

Enjoy.

* * *

I arrived at the docks five minutes after the alarm. By my guess, it was around five or six, still some light, but not for long. It also took so long because I had to hot wire a bike, Robins bike. I got off and brought up my guns. I walked to a burn mark on the ground. 

I shook my head, "Reaper demons, should be a piece of cake." I heard a scream for around the corner, and I took off running. I turned and raised my guns. The demon vanished, and a headless body fell to the ground. I heard movement behind me. I snapped around, and into the faces of the Titans.

"For crying out loud, I told you to stay behind."

Before Robin could speak, another scream filled the air. Again, when the six of us reach the origin of the scream, it was another lifeless, headless body.

"Damn," I turned to the Titans, "fine, if you want to help, get everyone clear of this area. If you find the demon, do not face it." I turned and walked off.

I started going from building to building, scanning with my eyes. When I entered the third building, I heard a heavy breathing. It didn't sound human.

"You shouldn't be here," called a voice from behind me. I jumped around to find Robin looking at me.

I opened my mouth, but I didn't say anything as an ear-piercing scream filled the room. I snapped around to find a sheet of darkness now covered what little light that was left. At the top was a pale skull surrounded by a deep blue fire.(1)

I saw Robin tense up next to me, "what is that thing."

"A Reaper Demon," I replied, "the reason I told you and your team to keep back. You guys can't take it."

He looked at me, "and you can?"

I smiled, "as a matter of fact, yes." I rushed forward, pulling the trigger of the guns in both hands. The demon screamed in pain as .45 caliber slugs impaled its chest. It went to slash me with a sickle that appeared the moment I started firing. I ducked beneath the blade. As the blade passed over, I felt cold. As in ice cold. I smiled even more as I began to focus on fire. This was an Ice Reaper. Again, I started to fire. It screams increased. After five flame rounds hit the demon, its body turned to dust, the skull was the only thing that didn't change, it landing on the ground with a thunk. As walked over and crushed into under the heel of my boot.

"All clear."

I looked back to see Robin, haven being joined by the other Titans, all but Raven had their mouth hanging open.

"Dude, what was that thing," asked Beast Boy, pointing to the dust on the ground.

With a straight face, "it was a Demon. That's all I can tell you here. I'll explain more when we get back to your place."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were all back at the Titans Tower, they were all gathered on the half circle couch, with me standing to look at them all. I told them my story.

"My name is Jake Spiegel, codename: Gunslinger. My job in life, is to hunt demons and cult working towards bringing the devil to this world. Myself and a few others work for the government, ages ranging from as young as 12, and as old as 70. For each confirmed demon kill, we are paid for the demons class ranking. The rank is based on powers. The one I faced today would be a class 27 demon. It wasn't the weakest out there, and nowhere near the strongest."

Robin asked, "How do you know that there are demons around?"

I pointed to my scar, "This was given to me in my first demon fight. When a demon of evil is around, it puts off a cold feeling. The kind you get when you get sick to your stomach, and worse if it is a higher rating demon."

"So how come you said we can't fight it, but you can," asked Cyborg.

"Because you haven't been trained, in order to fight demons, you have to go threw training that brings you close to death. Many can't because they are too afraid. And if you can't go through the training, you can't touch a demon, even though it can hack you to pieces."

"Ok, and why are you in Jump City," asked Robin.

"It has been report that major demon sights may occur in this city. I was the only operative available to come and stop anything that comes to this world. So until I manage to close any portal linking the worlds, I get to hunt demons in the city." I looked right at Robin, "and to let you know, in the way of demon hunting, I am the only one qualified to hunt them. Should anyone, including yourselves get in my way, I will not hesitate to have you thrown in jail for becoming involved in government work."

Robin looked at me, "but we aren't going to stand by."

I nodded, "I figured as much, and in a city like this, I'm going to need help. You can help. In a fight, a demon won't be afraid to use normal humans as shields. You can get people out and keep them out until I finish the demon off."

I approached Robin as he stood, "and in turn, I can help you fight crime and give you a cut of my pay." I held out my hand, "do you agree?"

He thought for a moment, then shook my hand, "agreed, but when we fight normal criminals, I lead and you don't kill."

"Fine," I said, "but again, when you hear me call out Demon, you and your team pull back and get everyone out."

He nodded, and I became the sixth Titan, known as the Gunslinger.

* * *

I was given a room that only had a bed in it. It was the size of an apartment, with full working bathroom and a small kitchen. Even though it had nothing in it, it kind of felt good to have a room rather then sleeping on streets an in dark alleys. I sat on the bed, think about what I would need to get for the room when a knock came to my door. I opened it to find Raven.

"May I speak with you." Her voice still was monotone, but I could hear a hint of fear in it.

I smiled, "Of course, please come in."

She came in and looked around a bit, and turned to me, "Are you here to kill me?"

My eyebrows went through the roof, "uh, no, why do you think that?"

"I am the daughter of Trigon."

I stared at her, then started to laugh. "That's funny, now, why do you really think I would kill you?"

She gave me a looked that could kill lesser men, "it is no joke."

I took a step towards her, concentrating hard, but my demon sense didn't go off. I shook my head. "As far as I can tell, you are no demon."

Her eyes didn't change, but I felt I should explain myself, "you see, demons enjoy hurting innocents for pleasure. That's what gives them a demonic aura that I can sense. I get it a lot for the most corrupt humans as well. But when I sense no demonic aura, then I have no reason to kill."

"But his blood runs threw me."

I looked at her, "then answer me this, do you enjoy hurt people for no reason? Even a little?"

She shook her head.

I shrugged, "then you're not a demon. You may be able to use demon like traits, but you are no demon. I am sure of it."

She seemed relived, "thank you, I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to leave.

"Wait," she stopped and turned to me, "now, can I ask you something else?"

She nodded

"Would you be willing to catch a movie tomorrow night, I sort of got a crush on you since I first saw the news."

Her face didn't changed, but she did blush a little, "I would say yes, but I can't. Those demon like traits I have prevent me from using my emotions."

I rubbed my chin and thought for a moment, "I'll make a deal with you. If I can find a way to let you use your emotions, without removing you powers of course, you go out with me. Agreed?" I was praying for a yes.

She seemed to think pretty hard for a moment, "fine, but lets see what you come up with to help me, then we can talk dating." She then left in a hurry, afraid of more questions.

I smiled and feel asleep in a real bed, something I missed for a long time. That night, I dreamed of black angels.

* * *

1. Can you guess whereI got the look of the demon used in this chapter. Answer in the next chapter.

And please R&R.


	3. Paperwork and Freed Emotions

I do not own Teen Titans

The answer for the question in the first chapter is: The first demon boss in Devil May Cry 3.

This chapter in the later half is focused more around Raven and Jake. Enjoy.

* * *

I walked into the main room the next morning, to find Cyborg and Beast Boy argue about breakfast foods. 

Robin walked you to me, "hey, since you now a member of the Titans, you've got some paperwork to fill out."

I shrugged, "ok, I guess, I mean, it can't be that bad."

He motioned me to follow. We walked down into what looked like an office. Sitting on the table in front of me, was a stack of papers the size of my arm from hand to elbow.

Robin smile, "I figured get you first thing, cause it will take you most of the day to fill out."

I rubbed my head, "you sure you need that much paper work." He nodded, "fine, but that means you and the other Titans fill out paperwork for me tomorrow."

He laughed and patted me on the back, "I'm sure it can't be as bad as this, right."

I grinned.

* * *

They next day, I was the first one up, and everything was set up for the Titans. 

They all managed to walk in at the same time, since they were all at training. They stopped when they saw me.

In front of them was a table for each of them, and on it was a stack of papers. It was the size of Beast Boy, from head to toe. They all had rather large eyes.

I grinned, "yesterday, Robin had me fill out paper for the Titans. Now you get to fill out paper work for me." I moved to the paper work, pointing to different sections of the stack, "Powers of attorneys, information gather, personal releases, medical background, personal references, and a few other things."

I looked back at them, they were all scared stiff.

I yelled to snap them out of it, "come on guys, the time I worked with Flash, it took him three days to finish this stack. And be happy you've only seen one demon. Then again, so did Flash."

Beast Boy's face light up, "dude, you work with the _Flash_."

I rubbed my face at the memory, "yes, but please don't remind me, it wasn't a pretty sight. Oh, and before I forget, the first one is mandatory. If I feel that I can't trust you, you have to fill out a stack like this every time you see just one demon. Just be happy it wasn't a higher class, the stack would be three times this size."

It took them the better apart of the week to finish the paperwork, after which, everyone agreed to trust me so I wouldn't force to pull out the stacks again.

* * *

For the next two weeks, things had been pretty quiet. There were no major crimes and no demon sightings, so it was just kid of a sit back and relax time. 

I came around the corner, heading towards my room, looking threw a new gun magazine I had just bought. When I placed my foot down, I heard a click.

"DUDE, WATCH OUT!"

I looked up to see a water balloon, full of a dark liquid, flying right at me.

The magazine fell out of my hands, and my reflexes took over. My hands fell down to my right side, one hand drawing the gun, my left hand fanning the back hammer. I focused on the right amount of energy to use.

BANG

A round was sent flying into the balloon, which didn't break. It did send the balloon right back into the face of Beast Boy. The balloon now broke, drenching him in god knows what.

I took a breath, and reholstered my gun, and picked my magazine up off the ground. I walked up next to Beast Boy, "Next time you want to lay a trap, make sure it doesn't end up going back into your face."

Splash

I turned around, looking into the very angry eyes of a certain soaked Goth.

I started to laugh, just a little, but her eyes turned red. The cold feeling rushed over. But, it was odd; I couldn't put my finger on it. But it passed, the moment she blinked, her eyes returned to normal, and the feeling disappeared. It was if it never happened. She brought her hand up and ran off.

I turned back to Beast Boy, "was that normal?'

"No," was his reply as he shook his head, "but, the last time I tried to pull that gag off, it was a repeat. Me and Cyborg ended up in her head which was real creepy and,"

I brought my hand up, "wait, you went in her head, why and how?"

He scratched his head, "She was really mad and got really big with tentacles that pulled Dr Light into her. When he came back out, he need physic help for a good three years before he could manage a simple sentence. And I really don't know the how, we looked into a mirror in her room and we just ended up inside her head."

I nodded, "ok, I'll check on Raven if she in her room. Get to the others and keep her from getting mad. I got a really bad feeling from her just now."

BB's eyes got very big, but nodded and ran off to do as I said.

* * *

I knocked on Raven's door, "are you ok, Raven." 

No answer.

"Raven, it's Jake, we need to talk."

Still no answer. I pressed the open on the door release and stepped inside. There were several books inside the very dark room. The only sources of light were to lamps on either sided of the large bed and the light from the hall outside. She wasn't in her room, but something caught my eye on her dresser. It was an odd looking mirror.

"I wonder if this is the mirror Beast Boy told me about," I asked my self silently. I looked into it, only to see my reflection. I looked at it for a moment. I was about to place it back down, when it started to grow. It was growing, and pulling me in. I tried with all my strength to push it away. I was slipping from conciseness. I black out right when the mirror sucked me into god knows what.

* * *

I was face down on a hard surface, it almost felt like rock. I had a huge headache, but I forced myself to get up. When I looked around, I was shocked. I was on a rocky trail in the middle of a dark star space. The cold feeling washed over me. When I looked to the dead trees on the path, there were several four red eye birds staring at me. I was going to guess that they were ravens, but I didn't now where I truly was. 

"You shouldn't be here."

I turned to find Raven in a, green, outfit, rather then her normal black.

"Nice look, but where is here," I asked.

She shrugged, "kind of hard to explain."

I sighed, "I'm in her head, aren't I?"

She looked at me, surprise written on her face, "how do you figure?"

I pointed to the side, off the walkway, "I've been in side a persons head before, and if that isn't a dead give away, this is the most you've talk to me then the entire time I've been with the Titans."

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head, "wow, when most people realize that, they freak out to no end."

I smiled, "Can I just ask on thing?"

"You just did," she grinned, "but go ahead."

"If were inside Raven, who are you."

"I'm one of Ravens emotions," she approached, offering me her hand, "I'm bravery."

I shook her hand, "funny, I thought she kept her emotions caged up."

Bravery's smile widen a little, "as long as we keep quite and stay in check, we can roam her mind." Then her face grew grim, "but Anger is always locked up, but some how, she has grown in power."

I put a hand on her shoulder, "tell me everything, tell me how you can help."

"You can help by leaving."

I turned around, to find the real Raven standing in front of me, "its not safe for you here."

I opened my mouth to speak, only to be thrown side ways by an unknown force. I slide to a stop on the ground. When I looked up, I saw the four glowing eyes of Trigon, the destroyer. The pair of Raven, being joined by several other cloaked figures, turned to fight, with Raven yelling at me, "take the path, it will lead you back out into the real world."

"What about him," I yelled back to her, but she didn't reply. I was only pushed back more. Ravens emotion began circling her, and after a moment, the fused into the Raven from the real world. She then began to fight the version of Trigon that had plagued her mind. I looked back to the path, but I still didn't take a step toward it. I could do no good outside, but I could help here. A scream turned me around. Raven had split from her emotions. I heard her mumble something, but I couldn't make it out.

"The prophecy allows me to grow in strength, and with you here, I can destroy you and take your body for my self," yelled Trigon, a deep red sword glowing from his hand. He brought it up and took a swing, planning to deliver the finally blow.

BANG.

The sword blew apart, the gun kicking back from the recoil. The shell landed on the ground with a soft tink. Trigon looked over at my smiling face,"You don't think I would let an angel like her fall, do you."

Trigon smiled at me, "you should have listen to little Raven and ran for your life."

I laughed, "why should I run from a wannabe demon like you?"

Trigon and Raven were shocked at my statement, and then Trigon growled, "you damn fool, who do you think you are?"

I shrugged, "A no buddy really, but even I can tell that all you've done is posses one of Ravens more powerful emotions. And since all emotions are linked, and emotion she show must make her powers go crazy." I then looked at Raven, "if you had told me this sooner, I would have been able to free you from the burden."

Trigon was getting mad, "you are a fool to think such things, and you will die." With that, Trigon released a powerful blast of energy. It hit me dead on, smoke surrounded the impact. I heard Trigon laughing, "the fool thought he could take me on, and now you must live with his blood on your hands for what little life you have left, little Raven."

The smoke cleared, and I spook, "I didn't think I could take you on, I know I can, and beat you."

Again, shocked faces were staring at me. I could see a slight sign of relief in Ravens eye. I began to walk forward, and I spoke, "I have fought along side the sons of sparda, half vampires and vampires with souls, warriors of the spirit worlds, powerful witches and alchemists, and even half demons wishing to become full demons. And yet, every battle I fought with them, I have never faced a possession so weak as yourself. I almost feel pity for you." I finished with a laugh. (1)

Rather then fight back with words, the image of Trigon fired a second blast at me, which I batted away with the ease as if fanning away a bad smell in the wind. Then I brought up the hand holding my gun, "I'll make it easy on you, and just finish you off with on shot. Oh, and Raven, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt you to, but trust me." I began to charge my gun, which was now glowing a deep red. Before I fired, I said in a calm voice, "return to your master, and tell him to fear me should he ever come to this world." And with the pull of the trigger, and explosion erupted from the muzzle in a red flame, the blast sounding like it should be coming from an artillery piece.

A pair of screams came right after I fired, one from the fake Trigon, the other being from Raven. In a flash of bright light, the image of Trigon was destroy, and there was now a Raven dress in a dark red.

I placed my gun back in the holster and approached Raven. She had passed out from the pain. Since she was out, her emotions had faded, even the new anger. I pick her up carefully and I took the path back to the real world.

* * *

I placed Raven on her bed, and for a moment, I watched her sleeping peacefully. She would be a different person now, I managed to get rid of the demon controlling her emotions, so she could feel the thing she was missing out. And yet, she would still have full use of her powers. I left a small note on her side table. In it, I explained what I did and how she could use her powers and her emotions freely. I also wrote that if she ever need help, I would be there. I turned and left.

When I was at the door I turned and looked at her once more, "sleep peacefully angel, the nightmares are over." And with that, I stepped outside.

And into the questions of the other Titans.

* * *

1. Again, can anyone guess who i was refering to. It will do with crossovers later in my story. 


	4. The Stone Maiden

I do not own the Teen Titans.

To my reviewers:

Tory A.: Thank you and yes, starting this chapter, Terra will be in this chapter. And within one or two chapters, she will be revived and in Beast Boys arms.

Zadeon: Thank you and don't worry, my OC can do other things then shoot, but you'll need to read to find out what they are.

And to Why should I tell you: I understand where you are coming from, but if you don'tlike it, don't read it. As for Trigon and Raven, there may only be one half demon in there plan, but my OC has traveled several planes of realitiys, where half demons are normal and where Trigon is one of those, 'who is that guy.' But thanks for the web site, it will give me informationI need.

And with the question in the last chapter, I'm going to wait till the next chapter to see if anyone wants to take a guess.

Again: please R&R

* * *

It had been three days since the incident with Raven. When she woke, the only words she gave me were, "never go in my room again." 

I was in my now finished room with workbench full of gun parts, a fair size refrigerator, a decent TV, and a few other things.

I was sitting at my workbench, work on a custom shotgun, when the buzzer on the door sounded. I walked over and opened it.

"Hey dude," Cyborg was standing outside, "we just got the mail, and someone sent you something. How the heck did anyone know where you are, its not like you're in the public eye or anything?"

I shrugged, but I guessed who it was from.

"Thanks Cy," with that I closed the door and opened the envelope. Inside was the picture of a blonde girl, teen, with a soft face and greenish eyes and a letter. It read

_Dear Spiegel aka Gunslinger,_

_We have come across information that may be useful in the prevention on a demonic uprising that will occur in the near future. The subject's name is Terra, last name unknown. Last known location was Titan Tower. We feel that she may have information in the way of possible locations of underworld portals and who may be calling demonic creatures on this side of reality. We suggest you search out one Garfield Logan for questioning as to the possible location of the subject. Should you complete this assignment, you will be given the sum of 500 dollars._

I sighed, "great, not only do I have to fight demons, but now I got to look for a run away girl." I shook my head, might as well start looking. But then it hit me let a train. I read the note again. "Titans Tower, that's this building I'm in. Garfield must be a Titan, but who." I took Star and Raven right out, but then it just left all of the guys. And being that I've never been that great a detective. I sighed; I guess I would just have to ask.

I stepped out, and went looking.

* * *

My first stop was the rec room, where everyone was. I took a moment to look Raven over. She basically still had the same wardrobe, but the smile on her face was as priceless as ever. I shook my head, I needed to focus. I cleared my throat, "Which one of you is Garfield Logan?" 

Everyone stopped and looked at me with confusion, Beast Boy stood up, "how did you find out about my real name."

"I've got my sources," I replied. I approach Beast Boys, with everyone's eye one me. I stopped in front of him. I said in a straight voice, "Where is Terra?"

There was a silence in the room, everyone had wide eyes, but no one gave me an answer. I grabbed Beast Boy by the shirt to snap him out of the daze he seemed to be in, "I want an answer, where is Terra?"

Cyborg spoke up, "dude, why do you care all of a sudden. Do you even now who she is or did some random name pop up?"

I looked at Cyborg out of the sided of my eye, "the letter you gave me was from the organization I work for with new orders. It stated that she might have information that I can use. It also said that I should search out a Garfield Logan to question as her where about since the last known location was this building. So I put two and two together and figured I would ask to see if a Titan was Logan. Now is someone going to tell me where she is?"

I looked into Beast Boys eyes and I saw pain and sadness. When I looked around the room, I saw the same on everyone else's face.

Robin sighed, "I guess we should visit her."

* * *

She was standing right in front of me. The stone tomb of Terra. When we got to the cave where it stood, they told me who she was. Beast Boy was on the verge of tears. I could tell that he loved Terra with all his heart. But something was off, I knew it. I walked up and read the sign. 

_Terra, she was a Titan, she was a friend._

I touched the statue, and an ear-piercing scream was let out. I jumped back, the other Titans looking at me like I was crazy.

"What was that," I asked.

They were all looking at me funny. "Are you well friend slinger of guns," asked Starfire.

I didn't answer, but I looked back at the statue. Again I touched it, the scream returning to my ears. I spoke softly, "can you hear me."

The scream stopped, "who said that," then I heard what sounded like sniff in. Whoever it was, she was scared out of here mind.

I opened my mouth again, but Robin spoke behind me, "Jake, who are you talking to?"

I turned, but didn't release contact, "shut it Robin, and just give me a sec." I turned back, and again I spoke softly, "do you have a name?"

She didn't seem sure if she wanted to answer, "Terra."

I took in a shape breath and broke contact, "she's alive, Terra's alive."

A serious of question came up, Beast Boy was the loudest, "she alive, how, can I speak with her?"

I held up a hand to stop him, "what happened to her?"

They told me about Slade and how she fought him. And how she risked her life to stop a rising lava flow from threatening the city.

I nodded and returned to the statue, "Terra, can you still hear me?" The yes was weak, "My name is Jake Spiegel."

She came back with anger in her voice, "how do I know your not just another voice that will try and drive me insane?"

I took a breath, she was right. Then an idea popped in my head, "Tell me something I could show you that would make you believe in me."

"I can't see, always darkness." She sounded like she was slipping away from me.

"Wait, I'm connected to you, you can see through me, just tell me what you want to see."

A pause, "please, let me help you."

"Could, I looked threw your eyes?"

"Yes, but given me a moment." I turned to the other Titans, "I'm going to let Terra use my eyes, she's only seeing darkness, I don't know how she fells about you guys, if she wants to talk to her, I will let her if she willing." The others nodded their heads. I closed my eyes, and a spoke softly, "Terra, I want you to close your eyes if you think you can ok." I heard another muffled yes, "okay, when I count to three, open them slowly, and you will be looking threw my eyes. One," pause, "two," pause, "three" I opened my own eyes, and saw only blackness. I could still fell the stone touching my hand and the rest of my body, but I could see a thing. I heard a gasp.

"Is that what's outside?"

I chuckled just a little, "Yes, Terra, the Titans, your friends are here."

"But how can they consider me their friends, after what I did," I could fell the tears on my face.

"Let me show you something, maybe then you can truly believe them as friends," I slowly turned my head so that she could read the sign. I heard another, gasp.

"They did that, for me, but I don't understand, I betrayed them."

"Do you really believe that Terra," I took a breath, "They told me what you did. You paid the ultimate sacrifice to save them. And as for Beast Boy, he loves you even now. I have a feeling that as long as he is near you, he could achieve great things."

I could feel the tears following freely from my eyes, "Beast Boy, I have so much to say."

"Think you could shorten it to a couple of lines," I asked

"What do you mean?"

"If I can step aside from my eyes, I can do the same with my mouth, but don't take to long and don't break contact with the stone, and you can speak with him."

"Yes, please," she screamed.

"Ok, give me a moment. When you don't hear me anymore, count to three and try talking like normal, ok" She gave a more enthusiastic yes. I took a breath. "Titans, the next voice you hear will be Terra's and not mine, but don't take to long our I'll black out and that wont be good." I took a breath. I counted in my head. When I hit three, I heard Terra' voice.

"Did it work," she asked. Begin that ears took nothing, we could both hear, and I heard a female voice out of nowhere.

I heard Beast Boy took a step forward, "yes Terra, it work, we can hear you through Jake."

"Oh my god," I felt new tears coming forward, "I'm sorry, for everything, how could you still stand even the sight of me?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to answer, but someone else stepped forward, and I heard Ravens voice, "Terra, you fought back. You fought against Slade. You risked your life, to save all of us and countless more. What friends would that make us if we turned you away like that?"

"Raven," she asked confused, "are you smiling, I thought you never smiled." I grinned on the inside at that comment.

"Jake managed to help me with my emotions," replied Raven.

"God," I said to myself, "I'm out of body and now she gives my credit."

Terra laughed.

Raven looked at her. Terra managed to get a hold herself again, "sorry, but Jake said something and its been so long since I could truly laugh." I felt a smile.

I still had control of my hand, which I brought up, having all fingers extended. "Terra, you've got this long before I have to break the connection, ok."

She took a breath and repeated the message to the others. I drew one finger in. She took another breath, "Beast Boy, I want you to know that you were the one thing that gave me any hope of escaping the darkness I've been in please, don't forget me."

Beast Boy was speechless, but Terra continued as I lowered another finger, "and please know that during that last fight, I realized that you meant more then life to me. I love you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy came back softly, "and I've always loved you Terra." Two fingers left

"Ok, Terra, again, I need you to close well, my mouth and eyes, and when I count to three, you'll be back here. But don't worry, we will find you a way out of this darkness. I promise." One finger left.

She closed the eyes and mouth. Again, I counted. When I opened my eyes, I could see again. I saw the tears in Beast Boy eyes.

"Your back, aren't you Jake," he asked.

I nodded, "but we will bring her back Beast Boy, I promise."

He stood straight, "What can I do to help?"

Robin came up behind him, "what can we all do to help, you're in charge."

I looked at Robin, "what do you mean, you're the one in charge unless there is a demon around."

He pointed at me, "but you all ready seem to have a plan, and you probably can handle this the best."

I nodded, "fine. Cyborg, take Raven and Robin, then find a flatbed to bring back here. Robin, I want you to hit every library and magic shop and look for books on alchemy and get as many as you can. Raven, I need you to set up to open a dimensional rift, I'm going to need outside help." They three nodded, but everyone had questions, I turned to Beast Boy, "I want you to stay here with Terra. She may be able to feel you presences and draw strength from it." He nodded; he would what to help here, even if it was just being around her. I touch Terra's rocky form, "Terra, myself and almost all of the other are going back to the tower to start working towards helping you regain your naturally form." She felt like she want to cry again. "However, Beast Boy will be here with you though." The instantly brighten her spirit. "If you can feel him, draw for his strength, I know he would give it to help you."

"Yes, he would," she replied.

I broke contacted and turned back to the Starfire, "when Cyborg gets back, help him get Terra back to the tower and try to find a flat piece of land near the base or try to get her on the roof, but don't risk chipping."

She looked at me and asked, "what should I do till then?"

"Get me back to my room in the Tower, I need sleep." At which point I passed out from the emissive strain I had put on my body from let Terra use my body.


	5. Enter the Fullmetal

I do not own Teen Titans

To my reviewers:

Terra-Jordan: Thanks for the review, and don't worry, i've got at least the next three chapters writen and plenty of idea in my head

And for the question two chapters ago, the metioned alchemist will be making there debue on my story. And they will be the first

And always, please R&R

* * *

I awoke who knows how many hours later. I the end table next to me, was a small stack of notes. I grabbed and read each of them. 

**I got the all the books I could. I even called in Batman to help and you've got a very large stack to work from – Robin**

_I have the portal ready, but I need to know what I need to focus on in order to pull whoever threw – Raven_

Terra is on the Roof. Star and I didn't get a single chip taken off her. – Cyborg

I put the note back on the end table and showered. When I looked at the date, I figured I was out for three days. I threw on a pair of jeans and shirt, but in the need of time, I left the boots off. I grabbed anmanga book of the shelf and headed to find Raven. It was time to call in help.

* * *

I found her in the rec room. The ingredients for the portal were set up near by. 

"Raven," she turned her head to look at me, "here is who we need to get here." I handed her the book.

She took it and looked at the cover. "Ok, who are they."

"Edward and Alponse Elirc. They are powerful Alchemists. The older one is known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. And if anyone can help Terra, it's them."

She looked again at the book and nodded.

"But how can you call some one from a book."

I looked over my shoulder and notice the others where here.

I turned back to Raven, "get started, I'll explain it to them." She nodded as she went to being her work.

I walk up to others, "do any of you know how a reality is first created?"

Everyone shook their head.

"It is created," I pointed to my skull, "here. Every dream, fear, and desire is a separate reality within your mind. Should you forget about that dream, or over come that fear that reality fades away before life could truly take hold. But write it down or draw it, it becomes a true reality in space. Every work of fiction, every movie, and television shows are their own true reality." That was the best I could come up with. And even Beast Boy and Starfire didn't even have questions.

"I'm ready Jake," came Raven

"Alright, listen up, treat these guys with respect. The older brother is not the one in the armor, and don't make fun of his height, he can get pretty ticked about it." When I finished, I nodded towards Raven.

Raven began chanting, the portal opened. The wind was rushing out at a fast speed, send everyone's hair flying. There was a bright flashed, followed by a thud and the sound of metal falling on flesh.

"Uh, what happened brother," came a child's voice.

"I don't know Al, I don't even know where we are," came an older, but still somewhat a child's voice.

I stepped forward, "Ed, Al, I had you brought here, I need your help."

Ed looked at me, "Where are we?"

I explained that they were in Jump City, USA as I helped them off the ground. Now that they were standing, the Titans looked them over. The taller of the two was Al, and large seven-foot man in a full suit of weird looking armor that had a voice of a child. Ed, the older brother, was wearing a black and white two piece suit with white glozes and a long red coat over that. He stood about four foot eight and had blonde hair.

Robin stepped forward, offering his hand to Ed, "My name is Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and you're in our home."

Ed took it, "Edward Elirc and this is my brother Al."

Introductions and small talk went around until Ed finally asked, "So Jake, what do you need help with?"

I turned to the Titan, "I need to explain things to these guys in private, we'll be on the roof if you need me." Then I turned and motioned Ed and Al to follow.

On the elevator ride up, I explained the situation to the two of them. When we reached the roof, the saw Terra for the first time.

I watched Ed walk around her slowly, "This is defiantly not lava, and the rock is cut to close. Even someone will skill would still leave chip marks, but there isn't a single one on her."

"And you think that it might be Alchemy Jake," asked Al.

I nodded, "but the really strange thing is when I touch the stone, I heard her. Even managed to let her see threw my eyes and speak with my mouth."

I looked at Ed, "any chance the same would happen with you?"

He shrugged, then he placed his normal hand on the stone, "can you hear me?"

His eyes opened wide and looked at me.

"Its okay, calm down. I'm a friend of Jakes. My name is Edward."

A pause, I guessed it work.

"He brought me here to help you, Terra is it?"

Another pause. "Yes, he is right here."

He broke contact, "she wants to talk to you."

I smile and walked over and touched the stone, "hey Terra, how you holding up?"

"A lot better since you talk to me. Why did you call in help?"

I grinned at Ed, "I called in help because these people are the best at what they do. I didn't want to risk losing you if I tried anything on my own. With Ed and his brother Al's help, I doubt will have a problem." Ed smile was ear to ear.

"Then, if you trust them, then so do I. But, how can I ever thank you for doing all this for me, you don't even know me."

I looked at her stone face, "When you become conscious and can see BB's smile, plant one his lips. His reaction would be worth it."

I could hear the laugh from Ed and Terra and she replied, "alright, I think I can manage that."

"Listen Terra, were going back inside, talk to you later, okay."

"That would be great, and could you asked the Ed guy to come back soon too."

I smiled, "no problem." I broke contact with the stone.

Ed asked, "what did she ask when you told her to 'plant one on his lips?"

I grinned, "she was asking on how she would pay me back?"

We started head back down, when something hit me.

"Hey Al."

He looked at me, "yes Jake?"

"When we sit and eat, they are going to ask you if you want any food. If they continue pestering too much. Show them your hollow, no offence. I figured might as well get them used to the idea of you being around, but yet not around."

"None taken Jake," said Al, "and I guess your right, we might be here a while and they will have questions. It would be best to get it out of the way."

* * *

We've been looking through the books Robin got use for four days now. It was all basically the same. The book in my hands now I'm sure I looked through before. It read: 

_Many have heard the alchemy can turn iron to gold. Though it was never successful, it was deemed possible. But alchemist believe that if one can turn iron to gold, it must or maybe possible to change other materials. It maybe possible to change fire to ice, and even stone to flesh._

I stopped. I read the last line again.

"Ed, Al, I got something." The watched me as I read the part back to them.

"It almost sounds like human transmutation," said Al.

I shook my head, "the people in this reality never truly worked with alchemy, and I don't think this would really be consider true human transmutation."

Ed asked, "How do you figure Jake?"

"If were turning stone to flesh, its just that, were not trying to call back a soul."

"But what about human organs and blood," asked Al.

"Maybe the differences in the rock become different things. Dirt maybe in fact become blood because both can move freely," stated Ed.

"Do you think it would work if we tried it Ed," I asked.

He thought for a moment, then nodded, "If we can successfully change rock to flesh, then we should collect different kinds of rock to see there out come. If we could come up with something like organs using them, then we have a chance to save Terra."

We stood up, when an alarm started.

"Jake, what's going on?"

I opened my mouth to reply, then stop. I really didn't know.

Then the overhead speakers came on, "Titans, trouble at the docks."

I looked at the brothers, "I guess that answers that, huh."


	6. The Pink Haired Turncoat

I do not own Teen Titans

I felt I should post the same day as five because of Terra-Jordan demanding it. in a small voice please don't yell at me anymore please, I'll be good.

And to my other reviewers:

Tory A.: thanks for the reviews. You questions are good one and I really hadn't thought of them before you made mention. As far as the ages go, 'gunslinger' is 18, Beast Boy and Terra (since she was turned to rock, she technically didn't age) are both 16, and all the other Titans are 17. (including jinx) For just blurting out that he has a crush on Raven, and the deals he makes, thats just the way i made the OC. A kind of like 'here i am, if you don't like me tough, live with it.' you get that a bit between him and Robin in this chapter. And for the dark angel, being that Raven is part demon, she wouldn't be consider a true demon. My character is just looking past that to see the beauty (thats right, i said it) that she actually is.

And always, please R&R

* * *

I parked my new Harley next to the T-car outside the area of the report. Ed and Al stayed behind to work on helping Terra. The rest of the Titans came to find out what happened. 

"Alright. We move in teams of two, Beast Boy and Cyborg, Raven and Slinger, and myself and Star. Look for any clues. And remember slinger, we bring them back alive," said Robin.

"Would you like me to ask if they want the royal treatment? Or how bout a mint on there pillow?"

Robin just ignored me, "Titans, fan out."

Raven and I headed towards the far side of the docks.

We walked in silence, and though I did have my gun drawn, my hand rested on the top, ready to draw.

Raven spoke without looking at me, "you could relax, who ever was here got what they wanted and left."

I sighed, "were going into a possible hostile situation, without the knowledge of if the perps are still here, and if so, how many and armed with what, then I have a right to be ready."

She shook her head slightly, "you sound like a cop."

"And you got a problem with that," I asked. "My dad was a cop, and I was trained as aSWAT member. I think that would be expected"

She opened her mouth to say something, but decide against it and closed it again.

A quick cold feeling came over me. I stopped and turned around, scanning the area. But after a moment, nothing, the cold feeling didn't return.

"What is it, something freaking you out," asked Raven, almost jokingly.

I gave a slight mock laugh, "in short terms, yes." I then whipped out to communicator, "Titans, listen up and don't talk back. Be warned, possible demonic creature in area. However, it is unconfirmed. Keep eyes and ears open, you see anything, call me ASAP." I put it away and turned back the way we were going.

Then I felt it again, only stronger. Whatever it was, we were moving towards it. I drew my gun, and motion for Raven to stay close.

"Is this really necessary," she asked.

I nodded, "whatever it is, it's pulsing, which more then likely is ether very powerful and hasn't come into this reality, or very, very weak."

We moved in front of one of the smaller warehouses one the dock.

I felt the door, "inside," was the only word I spoke. "Raven, call the others to get there butts over here, I'm going in."

Before she could object, I ran down the side of the building, looking for another way in.

* * *

After about two minutes of searching, I was now perched on the roof, look down threw a roof top window. Below me, everything looked normal. Normal, as in a cultic sacrificial table and low burning candles. 

"But no one around," I mumbled to myself.

I opened the window, and jumped the ten feet to a top of a stack of boxes. Then I jumped the rest of the twenty some odd feet to the floor. When I came to a stop, I heard no signs of movement, and the cold feeling was gone.

"Where are you hiding asshole," I said, speaking softly.

I moved to the table, and then looked at the candles.

"They've only been burning maybe thirty minutes."

TRAP, was screaming in my head. I jumped back; just as to pink waves of energy hit the table, turning it to dust.

"I was hoping for the Titans so I could finally destroy them," came a female voice. I spun around to find the girl I stopped at the bank, Jinx. With her, looked like fifty, full metallic cyborgs look alike.

She continued to speak, "but really, it doesn't matter, I can destroy you for you interference from the last time we meet."

I sigh, "The least you could have done was bring more then fifty cyborg wannabes." As I spoke, my hand was slowly moving towards a EMP grenade I kept.

"Who said I only had fifty," she said with a wave over her hand. At the same time, the light flashed on, and I was surrounded by the robotic clones.

I smiled, "good, then the grenade I have in my hand wont be a waste." I pulled the pin off with my thumb and dropped it. The moment it hit the ground, I was in the air, spinning and shooting. When I reach managed to reach the top of the boxes, the grenade went off, frying the circuits in every cyborg look alike in the building. But in the short-lived fight, I lost sight of Jinx.

"Your pretty quick," came a voice from above, "butpretty dumb to."

I looked up to see Jinx coming down in a karate kick. I rolled off the box I was on, just as she slammed threw them. I was lying on my back, my gun over my head, firing into the box where she fell in. I was focused on stunning because I wasn't feeling the demonic aura that was here earlier. I fired until the gun was empty, then I waited, listening.

There wasn't a sound. I stood up, and ejected the clip out of the gun. I was reaching back for a fresh one, when a foot in a black boot kicked the gun out of my hand.

I looked over, and saw Jinx without a scratch on her, "like I said, pretty dumb." The cold feeling returned as she gave me a wicked smile, and a burning 'S' appeared on her forehead.

I had a feeling when I saw her, and now I was right. She was possessed, and very weakly. If anything, she was acting as a remote for someone else.

"Well, then," I said smiling, "if I'm so dumb, maybe you should just knock me out and going on with what ever it was."

She smiled, "that was that idea." She drew back her fist and sent it flying.

I caught her arm a brought it around to her back, pinning her in an arm bar. I also kicked out her knee, sending us to the floor, that way; I could hold her down with my weight.

"TITANS, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE," I yelled. I put my free hand over her eyes and concentrated. I broke the possession first, freeing her completely from the controller. I then focused to find where the controller was. I almost had it, just a few more seconds.

"GET OFF OF HER," came a very angry voice. It followed with a steel foot to my side, both forcing me to lose my concentration and fly off the top of Jinx, into a steel beem.

I rolled a few feet, and coughed.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO HER," came the voice again.

I looked up to the very angry eyes of Cyborg, and the other Titans confused eyes. I stood up, "what the hell was I doing, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING YOU TIN IDIOT."

Before the shouting match continued, robin stepped forward, "hold on Cyborg, give him a minute to explain."

Cyborg looked at the Titan leader, then closed his mouth, but kept his angry eye on me.

I took a breath to fill my lungs again, "the feeling I had a feeling that who ever it was that was here was possessed, since as Raven and I drew closer it wasn't feeling like a greater power. Then, when I got in here, I found her with metal look a likes of you," I said, pointing to Cyborg. "She was possessed, and it was so weak, I just had to focus a little magic to free her mind. And before you kicked me off, I was trying to use the link the possessor used to find out where the jackass was so I could take him out," then I moved up to Cyborg, "but you screwed that up royally, now there's no chance to find who ever with her help."

When Cyborg realized that all I was doing was helping her, his eye went from anger, to sorrow. "Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

I shrugged, "yea, well, next time, just pick me up and throw me, I think that kick bruised a few ribs."

He laughed, "agreed."

Raven spoke from where she, Beast Boy, and Star were checking Jinx. "I think she's coming to."

We rushed over, Cyborg rushed to one side, myself on the other. Things were starting to fall into place. They way he was angry when I was 'on top' of Jinx, and the concern in his eyes now. He really cared for her, and I grinned.

And Jinx groaned, "what bus hit me." She opened on eye, "oh great, I'm gonna kill that old bastard." She looked at all of us, "what did Blood make me do, rob another stinking, warehouse?" She finished with a bit of surprise on her voice.

But the name hit me, but I kept quiet.

"What do you remember," asked Robin.

She rubbed her head, thinking for a moment, "After the stone incident with Cyborg, I stuck with Hive on my own for a little bit more. But then I got tired. Friends would stab each other in the back and act like nothing happen, the beatings, the." At the mention of beatings, Cyborg eyes filled with a new rage, a much angrier rage then the one I saw a little bit ago.

Robin spoke, "what do you mean beatings."

Jinx bit her lip, but spoke again after a moment, "if we failed in a fight against anyone, we weren't allowed meals for three days, most of which was spent in solitary confinement, and at least fifty lashes from a whip."

I shook my head; it was Blood, only he was sick enough to do this to children.

But Jinx shook her head to get the memories out and continued, "About three months ago, I wanted out, same with Gizmo and Mammoth. But Blood didn't care. We were his students, and using some kind of physic brainwash thing, Mammoth and Gizmo want to stay on, but it only worked on me for a little bit. After the fight with him," she pointed at me, "a few weeks ago, I was going to sit out my sentence in the jail, but then Slade showed up."

I felt the blood run from my face, and I saw the same from everyone else in the Titans.

She had a few tears, and turned to Cyborg, "I wanted out Cy, I wanted a new life." But she couldn't hold it.She just let it all out, crying and trying to wrap her arms around herself. Cyborg pulled her into his arms, a tear forming in his eye.

I mouthed to Cy to stay here with her, and motioned for the others to follow.

We stepped out of hear distance, and I turned to Robin, "if I'm right, she saw everything she did while possessed, but couldn't stop herself."

Robin nodded, "To think, she wanted to change, just to be with some who really cares for her."

I sighed, "Even the most evil of hearts can change if given the right motive."

Beast Boy asked, "sooo, what's going to happen to her?"

Robin thought for a moment, "she really shouldn't go back to jail, she wasn't really in control of herself. But there is no way to help her with her past."

"Let me handle that."

Everyone looked at me. "I know she is free for a fact right now. If she is true to her word, then a clean slate is this best thing. I can work my connections to have her file sealed."

I watched Cyborg the entire time I spoke. I knew he heard me, cause when I spoke he smiled and mouth to me, "thank you."

* * *

We were back at the tower the next day. Though Robin was against it, as well as everyone else besides Cyborg, the Elirc brothers, and myself, Jinx was staying in the Tower on a probationary status. She was also very excited when I told her that her criminal record was thrown out the window. If she could truly be trusted, she would be allowed to become a Titan. But Robin made it very clear that it would take a lot to earn their trust. The rest of the evening, she and Cyborg couldn't be separated even with the jaws of life. 

I was up down near the ocean, having a smoke. I had to laugh, it was the first one in at least six months. But after finding out that two of the human races worst enemies were on this world, my nerves were shot.

"Mind if we talk."

I turned my head, and saw Robin standing there, arms folded across his chest.

"Sure, what's up," I said back to him.

He stood there for a moment. "We don't cuss in this team."

"Everyone cusses," I replied.

"Not in this team, and as long as you're apart of this team, you don't cuss," and he walked up to me, pull the burning cigarette out of my hand, and holding it as if it was evidence, "and we don't smoke."

I looked at him for a moment, then I snatched the cigarette out of his hand, "if you're done, then let me explain something to you. We have an agreement, I help you with crooks and give you some cash, you let me do my job and keep innocents out of the way. That doesn't mean that I am really apart of this superhero team. The only time I will take your orders will be when we are chasing bad guys, the rest of the time, I'm going to be me whether you like it or not."

Then I turned and faced the sea, "I ain't a Titan, but I respect you guys that if someone in the city thinks I'm one, I up hold the damn image to tell them I ain't. I don't drink or smoke in public, so you haven't got to worry about your rep."

I turned and looked at him again, "now, is there something else."

I guessed he was pissed off, but he didn't show it. He shook his head, and started to look away.

"Hold it, since you tried to tell me something, now it's my turn," I held up my hand before he spoke, "on a different subject mind you."

"What," he said plainly.

"You really should tell her."

His eyebrow shot up, "tell whom, what?"

"I'm not blind Robin," I said. "You know you need to tell Star how you feel towards her, cause if you don't soon, you might lose her. And before you say anything, you don't need to worry about me, I got my eyes on someone else."

"You shouldn't date teammates."

I looked at him as I took one last drag, "that's bull and you now it. Who gave you that shit anyway?"

He didn't say anything.

I took a step forward, "Here's a piece of advice, take or leave it, I don't really care. But don't let some tell you how to live your life. It's just that, yours to live to fullest, how you see fit. I am not telling you go out and shoot someone, but if the way of your heart tells you should care for someone special, go for it. Don't hide in the closet cause someone tells you. In the end, you only hurt yourself with the 'what if' and the 'maybe' questions. Think about what you want to do." With that, I walked back into the tower, leaving Robin to think on my words.

When I reached the door, Ed was there to greet me.

"Jake, we think we can bring her back, we think we got it. We think we can revive Terra."


	7. Stone to Flesh

I do not own Teen Titans

To my reviewers:

Terra-Jordan (thanks for telling me about the double post): thanks always for the reviews. And as helping you with your stories, the best thing I can suggest, make up a character you like, or work with one you love. Then come up with a story line the will put the focus on that character. And that's really the only suggestion I can give.

Tory A.: Thanks for the review, and don't worry, the more questions you ask, the more it makes me think about the story. And speaking of question, the answer to yours is yes. I did base the character off of a lot of the things that I like. I would have made him a year or so younger, but he does a few things that would then be illegal.

And always, Please R&R. (and on another note, the more you people review, the more willing I am on writing, enjoy)

* * *

I got up to the roof and looked at Terra. She was the same, but chalked on the ground was a transmutation circle. On the roof was Beast Boy, Raven, Al, Cyborg and Jinx who was still connected hip-to-hip. I heard the elevator door open behind me. When I looked back, it was Robin and Starfire, holding hands. I gave him thumbs up and a smile. He blushed and smiled back, Starfire having a confused look on her face. 

"Uh oh, we better watch it blue boy," said Jinx jokingly, "we got romantic competition."

Cy laughed, but didn't say anything.

"Can we please bring her back now," said Beast Boy as he was jumping around the roof in anticipation.

Ed nodded, "were only going to have one shoot at this, so Al and I are going to give it everything we got."

I nodded and spoke to Cyborg, "you might want to get the med lab ready in case she need medical treatment."

He nodded and managed to break the connection with Jinx and went to get prepared.

Ed and Al took up spots next to the circle, and nodded at each other. They dropped to there knees, placing both hands on the circle. After a moment, the circle began to glow, then the statue of Terra. Blue lighting began to spark. The stone was fading slowly.

"There isn't enough power brother," screamed Al.

"Keeping go Al, we can't stop or we could lose her completely," came back Ed.

I came up next to Ed and dropped down next to him, placing my own hands on the glowing circle. We looked at each other and he nodded. I began to focus my own energy into the process, adding my power to theirs. Deep red flames came up around the circle and on Terra. The rock and flesh of Terra was changing faster, but it wouldn't hold.

"Its still not enough," I growled.

Then I saw movement to my side. I looked over, to see Raven, on her knees next to me, her hands on the circle. She looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back at her, then turned and focused once again. I watched as the blue lighting and the red flame began twisting and turn as a black with in the shape of a raven began circling. Threw it all, I saw Terra change. Her blonde hair flying, her green eyes in shock, and her beginning to fall.

"Beast Boy, get your ass in there and pull her out," I screamed. The moment I finished, a large green ape jumped in a carefully pick her up. The moment he jumped out, the four of us broke contact with the circle, and it all disappeared.

I got up and rushed over to Terra. Her eye were closed, but she seemed to be breathing. I check her pulse, it was weak, but it was there.

"Get her down to the med lab and have Cy check her out. She should be fine, but better safe then sorry." He nodded, and walked off, carry her carefully in his arms. Everyone else but Ed, Al, and myself followed him down.

"Whoever changed her in the first place knew what they were doing," said Ed.

"Jake, do you know who did it to her," asked Al.

They both looked at me. I was silent for a moment and said one word, "Slade."

* * *

The three of us walked into the crowded med lab, just as Cyborg was finishing up, "again, I don't know how, but she checks out one hundred percent. A couple nights of natural sleep, and she'll be as good as new." 

Beast Boy was sitting on a stool next to the bed Terra was on, when she began to move.

"She waking up," said Beast boy as he moved closer to her. "Hey Terra, welcome back home."

She opened her eyes, and smiled.

No one is still sure how it happened, one moment, she was lying in the bed, the next, she had her arms around Beast Boy and planted a kiss on his lips. He flailed his arms, but when he realized what was going on, he put his arms around her, returning the kiss.

I shook my head with a laugh and left. When the door closed behind me, I realized something.

"God, I've turned from bad ass demon hunter, to match maker," I mumbled, fear clear in my voice, "what is this world coming to?"

As I was walking from the med lab to my room, I could hear the angry shouts of Ed, "what do you me I'm a shrimp, if it wasn't for me you would still be rock girl!"

I shook my head and stepped into my room.

* * *

The next couple of days, nothing really happened. Ed, Raven, and I were pretty drained. Beast Boy never left Terra's side for longer then five minutes. By the end of the week, Raven sent Ed and Al back to their home reality. 

I was in my room, finishing the shotgun I was working on. I had questioned Terra and it led nowhere. I sent my report back in the normal fashion and the next day, 500 smackers were in my account.

A knock came to my door. When I opened it, Raven was standing there.

"Hi, I was wondering about something," she said.

"Care to talk," I asked, motioning for her to enter.

She nodded and came in. I asked when I closed the door, "this isn't another chat about me killing you is it?"

She gave a small laugh, "no, something else."

She turned to me with an odd smile, "do you remember the agreement we had?"

That surprised me. I thought for a moment, "oh, the one dealing with your emotions, what about it?'

"How come you haven't asked me out again?"

I snapped my mouth shut. She had a good question, "um, I have been a little busy, with, um."

She smiled again, "with getting Jinx and Cyborg, Robin and Starfire, and Beast Boy and Terra together. I'm sure it was worse then any hunt you've been on."

I grinned back at her, "care to see a movie tonight?"

Her grin was still on her face, "how about this. Everyone else is going out tonight as couples, I figured wed join them, especially since you, Jinx, and Terra haven't been recognized as Titans."

I shrugged, "well, officially, I'm not a Titan, but it sounds fun. Where are we going?"

She gave me another smile, which was starting to creep me out, as she said when she walked out, "that's for you to find out, but you can come as you are."

As she was walked down the hallway, I poked my head out, "would the lady at least give me the answer as in if she wants a ride on a motorcycle there and back."

She turned and said back, "the lady would love one, see you tonight."

As she walked away, I smiled, and then turned back into my room to get ready. I had a date with an angel.


	8. Karaoke Dates

I do not own Teen Titans

to my reviewers:

Tory A: thanks for the review. And i know that i kind of pushed the coupling threw with everyone else, but i'm going make raven play a little hardball to get. The main reason for everyone else is i just knew i wanted the pairings there, but draging out to how many chapters can be a drag and get boring.

Warning: the chapter contains character in a karoke bar, if you don't like, don't read. you have been warned. enjoy

always, please R&R

* * *

We pulled up next to the T-car at some place; I didn't have a clue what it was. Raven got off and waited for me. The R-cycle came up right after us, Robin driving with Star's arms wrapped around, looking very comfortable. 

"Alright ya'll, time to party," yelled Cyborg, arm around Jinx. Beast Boy just had a smile on his face since his arm was around Terra's waist. Terra, Jinx, and I just shrugged at each other, we didn't have a clue.

We stepped in side, and didn't believe a thing. It was a karaoke bar/restaurant. And damn our luck, it was karaoke night.

"Alright you three," said Cyborg, motioning to the three of us, "we are here to have a good time, but first, you got to get up and sing."

Terra seem to think like it was fun, but Jinx and I just stared, "you have got to be shiten me," she said. I twitched.

After about five minutes, Terra came back with a large applause. I didn't hear what she sang, cause I was still in shock. But Jinx came up with an idea.

"Fine," she said, grabbing Cyborg, "but your singing with me. Unless you want to be single again."

We all laughed as his fear set in, then grabbing her and rushing with her to the stage.

Another five minutes passed, Cyborg and Jinx performed Evanescence's 'bring me to life', and Cyborg managed to sing all of the right parts.

Then, all eyes turned to me.

I sighed, "fine, just so I don't have to listen to you guys complain, but this does not mean I'm a Titan."

I grabbed the mike and spoke into it, "where the last two performers into the more energetic sounds, I've got something a bit less heard. During this song, remember what you have lost, and cherish what you have. Here is Nickelback's, Good Times Gone "

The music came up, and I sang.

_Lost in the Chesterfield  
__Or maybe on a gambling wheel  
__Lost in it a diamond mine  
__It's dark as hell and hard to find_

_Well you can climb to the top of the highest tree  
__You can look around but you still won't see  
__What I'm looking for_

_Where the good times gone  
__Where the good times gone  
__All the stupid fun and all that shit we've done  
__Where the good times gone  
__Well I still don't know_

As I sang, I was watching everyone, I could see couples pulling each other closer, as if afraid to lose them. I could see the Titans, the only other people who truly felt loss, listening, and thinking of their lives, past and present.

_Out in the back of the old cornfield  
__Underneath the tractor wheel  
__Thought I'd dig till I found it first  
__Broke my back and died of thirst  
__Well you can bribe the devil, you can pray to God_

_You can sell off everything you've got  
__And you still won't know _

_Where the good times gone  
__Where the good times gone  
__All that stupid fun and all the shit we've done  
__Where the good times gone  
__And you still don't know_

I saw Raven, watching me, something dawning in her eyes, I smiled at that. She smiled back.

_Saw it on the silver screen  
__Preacher says "don't know what it means"  
__Last page ad in a comic book  
__Bought me a map, told me where to look  
__It ain't carved of stone or made of wood  
__And if you par for it then it ain't no good  
__And you still wont know  
__What I'm looking for_

_Where the good times gone  
__Where the good times gone  
__All that stupid fun and all the shit we've done  
__Where the good times gone_

When I sat back down at the table, everyone gave me stares.

"What, it's a good song," I replied.

Raven looked at the others, "I admit, I was touched."

A waitress came up, "now that your new friends performed, would anyone like to order a drink?"

"Root beer," from Cyborg.

"Diet cola," Jinx and Terra.

"Regular coke," BB and Robin.

"Mustard," Star.

After I looked at star for a moment, I shook my head, "Coke, light on the ice please."

"Herbal Tea," Raven.

I looked at Raven, "so, was that the reason you were acting so weird earlier?"

She grinned, "part of it, the rest will come later."

"I can't wait," I replied, giving her a peck on the forehead.

We sat and had dinner there, enjoying the small talk and listening to the performers on stage, singing everything from Garth Brooks to the worst rap I have ever heard. The others danced, but Raven said she wasn't into dance, and that was fine by me. So we sat there, watching the others.

"Mind if I ask you something about the other day?"

She looked at me.

"Why did you help revive Terra? I didn't even know that you knew alchemy, and the way you acted around Beast Boy, I thought you would have wanted to be with him."

She blushed a little when I mentioned Beast Boy, but she answered, "When you freed my emotions, I approached him with my feelings. He was shocked at first, which didn't surprise me. But he told me right there that I was more of a sister in his eyes. And when you and the Elirc brothers were trying and not helping, I saw the hope in his eyes fade. So I stepped in to give him some happiness. And as in the way of alchemy, I don't know it. All I did was focus my magic into it, hoping that it would add the extra power that you needed. I'm just happy that I was right." She smiled when she finished.

I smiled back and pulled her close, "and I'm happy for the fact I can hold you close, my angel."

She recoiled a bit at my last word, "angel? But I'm part demon, how can you…"

I put my fingers on her lips and spoke softly to her, "even the dark soul can be an angel to a few. And you, fair Raven, are my angel, not matter what happens."

She smiled, and we leaned in to kiss, when

"Ahem."

We stopped, frozen; I looked up, to find everyone standing there.

Cyborg leaned forward, "if your done putting the moves on our Raven, we need to pay the bill and get out of here." When he was done, he pointed over his back, to the waitress standing there with an apron. Terra and Jinx were both standing there in one each, and both were royally pissed.

Robin was smiling, "and since you three or the new people in the group, you guys get to pay off this." He threw down a piece of paper. I took it and looked at it. It was a five hundred dollar bill.

I looked at him, "a hundred I can stand, but five, we didn't get all that much."

"We buy the drinks and food for everyone else when we come with new people," said Raven, largest grin on her face yet.

I looked at her, then the other Titans, then back at her, "I would hate you if I didn't love you."

Her grin just grew a little bigger.

I pulled out a small stack of bills speaking, "since I'm not a Titan, like I keep telling you people, I wouldn't be doing this. But since you did it to Terra and Jinx, I can't stand see them work off a large bill cause there new." I threw down six bills, "that should cover it." I pushed it over to the waitress.

"This is six hundred dollars here," she said in shock. All the Titans mouths dropped.

I nodded, "and keep the change."

She fainted.

Robin spoke, "how can you afford that."

I took a napkin and the waitress pen and wrote, "I took out a level 5 demon before, that alone give me a bank account of 60,000,000. 600 is chump change."

I headed to him, and he fainted. I grabbed the napkin before anyone else could

"He can tell you when he wakes up, but I don't want to drag all of you home." I turn to Terra and Jinx, "you gals can take those off now."

That shook them out of the daze they were in and ripped of the aprons as if they were going to eat them alive. They smiled at me, turned to their respective boyfriends, stuck their tongues out at them, and walk to the door.

I took a half full water glass off a nearby table and emptied the glass on Robins face. He awoke startled.

"Come on boy blunder," I said, "lets head home."

He nodded and asked when he stood again, "did you really make that much on one demon?"

I nodded, and he stumbled a bit more.

I shook my head and walked outside. Where once was a bustling parking lot, there were maybe three vehicles beside ours.

"What time is it," I asked. "I thought we just got here a half hour ago?"

Cyborg look at the clock on his arm, "it is two in the morning, wow, were leaving early for a change."

I shook my head, "let's just go home, coming," asking Raven, while offering my arm.

She nodded, and after waiting for the others to load up in there respective vehicles, went back to the tower.

* * *

When we got back, the guys each escorted there date to there rooms. 

We talked a little about where we had been tonight; both agreeing that it was a little too lively for our tastes.

"So maybe we should go out one night, just you and me," I asked with a slight grin.

"And where may I ask, where you planning on taking me," she asked with her arms folded across her chest.

I shrugged, "where ever the pretty lady would like to go, it would be fine with me."

She leaned up and kissed me on the check, "then be ready tomorrow, and nothing fancy, just the two of us out by ourselves."

I turned to kiss her on the lips; "I'll be ready by five, my sweet angel."

She then stepped back, and shook her finger at me, "sorry, no kissing until the first date." She was smiling as she closed the door.

"Oohh, denied," came three male voices. I looked over at Cy, Robin, and Beast Boys grinning faces. They were doing there best not to laugh, and were complete failures.

I shrugged as I turned to head to my room, "at least someone didn't hook me up with my girlfriend like you guys."

Angry arguments came from behind me, but I paid them no mind. I was off in my own world, dreaming of tomorrow night.


	9. Whiskey Dreams

I do not own the Teen Titans.

I an sorry thatI took so long to post this, but i've been on vaction really and i just got back for Tahoe last night. It will take longer for me to update, but they will come at some point.

To my reviewers

Tory A: Thanks for the review (as always), and no, honestly i can't sing, and the hole karoke thing i just put it as a joke really. But as for the song, it was the last song on NickleBacks Silver Side Up album.

Zadeon: Thanks for the review, and Jake (my chracters name) just had to get that line in since the other guys were laughing at him, espically since he hook all of them up.

As always, please R&R

* * *

I woke with a start, sweat jumping off my face as I shoot up. I was panting trying to catch my breath. "What the hell was that," I mumbled to myself. I thought back to my dream. I saw Blood saying something, but I couldn't make it out. I saw Slade and Blood standing in front of some kind of portal. A flash followed the sight of those two, and I saw the city in rumbles, the flames from hell itself fighting to get free of the underworld. I now also saw Cyborg, Starfire, Terra, Beast Boy, and Jinx frozen in stone. Robin was lying face down in a pool of his own drying blood. Raven, strange symbols on her arms, was fighting a giant red demon. Again, I heard nothing. Then an ear piercing scream, at which point I woke up. 

I now sat in silence. After a moment to allow my nerves to relax, I looked at the clock on the end table. It read four in the morning. And even though I only slept two hours, there was no way I was going to sleep now. I got up and threw on a pair of jeans and walked out of my room. The hallway lights were dim as to not blind anyone if they got up in the middle of the evening. I headed to the rec room, mumbling to myself, "something to drink should calm my nerves."

When I got there, there wasn't even a whisper of a sound. I pulled out a small glass.

"Now, what do they have to drink around here," I grumbled. I opened the fridge, continue mumbling. "Juice, milk, soy milk, mustard," I shook my head at the thought, "and soda."

I sighed, after a dream like that; I need something a bit stronger. After a little search I found a few things I could use to make something worthy.

I grabbed they glass a filled it about half way with water, then took the few ingredients and placed it in. I was rattling off what they were, "tea, coffee, sugar, and a couple of other things." Then I took a bit of flour and dropped it so I could draw on it. I made a transmutation circle in it and place the glass in the center. I then closed my eyes, so they light wouldn't affect them, and placed my hand on the circle. After a moment and a few sounds coming from the glass, I opened my eye. The liquid had changed. I took a sip, "perfect." I then cleaned up my mess.

After the mess was cleaned up, I walked over to the game station and looked at the library of games they had. Racing, Racing, Racing, Fighting. I looked at the cover, wrestling robots three. 'Try again,' I thought to myself. After about five minutes of looking, I found nothing that suited my interest. "You know," I said to myself, "I miss playing that X-men Legends I had back home." I shrugged.

Maybe so fresh air would do me some good.

* * *

When I got up top, I realized it was pretty cold. But it really didn't bother me. When you travel through the seven levels of hell and traverse the North Pole in your boxers, hot and cold really stop affecting you. 

I took another sip of my drink.

"I thought I was the only one up this early."

I turned my head back, to see Raven standing there, head tilted to one side. I shrugged, "bad dream, needed to get something to calm my nerve before I could crash again."

She came up next to me as I turned back to face the black ocean in front of me, "what about you, when I woke up, the clock read four. I didn't think anyone got up before six, and that's just when Robin trains."

It was her turn to shrug, "I enjoy coming up here sometimes to see the sunrise. What are you drinking"

I kept looking forward, and said in a straight voice, "whiskey."

She nodded, "I was wondering what you were making. I'm surprised you used that alchemy. And to think, you made it out of coffee, my tea," she put that into heavy words, making me wince for what I did, "and tofu."

I looked at her out of the side of my eye, "what do you mean you were wonder what I was doing?"

She smile, "I stood there watching you layout the flour, cast that spell, and grumble something about X-men Legends back home."

My eyebrow went over my headline, then I let out a little laugh. "I'm surprised you didn't say anything."

"I did," she said, "but I don't think you heard me."

I blushed a little, hoping she didn't see it in the dark.

She asked, "Where are you from, you never told anyone?"

I took another sip, "cause I don't like talking about it."

"Is that because of something that happen," she asked, I just nodded.

She looked a bit taken back, "don't worry, I don't tell anyone. The last person I did tell ended up killing what was left of my family."

I took one last swig of my drink, "at least it was somewhat healthy, I'll talk to you later, angel." I turned and walked back to the elevator.

"Are you going back to bed," she asked.

"Yea," I said, turning back to her with a smile, "I'm no good on two hours worth of sleep."

* * *

I woke up about another four hours later at the sound of the alert on the door. 

"What do you want," I called out.

"Dude, mail call. You got something."

I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door. Beast Boy was standing there with an envelope in his hand. I took it as he spoke, "dude, why you still in bed, you missed training and breakfast?"

"Bad nights sleep, thanks for giving me the letter," I replied as best as I could, considering my bottom lip was still asleep.

He nodded and walked away.

I closed the door and mumbled to myself, "not more orders I hope." Then I looked at the envelope. It wasn't the normal that orders came in. I tore it open and pulled out the note inside. A women's writing was on it and it read:

_Jake, you maybe in danger. I can't tell you in this letter because of the possibility it slipping in the wrong hands. Meet me at six tonight at Brawlers Bar on the east side of jump city. Come alone._

I sighed, "so much for tonight, I'll be lucky if I make it to the bar alive."

* * *

I got to the bar about five minutes before I was supposed to. I was lucky that I came up with meeting a contact for information on demon, since it was part of the truth. The reason I came to jump city was in fact, to hunt Raven. She was a like for a powerful demon to come to this world. I had been in jump city a lot longer then I told the titans. I watched Raven from a distance. Yes, she used her powers to hurt people, but she never killed or enjoyed fighting. And I had a feeling that this was going to have something to do with her. 

I stepped inside. The bar was poorly light, and even with the afternoon sun coming in threw the windows, it still took a moment for my eyes to adjust. Once I could see, I looked around. I saw her, sitting in a corner, her hand coming up from under the table. She was nervous; I could see it from here. I gave her a slight nod. I walked over to the bar, and after showing my ID, I got a glass and bottle of whiskey and walked over to her.

"Nice to see you again Jill," I said. Now that I was up close, I could see her red hair and her own jeans and tank top under her trenchcoat. I also saw the glimpse of her 9mm glock in her cross draw holster. But when I looked in her eyes, I was shocked. She was normally calm, only nervous if something was really troubling her. But I saw that she was scared out of her mind.

"Hurry up and sit down, we don't have long," she replied.

I sat down and proceed to pour myself a drink, "so, what's going on the you couldn't tell me in the letter."

She looked around a bit, and then leaned forward to me, "you need to finish the job or pull out."

My eyebrow raised a little, "you know I never pull out of a job and as for finishing it, I don't have enough information to work with."

She sighed, "I know, but you need to, things are worse then you were told."

"How so."

"Remember that demon you captured when you first arrived here," she asked.

I nodded, "it was like a class 39, just a class above the lowest."

"I was there during the entire interrogation," she said, "they demon was there scout Raven, your target. Through him, we learned the Trigon was going to use her as a puppet to…"

"Come to this world, I know that and took out the curse that he would of used to control her." I interrupted.

She shook her head, "that was only part of it. The curse was there so that she would act freely to bring him here, and it can still happen."

I looked at her, "what do you know?"

She shook her I head, "I don't know how, but as long as she is still alive, Trigon can still be brought here. But that's not the worst of it."

"What could be worse," I asked.

She took another look around, "the organization maybe disbanded and the hunters will become the hunted. I don't know who, but someone is blaming use for a lot of high political assassinations and hacking. Some sectors have already put out warrants for our members. We've already lost Markson and Jacobs."

I sighed, "Do you think it's a step up?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what to think, all I know is it isn't safe anymore. If you don't have a safe house set up that hidden from all eyes, set it up. You should also pull out as much money out of your account as you can. If the warrants a put out here, your account will lock up and you are stuck without money."

I nodded, "thanks for the info, who else knows."

"Hanks and Burns for a fact," she said. "You are the last one, I tell anyone else, and we could have problems a lot faster."

I nodded, it made sense. If to many hunters went into hiding at once, the warrants could be put out all remaining hunters. I also knew the Hank's and Burn's needed to know because like me, they were working on high priority cases.

I took a finally swig, "thanks for the info, the whiskeys on me. Have some to calm down then disappear. The more hunters we have in hiding the better."

She nodded and I left her there.

* * *

Before heading back to the tower, I made a stop at a local bank and pulled out half a million in cash. If she was right, and she always was, I would need it. I was walking past a television to where I parked my bike when a special report came on. I stopped to watch, think that the Titans were in a fight. 

A female in a red dress came on the screen, "Good evening, I am Wanda Gonzalez with a late breaking report." An image came up, "this man is wanted in the connection of an unknown number of political assassinations. Though his name is unknown, he is armed and extremely dangerous. If you see him, please call emergency services as soon as possible." I looked at the photo.

I sighed, "Yep, that's my photo. Jill must have had a tail on her she didn't know about." I looked around, in had to have been late, there wasn't a soul around. I walked the rest of the way back to my bike, keeping an eye on every shadow. When I got to my Harley, I did an ammo check. "Six clips .45, 10 shotgun shells. Not good." I knew I need weapons and ammo. And the only place I already had it would have been Titans Tower.

I was going to break into Titans Tower, something only criminals did.

* * *

Ok, now for something for you people to do. I need OC's but i don't want to come up with all of them. Please send me any ideas you have for an OC with the following: 

1. Name, gender, and short descirption of looks

2. Perfered weapons and secondary weapons that the OC has at all times.

3. Technical profession (what are they best at, ie hacking, engennering, hand to hand combat)

i'm going to need them by my 13th chapter.

Thanks, and don't forget to R&R


	10. Escaping the Titans

I forgot to mention a few things about submitting OCs. The first is, no, you don't need to use just guns. You cane having anything from throwing knives to crossbow to magnums. Both weapons are just ment to be the character top two prefered weapons that they like to use. Second, if you want you charcter to have speical abilitys like magic or power, you can. But these have limits. For magic, you are allowed up to 2 types of elemental magic. If you want you character to be a fire and ice mage, thats fine. But if you want a fire, ice, and say light mage, i would cut the last one out. Same will go for specail abillitys, such as super speed, healing abilitys (no, i'm not linking that with magic), you can't have more then 5. You can also choose 1 magic and 2 special if you prefer.

To my reviewers:

SABAOTH: go to head, and thanks for the review. looking forward to see any of your ideas.

Tory A.: It's not really vaction for me, i just went on a trip, i've graduated high school and i'm in between quarters at ITT Tech. I hope i gave good enough answers to your question, and i hope you send me something soon, i would love to look at whatever character you come up with.

zadeon: thanks for the character, i would be more then happy to use her. and thanks for the review to.

And always, please R&R

* * *

I left my shotgun and one handgun behind, I could work faster and if I had to carry things out, I would need a free hand. The one handgun I had with me I moved to the front, placing it on my belt, just in case I didn't need to draw. I walked up to the front door, not smart, but I had no other way. I slide my ID card threw the scanner. 

Gunslinger: Titan ID 3461. Access Granted

That was a good sign, as well as bad. On one hand, they might not know that I had a warrant out for me. On the other hand, they could know already and want to fight on there terms.

I took a cautious step in and the door closed behind me. I checked the clock on the wall. I showed the time was 10:30 at night. I was hoping that the Titans would be fast asleep. I made it to my room without a problem. I opened the door and stepped quickly inside.

I sighed, "so far so good."

I moved fast, not wanting to stick around. I grabbed a canvas bag out of my closet and threw it on my bed. I stuff a few tee shirts and jeans inside. Then I placed as much ammo for my handguns and shotgun as well as rifle ammunition. I grabbed a case, place my favorite rifle, a world war to American Springfield 05 sniper rifle, inside. I closed both, then walked over to my desk. I pulled out two sheets of paper and an envelope for each. The first piece, I wrote to all of the Titans. In it, I told them not to worry, I would never tell there secrets upon pain of death, and that I always keep my word. In the letter I told Robin to look after my stuff, cause on day I would return, there friend once again. I signed it and placed it aside.

The second letter would be a bit more personal. It would be to Raven. I wrote her an apology for everything that has happened should we ever fight. I also wrote the real reason I had come. But I also said that she would never need to look over her shoulder or worry when she slept, I would always protect her. I stopped, and took off my necklace. It wasn't anything special, just the dog tags from my training days. I added a note, telling her to hold onto them, and that I would be back for them. I signed it and placed it and my dog tags into the second envelope

"Now to get out of here."

I moved over to where I place my rifle case. I reached under the bed and pulled out a long rope. I tied the handle to one end of the rope and took both over to the window. I opened it enough to get it out the window, and using the rope, I lowered it to the ground, dropping the rope afterwards. I turned back to the bed and threw off the top half of my clothing. I walked back to the closet, and pulled out a set of body armor. On the front was a skull much like the Punisher in the comics back home, but rather then white, it had the red, while, and blue colors. I pulled out a trench coat, with the same pattern painted on the back. I placed it on the bed, and placed my handgun magazines into the same pouches then my normal coat had. I left it and placed smoke and flash bang grenades on the clips on the flak jacket I had on.

"Now, play mailman and get the heck out of dodge."

I grabbed the letter for Raven and walked outside my room. I check the clock, which now read 1:30 in the morning. I moved down the hallway towards Ravens room and quietly as I could. When I reached her door, I slid the letter under the door. I stood up and looked at the door. "You wont ever need to worry, I'll be there Raven." I sighed and turned and returned to my room.

When I got back, I walked in, put on my trench coat grabbed my bag and the second letter and stepped back outside. I went up to the rec room and went into the kitchen. I opened my bag and threw in a couple bottles of water and food that wouldn't go bad.

"Hey Jake, didn't think you would still be up," I heard to my side.

I froze and looked over, to see Cyborg standing there. "And how come you got you coat on," he asked.

I had to think fast. Being that I was at the refrigerator door, it hid my hand moving over to my gun. "I, uh, got thirsty and didn't have anything in my room. As for my coat, I was, um, cold in my room and left it on."

He looked at me for a moment and shrugged, "well, since your back, I lock the place down, good night." He finished with a yawn. He turned around and walked back to the door, placing his hand on the security pad.

Lockdown engaged

He turned to leave and stopped. He turned back to me, "Jake, what's with the bag?"

My grip tightened on my gun, he had my and I had a bad feeling someone would be hurting in the morning.

Then our radios kicked in, "Titans, we need to find Jake, a warrant has been issued for his arrest, we got to get him first."

Cyborg looked straight at me, and paused for a moment, then brought up his sonic cannon, "Robin, he's in the rec room."

I ducted behind the counter, just as he fired his cannon.

I began cursing my luck. I reached into the cupboard, pulled out a large can of god knows what. I crawled over to the end of the cupboard.

"Come out and I wont hurt you Jake."

I whispered, "sorry Cy."

I threw the can up over the counter, Cyborg's cannon go off. The moment I heard it, I jumped sideways and fired three charged shots and Cyborg, each hitting their mark. The first disabled his cannon, and the other two split opened his chest compartment and short-circuited him. He collapsed on the ground, but his human side was active, but the most it could do was talk.

I stood up and grabbed my bag. As I walked past him I looked into his human eye.

"Sorry Cyborg, it just the way life is. Your body is only stunned, you'll be fine in four hours. There's a note to the titans in general on the counter, have the others read it before they come after me."

I stepped past him, moving towards the door. "Whatever you did, I'm sure you had your reason, that doesn't mean we can't talk," said Cyborg.

I looked back at him over my shoulder, "it's no longer in my hands Cy, and if I stick around, you will all become targets. And if I even gave myself up, there's no saying I won't see the sun the next day. See you around, bud."

With that, I left, no longer looking back.

* * *

I managed to avoid the Titans until I hit the bottom floors. I was just in the room next to the front doors, when I saw Jinx and Terra standing there. I sighed, I hated this with a passion. I turned the corner, holding my gun at my side. 

They stopped talking and looked at me. And without saying anything, Terra stepped to the side and Jinx opened the door and just stood they're looking at me.

I was dumbfounded. Was this a trick or something.

Terra spoke, "you help us, we help you, it's the least we could do, even if the next time we meet, we have to fight."

I looked at her, then Jinx, who just nodded. I walked up to the doorway and stopped. I looked a Terra with a smile.

"Good luck out there, Slinger," I heard Jinx say.

I looked and smiled at her, "the least I could do for this is make sure you two don't get in trouble."

She thought for a moment, then nodded, and readied herself for what was to come.

"Uh, Jake, what are you talking about," Terra asked, not having a clue.

"This," I replied. I turned and shot her with a stun round, then trained my gun on Jinx.

She smiled, and mouthed thank you as I pulled the trigger, hitting her in the stomach with the same stun round. I fired the last couple of rounds out of the clips.

I left, and after strapping my rifle to the back of my Harley, I was on the road, leaving my friends, and my love, behind.

* * *

Three months later

The Titans never forgot Jake, since there have been demonic fights all over the city. It had been evident since when they should up, they would find a dust ridden floors and shell casing all over the ground.

When the Titans weren't fighting, they were "looking" for a wanted man. I say that because when they went out looking for him, they would look usually in movies theaters and restaurants. Even Robin, the leader, wasn't very focused on finding the certain criminal.

As for Raven, she would remember Jake. He had given her so much, and yet he left without her being able to give thanks. Whenever she would think of Jake, she would play with the dog tags that she now always wore around her neck.

One night, they managed to get to an emergency call. The call turned out to be a rampaging demon. I was a larger demon, wearing armor and a dome like helmet. No matter what they threw at it, it would not stop. But they didn't give up.

Robin was about to sound another charge, when a brick landed next to his feet. He looked at it strangely. He picked it up, and saw there was a note attached. He ripped it off and read it:

_Four latches get it off, that's the trick to this beast._

It wasn't signed, but if it made their lives easier, he would go for it.

"Titans, get that helmet off," he called to the others. They nodded and turned to face this Juggernaut (yes the demonic version of X-men's Juggernaut.)

Terra lifted the ground, throwing the opponent out of balance as Star flew in from above and got behind and undid two of the latches. As the demon turned and swung at her, she flew back out of reach.

"Azerath Meteroin Zinthos," yelled Raven and she enveloped the two bulky arms and pinned them behind the demons body. As she struggled to hold him, a small monkey version of Beast Boy, climbed up and undid the two latches in front. Beast Boy jumped off right as the demon force himself out of Ravens grip.

Beast Boy changed back to his human form, "now, hit him now."

All at once, Jinx, Robin, and Cyborg each hit the demon with whatever they had for a ranged weapon. This knocked the demon back, and it sent his helmet flying.

When the smoke cleared, the Titans saw the demon standing there, and now they saw his face. The demon had his entire head floating in what looked like a pale green flame, the same fire was also coming from his eye.

"No one does that to me, and now you will -," BANG.

A gunshot sounded as the demon was hit in between the eyes. It stood there in shock. Then the head turned to dust, as well as the rest of the body. After a stiff breeze came by, all that was left was a set of rather large armor.

"Titans," yelled Robin, "check the roofs, that had to have been Jake."

Those who took flight could, and they thing only saw what looked like a man tanning on the roof in the middle of the night.

* * *

They got everyone up there, and the man hadn't moved. Now that they could all see him, they noticed that he had blonde hair and was in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and was wearing sunglasses. I his hands were one of those reflective screens used for tanning. 

"Excuse me sir," said Starfire.

They waited a moment, "I think he's sleeping," said Jinx.

Robin looked a Terra, "mind waking him up?"

She shrugged, and threw a few pebbles and his face, just softly enough to wake him up.

By the third pebble, he woke up with a jump.

"Dude what's going on," he said then started looking around, "why is everything so dark?"

The Titans looked at him.

"Why don't you take off you sunglasses it's the middle of the night," said Beast Boy.

He jumped again, "dude, I'm blind and I'm hearing voices, I knew I should never have had that triple thick burger."

Everyone sighed, and Raven took his glasses off with her powers.

The man looked around, "woow, I can see again." Then, he saw the Titans, "dude, did I die and end up in babeville?"

They just looked at him, "Did you, hear a gunshot and why are you up here," asked Robin.

"I'm hear for the surf and babes, I just came up here to get a tan to increase the power of my babe magnet bod dude."

"The sun set a few hours ago.," came Cyborg.

The man was a little surprised, and looked at the sky, "dude, the sun, its gone. Cool stars though." He gave one of those air headed laughs.

The Titans each shook there head, "never mind, enjoy your evening sir."

They returned to the street. That spent twenty minutes with the airhead nut, and if Jake had been around, he would be long going now.

"Come on guys, lets just go home," said Terra.

* * *

I stood on the edge as the titans drove and flew away. When they were gone, I just cracked up. 

"I can't believe that worked," I said in between breaths as I pulled the blonde wig, reviling my normal dark hair. I knew that running would only get me spotted, so, I hid in plane sight. Though, this was the first time they confronted me. I walk over where I placed my rifle, which, was where the Titans had been in front of the entire time. I cleared the rifle, then pulled out my handgun from the small of my back and cleared. It had been a little bit painful, but worth it if I had gotten in a fight. I took on last look at the direction the Titans went and had one last laugh. I turned and headed towards the door, on my way back to my own underground safe house.

* * *

Don't worry folks, this isn't the end. And no, i'm not making a squeal, so don't worry about looking for one. This is just a part of my story so don't think i'm done. 

Jake: oh come on, what have you got in you head. First, you have me hook up all the titans, then you denied me time with Raven, and now i'm a wanted man. What more do you have in that sick head of yours?

Laeedil: you wouldn't want to know, (smiles) want to look anyway.

Jake nods his head and looks in. He snaps his head out, his eyes completely bugged out: you've got to me kidding me. (looks at the reader) you got to help me i'm a...

Laeedil knocks him out from behind, and looks at the reader: sorry, couldn't let him spoil the secret. Please R&R


	11. New Evil Rising

I do not own Teen Titans (hello, doesn't everyone know this already?), but I also don't own Marcus

To my reviewers:

Jordanals: thanks for the review and the extra stuff for your Oc it really helps.

Terra-Jordan: thanks for the review, and yea, i did kind of miss you :). As for the Oc, its your choice on if you want me to use him/her. You get credit, because i still wouldn't own the character, and i would state that at the beginning of the chapter.

zadeon: thanks for the review, and for a bit, i'm going to move the story forward in what i've been wanting to do. One beingI don't really know what else to do, and soI don't forget where the story was going.

Tory A.: thanks for the review, and looking forward to seeing your Oc.

Specter Von Baren: I admit, you raise a good point. But one thing my character can do is charge his shot, which is what he did. I just forgot to put that in. All it was, was human error, and nothing else.

SABAOTH: thanks for the review, and allI can say is, wow. That is some character. But, i hope you don't mind,I kept with your idea that Trigon hired Marcus, but rather then kill, he was hired as extra muscle for something other then earth. I say that because, if Trigon takes over the earth, why would he just hand it off? But still, great character.

darkravenna(copyed from the email address): Thanks for the Oc, and i would doubt the linage to, so thanks for sending me the email incase there had been problems. And great art work to.

And now, on to the story. And always (titans yell in the background "please R&R, they know already, get on with it)

* * *

I was still laughing a bit when I finally got back to my new hole in the ground. I say that, cause well, it's an abandoned part of the sewer system. I found it after two days of running from the Titans. It was an open area that I kept smoke. I didn't like the look, but with the organization I work for going under, there were bounty hunters after my head that had the technology of personal cloak generators. The smoke helped because if anyone with a cloaking field still had to move and breath, which made the smoke move, and gave me a target. 

I had this underground 'lair' as some would call it since I first came to Jump City. In it were a complex computer system, kitchen, rec area, and small armory that held everything for knives to M60s and plenty of ammo. I placed the rifle back on the rack and went for a shower. It had been a long day, five kills, and the problems were just getting started. I can back out in just a pair of jeans. I walked over and grabbed a drink and went to the computer station I had setup.

After a couple minutes of work, I managed to get a link with the cameras I had installed in the tower. I didn't need to worry about the Titans finding the dozens of cameras I place, they were roughly the size of a pinhead and they only sent a signal to this computer. And I couldn't be traced here. If I were traced, I would be seen somewhere in Germany.

When I brought up the cameras, I saw all the Titans talking in the main room.

"Does anyone even know if that sniper was Jake," asked Terra.

Robin nodded, "only he would know how to defeat a demon like that."

Jinx spoke up, "but if it was Jake, where the hell was he, all we found was that…"

Right there, every one of the Titans went slack jawed. They just realized that I was the airhead they ran into. And being that the cameras, even small, gave me a crystal clear picture of each of their faces. And it took about face seconds, before I lost and control and started laughing like a mad man.

Robin was rubbing his head, "great, now we know that he's good a disguising himself." He looked at the Titans while I took a swig, "this means we need to search everyone every time we go out on a call." I sprayed out my drink when I heard him say that, and when I looked at the screen, the other Titans were in shock.

"What do you mean, search everyone, that's crazy," yelled out Cyborg.

Robin sighed again, "we have to, and the warrant on Jake's head just went to the highest priority and as far as the Justice League is concerned, we should have already caught Jake three weeks ago, and if we don't do something fast, they will come in with every thing they got."

He took a breath, and his face filled with concern, "that, and something doesn't fell right to me."

Star asked, "By what do you mean, friend-that-is-boy Robin?"

Robin was at a lose of words, until Raven spoke up, "it has to do with those killings everyone thinks he commits." Her voice was filled with the same concern that Robin had, if not more.

He nodded, "it doesn't make sense, we know demons exist and we saw Jake fight them, and now, the government acts as if they know nothing about it."

Jinx shook her head, "sounds like a cover-up if I ever about one. Taking out the hunters so the demons can move in a take over would be my guess."

Now Raven was shaking her head, "but that can't be the case, the control Trigon had over was broken, and without me, he can't get through to this world."

"But if that's the case Raven," said Robin, "why has he stayed here and not moved on."

There were a few moments of silence.

Beast Boy piped up, "Maybe, he was planning on retiring here."

"But what about his real home, why not go back there," said Terra.

Again silence.

"I'm going to bed, its to late and we are all stressed out from this, night y'all," came Cyborg. And after a quick kiss on Jinx's cheek, he walked of to his room.

Slowly, each titan walked of to bed, until it was just raven standing there by herself. I zoomed the camera in on her. When she knew she was alone, she pulled out a necklace. When I saw it clearly, it turned out to be my dog tags.

She whispered softly, I had to turn the volume on the speakers up. "Stay safe Jake, and find a way back soon." She gave one of the tags a quick, soft kiss, and slipped the necklace back under her robe and walked off for the night.

After a moment, I turned the computer off, but I stared at the screen for a moment, smiling. "Goodnight Raven, and thank you," I said to no one, but thinking of just the one person.

* * *

The next day, I was riding my bike for pretty much no reason, I needed to relax. It was around lunchtime and I felt like going to one of my favorite places. A small bar in a bad part of town called Scraps. It had a mean reputation and the people in it were often worse. The people who worked there knew me, and they didn't give a rat's ass about the warrants. As far as they were concerned, I was always a guest. I guess the reason I'm treated so well is when the owners daughter was taken buy a group of low life scum to have there way with, I talked to them with the best language I knew. My fist. Now, because they fell like they owe me something, I help bounce the bar, I get drinks free of charge. 

I walked in, the bartender nodding at me, pulling out a glass and bottle, which I grabbed when I passed by. We didn't say anything, which was fine with us. I walked over to my normal table against the back wall, facing the door. I came here to think since I came to Jump City, fairly good music, and a good brawl once in a while.

I sat there for about twenty minutes before someone came in that caught my eye.

He was a little over six foot and had black hair. He was wearing black pants, shirt, and trench coat. My guess was he was around early twenties easy.

And alarms were going off in my head, telling me I needed to kill this guy. Not sure what was really going on, I brought out one of my guns, placing it in my lap.

The stranger looked around for a minute, his eyes setting on me. He gave me grin that sent a huge chill down my spine. _Evil_, was all that my head was screaming. I hadn't felt anyone this powerful since I took one a level eight, maybe seven demon.

He began walking over to my direction; no one was paying attention, not even the bartender. Everyone acted as if they didn't see him.

I pulled the hammer back as he came to the other side of the table.

He gave me another grin, "you have no need for that here. I want to fight you in the open."

I gave him a look the should have made lesser men cringe, "and I thought things like that didn't matter to people like you."

The stranger's grin widen, "oh, yes, I agree, but I enjoy playing with my toys before killing them."

"And why shouldn't I take you out now, since you just admitted to what you do."

He was in a full-blown smile, "because, you have several witnesses here, who, should I die, well tell the police that you disemboweled me with a pair of chop sticks made of bones." He leaned a little closer and in a lower voice, "and don't say that the security cameras will say different, my powers can affect those who watch it as well."

"Fine then," I said, putting as much venom in my voice as I could, "what do you want?"

He bolted back with shocked looked on his face, "what, your not even going to offer me a drink to your trusted friend."

I just looked at him as he laughed. After a moment, he stopped and looked at me, "you want to know, then this is all I have to say." He leaned forward, putting venom into his own words, as his eyes shifted from a white to red color, "you are to stay away from Trigon's daughter, Raven. Failure to heed my warning will mean a slow painful death for you, and even Raven, once Trigon is done with her." He gave a laugh worth of any evil genius.

He stopped laughing when I shoved my gun barrel into his mouth, "and if you don't heed this warning, hell will seen like heaven after what I put you through. Got IT."

He back away and stood up as I lowered my gun, we both smiled at each other.

The stranger smiled, "then, I guess we will have quite a fight the next time we meet."

"Yes, we will," I replied.

The stranger turned and walked away, but stopped a couple steps away and turned to me, "and by the way, the name Marcus."

I raised my eyebrow, "what, hell run out of all the good names."

He gave a slight laugh, "no, the fancy titles are nice, but I prefer the look of fear when people see my, even in this form."

Marcus turned and left. Again, no one stopped him, and after a moment, he disappeared from the bar.

I stood up, left a couple dollars tip and left. He was going to be one hell of a fight, I need to prep as best as I could.

* * *

Hoped you like the new bad guy thanks to SABAOTH. Trust me, it well be a fight. And for those who haven't, please send me an OC and R&R, like always 


	12. High Speed Firefight

I do not own Teen Titans

To my reviewers:

Azerian.at.heart: thanks for the reviews, and i've seen inuyasha (but havn't really read the manga), so i do know some thing about half demons.

SABAOTH: thanks, glad to know i kept up with the expectations of your character. And great story (again, sorry about the confusion). And i was thinking we should be sending email to each other if your doing your own story, that way one of us don't screw up the others character. just a thought.

hoshi: thanks for the review. as for the pairings, its my story, i choose who dates who.

Tory A.: glad to know you like Marcus. SABAOTH is writing a story on his background, so check it out. and thanks for the Oc and thereview.

Please R&R, and enjoy. And check out SABAOTH's: Origin of Marcus if you like his character.

* * *

I stepped outside the bar, putting my sunglasses on. A quick look around the area, told me that I was clear. I began to walk back to where I hide my bike, every few minutes, I turned a new direction in case I had a follower. It took me twenty minutes to get back to my bike. I walked up to it, and place a cigarette to my mouth, when I heard movement behind me. 

"Don't move Jake," I heard behind me.

"We only want to talk man, so be cool," came another voice as I heard a shifting sound.

It took me a moment to realize that I had be followed, by the Titans. I gave a small grin that none of them saw, as I gripped a flash bang for just an occasion. The only thing special about it the fact that the pin was missing, with string hold the priming level down.

"Now raise your hands slowly and turn around," ordered Robin.

I raised my arms, and in a fluid motion, I caught the string in my teeth. With my arms raised, I turned and faced them. Turns out, it was Robin, Cyborg, Jinx, Terra, and Beast Boy standing there. The moment they saw me, their jaws dropped.

I smiled, my lips pulling the string off the grenade, until it popped off. Once the string holding the grenade in place was off, it landed with a soft _tink_ on the ground, I followed up by kicking it at the Titans.

"GRENADE," one of them called. Half a second after the kick, the grenade went off, blinding everyone that was standing there.

I spun around, turning the ignition of the bike, and it roared to life. I gunned the engine, turning the bike towards the exit out of the alleyway we were in, the majority of the Titans jumped in one direction or another. But beast Boy was to slow, so, I closed lined him as I speed by.

I thought I managed to get away, when I remember they were two members short. Where were Starfire and Raven? A green bolt of energy slamming into ground near me answered my question. I swerved to avoid it. I then adjusted my mirror so that I saw her. Some quick guesswork and I pulled out my shotgun I had holstered on my bike. I pointed up at Starfire, taking my time to aim. She saw what I was doing and began flying back and forth, making my job harder. I took aim as best as I could, and fired.

I had missed, and a cloud of green smoke appeared next to Star.

"Damn," I mumbled to myself, as I wiped a new round into the shotguns chamber (much like Arnold in the Terminator 2 movie when he was on a bike.)

I was taking aim again, when a blue beam of energy hit my side. Damn, it stung like hell to. But thank the heavens, I didn't drop my shotgun. I adjusted my other mirror, seeing the T-car right behind me, Cyborg leaning out the drivers side, and Terra was hanging out the other side, and she was angry with me. And her hand was glowing.

That wasn't good.

I looked back at the road in front of me, and I felt my eyes go big. Terra was turning the road into a tidal wave of rock and asphalt. Then I grinned, this was going to be fun. I put my shotgun back in the holster, and gunned the engine.

I hit the rise with a little extra force, and now, I was going straight up the road. After a moment, Terra had pulled the rock wave out from under me. That means that I was airborne, right where I wanted to be.

I leaped into a back flip, pulling out one of my guns, charging it with enough power to stun Star, but still leave her awake enough to force land, but not much else.

Bang, the round hit her in the stomach, and she began to float down. I continued the flip, grabbing the back of my bike pulling my self back towards the handlebars, my other hand holstering the gun. I sat back down on the set right when it hit the ground, sparking underneath. I looked over my shoulder, the T car stopped long enough to leave Terra with Star, and now it was back on pursuit.

I rode slow enough to let them come up beside me, and I turned my head and smiled. Rather then lowering the window and risking beginning shot, the ceiling window opened and Jinx popped up, hands glowing, wearing a weird pair of sunglasses.

"Ha, can't use a flash trick on me now, so surrender, or get hurt, your choice," said yelled at me over the rushing air as we were driving.

I smiled at her, and yelled back, "first off, those glasses don't suit you, and second, who said anything about using a flash, when this works to." I reached into my coat, grabbing my other grenade, a smoke. I pulled the pin with my teeth, and tossed it to her. She tried to catch it, but fumbled it like a hot potato, and dropped it right into the car.

I saw Cyborg mouth something, right when the cab filled with think gray smoke. He was at least smart enough to not turn the wheel as he pulled to a stop, but I kept going.

That just left one Titan from back in the alley, and one I have yet to see at all.

The first finally made an appearance, down at the next cross street. I gunned my engine, and I heard his. We both tore off at each other, in a game on chicken.

When we got close, I notice he was going to try something, so, some quick thinking, and I came up with my own plan.

I had been right, he launched his bike into a jump. When I saw this, I twisted and jumped. With the built up speed, the bike was sliding towards the airborne R-cycle. I kept right hand on the far handle, drawing a gun with my left hand. I leaned back his he began to sail over me. I began firing into the underside, hit the bike. I hoped that I was hitting it in the right spots, in order for it to need repairs before he could come back after me. When he was completely over me, I jumped back up onto the seat, holstering the gun at the same time. I followed up by whipping back the bike onto a straight path. I took a quick glance over my shoulder, and saw robin getting up from his bike, which was smoking a bit from taking gunfire. He as holding his shoulder a bit. I looked away before I could see the anger in his face.

* * *

I drove back to the warehouse near my hideout, and parked my bike inside. I turned off the engine, but I didn't get off my bike. I just sat there for a moment, before I screamed. 

That last trick I pulled, when I was sliding, a ripped of the seat of my pants, and my ass hurt like hell all the way home.

"Was that a cry for mercy or pity," came a voice from the shadows. I snapped up, drawing a gun on a shadowed figure.

"Come into the light, " I called out. The figure complied. Standing in front of me was a faceless man, dressed in a detective suit from the 1920's. He had a file in his hand.

"I go by the name question, to answer your first, and I have something you need," said the faceless man, even though he had no mouth.

I looked him over for a minute, but kept my gun on him, "and gave me a reason I should trust you."

"Because," he held up a folder, "this contains documents of the people that framed you for everything you are wanted for. I'm here to give it to you."

I gave a small laugh, "let me guess a payoff, a hired hand to pay to get away from Raven, am I right."

In a straight voice, he told me no. "I want you to keep close to Raven, and protect her as best you can. There is not just one cult after the daughter of the famed destroyer of worlds, Trigon. Almost all of them are, and I know how the destroyer can be brought into this world."

I looked him over again, and lowered my gun, but kept it in a firm grip, just to be safe. "I'm listening."

He walked up to me, "in order from a portal broad enough to allow Trigon to pass, the blood of his kin must be spilled on the morning of the red sun, following the night of the blood rain. This is the only chance in protecting this world, without killing her."

"And what is it do you want in exchange for this information to get the cops and Titans off my back," I asked.

He handed me the folder, "all I want, is to make sure you give your word to me, that you will stop whatever power to destroy this world, no matter the cost."

Fine with me, it was how I worked anyway, so I agreed, he handed me the folder, I checked through it, and it was legit. We shook hands, "don't know what to say, other then thanks really, I guess if I need the dirt on anyone, I come to you."

He laughed a little, "I guess you can say that, huntress still can't get over the fact that it was girl scouts that drew the crop circles."

I gave him a look as he walked away. After a moment, and looking through the papers he gave me, I painfully walked back to my place, I needed to call in the titans, hope they were still in a listening mood.

* * *

as always, please R&R 


	13. Enter the New Hunters

Here is who owns what: Teen Titans (DC Comics techincally), Etana (zadeon), Otomo (Jordanals), Hazara ( not my, please send an email and i will change it, i didn't save the original creators name), Marcus (SABAOTH), and Daria (Tory A.)

To my Reviewers:

SABAOTH: thanks for the review and yes, if i have any idea for your story or about my character, i will send you an email.

Tory A.: Thanks for the Review, and if you haven't guess, i am using all of the OC's i got (even that only counts as five)

Zadeon: thanks for the review, and yes, i'm still using the OC's in this chapter, and you'll find out what happens

As always, please R&R

* * *

I just finished uploading a digital version of the information that question guy gave me, and now I was looking over it again for the second time. I just had to laugh, it didn't help the other hunters, but having free rain in the city, rather then having the watch my back ever second of the day would make everyone's life a lot easier. I switched to the cameras in the tower, wondering what the titans were up to. They were in the rec room, all resting after what had happened. 

I heard Cyborg starting to talk, "you know, he may have beat us, but you have to admit, the sliding trick that he pulled on you Robin was pretty cool."

Robin gave a slight laugh, "yea, haven't had a bad bike experience like that since Rancid broke my arm." Then he became a bit more serious, "but I still can't figure out why he runs from us."

They were all silent, and then I decided to do something. I wrote up a quick email, saying sorry for hurting them and that I had been set up as a fall guy and need proof. I also attached the copy I digitally copy of the evidence and sent the email to the Titans.

I went back to the video feed. I heard an alert, signaling my email had arrived.

Cyborg got up and looked at it. He snapped back around, "guys, it's from Jake, and you guys need to read it." He turned it back around, bringing it up on the big screen.

They all read the email, and then went on to the evidence.

Jinx gasped, "I know some of these names." Everyone looked at her. "What, when I was with HIVE, some of these people we would pay off so that if caught, we got off light and could escape easily. And I see at least three other names that supply the academy with weapons and supplies."

Raven seemed to have perked up a bit, "if we have this information, we could get the warrants taken off him."

Robin was still looking at the list of names, "I also know a couple of these names. Back when I was still working with Batman, we broke up a cult gathering that was going to 'sacrifice' a teenage girl. Some of these names were people that we had put away."

Beast Boy was a little dumbfounded, "so, does this mean the Jinx was right in the way of removing the hunters so demons could take over."

Robin nodded, and Terra looked at Jinx, "wow, maybe you should have gotten into the hero academy instead, you've got a good intuition."

Jinx had a bright blush and smile, and then Cyborg whispered something in her ear, in which she playfully punched him in the arm, one to rub her hand afterwards.

"What's going on here," asked a new voice.

I couldn't see with the camera I had been watching with, so I switched to another, and saw the majority of the senior members of the justice league standing at the doorway of the rec room.

Batman stepped forward and read the screen, "where did you get this information?

"Jake just sent it to us," replied Robin, "the entire time, it has been a frame up to take him out of the picture."

Batman looked back and the information, "have you cross checked it yet?

Robin shook his head, "we just received it no more then ten minutes ago."

Batman nodded, "good, because it's a dead end. Everyone on this list is ether dead or in jail."

"And speaking of jail," said Green Lantern as he approached Jinx and Terra, "isn't that where you two are supposed to be."

Jinx just looked him over, "Were are Titans now, and I don't know about Terra, but my criminal records were sealed."

Before anyone else could say a thing in her defense, Lantern surrounded jinx's wrists with a pair of green glowing cuffs. "Consider your record unsealed," was all he said.

"LET MY GIRLFRIEND GO," yelled Cyborg as he ran up behind GL to knock him out of the way. Superman used a burst of speed to get in front of him, and with a push, he sent Cyborg flying into the back wall. The wall cracked, but didn't give way.

The titans just stood there in shock. Batman looked over at Robin, "you are letting one of your teammates date the enemy."

Before Robin could speak, Starfire spoke, "boyfriend Robin, what is happening?"

Batman looked at her, then back to Robin, "and you are dating a teammate." Then he did what no one expected, he backhanded Robin. "I made you Robin, and this is how you repay me, by going against my wishes. You now dangers of dating teammates, they can betray you before you know what happens."

Robin was about to speak up, when Superman spoke, "enough, we were obviously wrong when we allowed the Titans to be formed. As of right now, there will be no more Titans. Jinx will be taken back to prison, Terra will be taken in for questioning for the events prior to her disappearance, and the rest of you will leave this city."

The titans just looked at each other, but Raven spoke, "what about Jake, what will happen to him?'

Superman looked at her from the corner of his eye, "we will find him and arrested. He will be tried as an adult for his crime." Something caught his eye, "What is that around your neck?"

A look of fear came over her face and her hand came up to grab the dog tags. "It doesn't matter what they are," she stated coldly.

Superman nodded at Flash, and in a blink of an eye, he got the necklace of her and had the in his hand. "Someone's dog tags." He read the name and looked at Superman, "Their Jake's"

"Where did you get them," asked Batman.

"For your information, Jake gave them to me the night he left, along with a letter saying that he would be back for them."

Wonder Woman laughed, "I may not have been born in a mans world, but even I know that means he will never be back. He left you just so he could go bang another poor girl."

"YOU'RE LYING," Raven screamed.

"It doesn't matter," said Superman as he stepped between the two women, "even if he isn't lying, we will catch him and he will be behind bars, so ether way, you will never see him again." He looked at the other Titans, "go pack, you will all have escorts in one hour to the airport, where you will take a plane back to you home state. If you have no family, you will be put under state care in the state you were born in."

They didn't say another word, the Titans just left, defeated by there superiors.

* * *

I just sat there in shock. After an hour, the Titans left the Tower, going separate ways. But I kept watch on the League after the Titans left. They were standing like statues. Nothing came through until I heard a new sinister voice, "I must admit, I am impressed." I changed cameras again, focusing on three new figures. The first one came into the light, reviling Brother Blood. 

He turned to the other two and continues to speak, "I may be able to control the younger generation of 'hero's', but this high priest can control the Justice League."

The second figure walked in, reviling the one eyed man, Slade. "Yes, but when given the power of a demon like Sabaoth, you should expect great things. Isn't that right, sir?"

The third man stepped forward, and my blood ran cold. It was Marcus. He spoke, "of course, and using the Justice Leagues against the Titans, forcing them to separate was brilliant if I do say so myself. And this also works towards are goal in capturing young Raven. She more then likely believes that she will never see her Jake again. Things are working even better then before. And both of you will get what you are after as well I believe."

With Slade's mask, I couldn't see his face, but Blood smiled, "yes, I get back Jinx to punish her for defying me and Cyborg to keep my promise of pulling him apart to see how he ticks."

"And I will be allowed to retain my two failed apprentices," said Slade. "Now that Batman deemed Robin as a failure, he will see no other choice then to follow my teachings and my order."

"But what of Beast Boy," asked Blood.

Marcus smiled, "There is a church in France that is contently short on food. And since they only eat meat, Beast Boy will serve them well. Either as beef, chicken or pork, it doesn't matter."

* * *

I cut the cameras at that point. 

"Those heartless bastards," I whispered.

Then I heard something, behind me. I snapped around, bring the gun on the table up, looking for movement. I saw nothing and moved forward, scanning the room. I had thought I had just heard things, I lowered my gun, and turned around, to face while a duel sword wielding ninja. I stood there for a moment as the sight registered, then jumped back bring my gun up to bare on the stranger.

"Who are you," I called out.

The stranger just stood there, then place his weapons back in their sheaths on his back. He then pulled of his mask, reviling a male with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He stood about six feet tall and was dress completely for the ninja part.

He spoke, "my name is Otomo, and I am a hunter like you."

"We figured you could use the extra muscle around here," called a voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder, and saw three other people, all female.

The first stood at a slim five foot seven and had shoulder length red hair and what looked like green eyes. She was wearing all black leather and had a pair of army knives on her belt and was wearing that matched her outfit gloves that also had exposed pieces of metal.

Then next was wearing a leather jacket and red tube top that I could barely make out as well as jeans and black boots. She was just a couple inches shorter then the first, but she had brown hair with dyed blonde tips that went past her shoulders and hazel eyes. Strapped to her back was a leather case with nasty looking daggers on her sides.

The last female was wearing a black strapless dress that seemed torn in many place. Across her waist was a red sash holding a pair of daggers. She also had a pair of shackles on her wrists, and chain leading behind her. She had black hair done up in a ponytail with long bangs on her face. I could make out a bridle she was wearing over her face. On her forehead was a black crest moon, as well as a similar moon on a choker around her neck.

I looked the women over a bit longer, then back at the ninja Otomo. They all looked like hunters.

"So," I started, lowering my gun, "shouldn't you all be hiding?"

The women in the black clothing stepped forward, "we felt you needed help. Hank was captured and Burns is dead. Not to mention that all of the other hunters are now wanted in every sector."

I sighed, I didn't want the help, but with Blood, Slade, and Marcus controlling the Justice League and the Titans now long gone, I was going to need the backup. I nodded, "you ladies got names?"

The women in the black leather held out her hand, "The name's Etana." She pointed over her shoulder, "The one in the jacket is Daria and the one with the bridle is Hazara."

"I take it that you all have hunter experience and know what you're doing," I asked. I figured we need to be on the streets and after the Titans if we can get them back before any major trouble.

They all nodded, "Ok, what is it that you do?"

Etana, "Bounty Hunter."

Hazara, who walked up to me, placing a hand on my arm. I heard a voice in my head, _"assassin and torturing."_

Daria, "Anything that lets me kill demons." I looked at her, and she shrugged, "demon brutally killed my mother and I wanted revenge."

I shrugged, "works for me." Hey, I need every person I could use. "Alright, hers what we are going to do. Etana, Otomo, and Hazara, I want you to find the Titans whereabouts, they were just disbanded by the Justice League and sent off to different parts of the country. However, most are going to be captured and forced into hell by ether Slade, Brother Blood, or a daemon name Marcus." At the mention of Slade and Blood, Etana and Daria paled, where Otomo and Hazara showed no emotion. "I want to beat them to the Titans and get them back here where they can be some help."

They nodded, but Daria raised her hand, "want about me?"

I looked at her, "you and I will stay here in the city, stopping a demon that gets in our way. But leave the Justice League to me." She nodded.

I looked back at the others, "alright people, you've got your orders, now get to hunting."

* * *

Cyborg: "YOU DISBANDED THE TITANS AND SENT MY GIRLFRIEND BACK TO JAIL WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I reply, "hey, Jinx isn't going to jail."

Cyborg's good eye blinks, "she isn't", he seems relived.

"Bloods taking her back to HIVE."

Cyborg jumps on me and begins choking the life out of me.

In gaspy voice i call out, "please, don't leave me, help me"

A voice calls from above, "and don't forget"

Cyborg and I smile at the reader and say together, "PLEASE R&R" Then Cyborg goes back to choking me.


	14. Friends in Pain

I do not own Teen Titans, Hazara, Otomo, Etana, or Daria

And I guess i updated this alot faster then I thought, told you reviews help.

And speaking of my reviewers, here are my thanks:

hollow echos: thanks for the review, and at least later is better then never. As the way of the Justice League and the Batman and Robin stuff, I bit more on that will be in on this chapter. Including the character Robin became when Starfire travled into the future.

Tory A.: Well, since i only got four OC's aside from Marcus, and i wanted at least five or six, i had to use them all. and thanks for the reviews.

SABAOTH: one question, every heard of a bad joke? I was only kidding around about that change of heart stuff. I figured i would write something on that with my story, but i never wanted it to ... give...it...away. DANG IT, NOW YOU RUINED ANOTHER TWIST WITH ME ADMITTING IT. Just kidding again, execpt that last partt, and thanks for the review.

and always, (everyone together) please R&R.

* * *

It had been three days.

I sat in my room in this hole in the ground that I now call home, thinking of what has happened over the past twenty fours hours. The disband of the Titans, the discovery of Marcus controlling the Justice League, and now four of my fellow hunters were working with me. They must have know that there was trouble, since it would have been safe if they were in hiding. There reasons for coming out must have been good, since I'm more then sure that they would prefer to be someone else.

A knock came to my door, and Daria opened, "I'm heading out to check the city, you coming."

"No," I reply, "Come back in four hours and I'll take watch." She nodded and turned to leave, "and watch your back out there, we have no idea what will pop up now."

I gave her about five minutes, then head into the main room as I've started calling it. I brought up the live feed in the tower. Marcus wasn't smart enough to know what I had installed, and if he did know, he wanted me to watch. I scanned the rooms I installed cameras in, to see if I found anything that could be use. And boy did I find something.

I came across Slade in the basement with Terra. Marcus must have never sent her to be 'questioned'; he just made it easy to get one of Slade's 'failed apprentices' back easy. He was training her now, or at least what he called training. I called it a damn beat down. She did her best to fight, but when he knocked her down, he kicked her hard, several times. She managed to crawl away a bit and spit up blood. This went on for an hour, before a pair of Slade bots as I knew dragged her off. I switch from camera to camera until they stopped and threw her in a utility closet that seemed to be turned into a jail cell.

I shook my head, he was just as sick as ever, and I was almost afraid to see if Jinx was still somewhere in the tower. I decided I had to, to make sure she was still alive.

I found her in no time, and she was worse off then Terra.

She had her hands encased behind her, and her dress barely clung to her skin, exposing sensitive areas and parts that were meant for one man to see. She was receiving a cruel beating thanks to one of the Cyborg look alike bots Blood seemed to have controlled.

He called off the bot, and was now speaking to her, "If you think this is the worse your going to get young Jinx, then you are quite wrong. Isn't that right boys?"

Mammoth and Gizmo came into view, both giving evil smiles to her.

Blood just smiled, "your old teammates feel left out of your little runaway to the Titans. I feel it is only right that they physically pay you back for the emotional strain you put them through. Have fun boys, and be sure she can still breath." When he finished, he turned and left.

"Hey Gizmo, would you mind if I go a couple of rounds with a punching bag," Mammoth asked, the cruel smile growing on his face.

"If you mean and punching bag that screams when you hit it, then I have no problem with it, here, let me hold it for you," Gizmo stated, as a pair of mechanical arms came out and grabbed Jinx by her ankles. She shrieked in terror as she was launched into the air.

Mammoth took up a boxer's stance. Then hit Jinx with a straight jab to her stomach. After five minutes, Mammoth got bored and wasn't very happy for the lack of screams.

"Maybe her throat needs cleared out," said Gizmo, followed by a full on mouth kiss, shoving his tongue down her throat. She gave off a muffled scream, and then bit him hard enough to draw blood. He jumped back, "She bit me, that slut."

His backpack dropped her; she landed hard on the ground. She looked at him from the ground, and gave her own smile, all while spitting out his blood and her own. "I've tasted better school cafeteria food, and that's saying something compared to you pig." She looked at Mammoth, "and as for you, you pathetic excuse for a bull's ass, I won't give you, or Blood for the matter, the pleasure of hearing me scream."

He reply was grabbing her and picking her up to his eye level by her hair. As her feet dangled in the air, he smiled at her, "then I guess we beat you until you change your mind and scream." He followed up with another punch to her stomach that hade enough force that sent her flying into the wall in the back of the room.

I turned the camera off at that point, afraid they were going to do something that I couldn't even imaging.

I looked at the clock; it had been about two hours since Daria left, so I had another two hours to go.

I stood up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey that I had left on the table. I didn't even bother with a glass as I took a long swig. When I was done, I put it down, but the alcohol didn't help.

"Those damn motherless sons of a," I couldn't finish as I lashed out with my anger by throwing the bottle against the far wall, shattering the bottle and covering the wall with glass and whiskey.

For as long as I could fight these demons, someone I would call friends was always hurt one way or another. My thought drifted to Raven. I cared for her with all my heart, but did I make the right choices. For all I know, she could be crying her heart out right now because she would be thinking that I would never return to her. She might even fall so deep into a depression that sacrificing herself to bring her father into this world would cheer her up.

I couldn't let that happen. I could let myself hurt her in that way. But I had no way of helping her. I didn't even know where she went.

I hated to say it, but I needed to put faith into someone over then myself to get the job done.

"What the hell am I going to do now," I asked myself.

"You could be out looking for her," came a voice from behind me.

I snapped around, balling my fists since my guns were to far away.

Standing in front of me was my guess, Robin. But now, rather then wearing his normal red, green, and yellow costume, he was wearing an all black suit with a blue bird across his chest.

I blink, "Robin? I thought you followed bats ever order to the T."

He grinned, "Robin does, but I'm not here as Robin. You're looking at the new me, Nightwing."

"That really doesn't answer why you're here," I say.

His face turned grim, "The Justice League were acting weird the other day, and not just Batman. He did something that he has never done, something I could never believe he would do."

My look mirrored his, "you mean when he hit you?"

First his face turned into that of shock, then confusion, "How did you know?"

I motioned for him to follow as I lead him to the computer. I brought up the playback from when I sent the Titans the evidence against me.

I looked at him from the corner of his eye, "before you say anything, this hasn't been the first time something like this has happened to me, so don't take offence."

I started the playback and took a step back so that he could see with his own eyes.

It took five minutes to run through the tapes, and when it was finished, Nightwing (I guess I should get us to saying that) looked as pissed as I felt.

He spoke in a controlled voice, "that last man, do you know who he was."

I sighed, "Only enough to know that he is a high ranking daemon, meaning part human and part demon, that is working to bring Trigon forth. The fun part is even a high ranking demon like him would have made a name for himself somewhere, but I've never heard of him."

Nightwing nodded, taking in the information. After a minute, he asked, "what about Terra and Jinx, do you know what happened to them."

I gave another sigh, "they never went to the police. Long story short, it would be best to stay out of Cy and BB's way if they ever run into Slade or Blood's students."

"Have they been," Nightwing couldn't say the next part, whither he was afraid to ask, or afraid of the truth. He finally let it out, "Raped?"

"Terra no," I paused about Jinx, giving him his answer. I had seen it once, and it took me five hours and thirty demon kills to calm me down enough to not rush the tower single handily.

Nightwing seemed to have felt the same way, since he put a large fist shaped dent in a ten-inch stainless steel table.

"They will pay," I say quietly. He looks at me as I continue, "all three of them will pay dearly."

He nodded in silent agreement.

A small voice came from the side near us, "Robin, is that you?"

We looked over, to see a tear stained face that belonged to Starfire, with mask less Otomo right behind her.

I looked a Nightwing, who wasn't moving. I gave him a hard shove in her direction, with the words, "give your girlfriend a hug, you love sick idiot."

After another moment, the two of them came together; Starfire began to cry into Nightwing's chest as I heard soothing whispers coming from him.

Otomo came up next to me as he watched the reunited couple, he spoke to me, "She was the only one I want after that I found, but I see that it doesn't matter."

I nodded, right when Starfire spoke, almost angrly, "What do you mean, we haven't obeyed their wishes and are together again."

Nightwing almost seems hurt by her out break, so I decide to save his butt, "I'm guess you are referring to the Justice League, who just happen to be under someone else control and had no way of controlling their own actions."

Star finally sees me, and becomes enraged at the sight of me. "This is your fault Jake, we called you friend or to be betrayed just like Terra did with Slade." He hands begin to glow.

Nightwing shakes her back to her senses, "Star, he has been right the whole time, he was setup. Nothing is his fault." She looked up at him, and in a small voice, he said, "I trust him."

She was almost shocked at this statement, but nodded her head, "then, then I will trust him as well."

"We'll, looks like someone started the party without us BB," came a new voice from the entrance. In came Cyborg and Beast Boy, followed by a very pissed off Hazara.

Beast Boy looked at her as if to say something. But with a murderous glace in his direction, he gives off a small scream and jumps behind Cyborg, trying to hided himself.

I groaned, I guess I should have made mention that Beast Boy can be very annoying with his jokes.

Hazara came up and forcibly put her hand on my arm. I learned pretty quickly that she needed human contact in order to speak.

"_Next time, give me all the details about someone, or next time I'll kill them no matter how important they maybe needed,"_ she stated.

I just looked into her angry eyes, "um, sorry?"

She replied by hitting me in the stomach and then walked over and sat on the cold hard ground near the far wall.

I tried to catch my breath, and heard Otomo laugh at little at my discomfort.

"Oh shut up," I reply as he shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

Cyborg looked at me after a moment of commenting on Robin's change over into Nightwing. He smiled, "Hey Jake, where's the other girls?"

I don't want to say anything just yet, and Nightwing fells the same, since he knows what I know. I make up the excuse, "lets wait till someone named Etana comes back with Raven, then will worry about Terra and Jinx."

"She ain't coming back," said Etana as she stumbled into the room. She looked like she had a broken leg that didn't heal right and the rest of her didn't look so well. Supptoring her was Daria, who was looking very concerned for her fellow hunter.

"I found her just coming into town," said Daria, her voice sounding tired from help Etana all the way here.

Cyborg got her over to the couch. Hazara come stand close to her, and I'm wondering what their relationship is. Etana is speaking, "I couldn't get to Raven. Marcus beat me to her. And he has one nasty fire minion under his control."

I nod, "Cyborg, how she looking."

"No internal bleeding from what little scanning I can do here, another then some sleep and a shower I'm sure, and a cast on that leg, she should be okay."

I let out a sigh of relief, and by the sound of it, so did Hazara, but with that bridal she wears, I couldn't really tell.

Everyone had circled around, and I decide we needed to talk and come up with a plan on get the tower back, saving Jinx, Terra, and now Raven, and beating the three power house bad guys that have taken over.

We were all going to be in for a long night.


	15. Fights On

I do not own Teent Titans, Hazara, Otomo, Daria, or Etana. But Jake is all mine, mineI tell you.

To my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: thanks for the review and don't worry, both Terra (even though you said you don't like her that much) and Jinx are rescued, but thats still two chapters away

Anwen: thanks for the review, and yes, there will be more StarRob later, and as for you OC, i'll bring her into my next chapter.

SABAOTH: don't worry, were cool, and go ahead, no matter how many guns you got backing you, you still are going to lose. And thanks for the review.

Zadeon: thanks for the review, and glad to know that i'm doing good with the chracter, i always want to get them right.

Tory A.: glad to now i have all the right items for a good story, and thanks for the review.

And always, please R&R

* * *

It had been six hours since we came together, most of the time was spent trying to hold back Cyborg and Beast Boy from going out and getting themselves killed. I could feel for them, and we agreed that they would wait till we get them out, and they got first dibs on the pain giving to Slade and Brother Blood. Even though in the back of my head I knew they didn't stand a chance.

Daria was kind enough to point that out. "Do they even know who the heck those two are," was what she asked.

I rubbed my head as Nightwing asked, "what are you talking about?"

I looked at the Titans, "The two of them are the worst human's monsters that hunters have ever faced."

Just about everyone that didn't know raised an eyebrow or dropped there jaws.

Between myself, Otomo, Daria, and bits from Etana, the Titans learned everything that we knew. Blood had help the devil of seven different realities come to power in the real world. Each time, he use abused children that were meant to grow into the following generation of heroes. Whenever someone stood in his way, he enjoyed giving slow painful deaths, worth of torture from the depths of hell itself. If one of his own turned against him, they would experience much worse. They would become the other children's screaming plaything until normally bleed to death.

When Cyborg heard this, he became enraged a second time. He yelled out, "then what the heck are we waiting for, we got to save her." He moved to leave.

"And how is your corpse going to save her," I called out to him. He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "Even if you get through those clone bots of you and those Slade bots, your going to have an army of demons you can't even touch. And if by some miracle you got through them, you get the face Blood and Slade and a high ranking daemon."

"We can't just leave her there to die," he said quietly. He was holding everything in check. Barley in check.

"She won't be left there as some sick toy, same goes for Terra," I said looking a Beast Boy. "But we need to get in and get them out before we go for the kill, that way they won't get caught in the crossfire."

Beast Boy spoke, "speaking of Terra, what is Slade going to do to her."

I open my mouth to speak, but then I felt it. All around us. Demons. A good class 30 group of demons, and lot of them. The other hunters feel it to, and the Titans were guessing it was.

I looked at the hunters, and in a quiet voice I asked, "did anyone kill a demon down here?"

Otomo, Etana, and Daria shake their head, but Hazara remain still.

"Hazara," I say a bit louder. Everyone looks at her.

She walks up and places a hand on my shoulder, _"I killed an invisible demon when I first came down here, brought it down here and I hide the body."_

I look at her, my anger building up, "you did what? Damn it." The last sentence was almost a yell. I start barking out orders as I pull out an already full duffel bag. "Everyone get out of here, meet up at pier nineteen in two days at sun down."

A banging comes from the back wall, they are going to break through in less then a minute.

"Hazara," I look at her, "you make sure they get out as a group then come back for me."

Otomo steps up, "I can move faster," he says.

I look at him, "she also is the reason there down her. If she hadn't brought down a dead demon into a sewer where the smell of its blood could be contained, we wouldn't be in this mess." When I finish, I grab the M60 off the bipod I had it on and slung it over shoulder. I looked at her, "she gets to make up for that by helping me get out of this mess."

As I was getting the weapon ready for a fight, all the Titans and hunters, Etana being supported by Cyborg, made it out. I can see the anger in everyone's eyes and they want to fight, but they also realized I was staying back to buy time for them to get out.

I had a hundred rounds, then it would be a straight fistfight till that girl should be up. But, on the inside I was grinning, This would be fun.

As I got into a good position to fill the hole with lead, the demons broke through and the others made it out.

The demons stopped long enough to snarl at me, as I grinned at them. "Time to Rumble," and I pulled the trigger.

In the confines of this hole, the firing of the M60 in my hands was deafening, and the muzzle flash was blinding as it reflected from the smoke. I kept the burst short to put the most lead into these undead minions. The lead ripped through them, but they kept coming.

I'm able to hold them back for about five, maybe ten minutes before I run out of ammo for the machine gun. My pistols are in their holsters next to the door, but I can't backup without let demons through after my teammates.

Time to get up close and personal.

I reach behind my back and unclip the strap to the gun. I twist the gun around to hold the barrel of the weapon, and when they get close enough, I start swing it like a club. The weight is awkward, and after the second swing, the weapon goes flying out of my hand.

I ball up my fist and rush forward into the group of demons. I manage to keep one step ahead off there off handed swings with swords or there own fists, but they can't hit me.

I'm in the fight for a good fifteen minutes, and I'm tiring quickly, but I need to buy more time. I'm break every bone I can. My shirt has been torn off and I've received a number of cuts. And on top of it all, the beast inside of me is calling for its release, but I can't risk it.

I knee a demon in its stomach and break it neck, and as I'm turning to fight the next demon head on, and dart flies right into its neck. The demon screams in pain as it falls to the ground. I didn't see who through it, but now Hazara has rushed back into the fight, using the daggers she had in her sash across her waist.

"Hazara," I yell out as I give a right cross to the next demon in line, "buy me some time."

I see a slight nod as she slits a demons throat.

I turn and punched a demon that was behind me in the stomach and rushed to my weapons. The two of us need to get out of here, there is nothing but an endless tide of these demons, and they will only get tougher.

I grab the duffel bag I put on the counter earlier, and I also grab a spare shotgun and my gun belt that has my pistols. I rush to put the belt on and put the straps for both the bag and the shotgun around my chest. I then grab a pair of pre-load Mac 10 machine pistols and take up a spot next to the door to cover our escape.

"Hazara," I shout out, bringing me guns to cover her, "pull out, now."

She doesn't comply; she looks like she almost has no control, lost in her rage.

I shout out again, "Hazara, get your ass out of there, NOW."

She final seems to hear me, as she crouch's down and goes into a run. As she comes towards me, I open up with the Mac 10's. At this point, there are some many demons in the room, I couldn't aim and I still wouldn't miss. But I'm keeping the fire to the group closest to Hazara and she get to the other side of the door. I wait until the clips are empty, then I drop the guns and run out the door like a madman, pulling it closed behind me.

On the outside I scan the area, and see a piece of rebar against the wall.

"Grab that and hand it to me," I call to Hazara. She gives me a look, but does what she asks. As she hands me the Rebar, I see that her wrist under her shackles. I slide the metal into the handle, baring the door, it might only be me a minute, but that's all I'll need.

We ran down about ten feet, when I stop and reach into the back off the bag, and pull out two small blocks of C4 that I've altered.

I toss one to Hazara, "stick it to that wall and press the button." She does it and I place the second charge like I ordered her two on the opposite wall.

I motion her to follow right when the door breaks open. We turn to see the charging demons. I turned back and grab Hazara's arm and ran to the closest junction. I pin her against the wall, pulling out the remote. I do a quick count, and grin.

"Time to say goodnight," and hit the firing button.

BOOOM

The tunnel shook from the force of the explosion, the heat rushing up the tunnel as well as scorching my skin. I don't let out a grunt of pain. I looked down into the eye of the female hunter. There was only pure rage. I gave a lopsided grin, right when a piece of the ceiling came down on top off me. I felt a painful pop on my shoulder and my head crashed down onto Hazara's face. I don't know where I hit, but my face hurt more then my shoulder did. But I remained firm under the pain, protecting her was more important then myself.

That had always been my golden rule.

The tunnel final stop shaking. I moved back after a moment, trying to move my shoulder, only to have a spasm of pain shoot through it.

Ignoring the pain, I pull out a handgun with my free arm and checked the now collapsed tunnel that we came through. Nothing moved, and who knows how much rock and asphalt came crashing down, but nothing we be coming after us for a while..

I looked over a smiled, "now were safe."

She just looked at me while rubbing her face near her bridle, then pointed to my hanging arm.

I guessed she wanted to know what was wrong with it. "Dislocated I think." I then looked back at her blood soaked hands, "how are you doing?"

She shrugged, rubbing her face.

"Heh, sorry about slamming heads," I said with sorrow on my voice. I approached her, a cracked and formed on the bridle. "Why do you wear this thing anyway," I asked while putting my index finger on the crack. She reached up to grab my arm, right when the bridle covering her face broke into two pieces and fell off her face.

She took a fast breath in, but not before letting out a small breath in shock. And that was enough to smell the death enter my own lungs.

They closed up as I began coughing, the same time bile began to rise. I felt a cold sweat as my blood boiled. I had never felt pain like this before. Nothing short of being in the middle of an atom bomb detonation could compare to this pain.

That had feel to the ground from it, and after a moment of constant coughing and spiting up blood, I blacked out from the world.

* * *

And I don't remember if Ii said this last chapter, but if you want to read more on the character of Marcus, read Origin of Marcus by SABAOTH,or on the character of Hazara, read Hazardous by DarkRavenna.

And don't forget to R&R for them to.


	16. Healing Factors

I do not own Teen Titans, Hazara, Otomo, Etana, Daria, Marcus, or the new OC, Altair. You know who owns who.

Warning: this chapter has a number of swear words within the chapter.

To my reviewers:

Anwen: Thanks for the review, and hope to talk to you again to.

DarkRavenna: Glad you like the last chapter, and your take on it was great. Love to see your take on this chapter to.

SABAOTH: Thanks for the review, and can't wait on your next chapter.

Zadeon: Hope you got this fast enough to keep you happy. Thanks for the review.

Tory A.: yea, last chapter was just meant to be finding out about Blood's history quickly and a large fight to break the group up again. The point is to see more of Jake's past and his unused abilitys, one of which is in this chapter.

Hillary: don't worry, jake is far from dead. And don't blam Hazara, i needed a way to bring out one of his special abilitys, so it worked well. And thanks for the review.

Also, this goes to Anwen and DarkRavenna. I want to say sorry for your to characters becuase i'm not really sure if I wrote the characters right or not. Hope you two still like whatI wrote.

And as always, please R&R

* * *

Who knew someone's breath could hit harder then a barrage of artillery shells. I just lay there there on the ground, relaxing as my body became immune to what ever had poisoned my body. I had been unconscious for who knows who long. Whatever poison it was, it had been meant to kill quick, but highly painful. I was lucky to be alive, but part of the reason I'm alive is the healing factor that I had spliced into my DNA. There had been a call for volunteers when I first joined the hunter organization. I had taking that and one other enhancement, but the combination between unleashed my inner demon. I did everything in my power, including mental commands to shut off the two enhancements, but I had to turn back on the healing factor to live.

I had too much to fight for now, and I would finish my fight before I would leave this world.

I rolled onto my back, and opened my eyes, to nothing but blurriness. I blinked a few times to clear them up. After they had cleared up, I rubbed my face to clear the cobwebs out of my head.

I looked over at where I thought I would find Hazara, but she was gone. I lean my head back onto the ground, and groan, "damn it women, the lest you could do was warn be about that breath."

I hear voices from down past the now destroyed tunnel. Its more then likely police and rescue personal. I didn't know how long I've been out, but I know I need to move out of there now. They could have almost broken through the tunnel, or they might send a team around to the other entrance to check this side of the tunnel.

I stand up and take a moment to gather my senses as the blood drains from my head. After a moment, I notice the broken pieces of Hazaras bridle. Thinking she didn't have a spare, and the fact that her breath was poisonous, she more then likely found a place to sit and hide for the rest of her life. I pick the pieces up, they could still be useable, and I look around on the ground, and I see what else I'm searching for. A trail of blood.

Hazara had been bleeding quite a bit for her wrists, so this gave me a trail back to her. But I didn't need followers. I ripped off what had remained of my shirt, and wiped/smeared the blood.

I did this to ever drop I saw, this way the cops couldn't find us, which if she was hurt, that was the worst thing we needed.

I followed it back to a door that led into a maintenance room. I tried the door handle, only to find it locked.

"This has to be the one she's in," I thought, as well as hoping she was alive.

I reach into the duffel bag and pulled out a special made silencer for one of my pistols. I took careful aim, and placed three shots into the door to dislodge the handle.

I followed up with a swift kick.

CRACK

The door went flying open, and the stanch of death stank up the air. Because I had taken the time earlier, the poison no longer affected me. I stepped into the room, listening for breathing. I hear it in a dark corner near the back.

"Hazara, you ok," I asked, but I hear no reply. I move forward.

I hear a weak voice call out, "leave me in peace, I am doomed to this room. And you should be dead."

I give a slight laugh, "funny, I figure you would have seen it as a better payback for beast boy."

I find her, sitting with her back against the wall. I would say that anyone else would be crying right now, but I know she sees herself stronger then that. I move next to her, I can tell that she is nervous about me not being dead.

Before she asks anything, I say, "and no, I didn't really die, I just passed out from that morning breath of yours."

She gives me a look of confusion, "but how…"

"Come I'm not affected by the poison," I finish. "Ever hear of the enhancement program the organization had a number of years ago."

She thinks on it for minute, but shakes her head.

I give a sigh; this was going to take some explaining. So, in detail, I tell her that our organization had an enhancement program a few years ago to try and make the hunters work and fight on a higher scale. I tell her of my healing factor, but I still leave out my other enhancement.

She listens, and then asks, "So, after ten minutes, your immune to poisons."

I nod, but now I'm rubbing the groves between my knuckles. My hands didn't hurt from the fistfight, but it was the other enhancement wanting to get out.

She seems to notice my rubbing, "do your hands hurt from the fight."

I lie, "been a long time since I've used my fists in a fight." I look at her from the corner of my eye. She doesn't seem to believe me, but she buys it in the end.

I look back at her wrists, "how are you doing, is that bleeding getting any worse?"

She inspects her shackled hands, then speaks, "as long as I don't do much, I'll be fine." She stops there, as if she wants to say more.

I notice it, "and?"

She looks at me, "and if there is going to be a fight, I'm going to kill even if it means my death."

I nod, just about every hunter has a vengeance against demons, and so I don't mind. I take off the duffel bag and the shotgun. I place them next to her on the ground, and pull out a flashlight. I turn it on, and it lights the room. I look over at Hazara, and I blink.

"You sure your ok," I ask.

"Yes, I'm fine" she snaps back.

"No your not," I say, "you've lost to much blood. C'mon, lets get these things off of you and I'll wrap you wrists." I move my hands towards the shackle on her left wrist.

She pulls away and tries to move away, but collapses halfway as she tries to stand. I catch her as she falls.

"LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD, I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP OR YOUR PITY," she screams. I see her eyes full of rage for trying to help her. I force her onto the ground, pinning her on her back, as she weakly struggles against my hold.

Now she is pissing me off, "and stop acting like a hard ass bitch, you ain't fooling me."

She looks at me, wanting to strike me.

I looked at her, straight into her soul, "what happen, some demon want you to make you his and you said no, he curses you, you want revenge, and until then, your going to kill everything in your way."

Her expression changes, from the rage that was first there, to shock, then confusion, and back to rage. She opens to speak to me, but I cut her off.

"And don't say I don't know shit, cause half of the damn hunters like you and me want revenge to, the other half have filled the desire, but they still enjoying protecting innocents and killing freely to quit."

I can still see the hate in her eyes, "You can hate me for as much as you want, but you need to put trust into others and you need to accept help when it is offered, or you may never fully that desire for that one kill that matters the most to you."

I let her go and stand back up, "now, are you going to keep up the act and bleed to death, or are you going to let me help you, cause I can leave you to die alone, hell, I could have already left you for dead."

I wait for a reply, but I receive none. I wait a good minute or two. Still no response. I sigh with a shake of my head, and I walk over to my duffel bag and shotgun. I place the bag's strap on my shoulder, the shotgun tight in my grip. I look over at her, and I saw she had rolled over onto her side.

Again I shake my head and walk towards the door.

I hear something from her. I turn my head to see her. And I hear it again. It was her voice.

"Help me, so that I may kill once again, even if it is only once."

I move back to her, dropping my gear. She put her trust in me, even if it would only be this one time.

The first thing I worry about is her bridle, I need to fix that and get it on her in case in need to move her. I pull out on of her daggers, and scratch and transmutation circle on the ground. I pull out and place the broken pieces into the center. In less then a second, her bridle is repaired and tied back onto her face. I smell that the air cleared of the poison the moment the facemask was back on her. She seems to have passed out.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck," I mutter.

From outside of the room, I hear, "OH, GOD, SOMEONE, HELP ME."

"Damn, one more problem I need," I rush and grab the shotgun. Once I save who ever is screaming, they get to help me save Hazara's life.

I step outside of the door, and see a tall female with long wavy hair that has a couple of braids that had the tips dyed red. She was wearing an off the shoulder red top and had a couple rips in it, but more for the design aspect then the fact she wore it in a fight. She also had on long black pants with red lacing on the sides at the bottom.

But behind her was what drew my attention. There were four scouter demons chasing her. I hadn't felt them until I just now saw them, they were that weak.

I just look up at the roof, and shake my head.

I look back at the girl running towards me, who finally saw me.

I raise the shotgun, and her eyes widen, she opens her mouth to scream.

"DROP," I shout out. And she does without a moment's hesitation, and right when a demon tries and jumps her from behind.

BOOM.

The blast slams the demon backwards, and it landed on the ground, dead.

The other three see me as a bigger threat and try to rush me. They didn't reach me, but three more shotgun rounds reached them just fine. I had no time to play with these punks.

I turn back into the room, not even listening to the thanks of the girl I just rescued. I throw the shotgun on the ground and drop next to her body. If fell for her pulse, its there, but barely.

I hear a gasp behind me, and I turn to see the girl I just save behind me. I can now see her face in decent light. She had hazel eyes with flecks of gold, and was pale with a lot of eye make-up.

She asked, "Is she alive?"

"Barely," I reply, "but not for long if I don't find a way to wrap her wrists."

I inspect on of the shackles Hazara has on, but I can't find a release, or a seem for that matter. They girl I saved moved down next to the two of us, and check Hazara's pulse.

She pushes me, and before I could shout at her, she has Hazara's wrists in her hands, and time seems to slow down around them.

I pause and just watch. A slow, steady light appears around her. I wait and watch for a good twenty minutes, when she finally speeds up.

I move back up next to them and I check Hazara's pulse. It's there, strong and steady.

I just look at the newcomer, who now looked like she went ten rounds with Muhammad Ali himself.

I saw the look of confusion written on my face, and smiled. "I'm a healer for the organization, came to find you after Burns was killed." She motioned to Hazara, "she'll be fine after a nights rest, and I think I'll join her." She then proceeded to fall asleep rather quickly.

I shook my head, things might start to turn around for the good guys.

* * *

Can anyone guess what the second enhancement for Jake is. If anyone can guess right, they get a batch of DarkRavenna's brownies. Trust me, when she gave me a batch, they were gone five minutes later cause they were that good. And DarkRavenna, i'm sorry, but your anwser wont be counted cause you already know about the second enhancement. And if you tell anyone before I write it for everyone to see, I will hunter you down and do naughty things to you.

And don't forget to check out SABAOTHS: Origin of Marcus and DarkRavenna's Hazardous for backgrounnd of two of the character is this story.


	17. Returning to the Surface

I do not own Teen Titans, Etana, Daira, Hazara, Otomo, Altair, or Marcus. Other people do.

To my reviewers:

Zadeon: thanks for the review, and this chapter shows part of jakes past like i said it would.

DarkRavenna: thanks for the review, and no, this chapter is not Terras of Jinx's rescue, but that will be coming up in between two to four chapters from this one. And thats for the brownies as always.

Anwen: Thanks for the review, but no, he is not part demon, it has to do with enhancments, no different bloods. Hope you had fuun in camp.

Hillary: Thanks for the review, but again, he is not part demon. As for Hazara, no, she will not date Marcus and i will not kill her. Just get use to her is all i can say.

Tory A. of the wicked fire: thanks for the review, and just give it a try, i've give clues on both my story and bio page, if you can figure it out (same goes for the rest of you people) And Daria will have more to do in a couple of chapters.

SABAOTH: thanks for the review, and can you guess where the claws came from?

My PenName Is ...: thanks for the review, and here you go.

As always, please R&R

* * *

I was now sitting on the wall opposite of the two girls, Hazara and the healer, having a smoke. I found a piece of metal and managed to secure the door closed. It had been about two hours since the fight in my hideout, and the cops had come and gone. They had tried the door we were in, found it locked tighter then a dead mans coffin and walked off.

So, now here I am, sitting with two unconscious women hunter's, bored stiff out of my mind. I didn't have a watch, so I had guessed it was around midnight on Saturday, maybe Friday, I didn't know since I had been underground for so long.

So in order to pass the time, I just sat there and let my mind wander, which to no surprise, went right to Raven. Whenever I got a moment to relax, even before I had the warrants issued out for me, I would just sit and think about her. Her dark appearance, her small but confident smile, and how she had a light sent of lavender. After about bit off thinking, I had drifted off into sleep as well.

But unlike the dreamless sleep I would have hoped for, I only received a nightmare.

It had been the world I was on for my first mission after my enhancements were place into my body. Demons were everywhere, and the ground was soaked red with blood. A small child was screaming, and I approached it. I just looked at it, and it began to gurgle up blood and the small child had died a painful death with being given a chance to live. I looked to my left, and saw the child's mother, at least the top of her, dead on the ground in a pool of blood. Her bottom half were bloody stumps that were five feet away from her.

I heard a voice next to me. I looked over, and I saw the father of the child, silently scream at me. I heard a bang a smoke filled the room. The father slammed into the back wall and two more bangs rang out. He fell the ground, another lifeless body. I look in my left had, which held a smoking gun. I looked at my right hand, and that was covered in blood. I turned and step back outside to see the town I was in had bodies everywhere that hadn't been there before. Each had gunshot wounds or stab wounds, most died slowly, and the luck ones were the ones that died quickly.

Thenthedream changed focus.

The focus was on Raven. She had the red markings on her has I had seen in the previous dream, but now she had been tied to what look like a cross. Her silent face was twisted in pain. She had been bleeding from her wrists into a small bowl that had been on the ground. She tried to struggle, but to now avail.

I heard a single scream come from her, "JAKE."

* * *

I snapped back awake, my sense on full alert, but I had to fight the rage that built up during the nightmare. I saw that the two girls had woken up, and Hazara was staring at me while the stranger seemed to be looking through something. 

I blinked as the rage was calmed in my mind. I also notice the burning flesh come to my nose, and see that I hadn't dropped the burn cigarette when I had fallen asleep. I put it out and my healing factor removes the burn.

After a moment, I gave a lopsided grin to Hazara, who was still looking at me, "Breakfast ready yet?"

I saw Hazara roll her eyes as the healer snap her head around. She saw that I was awake and smiled, "about time, we've been awake for about three hours. You got anything to eat in this bag?"

I gave a look of confusion and the light turned on in my head, she had been looking through my duffel bag.

I stood up and walk over, and found piece of my equipment scattered all around her.

I gave her an, 'I'm going to kill you if you don't explain' look, but said to her, "That personal stuff and I don't like it when people look through a mess with my stuff miss…"

"Altair," she said with an apologetic smile, "and sorry, I didn't mean to look through it, but the two of us have no money and we didn't want to wake you to ask if we were going to eat."

I looked at Hazara, who stood up and walked next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder, _"she means that she doesn't want me going out and stealing anything, so she wanted to look through your bag because she was complaining of being hungry."_

I nodded, and look back and Altair, "don't worry, I've got a place we can lie low until we meet up with the others."

I moved and started placing my gear back into the bag, and Altair asks, "What is all this stuff anyway?"

My reply was, "being that I'm trained SWAT, we are taught to keep our weapons, ammo and gear close by. Most keep there gear in the back of a car, but me, I keep mine close by in case I need to grab and run."

About five minutes later, the bag was full again, but I kept my extra pair of sunglasses out for when we got out of the tunnel.

"All right ladies, lets move," I said as I unbarred the door.

Altair left without saying anything, but Hazara touched my shoulder, _"you might have earned some respect from me, but don't call me a lady, makes me sound stuck up"_

I nodded as we left.

* * *

We walk for about five minutes till were at the entrance of the tunnel. We stopped long enough to let Altair retrieve weapons that she had used or drop when she first ran into the scout demons. Turned out there were about a dozen rather then just the four I took out with my shotgun. Her weapons consisted of throwing stars and a pair of knives with spiked front guards. 

And now we were at the entrance.

"Hold up," I say.

The girls look at me, I turn to Hazara, "can you stick to roof tops?"

She give me a look that answer my question, "ok, stick to the roof tops, and no it isn't just cause the bridle, we need someone to be watchful eye."

I put down my bag and ask, "you know morse code?" She should, it was apart of basic. And again, she just answer with her look

"Ok, ok, just making sure," I say as a pull out a pair of radio's and hands free set piece's. "You fell any demons or see any of the Titans or other hunter, tap it out in morse, I'll give order what to do then."

She nods as she takes the radio, putting the earpiece in her ear and sticking the radio in her sash. I also hand her the shotgun. It would be a very large mistake if anyone saw a man with a shotgun walking in the street and called the cops, and Hazara must have guess the same, since she took it without asking. I also place the web belt with my handguns in the bag for the same reason.

"Ok," I say as I slip the bag onto my shoulder, "were heading to a bar called Scraps. I helped the owners daughter and he doesn't give a rats ass of the cops so we'll be fine. It's about two blocks east, so we should be there in no time."

And with that, I slip on the sunglasses and we step out into the hot midday sun.

* * *

It took twenty minute to get to the bar, and five more minutes talking with Mitch, the owner of the building. There was an apartment on the third floor that we could crash in, and for the tonight and tomorrow night, I got to play bouncer for the bar in order to pay for the room. 

And now Hazara and I were sitting in the apartment, Altair having gone out on patrol.

All the apartment had for furniture was a couple of crates left in the room and an old couch to sleep on. I had managed to buy an old shirt from Mitch, who was close to my size, with what was left of my cash.

And now, here we are, just the two of us. Me cleaning my guns, and Hazara, sitting and staring at fast food in front of her, still with her bridle on.

I gave a slight laugh, which she happened to her. She gave me a nasty look as I grinned at her, "you going to eat that, or would you prefer to continue with your staring contest?"

She moved to stand up, but I put my hand up. "You can take that bridle off. The poison on your breath no longer affects me, the vents are closed, the doors block closed, and Altair knows to call on the radio when she's coming up stairs. So you might as well take it off and eat."

She sat back down, and thought for a moment, then nodded and removed the bridle from her face. I took in a breath to get the poison in my lungs, that way my immunity would start right at the exposure, and not have to kick in after the full hit of her breath.

She began eating as I turned back to cleaning my guns. We sat there for about ten minutes in complete silence, when she spoke.

"What was the reason that the enhancement program was ended so quickly," she asked. I should have figured she would have wanted to know more then what I had told her.

Without even turning, I gave her my reply, "the majority of the hunters that went through the procedure weren't just alter physically, but mentally as well." I paused, thinking of what to say next. I take a breath; "You know how you face a certain demon, that can make you mad enough to throw you into a rage. Well, most of the hunter that went through the program had theirs unlocked to the point most couldn't control their rage. Some would just pound a concrete wall until their hands were bloody pulps, others would kill anything within sight." I pause again, taking another breath, "all that couldn't control their rage were sent into exile or killed on the spot, mostly the later. I was one of the luck ones to where I kept control of my rage," I had lied on the last part. I also realized that I was rubbing between my knuckles without even realizing it.

The one thing I regretted was hurting to come out, but I couldn't use them.

"What about that nightmare you had back in the tunnel," Hazara now asked.

"That was nothing," I lied again. "It was just stress from this entire ordeal."

I can't see if she wants to ask anything else, but it doesn't matter. We both feel a high-powered demon nearby. A class 12 at least. Hazara rushes to put her bridle back on as I put on my gun belt.

I order her, "go on the roof tops, when the fighting starts, drop down and hit the thing from behind." I don't see her nod, but I hear the window slide open, and a moment later when I look at where she was, she was gone.

"She won't mind," as I grab a couple of French Fries from the container and rush out the door.

* * *

When I reached ground level, I saw the demon we had felt. It stood around 8'6" demon with black scale armor and red wings, skull mask, and clawed hands. 

It sees me, and I swear that it smiles.

In a rasp voice, it calls out, "my master orders your death, and I shall do as master Marcus commands." With that, the demon rushed where I was standing, the black armor erupting in flames.

* * *

Ha, you people hate me cause of the cliffhanger. I'm loving this. And be forwarned, the next chapter is going to be mostly a detail fight between Jake, Hazara, and Altair against this 12 class demon, so you better get ready. 

(Jake walks in): dude you tell them to get ready like they say in the previews for Outlaw Star?

What if I did?

(Jake shakes his head) You are such a geek.

But i'm your creator, so that means you are to.

(Jake passes out)

And something else folks, i will continue to write this story (to many people enjoy it, and i enjoy writing it), but I might also be starting another story in a few days. When i do, i'll let you people know. And lastly, don't forget to read Hazardous by DarkRavenna or Origin of Marcus by SABAOTH and please R&R all three.


	18. Marcus's Minion

I do not own Teen Titans, Marcus, Etana, Otomo, Altair, Hazara, or Daira.

To my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: Thanks for the review,and here is the fight chapter, i hope you like, my first attemp and a chapter long fight.

Hillary: Thanks for the review, hope you like the fight

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: thanks for the review, and a cliffhanger is good once in a while. And with that Raven on the cross, think more along of a sacrfice, which was why there was the blows of blood at the bottom.

Zadeon: Thanks for the review, and here you go, the next chapter.

Anwen: thanks for the review, and as long as you review aat some point, it doesn't really matter.

To let you people know, this has been the longest fight scene i have ever written, so if its bad, please tell me, and i'll change it for the next time.

And always please R&R

* * *

I jump sideways as the demon reaches where I was standing, trying to cut me down with its claws. 

"For something so high powered, you sure are slow," I say as I draw and fire my pistol on my left side. The demon's head snaps back at the impact of the bullet, but it didn't fall. It stood back up from the crouch it was in, slowly turning its head to face mine.

I saw the sick smile it had plastered on its face, the bullet imbedded in the skull mask over its face. Its smile grew wider, forcing the bullet to pop out and fall.

We stood there, the demon smiling at me, and me pointing a gun at its face.

"Is that the best you posses," it asked quietly. It then backhanded me right into a nearby building, sending my through the wall and across the room, finally stopping when I slammed into the opposite wall of the building.

I shook my head to clear the cobwebs, thinking to myself, oh, this is going to be a whole hell of a lot of fun.

I stood up and steady myself. I took a quick look around, and saw people staring at me. "What, aren't you people going to run?"

They just sat there for a moment, before someone shouted out, "OH MY GOD, ITS THAT WANTED ASSASIN!" That got there attention real fast, everyone began screaming and running for the exit, even trying to run out of the hole I came in through, only to be burned by the demon that was coming in after me.

The demon was still smiling at me, "you might put up to be a challenge after all, unlike that last hunter I let get away."

I now gripped both guns in my hand, charging up ice rounds. "Then lets party boy," I replied.

He charged at me a second time, with me rushing and shooting at him, when he was within five feet, I jumped and twist, firing at the side of the demon. I saw at least three shoots hit him, but I doubt it was enough to bring him down. And I hated being right.

It stood there for a moment, before igniting its flames and melts the ice away in a flash. I stood there, doing the only thing I hoped worked, I kept firing until I was out. But the ice would melt faster then it would appear.

I ran out, and the demon just smile, "then again, I could be wrong." It launched forward with a new speed, faster then my eye could follow, hitting me in the stomach with a closed fist. I was sent flying back into the front wall, crashing through it and landing on the street. I rolled onto my knees, coughing up blood, my healing factor already healing the broken ribs from the punch and the impact.

"FREEZE," I heard someone shout. I look up to see cops and even national guard, all weapons aimed on me.

I wanted to say it, but I couldn't cause it would happen. The thought only being, 'this couldn't get any worse.' Instead, I whispered, "Any time would be nice Hazara."

It wasn't quite what I wanted, but it worked just as well. Altair, who must have been in the crowd behind the police barricade launched into the air, sending five stars flying. They all hit there mark on police hands, all crying out in pain as she rushed the remaining police force and guards.

They begin to fire, both at her and me, not even noticing the crash as the demon comes out of the building. I turn back to face the demon, knowing Altair would have no problem fighting the law, she had a higher level of training begin a hunter.

I raise my fists, since I lost my guns; I got the joy of close combat against this fucker. It thought the same bringing up a hand containing a fireball.

"Your more pathetic then my master had thought," it reared back to throw. It was pitching the fireball like a baseball player. It was halfway through the motion, when something shot into the exposed skin between the armor of his wrist. It screamed out in pain as it clutched the wrist.

I looked up to the roof, and their Hazara was, standing in a position telling everyone around that she had thrown one of her darts, her other hand going to draw a dagger. I would swear, that if she didn't wear her bridle, I would say she was smiling for the chance to fight.

The demon looked up at her. "You will pay for that, you bitch," it screamed.

It was distracted, turning to her; I rushed towards it, not wanting out of a good fight. I hit the back of its knee with my right foot with a low kick, following up with a mid kick across its face with the other.

As he was on the grin, keeping light on my feet by bouncing in the one spot I was on, "don't forget this S.O.B. that you started this fight with."

It looked at me for a second, grin spreading on its face, then launching up, swiping at me with its claws. I jumped back, but the claw still cut through the shirt I had on. It continued to rush forward, swiping at me with the claws, me just barely keeping back far enough to only have my shirt ripped to shreds. Even with the healing factor giving me a higher stamina then most, I was still tiring quickly, this demon was just moving to fast.

Hazara jumped down and rushed the demon from behind, trying to stab the demon from behind, but her daggers didn't break through the armor. It turned and smacked her into a nearby building. I took the opening it gave me, and punch the demon in the stomach.

We stood their, just the two of us, it with its claw were Hazara used to be, me with my fist in its stomach.

"Ow," I mumbled.

It just looked at me, a sick smile on his face, "did you think that a punch would work when daggers just slide off."

I gave him a truthful reply, "had to try."

It just nodded, and then punched me, which sent me flying into a Military Hummer, my body leaving a sizable dent in the door.

I slide down onto the ground, my healing factor working on the broken backbones. My eyes were fuzzy, and it took a couple of blinks to clear them up. I looked up, and saw Hazara fighting this demon minion. She seemed to be favoring her right side. She probably had a couple of broken, or at least bruised, ribs.

"How you doing," I looked at where the voice was coming from, and saw a tried Altair looking at me.

"I'll be fine," I reply, "how bout you?"

"Got shot in the shoulder," I looked up, and saw dried blood on her left arm.

I knew she was a healer, so dried meant she had healed it, now for the next problem, civilians.

"What about cops and guards," I asked, standing back up.

She told me that she fought them back to the point to where they were sitting at the ends of the streets, setting up new blockades.

I nodded, "check the remaining and pull them away from the fight," She nodded with a reply and moved off. I looked around at the law enforcement and military personnel that she managed to knock out. I walked over to a national guardsman; lying next to him was an M16, berretta in his holster. I picked up the M16, change out the magazine with one of his spares. I left the berretta, but something useful caught my eye. A fragmentation grenade. I grinned, and grabbed it, "thanks."

I turned back to the fight. Hazara was looking worse for wear, a couple of burns, a blood seeming from her bridle was clear as day. But the demon seemed to be enjoying this entire ordeal.

"Hey, scar face," the demon looked at me as I brought the rifle up, "You might live against slow moving pistol ammunition, so lets try rifle rounds."

I pull the trigger and let a single round fly. The demons armor sparked, but didn't break through. I continue to fire, switching over to three round bursts. I fired till I was empty, then dropping the useless weapon.

I did manage to piss the damn thing off. It rushed after me, completely forgetting Hazara and the rest of the world around it. It lunged out with a claw, and I stood my ground, letting it rip through the flesh of my stomach.

It began talking, but I kept my focus my eyes on Hazara, or more to the point of staring at one of her daggers. She seemed to get the idea, looking at it, then me with curiosity.

I gave her a wink, telling her I had a plan.

She nodded and threw it to me as I felt my stomach heat up. I caught it in midair, spinning it around to hold the hilt, and plunge it into the demons throat. It shrieked in surprise, and tried to pull away from me. I grabbed its hand and pulled it back into the bloody hole it made. I used my other hand to pull out the grenade, pulling the pin with my teeth, releasing the priming lever. It was screaming bloody murder, its mouth exposed since the mask ended at its upper lip. I shoved the grenade in its mouth. "Lets see you survive this," and I punched the grenade, forcing it far into the demons mouth so it couldn't pull it out. I brought up both hand, one pushing the demon away, the other pulling out Hazara's dagger. I stood as the grenade went off, blowing the head of the demon in every direction, the rest of the body falling

This fight was over, but I looked at the far end of the road, and Special Forces were making their way towards us.

Altair came up, "now what?"

"Take Hazara, and get under ground, I'll meet up with you guys, get as far as you can and heal her up, she beaten pretty bad," I stated. My own wounds were slowly mending, but I was still going to be slowed down for a while. She nods, I see Hazara, blood rage evident in her eye.

"Hazara," she looked at me, "go with Altair and get out of here." I can see she wants to fight, it evident in her body movements and her eyes, but she nodded. Altair moved to help her, but Hazara just pulled away.

"Don't fight, just go," and I looked directly at Hazara, "and let her help you and heal you."

The move towards a manhole cover as I run back to the second building, looking for my fallen pistols. As I run, Special Forces open fire on me, but none of them hit their intended targets. I jumped through the opening and rolled back onto my feet. A quick glance told me my guns were right where I was hit out of the building. I picked them up and holstered them.

I ran out the second hole and looked for an opening in the build so I could get my bag, but there wasn't a single window here.

"JAKE," my head snapped up, to see Emily, the barkeeps daughter hanging out the window with my bag in her hands, "COMING DOWN!"

She dropped the bag and something else. I caught the bag with ease and same with the other item. Now it was in my hands, I saw it was a fresh black tee shirt. I looked back up to see her smiling face, as she ducked back inside.

"THERE HE IS," I heard from my side. I saw Special Forces coming down the alley, weapons on me. I took off back into the first building as they opened fire. I ran through the back door and took off running. I made it down three blocks and turned into another alley. There was a manhole cover there, I pulled off my shirt and threw it down there, going down into it next.

I hoped that Altair and Hazara managed to get away, and that the others were okay.

* * *

And for Jakes second enhancment, it will be revivled at the end of the next chapter in the story, so 

Jake walks in: you say it, I hurt you.

soo, see you next time

Jake nods and leaves

Laeedil speaks quickly, andyoubettergetready Laeedil tries to run away, and a gunshot sounnds out, dropping Laeedil to the floor.

Jake sticks his head back in: told you


	19. Planning the Home Invasion

I do not own Teen Titans, Hazara, Marcus, Otomo, Etana, Altair, or Daria. You know who does

To my reviewers:

Anwen: Thanks for the review, and glad to know I can write a fight scene

AndreannaMaree: thanks for the review, and you have a good question, but this is all in Jake point of view. He doesn't know whats happening to her or even if she actually does like him back.

My PenName Is: thanks for the review, and here you go, the following chapter will be up in a couple of days (before you ask)

DarkRavenna: i didn't say i wouldn't trust you, i just though i would ask, and the person who screamed was just some random person, since he was sent flying through a wall ofa public building.

I realize this chapter is a bit shorter the my past couple, but I just wanted to pick on Beast Boy and setup how they are going to get Jinx and Terra out of the Tower. If it makes you folks happy, my next chapter should be up no later then friday night.

And always please R&R

* * *

It was now the night of the second day, the sun had set about twenty minutes ago, and now I was moving up the docks towards pier nineteen. I had been using an abandon warehouse there, as storage since I came to Jump, and it was my last safe haven. My gun was out in case I ran into problems, too many things were happening to fast. And I had a feeling that things were going to get worse over the next couple of days. 

I walked up to the warehouse, placing my back against the wall, checking the darkened area with my eyes, listening for everything around me. I didn't hear so much as a rat squeaking over the waves from the sea smashed into the wood supports.

I moved next to the door, checking the handle. It was unlocked. It had meant nothing, but my training had demanded that I check it.

I opened the door slowly, and stepped inside. I dropped my bag off next to the door, pulling out the flashlight. I couldn't see two feet in front of my face.

I brought my gun up to bear, the hand with the flashlight coming up under it, where I aimed, I would see. I slowly moved into the warehouse, sweeping from left to right, looking and listening. I stopped at would have been halfway into the room.

A flash of light blinded me as the overhead lights came on. I jumped sideways, rolling behind a stack of boxes, cocking back the hammer of my gun, ready for a fight.

I didn't hear any movement, but after a moment, I thought I heard someone, start, laughing.

"Dude," came over my left shoulder. I recognized the voice of Beast Boy, "you really are just to jumpy dude. I've never seen anyone move like that from the lights being turned on." When he was done I heard laugh from at least a half dozen other people. Everyone had beaten me here.

I grinned as something came in mind. I charged the round for what I wanted to do. I spun and fired right into Beast Boys face. He shrieked with surprise and everyone quickly quieted down. I stood up and walked out, everyone, including Hazara and Altair were staring at me.

"Dude," screamed Beast Boy, "what did you have to shoot me for, I was only trying to make you laugh."

I turned and look at him, holding back my laugh, "oh come on BB, why so blue?"

He came out of his hiding spot, and everyone had ether shock, or was fighting back grins at Beast Boys face. I asked the truth, cause I shoot him in the face with a charged paint round, turning the front of his face completely blue.

And he was completely clueless.

He finally realized that people were laughing at him. He screamed, "dude, its not funny, Jake shot me, and your laughing."

"BB, calm down, we don't want you to become any more blue from not breathing," I say, everyone else started laughing even harder.

He just looked at me, "what is with all of the blue comments?"

I held it just long enough to ask, "Ok, someone give him a mirror, it just isn't right anymore."

Nightwing walked over and handed Beast Boy a small mirror.

We all watched beast boy's reaction. First, was shock, as his eyes got plate sized round, and then he was confused, trying to ask what happen. Then he looked at me, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?"

I stopped laughing long enough to take a breath, "its okay Beast Boy, it will wear off in the next five seconds."

After five second, it did start to change, but I lied, saying that it would vanish. Instead of it fading, large pink letters formed to words on his face. The two words were "TOFU SUCKS," and we all burst into laughing.

Cyborg was the first to say something this time, "so does that mean you will start like meat like a normal person?"

Beast Boy looks at Cyborg in shook, then back at the mirror.

His reaction was simple, he fainted.

We all calm down enough, and I assure the others that it will wear off in a couple of hours.

Cyborg picked him up and set him down on an old couch, when I noticed the Etana was standing firm on both legs.

"Etana," she looks at me. "how's that leg of yours, it look pretty bad back at the hideout."

She points to Altair, who is grinning madly, "You can thank her for the help. She and Hazara arrived about five minutes before you did."

I nod, "and speaking of which, Hazara," she looks at me as I pull her dagger from behind my back and toss it to her, "sorry bout running of with it, but thanks for letting me borrow it."

She nods and places it back with the other dagger in her sash.

"Ok, time to get serious here," I say, bringing the others out of the laughing stoop I had created.

"What do you have in mind," ask Nightwing.

Rather then answering, I turned to Cyborg, "you don't happen to have a layout of the tower in the hard drive of yours, do you?"

"Way ahead of you," he replied, a lamp coming out of his shoulder and a holographic blueprint of titans tower appeared.

"My plan is the hunters will go into the tower, sabotage the power generators, and get Jinx and Terra out. From what I know, Jinx is being held on the seventh level on the north side here," I place a finger on the holographic spot in which room she would be in. I went on, "Terra will be closer to the basement, and she is more then likely here," I said pointing to a room on the third floor south side.

Daria spoke, "ok, put how is going to cut the power to the place?"

I looked at Cyborg, "what does the tower run on power wise?"

"Let me show you," he brought up the lower levels, showing three spots, one area red, the other two yellow. He explained, "You need to knock out the main power, which is the red area, and the secondary uploads, the two yellow areas, at the same time to knock out the power."

I nodded, "then thats what will do. And at the same time, Cyborg and Nightwing will give us a distraction on opposite sides of the town to draw away the justice league if they are still around, as well as anyone else who is looking after the tower. During this time, Etana and Daria will take out the power, Hazara and Altair will go after Jinx, and Otomo and I will find Terra. Starfire and Beast Boy will wait on the waters edge," and I stare right at both of them, "and you will keep quite until were done. You two will transport Terra and Jinx by flying them out since they'll both will be to beat up to have them swim out." I turned to Altair, "once you reach Jinx, heal her enough so we don't need to worry about her dying on us, but don't drain yourself to much." She nodded. "Lastly, while we are in there avoid confrontations unless absolutely necessary, and if you do get into a fight, make it quick and quite, we don't need everything they can throw down our throats so fast."

I was going to say more, but then we felt it, and fair sized group had surrounded the building. They were what was left from the attack at the last hideout, and there was no way to escape.

I knew things weren't going to get any better, and no it was time to stop running, and time to fight

* * *

Don't forget to read Hazardous by DarkRavenna and Origin of Marcus by SABAOTH(and dude, what happen to you reviews?) don't forget to R&R them as well. 


	20. Blood Rage

I do not own Teen Titans, Etana, Hazara, Daria, Otomo, Altair, or Marcus.

Warning: this chapter is a bit gory, so with those with weaker stomach, should be a bit careful when reading this chapter.

I also want to say, the last half of the chapter didn't come out as good as I wanted it, but i hope its still good enough for you people. So, enjoy.

To my reviewers:

Zadeon: i don't remember saying that, if i'm sorry, but the second enhancement is in this chapter for sure. And thanks for the review.

Anwen: here is the next chapter, hope you like it. And thanks for the review.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: i don't mind the late reviews, just glad people are reviews. And sorry if it was a bit gory last chapter, they were fighting a tough demon. And to let you know, this chapter is a bit gory to. And Emily was the bartender's daughter, so we wont see much of her again. And sorry about mis-spelling, i'll try to get it right. And thanks for the review. And next chapter is the break in and rescue.

DarkRavenna: No your not evil, you just don't like Beast Boy, i know that much. And here is the next chapter. And thanks for the review, as always lil sis. Talk to you later.

And as always, please make R&R.

* * *

I drew my pistols, the other hunters drawing their weapons to fight with me. We formed up a circle around the four titans; they couldn't fight demons so we had to protect them. 

We waited, and listened. We felt the demons, but they were still on the outside.

We started to hear a crackling all around us, small bolts of black lighting forming all around us. We began to hear a low laughing, coming from several spots, as the heads of demons appeared.

They had walked through the wall, and their power had been up, to at least a class 20 easy.

I give a slight laugh, "That's new." The demons rushed where we stood once I had finished my sentence.

My guns sounded, dropping a couple demons easy, but they moved faster and took more to drop, I had run out of ammo in the guns by the time the demons reached us. I couldn't do any tricks because of the sheer number and being in a tight circle I didn't have the freedom of movement.

I dropped my guns and threw a fist into a demon that had reached me first. I fought hard, not taking a single step back. I managed to get glances of the others. The hunters were holding their own, but the demons were too many, jumping over the slower hunters and going straight for the Titans. They couldn't hit back, but they were playing hard target.

We need to end this fast.

I switch to offense, my fists flying faster and hitting harder. The other hunters were thinking the same, and all of us began pushing back the demons.

I broke a demon's neck as two more jumped on my back, forcing my into a crouch. More piled all top of me. I tried to push back, but I was starting to tire from the fight.

A demon began to whisper in my ear, "we have the key. She still refuses to believe you wont return to her, so we are here to take your life.

Something clicked. Raven was the key that I knew, but I didn't know that she had cared for me as I had for her. She still believed in me, I wouldn't let her down.

The demon continued, "and once you are dead, we get the joy of listening to her scream. Every last demon in hell will have a chance to remove every bit of young Ravens innocents." It, and the other demons on top of me began to laugh.

These fuckers were pissing me off. They would not hurt her, I would butcher them. Hell would become their heaven before I would let them within five feet of her.

They were all laughing now, every one of the demons in the room. The titans and hunters all together didn't have a clue.

"_Let me out_," said the beast that every man fears, the monster inside of them. "_LET ME SLAUGHTER THEM," _it screamed.

In my mind, I spoke, "have fun."

From each hand, six claws, three on each hand, of metal sprung from groves between my knuckles with a metal snikt, each as long as my forearm.

When they are out, an inhuman growl erupts from my throat and my world turns completely blood red.

A surge of strength runs through my body and the demons that have dog piled on top of me are sent flying. All eyes turn on my, my fists clenched with the claws fully out. I survey the room, and unleash a horrible scream that even freezes the blood in the demons veins.

My body rush's forward, and I fell that I have stepped beside myself, letting my rage slaughter everything in its path. My body doesn't just kill, it butchers demons like cattle. I fell no pain, no pleasure, only rage and hatred.

What would have taken several hours and an army of hunters, I kill every last demon in less then half an hour, as well as becoming soaked in their blood. All that remains is the hunters and the Titans. The Titans are wide eyed, and the hunters are readying themselves for if they have to fight me.

Myeye turn towards them, the bring there weapons up.

I scream within my own mind, "NO, YOU WILL NOT HURT THEM!" I fight to return to my body, dropping to my knees, hands clutching my head. I'm slowly winning against the beast, but I need time.

Something moves towards me, I think someone is trying to come close.

I shoot my hand out, "don't, I'm not safe, I need out NOW." I stand up and stumble my way out of the door and down the pier before I collapse again.

Memories of my past are threatening to return. The horrors I committed because of the mistake I made for taking these damn enhancements.

* * *

Flashback: Three years ago

The new enhancement program has been accepted by the high up in the organization, and now they were looking for willing hunters to take part. I was still new, but I had begun to make a name for myself. I said why not, I wanted to fight more, and this would help

I was sitting in an exam room, waiting on the doctor. He came in after five minutes of me waiting.

"Ah, thank you for volunteering Mr.," he looked at the readout on his clipboard, "Spiegel is it? Do you have an enhancements in mind?"

I had given it some thought. "Do you now the comic book character, Wolverine, from the X-men?"

He thought for a moment, then nodded, "yes, my son loves the comic books, all though his favorite is, um, what his name, oh yes, Scott Summers I believe. Didn't they make a movie on it?"

"Yes," I replied, "and I was wondering if the healing factor and claws were possible to take as enhancements?"

"The claws wouldn't be a problem," he said, then thought for a moment, "though, it my take a few months to come up with a healing factor, since it would be needed to be place into your DNA directly, rather then just sticking a needle in you like penicillin." He wrote a couple of notes down and ask, "how good of a healing factor would you want?"

"There is more then one healing factor," I asked confused.

"Well, you could just be able to heal minor wounds quickly, but leave major wounds to surgery. You could have major wounds treated as minor wounds. We might even make it possible to make it able for you to become immune to poisons and regenerate limbs."

I blinked in surprise, I didn't think it could be that good. "Go for the high end stuff doc, might as well get everything out of it as I can."

He smiles at my enthusiasm, and wrote a couple more notes, and spoke to me, "Alright then Mr. Spiegel, we will get right to work

* * *

Flashback: Two years and nine months ago

For getting a healing factor, my body sure hurt like hell, and there was nothing to dull the pain.

I heard the door of my room open, "Alright Mr. Spiegel, when need to commence the operation to place the claws your requested into your forearms, or else your new healing you wont allow us to work properly."

I nodded, and the nurse pushed the gurney I was on out of the room and towards surgery.

I asked her, "had anyone else gone through there procedures?"

She smiled, "about ten other hunters, and there all doing fine, better then expected actually."

I nodded, and for the rest of the trip was silent.

She pushed me into the surgery room. She stopped in the middle of the room and left to let the surgery team get to work.

The doctor leaned to speak to me, "we cant use any drugs because of the healing factor you now posses, so you will feel everything during the surgery, can we do anything to make you more comfortable?"

"Loud music," I said clearly.

He was a little confused, "pardon?"

"Heavy Metal music, it will keep my mind occupied and hopefully, off the surgery," I said.

He got the idea, and called for a nurse to get a small CD player and a CD. She asked what CD, and I told any metallica, and she left, coming back with the two. She placed the headphones and turned it on, St. Anger blasting into my ears.

I gave a thumbs up and laid me hand flat for them to work.

They started on both hands at the same time, and it was a bit of a shock when I felt the scalps enter my flesh. I kept focus on the ceiling, listening to the music.

A lost track of time, my hands and forearms were killing me. I couldn't believe I signed up for this kind of pain. I fought against the pain, with as much will power I had.

But after what felt like years, I had black out.

* * *

Flashback: Two years and three months ago

I was finally released to return to active duty as an enhanced hunter. And I was on my way to my first solo mission as such. In the six months after the surgery, I had healed after a day, and spent the rest of the time training with my newly acquired claws.

They made me feel stronger just by using them, but I still had at least one handgun with me. It had been what I trained with for the longest time.

I was in a reality where everything was normal, no super heroes or meta humans or anything like that. I was going to a city called Batur in the south pacific. In this reality, most of the major cities were on islands, which was quite interesting sight from a far.

I had tracked down the demons I was after, who were trying to take over the reality. I confronted them, and that's where things became blurry for me.

The leader of the demon pack called my mother a waste of pig fat or something along those lines, and where normally, it wouldn't affect me. But him saying that really pissed me off.

That had been the first time my world became red. My claws came out, and I killed the demons in front of me. But something wanted to kill more, and I couldn't stop myself. It was like my body wouldn't listen to my commands.

It walked outside, and began to attack everything in sight. I had killed thirty people before the police finally showed up, with orders to kill on sight. They opened fired on me, I felt the bullets enter, then my healing factor would push them right back out. I drew my one gun and fired with inhuman speed and killed the police officers.

* * *

It had been two hours, and half of the city population had died by my hand. By now, an entire squad of the best hunters were sent after me to stop me at all costs. They were no match for me, I killed them all within half an hour of fighting.

* * *

I entered the house where the last three people in the city were, and I had been here for ten hours, killing. The women tried to run away, but I leaped in front of her, tearing out the front of her stomach with my claws.

I heard a small child crying, I slashed the back of the child's chest, and the child began to cough up blood that had entered his lungs. The child died in two minutes.

I heard a man scream at me. I looked at him, and he yelled at me, "YOU CAME HERE TO HELP US, WHY DID YOU KILL ALL OF THEM?" I lifted the gun in my hand, shooting him. He fell to the ground, another lifeless body.

I stepped back outside. There were no demons, only innocents blood on the ground. I finally came back to my senses when the rage had enough killing, surprising as that might be.

I looked around, seeing what I had done. I feel to my knees, tired.

"God, what have I become," at which point I black out.

End Flashback

* * *

I could remember after the slaughter of those people. Three million people had died in twelve hours, all by my hands. The organization tried to kill me, several times. Each time I wished for death, to burn in hell with the rest of the hell spawn. But my healing factor kept me alive, no matter what was tried. Lethal injection, electrocution, drowning, hanging, nothing would kill me. I was finally exiled, the only exiled enhanced hunter the rest having been killed for crimes much like mine. I spent the year and a half training to control my rage. Then, the organization gave me another shoot. I took a test to see how much aggravation I could go through before my rage was unleashed again. No matter what they tried, I contained it. I wouldn't let this control me. I had managed to turn off the healing factor, but whenever I would sleep, it would reactivate. And I swore I would never use my claws.

But now I was in the present, and I broke the promise I made myself, I used my rage, and if I hadn't trained like I did, I might have kill everything within Jump City like I did back then.

I stood up, it was time to face the music. I didn't know about how the hunters would act, but I knew the Titans would be scared of me now because of what I could do. But I was still going to fight for Terra, Jinx, and Raven too. And after this was send and done, every last demon dead, I would leave. My rage would become a bigger problem now that I had willingly unleashed it, it would want more bloodshed.

But I still had a fight on my hands, and I wouldn't back down.

* * *

Don't forget to review my sister, DarkRavenna's Hazardous, and SABAOTH's Origin of Marcus. And don't forget to review this story while your at it. 


	21. Rescue of Two

I do not own Teen Titans, Otomo, Hazara, Marcus, Daria, Etana, or Altair. Whats mine is mine, simple as that.

To my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: thanks for the review, sis, and good to know the chapter was up toyourrefined taste standards. Hope you like this chapter just as much.

Anwen: Thanks for the review, andI loved dark past, so of courseI had to use it.

Zadeon: Thanks for the review, and yes, I like Wolverine. I'm not obsessed, but he is my favorite xmencharater and I wanted some kind ofreason behind the character. And i'm to lazy to come up with anything on my own

And always, please R&R (are people not liking this story as much, I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter)

* * *

I stepped back inside, waiting for all the questions, and the looks everyone was sure to have. They were all standing around talking it appears. It was me they were talking about. 

"I guess I've got some explaining to do," I said in a monotone voice.

I walked up to the circle, nears Starfire and Beast Boy, who moved away from me in fear.

I tell them everything, the enhancement program, the first time I raged, and what had set me off today. When I'm finish, the hunters understood where I'm coming from, and I guess they were a little glad that I managed to control my rage on my own for so long.

But where the Titans were concerned, rather then seeing fear in their eyes for what I've done, there was understanding and compassion in their eyes.

Beast Boy was the first to speak when I was done, "I know how you feel. During a fight with a punk named Adonis, we became bathed in something that changed our DNA. With me, it unleashed something primal. Well, the same happened to Adonis, and we both turned into man beast things. It went to the tower, looking for me, and ended up attacking Raven." At the mention of Raven being hurt, I wanted to hunt down the bastard and make him pay for hurting her, but I remained silent as he continued. "We ended up fighting after the others thought I had hurt Raven. Afterwards, Raven spoke to me. She told me 'we all have that beast inside us, and its when we let it out that decides whether we are man or beast."

Cyborg spoke next, "when I first got my prosthetic limps, I had to learn how to walk, even had to learn how to hold a cup without crushing it."

The Stafire, "I once had top fight my sister because she tried to take over Tamerian."

Then final nightwing, "my parents died in an accident while I was in the circus." He looked at me, and told me, "We all have our stories Jake, and your past doesn't matter to me, or the rest of us for that matter. You proven yourself in a fight and as a friend. We are going to force you out cause of what you've done."

I gave a slight smile, but inside I was shocked. They were still going to accept me for what I have done around them, and not what they now about my past, they still want me around them.

I turned to the hunters in general, "Hunters, you guy have been quiet, what do you think?"

They didn't speak for a moment, each in there own thought, when Otomo stepped forward, "even though you have been enhanced, you are still considered one of the highest ranked hunters. Even with your past, I say that I trust you enough to follow the orders you give."

Etana stepped up next to him, "same goes for me."

Hazara stepped up on the other side, unable to speak because of the bridle, but she nodded.

Altair spoke up from the back, "we'll someone is going to have to heal you guys when you get hurt, so I'm in to."

Daria yelled up, "hey now, you guys aren't leaving me behind. I want in of this fight to." That made me smile.

"Alright everyone," I said as I looked around the room. "You got your orders, gear up and get ready to move out."

I went over to my bag an opened it open, pulling out the MP5 I used when Beast Boy walked up and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him, and he seemed kind of unsure of something.

"Problem BB," I asked.

"I thought you should know," Beast Boy started, and after a moment he continued, "the entire first week, whenever I passed Raven's room when we headed to bed, I heard her crying. I think she was crying for you."

I took this information. I didn't know she cared so much. I looked at Beast Boy, with a small smile on my face, "Thanks BB, it takes a lot off my mind. We will get her back, I have no doubt."

He nodded and left. I went back to my weapons, but I was thinking for a moment. She did care for me, even though I hadn't done anything for her. But I would get her out of there.

I went on to get ready, putting on my SWAT gear. I removed the shirt the Emily tossed down the other day, putting on a bulletproof vest. I placed three spare MP5 magazines and five spare handgun magazines into the holders. I took off one of my pistol holsters, I wouldn't need them both. I also placed a special periscope that would allow me to see around corners without showing off my position. The last was a radio from my bag, placing an earpiece into my left ear, and a choker they I would press to use the radio without having to reach down for. Finally, I strapped my submachine gun onto my back, I would use my pistol with silencer, and the MP5 would be my backup in case things went to shit for us.

I turned around when I was finished gear up, I turned around to see the other hunter cleaning their blades and stretching in case we got into a bad fight. Nightwing and Cyborg were on the side, discussing what they were going to do for a distraction. I wasn't going to ask what they were planning, they knew what they were going to do, and as long as it worked, I wouldn't care.

"Everyone set," I called out. Everyone turns and nod, ready for invading and fight anything in our way.

"Alright teams," I called out, "MOVE OUT!"

We all moved at once, and when we got outside, Nightwing and Cyborg headed towards downtown while the rest of us moved towards the waters edge. Starfire took Daria and Hazara (I doubted she wanted to be anywhere near Beast Boy) while Otomo, Etana, and I rode on beast boy's back.

We reached the island. When we landed, Beast Boy complained, "ok, dudes, I'm not moving three people back." We all glared at him, even Starfire, cause he was told to keep quiet.

He mouthed a sorry, and he and Starfire moved to a spot to hide in. The rest of use moved forward, me and Hazara taking point. She grabbed my arm, "_I managed to sneak in through Ravens room. If it's open, we can go through that"_

I nodded, and motioned for her to lead.

We can up to a window, and she pointed to it. I nodded and looked up. The door was on the floor, but other then that, nothing had been moved.

I motioned her to go in, she does and I follow. In two minutes, we are all inside the tower.

I motioned everyone into a circle.

I whisper, "ok, Etana and Daria, can you cut the power within five minutes." The nod, "ok, when the power gets cut, the doors will open automatically, so get the girls and get back her and get out."

Everyone nods, "alright, go."

I'm the first to move, I step out, sweeping the halls. When I see its clear, I motion the others. Otomo takes up a position on the other side as the other girls run down the other way of the wall.

I know Raven's room is on the same level of the hold they are using for Terra, I motion Otomo to follow. We reach hallway next to the hold. I pull out my periscope to check. Two Slade bots on ether side of the door from what I can tell.

I whisper to Otomo, "you got any throwing knives or something ranged?" He pulls out a pair of throwing knives. I nod, "two bots, go for the close one, I'll shoot the farther one."

He nodded, and moved to spring out and throw. I counted down, 3,2,1. He jumped out and threw, I spun around the corner and fired three rounds, the silencer making a whisper of the gunshot. Both bots drop before they get a chance to turn and face us. We rush down the hall, in case something so the bots drop, nothing.

We had a minute left. We sat and waited. Thirty second. They time counted down. Ten seconds. I moved towards the door as Otomo takes up guard outside.

5,4,3,2,1. The power dies and the door open. I here a soft whimper. I moved into the room.

"Terra, its Jake, I'm here to get you out," I whispered.

"Jake," it comes out as a question.

"You trusted me before, trust me now," I whisper.

I can't see movement, but a large weight slams into me.

I put my arm around her to support her and take her out. The emergency lights are on, so we can still see.

"Terra, this is Otomo, a friend, he's going to help you out while I cover you and the others, ok," I tell her. I feel her head nod, then Otomo careful picks her up and begins to run back to Ravens room. I holster my pistol and pull of my MP5 and bring it up to bear, I can here and feel things coming.

We make it back to Ravens room. "Get her to the extraction point and cover it till we all get there." He nods and helps Terra out the window, then following suit. I took up a point in the middle of the hall to cover the others.

I listen as waiting for something. Then something on the ground catches my eye. I pick it up. It's my dog tags. A demon must have thought it was shiny and took it for its own, then dropped it when Hazara first came through and forgot about it.

I heard a noise. I stood up and put the tags in my pocket. The noise was coming from the far end of the hall. I brought my gun up to bear as Etana and Daria came running around the corner, follow by a half dozen demons and bots. They saw me and dropped as I lit the pursuers up with submachine gun fire. I spent the entire magazine, but it dropped all the enemies after the two females. The got up and rushed where stood. I saw that Etana was favoring a leg and Daria was bleeding from a cut on her right arm.

"Get to the extraction point and give Otomo a hand," I tell them as I reload my weapon. They nodded and headed for the window.

I wait and listen again. I hear more shouts as the final trio round the corner. Jinx and Altair are supporting each other as Hazara is fighting back the demons. One gets past her and makes a leap for the other two. I take aim and let a single round fly. It hits the target, killing it in one shoot.

I aim for the demons following the group, moving to the side so the girls can continue moving without being in my field of fire. I start putting in three round bursts to slow them down. Jinx and Altair make it inside the room. Hazara follows then in and waits at the door. I moved in once I'm out again and loaded my last magazine.

I finish and pulled out a flash and EMP grenade, the last ones I had taken from my stock pile here in the tower. "GO," I shouted and pulled the pins, throwing them out of the door. Hazara got out of the window and I jumped out after her, right when the grenades went off. My shoulder popped when I landed, but it didn't hurt that much.

"Get to the extraction point, go," I tell Hazara as I being to look around, in case things are coming out from different points. They know where we are, demons are jump out of windows and starting to run towards us. I run right behind Hazara, taking pot shots at demons. We manage to get to the extraction point, to find Starfire and Otomo waiting there in hiding.

"Beast Boy took the others back, even though he was complaining when we told him to," stated Otomo.

"Star, can you carry all three of us," I ask. She shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not friend slinger," she says.

"Then take Otomo and Hazara back, then come for me."

They want to disagree, but I send them a glare, telling them to do as I say. Starfire take Hazara and Otomo ands and take off, as I turn to see demons and bots running towards where I was. I brought up the MP5 and took single shots till I was out, then switched to my pistol. They were overrunning me quickly. I was about to engage in close quarters, when I felt something grab me.

I looked at my body, and it was surrounded by a black aura. I looked at the top of the tower, and there stood Raven, hand out.

I reached into my pants pocket and grabbed my dog tags, pulling them out as my feet lift off the ground. I was sent flying backwards as I threw them upwards. I saw them caught in a second aura when I was sent flying.

The aura faded when my inertia would carry me the rest of the way. I flew over the titans and slammed into a storm wall behind them. They ran to check if I was ok. I stood up and walk to the waters edge and just stare at the tower.

In the back of my mind, I thought, "your next Raven, I will save you."

* * *

Don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous and SABAOTH's Origin of Marcus for more of there chracters. And please R&R all of them. 


	22. Scarlet Showers

I do not own Teen Titans, Marcus, Hazara, Otomo, Altair, Daria, or Etana.

To my reviewers:

Anwen: thanks for the review, and again, here is the next chapter

Sabaoth: been wondering where you've been. and trust me, i'm not going to quit anytime soon.

DarkRavenna: Yea, you got to review, and thanks sis. glad you liked how the Titans accepted jake, but i wasn't really going for tears. Hope you update soon, and talk to you later sis.

kDanthe: thanks for the review, and here is the next chapter.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: Yes, I finally showed up the second enhancment, and don't worry, only one person guessed claws. And yes, Terra and Jinx are free, and no, Raven didn't attack Jake, if she did, she would have pulled him towards her, not away. And thanks for the comments, like how to spell Tamaran. Thanks for the two reviews.

And always, please R&R.

* * *

We were back at the pier, Altair checking over Jinx and Terra. After she checked Terra, she passed out for a couple of hours before having enough strength to heal Jinx. 

While she was doing that, the rest of talking.

"And you actually saw her on the top of the tower, just standing there," said Cyborg.

I nodded, "yea, I think she tried to get away when we hit the place, but didn't have enough strength to get herself out. That, and she saw me. Rather then save herself, she saved me." I smiled a bit, "but she does have my tags again. She know just to wait a little longer, then we will come for her."

Nightwing smiled, "you mean you'll save her while the rest of use play decoy."

I shrugged, "hey, she is my girl after all."

They laughed a bit while I stepped outside. I need to think about the next move and I need a smoke like hell. I stood outside the warehouse, thinking about how to work on getting Raven out.

Something was bothering me. We got in way to easy. Where was Slade and Blood, they would have appeared when we hit the place and made a grab for Terra and Jinx. And if Hazara used Raven's room as a entrance point last time, and it was discovered, why was nothing done to close it. And if it wasn't closed, why not under heavy guard. I guessed they only thought that I was the only hunter in this city, left alone be able to get in, take out the power, and get both girls out without so much as a bloody trail.

But now we needed a new plan. They were going to be waiting for us if we used Raven's room again. I did have to laugh at that thought. I remember everyone telling me how much she hated people in her room. I hope she doesn't kill everyone for going through it so much.

"What do you have planned," asked Otomo, who I didn't even hear come up till he spoke.

I sighed after taking a drag, "well, I'm thinking the majority hit the bottom of the tower. Then myself and one or two others get up to the top and work our way down."

After all the time thinking, that was the only plan I had come up with.

Otomo thought for a moment and nodded, "who do you think should go with you?"

"I'm thinking Nightwing at least. He's good in a fight and been in the Tower for years, so he knows his way around. Other then that, not really sure."

Again, he nodded.

Then we both smelt something in the air. It was going to rain.

"Lets get back inside. I know I need to reload my mags anyway," I said while putting the cigarette out with my foot.

We stepped back inside, Otomo wandered over to the wall, thinking of my plan. I went to my bag, pulling out a bag a ammo and began loading my MP5 magazines. I was going to need the firepower in the fights ahead.

We spent about two hours resting from the last fight. I cleaned my weapons and made sure all of my magazines were fully loaded.

Then a new smell hit me. It had a coppery smell. I looked at the hunters; all of who picked it up the same instant I did. Hazara looked a little worse for wear, but the others were just plain confused.

In my mind I was thinking, "it almost smells like blood. But when I was outside, it smelled like it was going to…..oh shit." I launched up and shoot to the door, slamming it open. In what light there was, I could see it was raining. I stuck my hand out to catch a few drops, and saw clearly in the light.

It was raining blood.

That weird guys voice was coming back into my head, _"in order from a portal broad enough to allow Trigon to pass, the blood of his kin must be spilled on the morning of the red sun, following the night of the blood rain."_

If we didn't move now, in a few hours, the sun would be up and hell will invade earth.

I snapped around, shouting to the others, "load up, we need to hit the tower now, while we still have time."

Cyborg asked, "What's going on man."

I looked at him, "if we don't save Raven before the sun rises, her blood will be used to open a portal to hell, and we have to stop it."

Then hunters run off to grab weapons or whatever they can't leave behind for a fight, and after a moment, we all are heading towards the tower, thanks to Terra, Beast Boy, and Starfire was carrying me in her arms.

* * *

"Listen up," I called out, "hit them hard and fast. Star, get me to the roof, then help the others." She nodded and we gained altitude as the others got to the island, once landing, they rushed forward, demons and robots already firing at them. 

Starfire dropped me on the blood soaked roof and flew off to help the others. I would have wanted backup, but there was no time. I felt demons coming up the stairways, strong ones. I brought up my sub machine gun and took aim on the stairwell. The moment the door busted, I hit the demons with full auto fire.

I spent the entire magazine without dropping a single demon.

And I didn't have time to reload. Hell, I didn't even have time to grab all of my gear. I had one handgun with four spare clips and two spare MP5 magazines, my vest, and my gloves. No radio, no grenades.

This was going to be fun.

I dropped the machine gun and rushed forward, slugging the first demon. It was only a small group of six; the rest must have been dealing with the others. I spent time dodge attacks from swords, clubs, and fists. I was looking for an opening.

There was a pass in the attacks, I jumped back and charged explosive round to take them out quick. I fired the first on, hitting it dead on, blowing a demon to bloody chunks. But the explosion was to close and threw me off balance. A demon took advantage and plunged a sword into my armor, ripping it in half.

My claws in my left hand came out and sliced the demons chest into ribbons. I had to us my claws at this point; I didn't have the ammo to drop a high level demon. And I had a gut feeling that I would go face to face against Marcus.

I took these demons out fast, I had what I guessed was an hour before the sun came up, and it was still raining blood.

I looked down at the armor; it was useless to me now. I ripped it off and left it and the MP5 on the roof, only taking only one extra pistol magazine in my pocket.

I went into the stairwell, killing another two demons coming up to fight me.

I rushed down the stairs and into the main room. I stopped at stared. The main room was transferred into a heaven for an occult enthusiast. And at one end near the window was Raven, tied to a cross, a bowl at her feet, blood running down the middle.

She was going to be sacrificed like in my nightmare back in the tunnel. I listened, if Marcus was here, I would take him out now.

I moved to the center of the room. Even in the dark lighting, I must have looked like the devil himself, soaked with blood.

"The noble hunter, here to save a demon," came Marcus's voice. "You should have killed the daughter of the destroyer when you have the chance. And now you will die with the rest of this world."

"Only if you're still breathing," I said back into the darkness.

He laughed, "and how would a wanted hunter beat a daemon like me."

I couldn't tell where he was coming from, it was all guesswork, but I need to keep him talking.

"Well, figured my lucks been pretty bad this past month or so, figured a bit of good luck would come my way tonight," I said into the darkness.

"So that's it, depending on your luck," he said.

I took a guess; I drew my gun and spun around, firing into the wall. The bullet passed Marcus's cheek.

We both grinned, I said, "It's all luck."

Marcus smiled at me, "but everyone's luck runs out."

"And its about time yours did," I said, firing another round at him.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter then the others, but i'm writting all three chapters back to back, so expect another chapter posted tommorrow night. And don't forget to check out Sabaoth's Origin of Marcus and DarkRavenna' Hazardous, and R&R those to please. 


	23. Homeroom Brawl

I do not own Teen Titans, Altair, Hazara, Marcus, Otomo, Etana, or Daria.

To mt reviewers:

DarkRavenna: well, hope you get to read this chapter before to long sis, and sorry about your computer. I hope to hear from you soon.

Anwen: but don't you love evil cliffhangers. At least i posted the next chapter very quickly.

Sabaoth: glad you liked it, and next chapter you'll see what i'm talked about in the reply.

And please. R&R

* * *

I shot till I ran out, and I know I hit him with at least half of the clip that was loaded. He just looked down at his bleeding chest and stomach. 

"Humph," he said, "that hurt less then I though it would." He looked back up at me, smile on his face, "did you even bother to charge those bullets, or did you just fell that you could kill me like any other normal human. Any normal human like before."

I growled at his remark.

His smile grew a little bigger, "oh yes, weren't you once exiled, being called the slaughter of Batur. Three million people dead in twelve hours, the would have been excellent work by any demons standard." He approached me, as he continued to speak, "we all have had blood spilled by our hands. I myself have killed a number of people to reach where I am today. And yet, people call us monsters."

I smiled at him, "I was told a beautiful woman once said, 'we all have that beast inside us, and its when we let it out that decides whether we are man or beast." I said that line beast boy told me what Raven said to him in hopes of her hearing that I was there. When I said man, I let my claws come out with a slow 'snitk'. "Back then I would have called myself a beast without a doubt. But I never wanted to hurt people. I call myself a man now, because I fight for something other then myself." With that I rushed forward, not looking to walk away from this night.

I hit empty air as he jumped back. He smiled again, "well, I guess we should both see our hands." Fire began to erupt around his body. He slowly began to grow, his robes that he was wearing for the sacrifice began to burn within the fire, and the skin underneath began to redden. Out of the his flesh, a black armor began to take form. It was the same as that minion back in that street. The skull mask that appeared on his face, the black armor were both the same. But a fire remained around his hand, as a knife appeared in his hand.

He brought up the knife to a fighting stance, "now, the fight I we have been waiting for is upon us. Only one will walk away alive."

"And one won't, and it ain't going to be my body going cold," I growled as I leaped towards him a second time.

We trade blows for what felt like ages, but it must have only been five minutes. I would swipe with my left claw, he would block with the knife. I lunged with a downward cut, he blocked with the arm guard of his armor. He stab with the knife and I would jump back, and lunge again when my feet hit the ground.

I finally got in a blow, stabbing him in the stomach. He returned the favor by stabbing me in the gut with his knife. We stared into each other's eyes. I saw into the fiery passion he had for this fight, he saw the cold compassion I had for killing him.

He smiled, "now matter what you try. You will only hurt yourself."

Pain shot through my stomach where he impaled me with the knife. I pulled my claws out of him and fell back against the wall. I took deep breaths as my healing factor worked on my wounds and removing whatever pain I was in.

I looked at Marcus as he started laughing. He looked down at his own wound, as it closed up. He smiled as he played with his knife, "a nice trick with this knife. I call it my Soul Thief Knife. Takes your soul and heals any wounds inflicted on my person."

'Ok, maybe my luck wasn't as good as I thought it would be,' I thought it the back of my mind. Now I had to be worried about that freaking knife. I started keeping my distance; I need a new plan of attack. Marcus must have thought this. He brought up his free hand, summoning a fireball.

He gave an evil grin, the one I've started getting sick of seeing, "you're beginning to become a bore. Might as well finish you off without to much more pain." He launched the fireball at me; I readied myself for the pain.

I stood straight, I never backed down before, I wouldn't start now.

But I never felt the pain. The fireball stopped less then an inch from my face, stopped by a black aura. I looked over my shoulder, a pale Raven was chanting slowly from the loss of blood. But she was giving me backup.

I looked back at Marcus, and gave my own grin, "look like my luck has finally changed, Marcus, time to die." I rushed forward; a fight was going to be the only was to finish this. We went back to trading blows, but I kept an eye on that knife of his. Whenever I got cut, it would hurt as if I had an entire limb cut off. My healing factor would get to it, but the pain was still slowing me down.

The entire time, Marcus was taunting me. He knew that his knife was taking a lot out of me.

I was taking a breath in the middle of the room. He was standing with his back against the window, grinning like an idiot.

"You won't beat me Jake," said Marcus, as if ordering a meal.

"My friends call me Jake," I said in a voice of pure venom, "everyone else calls me, Gunslinger." I rushed forward, grabbing my pistol, sheathing the claws on my right hand as I picked it up. I rushed into Marcus, who just stood there, letting me play out my attack, until I tackled him, forcing him and I through the window. Using the claw of my right hand to hold me close to Marcus, I used the butt of the pistol to smash in his face as best as I could. He struggled against me, finally pushing me away after a slight moment of free fall.

I saw him smile, and fire erupted from his back, forming into wings. He gave me a mock salute, and flew back up to the room we just crashed out of.

I thought quickly, I wasn't going down like this. I motioned as best as I could to the tower, slamming my already out claw into the tower.

I screamed from the momentum wanted to rip the claws out of my arm. I holstered the pistol in my waistline, unleashing the other claw and dug it into the building. I let the drag slow me down, placing my boots into the wall; it slowed me down even faster.

I finally stopped about three quarters of the way down. I looked up to the window. I growled at the thought of being beat by this loser. I reared back my right fist, sheathing my claw, and force it through the glass. I jumped inside the now broken window, and I hit the ground running, reloading the pistol with my one spare.

* * *

I reached the main room after non-stop running up countless stairs. Marcus was finishing up the normal, I have won, and now you will die speech. 

He was rubbing Ravens face with his demonic hand, still having not changed back, "there is no one left dear Raven. Soon your father will be free, and you will be cast into the pits of hell for all demon kind to enjoy."

I heard enough. I brought the gun in my hand up to bear. I charged a powered round, all that is meant to do was damage.

I sent the round flying, it slamming into the back of Marcus's knee.

"AAAUGGGGHHH," he turned to see me, smile on my face, "WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP?"

"Cause you got my girlfriend," I said, sending another round flying while stepping forward. I fired all but one round.

On that last round, he charged me, embedding the soul knife of in my chest.

I reacted by unsheathing my claws, my left hand stabbing his arm, holding it there. My other claw embedding in his throat.

His eye opened wide, pulling more through his knife to not die.

I felt the pain, but I pushed forward, focusing my entire healing factor on my wound, even pulling energy from old wounds, to add more power.

I scars of hundreds of slashes and bullets wounds covered my skin, more revealing by the second.

Through the pain, I spoke, "this is why I am a man, I suffer so others don't. This is why I never back down from a fight. THIS IS WHY I WONT LOSE." I pulled my claw in his arm through, tearing it from the limb. I kicked him back with my foot, pulling my claws out of his throat. I collapsed, trying to get myself back together.

After a moment, I looked over at Marcus, he was on the floor, I couldn't tell if he was dead, but he won't get up anytime soon. I stood up, barely, that knife pulled more out of me then I thought.

I stumbled over to the cross Raven was on, and after a moment, and carefully catching her, I pulled her over to the counter, finally collapsing against it.

I didn't know if she could hear me, but I whispered in her ear, "it's over angel, rest easy, the nightmares are over."

* * *

I know its short, i know, but the next chapter will be up in less the twelve hours, i think you people can wait that long. And please R&R this story, along with Sabaoth's Origin of Marcus and DarkRavenna's Hazardous. 


	24. Sacrifices

I do not own Teen Titans, Daria, Hazara, Marcus, Etana, Otomo, or Altair. Other people own the good stuff.

Beta read by: Anwen

To my reviewers:

Anwen: glad you liked the last chapter, and here is the next. Just to let you know, i did change a couple of things.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: Thanks for thre review and glad to know that the rain of blood was a nice touch. As for you questions, you'll see in this chapter about Marcus, what are you asking about Terra and Jinx, and for Daria, shes in the story and i just really haven't been able to put her in the spotlight like the others, but don't worry, she'll get her five minutes of fame at some point.

And always, please R&R

* * *

We just sat there, I held Raven close, not wanting to lose her again. In one hand, I managed to grab my pistol, even though it only had a round in the chamber. 

Someone came in through the door into the rec room. I brought up my gun, coming to bear on the force barging in.

It was the Titans and Hunters, all bleeding from various cuts. Cyborg used his one still remain good arm to hold Hazara over his shoulder, she looked like she had passed out.

Altair rushed forward, taking Raven's pulse, asking, "She lost a lot of blood, what happened."

I was to tired to speak, still recovering from the knife that almost stole my soul. I looked over at the cross. Altair followed my gaze, seeing the sacrificial cross, and nodded. She stabilized Raven, barely able to stay awake.

She looked at me, concern in her eyes, "how bout you, you look worse then shit on a bad day."

'I'll be okay,' I mouthed. My healing factor took a beating, but it was fighting for a come back, work on more serious injuries.

She nodded. I notice Otomo walk over and check Marcus. I guessed he sensed the evil in him, and figured he was dead.

Jinx walked in, hold on arm, and looked around, "looks like they would have gotten away if you hadn't been up here."

I gave a slight laugh, and that was mistake.

Raven moaned, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up into my battered face, and she gave a small smile.

"You're a little late, did you forget something," she ask. Everyone in the room who could, laughed, minus Beast Boy.

"How come everyone laughs at her jokes and not mine," he said coldly.

I just shook my head; only he would care about something no one else would.

We just sat and collect ourselves, Raven in my arms, Cyborg placed Hazara on the counters, and the others just looking around and finding a spot to relax after the whole ordeal.

But it still wasn't over as we had hoped. The moment the sun broke over the horizon, the color a deep red, the bowl of blood erupted in fire. A fierce wind whipped through everything, just barely strong enough to where we would need at brace ourselves so we wouldn't be blown around.

Terra screamed out, "What is going on, I thought we won."

I didn't reply, same question running through my own head. Then I heard it, a laughter over the wind. I looked over at Marcus's body, which began to slowly rise.

"Foolish mortals, though I and my minions defeat, the prophecy spoke of this day, there is nothing you can do to stop destiny," he said, with a horrific smile on his face.

The fire in the bowl of blood began to rise, till it was hovering in mid air. Lighting began to crackle as the orb of fire began searching for energy. It launched out several bolts of red lighting. Most hit nothing, but one struck Marcus.

He smiled, spreading his arms. The flames began to burn hotter as he screamed, "YES, GIVE ME THE POWER I, WHA, WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

I guess he thought Trigon the destroyer promised him power if he helped the demon come to power. Like a demons word is ever any good. But rather then giving power, it was taking it from Marcus.

Marcus screamed out, "SABAOTH, I HAVE BEEN BETRAYED, HELP YOUR FOLLOWER."

Trigon's voice filled the room, "you fool, do you think that I would allow you any power, there was never a Sabaoth, this was apart of my plan to enter and conquer the world of mortals."

Marcus was shocked, the entire time; he was played like a fool, hell, anyone could have told him that.

The lighting disappeared from Marcus as he collapsed to the floor, barely clinging to life. The orb floated outside the tower.

We all stood up, Etana moving to make sure Marcus would not stand again.

Raven spoke, "we have to close it."

Daria asked, "how, we don't even know what that idiot used to open the portal."

Raven shook her head, "it's a blood portal, opened with blood, and it can only be closed with blood." She prepared herself.

"Hold on," I said, grabbing her, "I didn't risk my soul and my life, just for you to go and die on me."

"But to many lives our at stake," she said looking at me, then dropped her face, "and its because of what I am that put them in danger." She looked back up at me, tears threatening to shed, "I have to close it."

I just looked at her, the girl half demon I had fallen in love with. I pulled her into a kiss, a kiss goodbye. While we were kissing, I charged the last round in my gun.

And I shot the girl I loved.

She looked at me in surprised, finally falling back into darkness.

I held her close, and whispered into her ear, even though she couldn't hear me, "I promised I would always protect you, and I will."

I picked her up, and carried her to Otomo, handing her to him.

"Take care of her friend," I asked him, "make sure she is safe."

He looked at me, and spoke the four words that meant everything to a ninja like him, "You have my word."

I nodded, and turned back to the portal. To many people suffered by my hands.

I didn't hear the protests, the stops, I heard nothing. I rushed forward, dropping my useless weapon, claws shining in the blood red light.

I jumped out of the window, and into the portal.

I died as the angels cried for my soul.

* * *

Third Person POV

Nothing they said could stop him, he rushed forward, the gun clacking the ground, the snitk sound of his claws coming out of his hand. When he jumped, they held their breaths, wide eyed as he flew into the portal.

I portal crackled, then began to shrink. After a moment, a body fell out of it as the portal closed.

Jake sacrificed himself, to prevent the suffering of all.

Nightwing called out, "Star."

But she was already flying out the window, the catch her now dead friend.

She caught him halfway down the tower, and slowly brought his body back to the top.

She laid him down on what remained of the rise between the sitting area and the window.

The moment Starfire placed his body down, she fell into Nightwing's arms, crying, and asking why he had to die.

No one could answer her.

* * *

It had been a week since Jakes death. All the other hunters, except Otomo, left. He remained behind to keep his word to Jake. 

Raven cried every night, even though she didn't admit it.

The others were coping as best as they could. Nightwing, having refused to return to playing Robin, had destroyed three punching bags, blaming himself for Jakes death. And even though Terra and Jinx were still recovering from there time with Blood and Slade, both who managed to still get away, tried to comfort Starfire, who cried almost nonstop.

Beast Boy had beaten all of Cyborg's high scores, some almost by double, but he didn't celebrate. The moment he was done with one game, he would change games and go back to playing, trying to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't have to think about Jake.

And Cyborg almost never left the garage, and smashing sounds could be heard. Though no one asked, he had destroyed his own baby twice and rebuilt it, for the same reason that BB had.

Jake's funeral was nice, but there were to many people there that he would have liked. The Justice League was there, removing the disband on the Titans and giving an official, and in the case of Nightwing and Batman, a personal apology. And even the president of the United States came to pay his respects. He told the hunters and Titans that he had been threatened by Marcus to put out Jake's warrants.

Also to show up, was members of the Jump city SWAT unit, who explained that Jake had worked with them a couple of time before he meet up with the Titans, and that he was one of the best that was ever on there team.

Jake was buried on a hill top cemetery, looking over the tower and bay, so he could see the titans and watch over them. He wasn't buried with his beloved pistols, which Raven had placed on holsters, and was now hanging in her room, to reminder her of how he would protect her, any way possible.

They all paid respects and left, till it was just Raven and Otomo. She didn't mind him, he rarely spoke and he was still considerate enough to give her the space she needed. She got down on her knees, holding the tags that were once again around her neck, and she read the plaque on Jakes tombstone.

_Here lies the gunslinger,_

_the one who lost his soul_

_to protect something more_

_Here lies, Jake Spiegel._

Raven spoke softly, "I want to thank you for everything. I guess you would say you never did much, but you did. You gave me a life with my emotions, you gave me your love. You gave your life so that I could live. I know you will still protect me in the afterlife. I will always keep you close to me, Jake." With that, she stood up and began to walk away, feeling to drain to teleport back to the tower.

She would always love him, even in his death.

* * *

Don't I seem cruel. I killed Jake, now what am I going to do. 

I guess i'll end the story

YEA RIGHT! But you people are just going to have to wait and see what i come up with.


	25. Visions from Hell

I do not own Teen Titans, Altair, Otomo, Hazara, Etana, Marcus, or Daria. I do own Jake and the hunter organization, so there.

To my reviewers:

Anwen: I did come up with sumin, see another chapter. And thanks for the review.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: How said i was done with this story. 23 chapters is not that long in my thinking. So i'm still going. Thanks for the review.

Sabaoth: Your right, there is no Sabaoth in my story, because only your character has heard of him. However, Marcus will make a come back. And thanks for the review.

DarkRavenna: I don't mind the shortt reviews, ad long as you still review. And you know i'm far from over with this story, so don't worry. And thanks for the reviews little sis.

And to everyone else who thought thatI was done and over with this,I have one things to say to you: WRONG. This story is still going strong.

And Please R&R

* * *

Two months of pain. Two months of sorrow.

Yes, the Titans were getting over Jake, moving on with their lives. Couples were beginning to come together, having been apart through the majority of the incident They even went back to the karaoke bar, and to everyone's surprise, Raven got up and sang the song, Good Times Gone, that Jake had sang the night he was there. About halfway through, she broke down into tears and had to stop.

She was still having the most trouble moving on. Jake had been the first person to see her more then some demon. Even more then just some friend. He saw more in her then anyone had. She never took off his dog tags, wearing them at all times of the day. But she had removed the pistols out of her room. She placed them on his old bed, they had been too painful to look at without his hand resting on them, ready to draw if need be.

She had to give a slight laugh at that. It was something Jake had done constantly. It was as if he always expected something to come around the corner. He was always ready for a fight.

One night she went to bed, and for the two months prior, she cried herself to sleep, only to awaken in a nightmare.

She could clearly see that she was in one of the seven levels of hell. Demon was would pass right through her, as if head somewhere in particular. She was scared, to say the least. But she followed the direction the demons were heading.

She walked through a cavern, and when she came out, an army of hell was standing, all facing one spot against the wall. She moved to a ledge, and she saw something glowing against the back wall.

BUZZ, BUZZ.

She snapped up in her bed, sweat pouring off her like a waterfall.

"What was that," she asked into the open air. She relaxed a bit, and realized she was clutching the dog tags in a death grip. She opened her palm. She managed to cut herself on the tags from holding it so tight.

She just shook it off as a dream. After a shower and healing the cut on her hand, she would get some herbal tea and sit and meditate

* * *

When she got to the rec room, Otomo and Cyborg were there, having breakfast. Raven made herself her normal cup of tea, and sat and slowly sipped it. 

Nightwing came in, "morning, how did you guys sleep."

Otomo, "fine."

"Like a rock," Cyborg.

Raven thought for a minute, but decided not to mention the dream she had, "fine."

Otomo gave her a look, but respected her privacy and said nothing.

That had been something else that had changed since Jake had died. Otomo took his place as a titan, and openly admitted to being one, unlike Jake. He was unmatchable with his katana's, and had equal martial arts talents with Nightwing. He also was eradicating any demons within the city, even though only one demon appeared in the two months.

But he was quiet and withdrawn from the group. Everyone guessed the he felt like he didn't belong, since he was just a replacement for another member.

But they did all learn to live with it as they did when Raven couldn't use her emotions.

* * *

Another week had passed, and Control freak did his best to destroy a television station that canceled a favorite of his, but the Titans stopped him before he did too much damage. 

Raven was going to bed, finally able to get sleep without crying.

And for the second time, she appeared in one of the seven levels of hell.

But she appeared where she woke up before, on the ledge looking over an army of demon, which seemed to have grown in size. She could still pass through the demons, so she made her way to the light at the other end of the cavern. She looked through the cavern, figuring just how big it was. The cavern the had been a tomb for Terra while she had been a stone statue, was only a tenth of this size. And it was packed wall to wall with demons, all of different powers and strengths.

She finally made it to the light.

And he was standing there, in front of the light.

BUZZ, BUZZ.

She shot up and screamed, "JAKE."

She began breathing heavily, it didn't make sense, had she not gotten over Jake, this was true. But to have nightmares of him, it didn't make sense.

A pounding came to her door as a voice called out, "Raven, are you ok in there."

It was Otomo, he heard her scream all the way from the rec room. He came rushing along with Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra. When he got to Ravens room, the others were getting there.

She called back, "its okay, just a bad dream." _"A really bad dream."_

"Our you sure Raven," he asked, concern ever present on his voice.

"Yes," she called back, "I am." She waited a moment, letting the others leave.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

She needed the truth, she need to know what was happening. 

After telling the others that she would be in her room, and not to be disturbed under pain of death, using the venom that sent chills down all their spines, she was going to go back and find the answers she needed.

She lied down on her bed, and put herself into a self-hypnotic trance. She focused on the dreams.

After a moment of bringing back the dreams, she reentered the nightmare.

She appeared right where she last saw Jake. He was standing in front of the glowing wall, which she could now see was clearly Jump city.

And Jake himself, looked like he had been in a fight with a sledgehammer, chainsaw, and a flamethrower, and had lost against them all. He was standing in front the glowing wall, fists clenched.

It began to make sense to her, the glowing wall was an open portal to Jump city. And Jake was standing in front of it, preventing the demons from going through.

Jake was protecting the entire city from a demonic army that was bent on destroying the world.

She felt being pulled out of her trance. She heard, a beeping of a machine. No, it was a heart monitor, and she knew it.

She opened her eyes, and saw Cyborg and Otomo looking down at her.

Cyborg asked, "What the heck happened to you, Raven? You've been out cold for three days."

She blinked in surprise, it felt like it was only five minutes.

"I went to make sure you were ok after the first day," said Otomo. "I know you wished no one to disturb you, but I had to keep my word to him. I went in, and found that you had a fever, and a very low pulse."

"At that point, he called for help and you've been here since," finished Cyborg.

"I, I put myself into a deep trance," she told them. "I need to speak with everyone." She looked at Otomo, "and we need to get the other hunters back."

* * *

They were all standing in the rec room. Hazara, Altair, Etana, and Daria got back as soon as they were needed, Etana and Altair even dropped the cases they were working. 

Raven explained to everyone what had been happening and the images she saw. Everyone took it in and thought it over.

Otomo spoke, "the portal you saw, it might have been opened by the blood portal created two months ago when Trigon tried to come through. Even though this side was closed, the other side may still be open, and big enough to allow any demon that wishes to come through."

Jinx spoke up, "then how in the heck are we going to close it?"

Hazara touched Etana, she said something to her, and Etana repeated what she said to the others, "Hazara thinks that we would have to go to hell and close it from there, probably a spell or something."

Daria spoke up, "ok so we go to hell and what, save Jake? We would need an army of graded A hunters plus the majority of us wouldn't come back. Heck we wouldn't even last five minutes there since were still living. And because of the fiasco from all the wanted hunters, we don't have enough people to put together a crack team of scavenger hunters."

The titans looked at the hunters, surprise written on their faces. Nightwing spoke, "I thought you people were the best trained."

Etana replied, "we might be the best trained, but the when the warrant for Jake came out, similar warrants for every hunter came up in every reality. Out of two thousand hunters that once fought demons, only a hundred and seventy three survived."

They were all silent again. Then Terra spoke up, "well, what about the people Jake has helped, would any of them be willing to help."

Everyone discussed this while Raven thought it over in her own mind. When Jake vanquished to possession controlling her emotions, he spoke, _"I have fought along side the sons of sparda, half vampires and vampires with souls, warriors of the spirit worlds, powerful witches and alchemists, and even half demons wishing to become full demons."_

She had also thought of how willing the Elric brothers were to help Terra when Jake asked them to.

She was in such deep thought, that it took Beast Boy poking her to jar her out of it. She blinked in confusion as all the faces in the room were starring at her.

"What, did I miss something important," she asked.

Nightwing crossed his arms, "well, you were asked what you thought about others coming in to help."

She nodded, "when Jake freed my emotions, he made mention of people he had helped. I was also thinking of how eager the Elric brothers were for helping Terra." She shifted a bit at there name, smiling. She did still owe them at any rate. "If you ask me, I say we should at least ask for there help."

Everyone nodded, but now Altair spoke, "hate to be the killjoy, but how are we going to find the people he spoke of."

Raven grinned, "leave that to me." She head for the door, but turned back, looking at the others, "I'll need this room cleared out in order to call all the people that would be willing to help." The others nodded and went to work.

* * *

Don't forget to also check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous and Origin of Marcus by Sabaoth. And also check out Anwen's one shot: Cry little sister Cry. And please R&R all three. 


	26. Old Friends

To make it easy on everyone, I only own the organization and Jake, and nothing else.

Notice: this is just an intro chapter for all the major crossovers i've been mentioning in two chapters. If you can't figure out who i'm using, a list will be on the bottom of the chap, but please read it anyway, and please review.

To my Reviewers:

Anwen: Thanks for beta reading this, and hope you'll still post a review. Thanks for the last one, by the way.

DarkRavenna:I'm sorry for not posting as much sis, but I've been wanting to put posting this off a bit to buy me some time to think on things. As for the cookie, do you prefer chotolate chip or what? Love you always sis.

Tory A.of the Wicked Fire: well, atleast you reviewed, so thats allI can ask of anyone. And no, up to Jake's death, that was just the first part of my story. Thanks for the post and hope you enjoy this.

SABAOTH: well, I hope you will enjoy the fact that your character will be around quite a bit. But thats all i'm going to say. Thanks for still reviewing.

timberfoxen: glad you like it so much, hope you continue to like it and keep reviewing.

Zyber Elthone: I think I can come up with something for you OC, no doubt on that, and your right, his name does sound like crazy for blood. And also a little late on guessing the claws, but you are right if you keep reading it. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming.

And always, please R&R

* * *

She now sat alone in the now empty rec room, only Jakes pistols in front of her. She began to mediate on the pistols, using her energy to match up with Jakes to see where all these pistols had been used. 

She saw many images of different people. One was a black man with a sword on his back bearing fangs.

Another pair, one with dark brown hair and the other with platinum blonde hair, both wearing trench coats were talking, but nothing was coming out of there mouths.

The she saw a group of three women and a man. Two of the women had darker hair and the third had bright red hair. The man had brown hair, and vanished in a sparkling blue Aura.

She saw the Elric brothers, smiling with a couple of men in military uniforms.

She saw two more men with platinum hair and a woman with a bazooka with bayonet attached strapped to her back.The next group was just two people. The first was a dark haired man wearing a trench coat and had a cross with a glowing green vial around his neck. The women, also in a trench coat, had her light brown hair tied up in pigtails that hung in mid air.

The last group she saw was a group of five. The first was a girl with black hair that went past her shoulders, that was wearing a female Japanese school uniform. The next was in her arms. A small child with light brown hair and had a tail and paws for feet, wearing a green kimono. The next was the other women of the group, wearing purple and white robes and had a boomerang twice her size strapped to her back, and a two-tail cat in her arms. The next man was a monk with purple robes and a wrap with prayer beads wrap around his right hand. The final man of the group was a white hair man with dog-ears and long white hair, wearing a red kimono, and prayer beads around his neck.

She focused one these people, it was going to take a lot out of her, but she had to bring them here. She put everything she had into bring the people she saw.

"azerath meteron ZINTHOS," she screamed as the portals to the different realities opened.

She heard people crashing onto the floor around her, as she collapsed from the strain. She caught her breath as she heard everyone complain around her.

"Nice orb, Leo," said one woman's voice.

The next was a English mans voice, "oh, what the bloody git hit me."

A second woman's voice called out, "ok Dante, what the hell did you do now?"

"Me, why are you blaming me," came another mans voice.

Then came a voice she recognized, Al's, "brother, isn't that Raven."

She could hear others, but she felt someone grab her, she looked up into the wondering eyes of Edward. She looked around, seeing the people complain to the others in there party. The black man was confronting the brown and blonde, going for his sword. The two men's face shifts, looking as if they scrunched up and were now bearing fangs.

"Ed, get them to shut up," asked Raven.

He nodded and turned around. He clapped his hands and placed them on the floor. A rift of lighting went through the ground, quieting everyone. They all looked at the Elric brothers and Raven.

She was being supported by Al, now moved off, having recovered a bit.

"I called you all here," she said, "I need your help." She pulled out Jakes dog tags.

"He needs your help." She threw the tags to the closest group, the two platinum blondes with the bazooka carrying women.

The one who caught it was wearing a red coat. He read the tags to himself, an eyebrow raising. The he spoke out, "Jake Spiegel."

Eyebrows went up around the room, all turning back to Raven.

She just spoke to them, pain in her voice, "he's dead, and fighting an army of demons in hell to prevent them coming to this world."

There were looks of shock around the room. Once the information sunk in, everyone began shouting questions, until the single black man shout above them in a gruff voice, "QUIET." This brought their attention to him as he spoke, fangs evident in the front of his teeth. "Let the lady explain what's going on."

She looked at him, "thank you,"

"Blade."

She nodded, "thank you Blade."

Raven explained what had happened, how Jake had died, and her dreams, and the reason they were here. The were all silent, until one of what Raven guess were sisters, spoke up.

"You loved him," she said.

The other darker hair woman snapped her head around at her, "Phoebe."

Raven spoke before she could say anything else, "its alright." That brought them both back to her, "I did love him. He gave me a lot, and died when I couldn't give a thing back." A single tear slide down her check.

One of the darker hair women, the one in the school uniform from the group of five, spoke, "I guess we should help. If that be the case, maybe we should at least know each others names."

The black man spoke, "I'll go first since I've already said my name. For those who didn't catch it the first time, they call me Blade."

The dog ear man spoke, "and why is that, human."

The girl in the school uniform spoke one word, "SIT" and the dog ear man was slammed to the ground. She looked at him, then Blade, "sorry about that, please go on."

He nodded, "my mother was bitten by a vampire when she was pregnant with me. She died giving birth to me. But I am only half-vampire. All the powers, none of the weakness. I can walk in sunlight and stand garlic. But."

The brown haired man spoke, "but you still have the thirst."

Blade nodded, "a good friend of mine, a man by the name of whistler, created a serum the helped me control the cravings. I don't drink blood, but you two," he said, looking at the two he nearly drew his sword on, "I've got my eye on you."

The brown hair man nodded, "well, you don't need to worry about ether of us. My name is Angel, and I was cursed with a soul by the gypsies, about four hundred years ago. I've been living with all the pain I have brought people since."

"Yea, yea, that's nice and all peaches," said the blonde next to him. He then spoke to the others, "My name is Spike, and unlike this bloke, I can't hurt any normal human. Government snakes put this chip in me head, and I get a killer headache every time I even think about hurting someone that's a human."

Blade seemed skeptical, but nodded.

Next were the three sisters, the older one spoke first, "well, um, my name is Piper Halliwell, and," she grumble a bit, "I'm going to hate this, but I and my sisters are witches. I can stop time for a bit, or speed it up to where something blows up."

The next was the other dark hair sister, "I'm Phoebe Halliwell, and I have visions and some empathic powers, as well as being able to write decent spells."

The light brown hair girl with pigtails spoke, "spells?"

Phoebe, "yea, you know, magic spells?"

The girl had a look of confusion on her face, but said nothing more as the man next to her whispered into her ear.

The third, the red head spoke, "Well, I'm Paige Mathews, there half sister. My father was a white-lighter who spent a night with their mother. She became pregnant, and her I am."

Both sisters looked at her, she only giving a 'what' look.

The man of the group step forward before any fighting began, "My name is Leo Wyatt, and I was a medic back in world war two. I died in the line of fire, and brought back as a white-lighter, which is pretty much a guardian angel so would say."

Next up was Ed, "my name is Edward Elric, and this is my brother Alpohnies."

Al raised his hand and waved, "hi."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "what's with the armor getup?"

"Yea," said the white haired man from the five-member group, who came closer, "and how come I don't smell nothing from you. Its like you ain't even there." He looked over at Ed, "and you, smell, weird."

"Inuyasha," said the dark haired girl.

Both brother looked a bit shocked, trying to come up with a plan.

Raven spoke, "just show them and get it over with boys."

They seamed a little defeat, but Al nodded, removing his helmet.

Everyone jumped back, seeing no head. Even the three witches cried a bit.

Al spoke even though his head was detached, "this is why, I no longer have a physical body."

Ed spoke, pain evident in his voice, "a number of years ago, our mother died, leaving the two of us on our own. We tried to restore her to the living, but we almost lost each other. The spell we were trying, suck Al into it, and destroyed my right arm." He took off his glove, revealing a metal hand. "I also gave up my left leg to save Al's soul. Since that day, we have been searching for anything that put things right."

The red-coated man spoke, "don't see why a short kid would do something that stupid."

That pissed Ed off. "Who…are…you…calling…A WORTHLESS SHRIMP!" He launched forward, clap his hands together, changing his metal arm into a hammer. With a newfound speed, he slammed the hammer into the red coated mans face, sending him flying back through the wall.

The red coated man shook his head as he walked away from the newly form hole in the wall, just brushing the dust off, as his two companions just shook there heads.

Spike spoke up, "nice trick."

Ed didn't say anything as he changed his hand back to normal and put the glove back on.

Leo ran over to check the red-coated man.

"Back off dude, I'm ok," he said.

Leo just blinked, but backed away.

The red-coated man spoke, "My name is Dante, and this is my brother Virgil and lady." He said pointing to the other man in his group and the woman.

A couple of the men looked like they were going to ask her something, but the look she gave them shut them up pretty quick.

Virgil spoke, "as my brother failed to have mention, we are the sons of Sparda, a high ranking demon of old. Dante here managed to close the portal to the underworld long ago, and there have been others looking to reopen it."

Lady smirked, "and I kill every demon I come across. These two have been the only ones I haven't killed, yet."

The girl with the pigtails spoke next, "um, I'm Robin, and I'm a what we called a craft user. But I can control fire as well, but I'm afraid I don't know how to write spells."

Phoebe spoke up, sounding a little surprised, "I guess I could try to teach you a few things."

The man next to her spoke, "enough Robin. I am Amon." He looked at the three sisters, "I'm a witch hunter."

The three give him a look as Piper spoke, "Bring it on, they don't call us the charmed ones for nothing."

Dante spoke, "Don't seem to be anything charmed about you."

Paige spoke, "it only means we are the three most powerful witches in the world."

Amon said nothing more, but kept watch on the three sisters, they doing the same to him.

The girl in the school uniform spoke for her group, "um, I'm Kagome, with me, is the monk Miroku, then the demon hunter Sango, and her fire cat, Kirara, then Shippo, and the last here is Inuyasha."

Raven spoke to Sango, "you're a demon hunter, how did you manage to get away from the warrants?"

Sango had a confused look on her face. Kagome raised and shook her hands, "Jake told us that they demons we usually fight are different from the ones he hunts."

Raven nodded, and the Titans and other Hunters stepped in, and their introductions were made.

Once everyone had been introduced to each other, planning had begun. They were going to in one hell of a long night.

* * *

Like I said, I would make a list, so here you go: 

Ed and Al: Fullmetal Alchmist

Blade: from movieverse, (post Blade 2, pre Blade Trinity)

Angel and Spike: Angel the series (haven't seen enough of the series to give it a good placment, but I wanted them in it anyway)

Robin and Amon: Witch Hunter Robin

Dante, Virigl, and Lady: post Devil May Cry 3 (I know Virgil was sent to the underworld at the end of that game, but I happened to like his character, so I wanted him back, and I haven't play the other two, so i'll come up with something on my own)

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo: Charmed (pre Paige teaching at the magic school, can't remeber what season that was.)

Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Miruko, and Inuyasha: Inuyasha

Hope you people like my crossovers, and don't forget to read DarkRavenna's Hazardous and Sabaoth's: Origin of Marcus. Please Review those two.


	27. Revival

I only own Jake and the organization.

The charmed spells was created by: Valda.

To my reviewers:

The Desperado: glad you liked the group I came up with. And no kidding on not having them fight. Spike and Inuyasha are nothing but a couple of pains. Thanks for the review.

timberfoxen: glad you liked it, and thanks for the review.

Joe: you are right, I did forget them. SoI re-posted with out that group, because I think that would only make more problems for me. Thanks for pointing it out.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire:Thanks for the review, and yes, I do have a lot of characters now. Thanks for the review, and the majority of the characters came from Animes, TV, and Movies, if that helps any.

Valda: You reviewed, so I don't mind. thanks again for betaing some many chapters for me.

Hotshot45: Glad you liked my story so far. I'm sorry that you don't like the fact that i've already brought in Robin as Nightwing, but in a way, it kind of worked. As for the large number of crossovers, I'm glad your putting faith in me in what I plan on doing. Thanks for the review.

SABAOTH: Yes, many crossovers. I might bring in one or two more, but not cause I want to see your head go boom, but that is a plus. Just kidding, thanks for the review.

Ok, now I really haven't been sure about posting this chapter, but thanks to a friend at school who gave me a good way out of my little problem, I now have no problem posting this chapter. So, enjoy, and please R&R.

* * *

"Stills seems a little risky," said Angel, clutching the battle-axe in his hands.

After a day of planning, the group was now in the middle of the canyons, outside of town in the middle of the night. That begin of course for the two vampires didn't erupt into flames.

The plan was simple; Ed, Robin, and the three charmed sisters would create a portal to where Jake was fighting in the underworld. Once the portal was open, Al, Spike, Angel, Blade, Leo, Dante, Virgil, and Inyuahsa would enter, since they were all part demons and already dead.

The hunters and remaining fighters would stay behind in case the army of demons got through and the other fighters were too tired.

The Titans, without Raven who would be with the other support fighters, would be on the canyon walls, making sure no one interrupted the groups and tried to ruin things.

Raven shook her head, "we already know that nothing else will work this is going to have to be the only way this will work."

She turned to the five casters, "Are you ready?"

They nodded. Ed would focus his energy through Robin, while the sisters created a portal. Once the portal was open, Robin will use her magic and the added power from Ed, to keep the portal open in order for the fighter to get in and out. Once the group was in and out, the two portals should close at the same time, since all they were doing was tapping into the portal on the other side.

Raven looked at the fighters.

Blade spoke before she said anything, "we're ready as well ever be."

Raven turned back to the casters, and nodded for them to start.

The charmed sisters took each other's arm, and spoke the spell that had come up with.

_The gates of hell, forever barred, _

_to keep inside all of the unclean. _

_No1 should ever want to go inside, _

_but I need to find the key._

_I need to find someone for whom I care,_

_someone I know doesn't belong there._

A heat rushed through the valley as the portal opened. Ed clapped his hands and placed them on Robins shoulder.

"NOW," he shouted.

She concentrated, and a blue fire erupted from the sides of the portal, holding it open.

She screamed through her teeth, "GO, I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD IT."

The fighters rushed forward and through the portal.

* * *

It felt like hours, but it had only been minutes. Robin was looking worse for wear. She began to bleed from her nose. The charmed sister thought it would be a good idea to add there powers as well. They began to chant, and the portal that was beginning to shrink slowly was torn open again from a bright light surrounding the fire. 

Then, the fighters started to come out. First, it was Dante, carrying his brother, who seemed to have a broken leg. Then came out Al, who was missing half of his body, being carried by Blade and Angel.

Angel was complaining when he came out, "for not having a body, you sure weigh a ton."

Then came Spike, who was holding on one arm as if it was going to fall off, followed by Leo who had a wounded Inyuasha, who for once wasn't complaining, since he looked like hammered shit.

Raven looked around, "what happened, did you guys get Jake?"

The fighters seemed shock. They looked back at the portal, which began to collapse again.

Robin shot her hands to her head and screamed from the strain. She collapsed, and the portal began to close.

Raven was beginning to lose hope, when something else shot out.

Everyone stopped and watched as a red wolfs head began to fly around the canyon.

Spike said, "What the bloody heck is that?"

No one could answer, but Raven spoke to herself, "could it be, his soul?"

Like a rocket, it shot into the sky, towards the sea.

Piper spoke, looking at Leo, "ok, what was that and where is Jake?"

Leo replied, "I don't know, Angel and Blade threw him through the portal, then we came out."

Miroku spoke up, "perhaps it was his soul searching for his…"

It clicked in their heads, the body was intact, and it was just the soul that had been taken.

Without another word, Raven changed into a black bird, shooting off after the soul, Beast Boy and Starfire following after her.

* * *

Jake's POV

I sucked in a breath as I awoke from what felt like a long slumber. Only to awake in darkness. I could breath, but I couldn't see. I tried to call out to someone, but nothing came out. Then the pain hit. Everything hurt, my arms, my legs. My entire body felt on fire, and the oven temperature was rising. I took a moment and calmed my thoughts.

'Ok Jake, what the hell is going on,' I thought to myself.

My body was still in pain, but I did my best to fight through it, and figured out what was happening. I was laying on my back, in a small, dark, space.

Then I remember what I did last. I remember jumping into that portal, and that killed me.

I was dead.

But, what is happening. If I was dead, why am I experiencing this? Nothing made sense.

I finally decided that the first thing was to get out of here. I unsheathed a claw, and dug it into what I now knew was the coffin. After about two minutes of slashing, the lid finally caved in.

I spit out dirt and tried my best to get out, but I was weaker then I've ever been. I pushed all the strength I had in one arm, and started pushing it up.

After what I felt like miles, but it was only a few feet, I felt my hand break out of the ground.

It also wasn't the normal six feet I knew people were buried at.

I started feeling around while trying to figure what was going on, when something grabbed my hand.

It was soft fingers of not one, but two hands wrap around mine. And I felt a drop.

I swore it was a teardrop. I knew it was a teardrop.

I knew it was Raven.

I pulled my hand away, and fought with whatever strength I had to see her again.

I started getting closer to the surface, and I begun hear voices.

"Hang on Jake," came a males voice, "we almost got you."

"Will you stop jabbering and dig for crying out loud," came a British voice.

I felt my face break the surface, but I didn't see a thing.

I heard gasps around me; I tried to call out, but only heard a moan pass my lips.

'What the hell is going on,' I cried out in my mind.

I heard Raven's voice in a whisper, "Jake."

I felt her hand touch my face. My own hand reach up and grab hers.

I heard Cyborg, "Raven, we need to get him back to the tower."

I heard the first voice, "I can orb him, but I only want to take him in case something goes wrong."

I felt Ravens hand pull away his a comforting hand was placed on my shoulder. After the hand was placed on my shoulder, I felt a lifting I hadn't felt in a long time. After a moment, I began to feel heavier, and I felt a bed beneath me.

I also heard more gasps around me.

I heard Starfire's voice, "what has happened to our friend?"

"His body has decomposed at a higher rate," came the first voice. The voice went on, "but I don't know why it did."

I heard Nightwing's voice, "you think your powers can heal him?"

"I can try," came the reply. I felt a pair of hands over my chest, and a warming sensation flow through my body.

And it turned to pain in an instant.

I felt my body spasm and I manage to weakly push away the persons hand.

I heard Raven's cold voice, "what did you do to him?"

I didn't hear the explanation; my mind was working in overdrive. The healer tried to heal me, but my healing factor was working and…. OH SHIT. With my healing factor working, it would attack anything trying to help my system from the outside, and for some reason cause me pain.

I began searching for something hard, when I felt a cold hand and a new mans voice speak, "Jake, you need to keep still."

This voice I recognized. It was Angel's. And it click, the other two voice's I've heard before to. The one with the accent was Spike, and the one who tried to heal me was Leo, the charmed witches white lighter.

I fought against his grasp, then finally unsheathing the claw in that hand, making him release it.

After another moment of searching in silence, I found the edge of the bed I was on, and a metal roll bar was there.

'Perfect.'

I had just one call out, and began tapping Morse code, _"Night, you understand me?"_

After a moment, Nightwing spoke, "He's trying to talk, he using Morse code."

If I had eyes, I would roll them right now.

"_Thank you captain obvious, and I know why Leo's power won't work. Its my healing factor, it will fight tooth and nail against any outside source, even if it wants to help,"_ I tapped out.

Leo spoke after Nightwing translated, "is there anyway you can stop it."

I shook my head, _"If my body is in to bad of a condition, I have no control over it. And speaking of which, how bad is it."_

Nightwing took a moment spoke after a moment, "your body has decomposed to the amount of someone who has been dead for three years, even though you've only been gone two months."

The shock hit home, no wonder I hurt like no one's business. My healing factor was having to work from the ground up.

It was going to be quite a while till I could do anything.

* * *

Ok, now how many people really saw that coming. Jake's body is a three year old rotting corpse of a body in two months. Healing is going to be fun. 

Don't forget to also R&R DarkRavenna's Hazardous and SABAOTHS Origin of Marcus for background on those two characters.

And my own words, to counter Hotshot45's line, I will end this post with this.

YOU BETTER GET READY


	28. First Kiss

I only own Jake and the organization.

To my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: yea, you finally reviewed. I hope that you can post the rest of your next chapter soon, as well as review this chapter. Can't wait to talk to you again lil sis.

Valda: Thanks for the review, and yes, Jake is a rotting body. It cool, don't you think?

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: yes, healing is going to be fun, but this has something a bit more then healing behind it. Afraid i'm going to have to let you read to find out. Thanks for the review.

Zadeon: Sorry, but that's what me friend from school helped me with. I didn't want to make the chapter longer then it was, but I felt it was still missing something. Then he made a suggestion that just had things fall into place. Just read on and you'll see.

Hotshot45: thanks for the review, and I'll say what i'll say, how i want to say it...did that make sense to anyone, cause that made no sense to me. As for not mentioning Terra, when I had said that all the titans were making sure no one interrupted, that meant everyone, even if names weren't mention. And once I get these huge crossovers ordealout of my system, i'll use the other Titans more. And for how I revived her, glad you liked it, it had just come to me when i was thinking about writing this story, and it worked out.

And don't forget to R&R

* * *

Third Person POV

"So, there is no way to help him heal," said a worried Kagome.

Leo shook his head, "He has allowed myself, Altair, and even Raven to help him heal, and every time, his healing factor has painfully rejected it."

There was a silence for a few moments. Everyone was sitting in the main room, since it was the only room large enough to fit everyone. Those who had wounds were healed by the two magical healers, minus Al, who didn't have a body. But his brother Ed asked Cyborg about getting replacement metal so he could make repairs.

Paige looked around at the different groups and asked, "What even happened when you guys were on the other side?"

The fighters took a moment to think, then Blade started, the others putting in pieces at a time.

_Flashback to the fight_

They came through at once and stopped for a moment to take in the sights. It was as Raven had explained to them, a sea of demonic warriors.

And there was Jake, a standing bloody pulp covered with one very large bruise. And if anything, he was barely standing. But he raised his fists ready to continue fighting.

Two demons leaped at him, looking to take him down like so many before. Jake tried to spin, was knocked over. The demons stood, raising their weapons.

BANG, BANG, SNIKT.

The weapons were knock out of their hands from the bullets Dante shot them with, and Virgil stood between them, his sword in hand. After a moment, the demons fell into pieces upon the ground.

The other fighters jumped into the fray, and began pushing the army back. Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga cleaved through endless demons, as Virgil, Dante, and Blade speed with a sword cut down even more. Angel, Spike, Leo and Al kept closer to the back, using the strengths to keep the demons from entering the portal.

Leo looked over his shoulder at Jake, who has passed out.

He rushed back to his side and checked him. He was exhausted from the constant fighting. He called over his shoulder, "Jake's passed out, we need to get him out of here."

Blade moved back as Al took his spot on the front, using the strength in his body to hold back the demons.

Blade grabbed Angel as he passed him, "give me a hand with him."

Together, they picked up the unconscious Jake and dragged him to the portal, and finally, tossing him through.

While they were taking care of Jake, a spiked club had slammed against Virgil's leg, tearing it open. Dante caught his brother as he began to fall, shooting as he backed up. They went through the portal right after Jake went through.

Al was beginning to lose his footing from the force of the opposing group. Finally, with a pull from the demons, rather then a push, Al was lifted into the air. At the same time, an Axe the size of his chest went through the lower half of his body. He was pushed again, sent flying back into the dirt of the ground.

Angel and Blade picked him up, Angel spoke, "C'mon Al, we got to go now."

With that, the three of them stepped through the portal.

Spike began to turn to run, as a demons sword cut deep into his arm. He let out a scream of pain as it pulled back out. He turned a preceded to bury the axe in his hand into the skull of the demon that cut him. With that done, he hurried out of the battle, and back to the real world.

That just left Leo and Inuyasha, and the dog demon wasn't moving away from the battle.

"Inuyasha, we got Jake out, now get out of there," Leo shouted at him.

But he didn't move, he didn't even reply to Leo's shout. He was to far involved in the fight.

Leo grumbled something and looked back at the portal. The girls were beginning to close it from the other side.

Leo made a decision. He turned back and orb right next to Inuyasha, grabbing him, and orbing back to the portal.

Inuyasha cried out, but Leo wasn't paying attention. He tried pulling the stubborn demon through, but the dog dug his feet in.

"Who's going to stop these things if we don't stop them here," he cried out.

Leo looked at him, "the girls our closing the portal. Nothing will get through, including us if we don't go now."

The dog demon looked away and the two stepped through the portal.

_Teen Titans Tower_

"And the rest, you all know. Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy flew off, and I orbed Spike to the cemetery to help pull him out," said Leo.

The others just took it in for a moment. Kagome broke the silence.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said, looking at him with a gleam in her eye.

But he did get it; he just looked at her with a confused expression, "what?"

He smiled, and then began to scratch him behind the ear. He was going to protest, but before he could say anything, he melted into it. After a moment, he was thumping his foot around like a happy puppy dog. Kagome finally pulled her hand away, still grinning.

Inuyasha had a pleasant look on his face as well. Then he saw the amused looks on everyone else in the room. He blinked for a moment, the stuck his arms in his sleeves, turning his head which was just as his cheeks turned red.

"Stupid wench," he muttered.

After another moment of enjoying the half-demons embarrassment, Angel asked, "well, now that we rescued him, what do we do now?"

Again silence.

Nightwing spoke, "I think that Raven's spell brought you here, so I think your going to be here until she can calm down enough."

Dante grinned, "that, and I bet Jake will have some 'you help me, you call me, I kill whatever needs to be killed' kind of speech. Even if we do leave, he would just show up and talk to each of usindividual."

Everyone nodded, a couple groups saying that they were used to him doing that.

* * *

In the med lab

Raven had left the group without anyone else noticing, since they were all trading stories with Jake included. She wanted to tell Jake something no one else would here.

She stepped into the med lab, and looked at his living body. It had only restored about a months worth to his body, but he was still going to be down for a while. She approached him.

He had heard her enter, but he didn't know who it was.

She sat next to his bed, and began speaking, "Its okay Jake, its Raven."

He smiled at her voice, but made no sound as she continued.

"I want to thank you for sacrificing yourself in order to save me. I fell that I don't deserve it, but you did it anyway. But I know that you can do stupid things, like the Spike, large rubber duck, and wooden spoon incident."

He made a pained face, but still was still grinning.

But she placed a hand on his head, which still felt of dried leather, "but that stupid thing you did for me, it told me a lot about you. Everyone has told me since my birth, that I was the portal that would bring about the end of the world. But that didn't matter to you. I also know from what the other said, you fight for your friends, and you would die for the ones really cared for. But being the first one you died for, I guess that you really care for me."

He slowly moved his hand to where hers was, and mouthed the words to her, 'more then the world.'

She smiled, not a grin, not a smirk, but a full on smile, even if he couldn't see, she still smiled. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

She pulled away enough, "I want you to know, that I do love you, for everything you've done. Like the other Titans, you stood by me when I told them I was part demon. But you did more, you fought to free my emotions, something that I had thought I would forever live without. You then kept the others away when I needed sleep from that ordeal. When I had been captured, I never lost hope you would come. And when you did, you fought everything that got in your way to get to me and help me." She ended when she shed a tear, thinking about what he did.

With his other arm, Jake felt for her face, and after a moment, with her help him find it, he stroke the tear away. He mouthed, 'I died for you, and I would do it again without a second thought.'

She smiled again as she rubbed his hand on her face. She then bent over for a second, bit a bit more passionate kiss.

She pulled back, when she heard a rather loud, "AAAAWWWW."

She broke and snapped her head around to see Terra, Jinx, Paige, and Lady.

Raven blushed, and Jake was just as confused as ever.

Terra spoke, very large grin, "about time you two got together."

Jinx laughed a bit, "yea, we all thought we might have to play match maker for the two of you."

Paige spoke up, "ah, but I wanted payback for the time you got me together with Johnny."

Lady just shook her head, "but you two won't worry, I'll make sure that these three don't share this moment with everyone else." She gave a look to that would have killed to the others, who quickly agreed. They all left the new couple.

After a moment, Raven just looked back at Jake, and said, "you know that they will still say something."

Jake just nodded, grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R DarkRavenna's story, Hazardous and SABAOTH's Origin of Marcus for more on them. And I leave you people with these words: 

"The party's just getting started, and I haven't even had a drink, so don't think were done yet." (try and beat that Hotshot45)


	29. A Thank You Speech

I only own Jake and the organization

To my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: glad you like it oh so much lil sis. And hope this was soon enough of an update.

Valda: Not bad for someone who has never written a romantic scene in all his life, don't you say. Thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: thanks for the review, and I'm far from done. As for the quote, it just came off the top of my head, but I do think that i've heard it from somewhere. As for not caring, I will simply say this, "the horse will never replace the bicycle, then again the bicycle will never replace the horse, and that is a horse on a bicycle if I ever saw one, and I never that I saw one."

Ravensoul: glad you like it oh so much, and here's the update. Hope you review more.

Zadeon: see what happens if you put a little faith in someone, they may do something like that. And here's the next chap.

Ok, now the last part, between Jake and Hazara, the parts of Hazara's speech was written by DarkRavenna. I hope you liked the way I wrote this after you left to go back to bed, looking forward to your next post. And I hope that everyone else likes the way Jake talks to Hazara about his concerns for her as a friend.

And please R&R

* * *

Jake's POV 

I've been in constant pain for three weeks now, but I was almost healed by now. My skin had returned to normal, and I still have no idea how my major organs worked for as longs as they did, but they healed as well. Now I get to focus on the last two things.

My tongue and eyes.

'Focus on sight first, that's more important,' I thought. But the sad part was, they were also very sensitive. Healing them was going to hurt like hell.

But I want to see Raven again.

I took a couple of breaths, then held it as I focused on healing my eyes.

And damn I hated being right. I tighten my grip on the bed sheets, trying to fight through the pain.

I felt something touch my hand, and a soft voice reached my ear, "you can fight through it Jake, you can fight through the pain."

And I was, I wanted to see again so much.

After a few more minutes of Raven speaking to me, the pain in my eyes faded. My head hit the pillow, and I was sweating like a pig.

I rubbed my eyes for a moment, before opening them.

And was blinded by the light, forcing me to snap my eyes shut again. My hands went to my eyes, trying to shield them from the light.

Raven sounded worried, "what's wrong Jake, give me a sign."

I took one hand and point where I guess the light was coming from, then placing it back where it was.

She took a minute, and realized the problem.

"Dante, turn off the lights, its blinding him," called Raven.

I heard a grunt and a click. I took a moment to let the healing factor work out the pain in them.

I slowly opened them a second time, and saw into a darker room. My eyes still hurt from what light there was, but not to much to where I couldn't see.

And that first thing I saw, was the concerned face of Raven.

I smiled at her, and mouthed 'good morning Angel."

She smiled, "So I guess this means you can see just fine, as long as the light is low.

I nodded and looked around the room. Dante was near the door, Blade next to him. The hunters were gathered near the window, each having different looks on there faces. As for the Titans, Cyborg was check the equipment as the others were just standing around watching what was going on.

I relaxed my head on the pillow and mouthed something.

She looked at me, a little confused, "sorry Jake, were you just trying to say something?"

I gave her a look for a moment, then decided I really needed a tongue. Thank god that wasn't going to be too painful.

I began to work my healing factor on it, but to everyone else, it look like I was chewing on something. That got confusing looks from everyone.

After a moment, I stopped and gave Raven a grin, and for the first time in three months, spoke, "I said, if someone doesn't give me a shot of whiskey, things wouldn't get any worse."

Blade gave a laugh as he pulled a bottle out from behind his back, "I knew that would be the first thing he would want."

Blade handed me the bottle, once I sat up on the bed, and unscrewed the cap and took a couple of swigs from the stuff. I fell back onto the bed and just smiled. The next words out were, "that hits the spot."

Everyone ether rolled there eyes or gave a slight laugh.

It felt good to be alive again. And it felt even better to talk and to see to my friends, and more importantly, my girlfriend.

* * *

It took another week to regain my strength enough to walk, as well as my eyes being able to adjust to normal sunlight without being blinded. Everyone who Raven had brought here had come to visit a couple of times, and it was nice to see old friends. 

I was able to move back into my old room at the end of that week, and a send off party was planned for tonight before Raven started sending people back to there homes tomorrow.

And figures, everyone was making fun of me and Raven taking forever and a day to get together. Even Hazara, much to my surprise, seemed to be making friends with Blade and Inuyasha, two of the hardest people I know of to talk to.

Then a speech was demanded of me.

I groaned as Raven added her voice to the demands.

I gave her a look, which she just grinned at, and stood up.

"Ladies, germs, and everyone else. Most of you know that I'm no good with words, so I'll keep it short, but hopefully sweet."

Spike shouted, "you mean short but painful." A couple laughed at his remark.

I looked at Spike, "only for you Spike, only for you. Anyway, I know I have said my thanks to everyone, but I want to thank you again. To the visitors, you dropped everything to help someone who you may have only met once. Yet you still helped, so of you putting your own lives on the line to help me."

Ed called out, with a grin, "yea, well, your girlfriend didn't give us much of a choice anyway." More people laughed.

"Not like you had anything else important, especially with a certain automail mechanic." He face flushed bright red with that remark. I continued, "Next, the my fellow hunters, who left upon my death, only two return two months later, and be there for support should something having gone wrong in my revival. I am always proud to fight along side you, should you ever need help."

Daria spoke up this time, "hunters don't fight alone if they can help."

"And we sure as hell need all the help we can get, even if your not going to be an official hunter much longer," finished Etana. The truth was I was going to retire from the organization and become a permanent hunter in this reality, should Trigon, or any other high level demon, tried to come through the void that only may have been opened.

I smiled, "still, thank all of you. And finally, the teen titans. What can I say? I became a criminal, thou I had done nothing, and had to fight against you. Then, the Titans disbanded, but the majority were reunited only twenty-four hours afterwards, and still considered me a friend. You've seen what I can become," I said in a sad voice, "and you still stood by me. And when I died, you mourned me as a close friend. I again can only say thank you. But to one member, I must truly say thank you." I looked at Raven, a kind smile on her face. "Raven, you put more hope into me then anyone has. When no one believe in me, you did. When I died, your mourned for me more then anyone. Then you had the visions about me, fighting in hell. I may not remember much, but I do remember that I wasn't fight to protect the city. I was fight to protect you." Where she smiled, I just grinned, "And I'm also happy that were finally official." I gave a laugh as she rolled her eyes at me.

I turned back to everyone in the room, "And I'm going to end saying this. When your face down in the dirt, no one to turn to, no one to fight along side you. Then remember this. You've got one of the dirtiest fighters on your side. Don't be afraid to call, don't be afraid to just show up. You are my friends, and I will always back you."

I raised my glass, "And I toast to you, my friends. I've got a group of friends I would trust my life with, and they would do the same with me. And for those who don't have friends like that, may the devil damn them." And I kicked my drink back as everyone in the roomed cheered the same line.

"MAY THE DEVIL DAMN THEM!"

I put my glass back on the table and turned back to the room, "now this is supposed to be a party, Cyborg." I turn to the half human machine, "why the hell is the techno man of this house not blaring music like he should."

"Booyah, you got it," he ran over to the stereo, and turned it up all the way.

People began to get up and dance to the music. I turned to Raven who pulled me into a kiss, not that I minded, andusing it to tell me'thank you.'

When we pulled back, she smiled at me, "that was what I was always hoping for."

I grinned at her, "then we knew each other more then we thought, cause I always hoped for the same thing."

My eyes wandered over to Hazara, who was sitting by herself, scanning the group, but not noticing me looking at her, pain in my own eyes.

Raven followed my gaze to her, then blinked in confusion at me, "Jake, is everything ok between you and her?"

I shook my head, "she's been through a lot, and Otomo spoke to me about her. I need to have a conversation with her." I kissed Raven on her forehead, "I love you, but I care about my friends to, and she needs help." I left Raven there as she just looked at me for a moment, then went back to her seat to watch the others.

* * *

I walked to where Hazara was sitting. She sat giving me a 'what do you want now' look. 

"We need to talk about a few things," I told her. She rolled her eyes, and held out her hand so she could telepathicly speak to me. I just shook my head, "I want to here your voice, follow me."

She gave me a second look, but followed me anyway.

* * *

We walked back to my room, which I had setup so it would be airtight from the inside, so no one else could be affect by the poison. She walked in and took a seat on the edge of my bed, removing her bridle, I mean facemask. 

"The reason we are having this little chat is because Otomo told me that you had some, how should I put this, concerns about the way you have been treated," I said as I pulled a chair from my workbench up in front of her.

I continued as I sat down, "And, I need to tell you something. All of my training says that I must trust the people I work with. And the easiest way I can trust someone is by them telling me of their opinion if they don't like something I'm doing. Remember when I called lady, you asked that I wouldn't, and haven't since. You told me a problem you had, and I stopped."

I looked her right in the eye, "Now, I want you to start with any problems with me involving anything I have told you, and if I had reason behind it, I will tell you those reasons."

She looked at me, "you tell me to trust people, Jake, but I can't trust people that can't trust me. I don't want their secrets, and they don't want mine. That's for safety reasons and I believe you should know why by now." She paused for a moment, and I waited for her to go on, "and as for you, I can't remember having you telling me something that troubled me, but stop putting so much trust on me. You're only wasting your time." She looked away when she finished.

I pointed my finger at her, and spoke up, "but I want to trust you. I want to be able to depend on you when our backs against a wall. You don't have to tell me your secrets unless you want to. As for wasting my time in putting my trust in you, I put trust into all my friends. That little speech a little bit ago should have proven that much to you."

She refused to look at me, "if you want to depend on me in a battle, that's okay, you know I'll keep fighting as long as there is air in my lungs. And that speech proved you trust your friends, true. But don't consider me your friend, as long as I have to wear that bridle you never know what can happen next."

I grinned, "what about not wearing that bridle?"

"The curse is still here, even though you are not affected," She said, still having been turned away.

"But I don't have to be the only person how feels the same way. I know how both Otomo and Etana feel bad about you wearing that facemask. And how so many people seem to look down on you because they see it as a bridle like some animal. If you want, I can pull some strings that can ether remake your bridle so you can't take it off in battle, or myself or Cyborg, who practically doesn't breath, since he's mostly machine, can put something together that acts as a filter and have it implanted in you," I told her.

She suddenly shot up and spoke, "he placed a curse upon me and it was because he wanted me to belong to no one else until either I or he dies. I am weak, you've seen how a level 12 demon was able to trouble my mind, but I can't accept help. I killed Luana's parents, her friends, hell, I killed everything that crossed my path. and I don't regret it, but she does. and this is something I must do on my own. And I don't care if I die, but you know that."

I grinned at her, while still seated, "again, you didn't have to tell me your secret and why you were cursed, but thank you for doing so. As for having trouble fighting that level 12, I will admit, I am partially at fault, since I gave you an order to fight it from behind, which has been the only thing Otomo has told me. And your right, I know you don't care if you die, but think about the other people you've been around for so long. Etana sees you as a little sister, and Otomo sees more in you then whatever some demon saw. Hell, when I was still recovering, Otomo would just go on about how much he worried that you won't walk away from the next fight you were in. You may think you have to fight alone, but you don't. You've got at least two people, not including myself, who are going to fight by your side no matter how much you hate it, because they care about you, because they want to see you still breathing at the next sunset, and again the next sunrise." I paused as she took it in. But I wasn't done, "You may not like it, but I am going to call you a friend. I will put my trust in you. And you find the next time you don't like an order I give, or if in some way, I'm treating poorly, you tell me." I stood up as she was still taking in what I said. I tried to look her in the eye, but she turned away again, "And you are right, I should know about how dangerous secrets can be. But sometimes, trusting people with your secrets can save your life, and that goes double when you share those secrets with your friends. They are the one thing that makes the worlds we go to bearable, why do you think I've got so many friends, so many people who trust me. Hell, even a few of them have seen what I can do if I go into a rage state, and they only think I'm better in a fight when I use it, or they think about the control if have over it."

I turned to leave, "think about what I've said to you. And my offer is super glued to the table, so if you ever want a voice around other people, give me a shout." With that, I left her in my room, just staring at me back as I left. Before I closed the door, I told her, "I die for my friends, even if they don't call me a friend."

I closed the door, and hoped that she would at least think of a life without so much blood.

I know I've seen to much.

* * *

This chapter, though may never be read by the friends I see where I live, this is for them. I put a lot of myself in Jake, including his views on his friends. I would die to save a friend, and I would never think twice. 

Don't forget to R&R DarkRavenna's Hazardous and SABAOTH's Origin of Marcus (what, you think i'm done with him, your joking right evil grin)


	30. Goodbyes

I only own Jake and the organization

Ok, the major crossovers are out of my head, now I can focus on the Titans and Jake. But don't worry fans, the hunters will return, how long that will take, I have no idea. I also have two more crossovers planned for this story, one of which is mentioned in this chap. Hope you people like it.

To my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: My little sister is always invited to partys. And for the speech, I just needed something to fill that space. Thanks for the review, and now I just get to wait for you to update.

Valda: I wanted something that touched someone, what can I say. I'm just glad people enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.

rath malone: thanks for the review, and as for the crossovers, they all been in my head, demanding that they get out. And thinking about fighting them as compaired to writing what they want, I'll write something. And I did get your email, just hope you got my reply. Hope to hear more on that story idea soon.

Timberfoxen: all I can say to that is, thanks.

Zadeon: to each his own, is all I have to say, and i do agree with you, the best characters are made by people who put apart of themselves in the character. Thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: thanks for the review, and I'm doing the best with what I've got.

SABAOTH: thanks for the review, and hope you can recover from you hard drive reformat. I hate losing everything like that, cause I've had to do that a number of times.

And please, R&R

* * *

I returned to the party, leaving Hazara to her thoughts. Raven raised an eyebrow at me, "what was that all about?" 

I shrugged, "Otomo had said she had a few problems with me and the orders I gave her, and the way I treated her. I walked to talk to her face to face about it before she and the others left tomorrow."

She nodded, and we sat and listened to the music as we watched the others dance. But we spent our time together, and that alone made the night enjoyable for everyone, or more importantly, us.

* * *

The next morning however, proved to be interesting. We all pretty much just feel asleep where we dropped. I woke up next to Raven, and the other Titans woke up next to there girlfriend/boyfriend. The others hoeever, ended up in weird groups. Angel woke up next to Paige, with Blade on the other side of her. Spike woke up in between Phoebe and Lady. Leo in between Piper and Virgil, both who swear to never speak of it again. Sango woke up to find Miroku sleeping right up against her, with his hand on her butt, and didn't slap him for a change. Kagome woke up with Shippo curled up next to her, and Inuyahsa at her feet. Ed woke up next to his brother, who was being used as a hard cushion for Kirara. And everyone swore that would not even speak about the pile up between Dante, Amon, and Robin. It was to horrifying, that, and no one knew where the goat came from, cause it sure wasn't Beast Boy. 

After everyone helped clean up the mess from the night before, it was time to start sending people home. Raven felt she would be better off sending groups off one by one, rather then all at once. When she brought them here, it took to much out of her. That, and she had to focus on the right reality to get them home.

The first to go was Kagome and her friends. We shook hands and said our goodbye, till Shippo jumped up into my arms, "but I don't want to go. I like it here."

I hugged Shippo, when I was with the group in there home, I guess I considered Shippo a little brother. But he still didn't belong. "Sorry kid, but you need to go, but I promise, if I ever get a chance to come and visit you guys, I'll take it, ok?"

Shippo didn't say anything, but he nodded. I handed him over to Kagome, he had a sad look on her face, but she knew that they had to go back to finding the Jewel shards that were important in there world. I looked over at Inuyahsa, who was shaking hands with Hazara. Both seemed to be grinning with a gleam in the eye to kill.

After a moment, he came over at stood with the others, and Raven opened the portal back.

They stepped through, and were home before they knew a moment had even passed.

The others were sent back pretty much the same. We said our good byes, made promises to visit when we could, and pretty much said, 'fell free to show up whenever'

Then we came to the hunters.

Otomo stepped forward and he and I shook hands, "It was a pleasure to fight along side you, Jake."

I had a shit-eating grin on my face, "I'm just glad that I had backup with the same skills that I had, or we would have never a chance of winning."

He nodded, and I moved on to Daira and Altair, who both had grins on their faces. I just looked between them, finally asking, "ok, what are you two up to?"

They both laughed, Daira told me, "we just got word from the higher ups, we are now officially partners."

I just gave them a look, "and why are you two partnering up?"

Altair seemed put off by that remark, "hey, we were like sisters when we went through training."

I just rolled my eyes, "just be sure you can look out for each other."

The grin returned, and like sisters, they said at the exact same moment, "we can look after ourselves just fine." They look at each other, and broke out laughing.

I groaned as I left them, "we're doomed I tell you."

Next was Hazara. She looks like she wanted to leave for quite a while now, but she had to wait for the others, all who wanted to say goodbye. I gave her my right hand to shake, which she took, looking me in the eye. I had been told how good of a fighter she was, and had seen her in action, but I wanted to see how fast she was on a draw.

I grinned at her; "I've been wondering something for a while, so lets see how fast you are." My left hand snapped out the gun on my left side, leveling it in between her eyes. At the same moment that I moved, I felt her dagger against my throat. I shoot her; I'm cut in one place where my healing factor would take to long to allow me to recover. Hey, even I can still die from my brain losing too much blood.

But nether of use blinked at the movement, everyone else just stood there watching us. And I still had the grin on my face. I simply said, "next time your around, you and I are gonna have to spar just to see how good of a fighter we are."

I swear, even with her facemask, she gave me an evil smile, as she said to me, _"and I will look forward to beating you in that fight."_

My grin just got a little wider, as we placed our weapons back in our holders, and I told her, "Just be sure you don't forget my offer. Give me a call whenever."

She just rolled her eyes, nodding her head the entire time, saying, _"I know, I know."_

I moved on to Etana, the last hunter, she just gave me a small smile, "Don't worry, I keep my eyes on her as long as I can, when I have time at least." She looked over at Hazara. I didn't even need to look. She would ether be giving a look to kill, or roll her eyes. My guess was the first, followed by the second was Etana turned her head. Etana looked away as I caught a glance. Hazara rolled her eyes; I was getting to know her to well. I gave a slight laugh at that.

I turned back to Etana, "just give her time, and don't worry about Hazara to much, she can look after herself just fine."

She raised an eyebrow at me, but nodded just the same. I also felt Hazara's gaze on my back, but I ignored it all the same.

Otomo spoke up once I had finished, "It was a pleasure, but we must get back to our duties."

Nightwing gave a smile as he shook Otomo's hand, "you sure we can't give you a ride or something. It is the least we can do."

Otomo just waved it off, a smile on his own face. "You don't need to worry about us. Besides, the organization is wanting to keep as secret as possible, in order to avoid a second framing on its Hunters. But we thank you for your hospitality and your help."

"Your friends," replied Nightwing, "it's the least we could do after you helped us."

Otomo nodded, "well, with that, we must be off."

Altair nodded in agreement, "yea, we get to go to some reality that has transforming planes called Veritechs. Seems a rouge faction of an alien race called Zentradei have stumble over some occult stuff, and are now tiring to resurrect some overlord of theirs called Dolza."

Daira put her head in her hand, "this is going to be so much fun."

I grinned, "If you talk to any of the guys in charge, drop my name and see if they remember me."

Everyone just looked at me. After a moment, I just said, "what, you don't think I have friends that just deal with the supernatural. I got sci-fi friends too. And trust me, if they remember me, then you'll get a lot of help from them. And if there are any questions, give me a call."

The others just rolled there eyes, and headed out the door

Once they were gone, the Titans just looked at me.

Jinx was the first who spoke up, "is there anyone who you haven't made friends with?"

I laughed a bit, "Well, remember how I was telling you guys that X-men was a favorite comic series of mine." They nodded, "well, I've never been to an X-men reality, so I don't have any friends there."

Again, they just rolled their eyes, and I finally spoke up, "ok, is today the official, roll your eyes day or something, that's been the only thing I've been getting all day." That had earned a couple of laughs.

We were moving off in different direction, Raven pulled me aside, smiling.

I smiled back, "does this have to do with our first date or something?"

She gave me a small smile, "actually, yes it does. You have any plans then?"

I let a look of hard thought cover my face, "yes, but I'm wondering who I'm taking."

She gave me a sour look, following up with a smack against my head. I gave her a look of confusion, "what, are you saying that you wanted to go out with me, I am surprised."

She just gave me another small smile, and said, "good, cause I would hate for you to die a second time. And this time, I won't call everyone else to revive you."

I gave her a smile, "ah, can't you take a small joke."

Before she could reply, the alarm came up. Everyone who left the main room, came rushing back in.

Nightwing read over the information coming in over the computer.

He called over his shoulder, "Mumbo is robbing ATM's downtown."

Beast Boy moaned, "Ah man, he's doing that again."

Cyborg just shook his head, "that guys has got to get a new idea, rather then doing the same old thing."

I just looked at Nightwing, "you got any info on this guy."

He nodded, "yes, but we can fill you in on the way over."

With that, we rushed to our vehicles, and those who flew took to the sky.

* * *

We pulled up outside of a bank, right when it turned into gold and shrank into a magician's hat. The hat was picked up by a blue man in a similar magicians get up, wand in his hand. 

Nightwing threw out one of his birdarangs, knock the hat out of Mumbo's hands. Mumbo looked over at us, and Nightwing spoke, "sorry Mumbo, but stealing whole ATM's aren't apart of children's parties."

He just looked at us, "the Teen Titans, eh? Here, allow me to add you into the act. Mumbo Jumbo!" With that, he sent his wand forward sending a shower of sparks. It sent the Titans every which way, as I stood, watching the sparks come at me. The hit my skin, but they weren't even warm.

"Titan's, GO," called Nightwing. Everyone charged forward, attacking Mumbo. I drew my pistols and charged up stun rounds. I took aim with one, and wait for an opening. The moment it came up, I didn't wait.A gunshot rang out. But Mumbo must have seen me, cause the bullet changed into a rain of confetti. I just looked at him. I've seen a lot of magic, and I guess so has he. Well, if we wants to play with magic, well so can I.

While the others attacked, I managed to pull Raven aside and whisper in her ear, "think you can make up an alchemy circle." She just gave me a look, "What, ever hear the saying fight fire with fire?"

She grinned and nodded. She readied herself while I called out to Nightwing, "get everyone clear, we got a plan."

Mumbo grinned as the other Titans pulled back, forming a circle around him, "are you afraid of another disappearing act Titans." Then he looked at me, "and what plan is this, I am interested."

I grinned at him, "You seem to be a wise man of magic. Tell me, have you ever heard of Alchemy?"

He waved his hand at me, "that is no magic, just useless thoughts of science that have tried to dabble in the art of magic."

I grinned, "the this is a treat, for you." I clapped my hands together, "you're looking at an Alchemist. Raven."

"Azerath Meteroin Zinthos," she called out, send black waves of energy dancing around him. When the disappeared, Mumbo looked down, and saw that he was standing in the middle of a strange circle. I placed my hands on the circle, right when he tried to get away.

"You've already lost Mumbo," the circle glowed in a dark red, and after a flash of light, Mumbo found all but his head in a case of rock, and a hole in the middle of the street. He was at a loss for words, as I pulled of his hat, handing it to Raven. After she repeated her chant, seven golden ATM's appeard in full size in front of us.

Mumbo finally managed to speak, "how, how did you do that."

I looked at him, "this will be the only secret I'll tell you." I leaned in a whispered in his ear, "I'm just another Teen Titan, bub."

I pulled back, his face in shock. He then passed out, after I slugged him.

I looked back at the others.

I had good friends, I got to kick ass, I have a beautiful girlfriend. What can I say, This is one hell of a party.

**

* * *

**Ok folks, this story is a third of the way done with what I want to do. I've got about four more parts to the story, so stick around, you ain't seen nothing yet. 


	31. Start of the Blood Hunt

I only own Jake and the organization.

I must apologize for forcing everyone to wait for me to post this chap. I've been fight my brain to get it to work. Its still a bit pushy (shows brain in a cage, as it tries to bit through the bars) but I have it under control now. I must also thank DarkRavenna on helping me on deciding what the next part of the story was going to be, so this chaps for you sis.

To my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: yes, everything is good, but did you think it would actually last? And i've always wanted to write a long story, so this works for me. Thanks for the review sis.

Valda: Glad you like there pairing. With those two characters, think hyper cheerleaders, and you have there realtion. Thanks for the review.

Xerxes93 & Lyfe.exe: glad you guys liked the story, and thanks for reviewing.

Hotshot45: glad you liked that last chap, and thanks for the review.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: You review, and thats allI care about. As for Raven and Jake being a couple, no. They were never given a chance to really become offical, seeing that Jake had called off there first date to meet up with that other hunter. And why would I want to start the party when its just getting started. The best is yet to come. Thanks for the three reviews, and yes, alchemy does rule.

And don't forget to R&R.

* * *

Been three months since Raven and I became an official couple. And, in that time, I became known as a Titan very quickly. We managed to stop Mad Mod and a rampaging Cinderblock. And in the way of demons, yea, there were a few, but nothing that I couldn't handle. And I had Raven keep my tags, that way I always have the excuse to come back and get them.

From what I'm told, this is as peaceful as things tend to get around here. And, I'm also told that it never lasts long.

If only they knew.

Just about everyone, minus Beast Boy and Nightwing who were sparring in the training room, was in the main room, just doing whatever. Starfire and Terra were in a corner talking over a magazine, Jinx and Cyborg were playing Gamestation, all while Cyborg was trying to teach the finer points of gaming to her. And Raven was sitting on the couch, reading on of her books, a cup of her tea was sitting on the table near her. As for me.

My feet were on the table, my old hat was over my eyes, and I was snoring lightly. I had nothing better to do, so I sat and watched Cy and Jinx for a while, till my body just kinda shut down on me.

I didn't even hear the buzzer. But five minutes later, I would find out who was at the door.

Someone knocked me on the back of the head, knocking off my hat and waking me up.

I looked up and Nightwing, who thumbed to the door leading in. I looked over to see someone standing there.

"You Jake," he asked. I took a moment to look him over as I stood up. His hair was black in short spikes with green tips, dark sunglasses, and his dress reminded me a lot of Dante in a way. He wore black pants and had on a fancy black, sliver, and grey shirt with a long black coat on over that.

I nodded, "and do I know you?"

He looked me over for a bit, then nodded, "I'm a hunter, here looking for someone."

I raised an eyebrow, "well, you've missed all the action if that's what you're here for."

Now he shook his head, "No, I'm looking for Brother Blood. I plan on being the hunter that brings him down."

Everyone in the room tensed, I glanced over at Jinx. She shuddered from the memories of being held by him three months prior. But she did smile as Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder in support.

I looked back at this new guy, "and what makes you think you can even tango with Blood?"

He reached up and pulled off his sunglasses, reveling his eyes. They had red irises and dark silver retinas. He spoke, "I was once a student of his. He turned me along with several others in one of the first realities he took over. He made me killed everything that was important to me." His fists were clenched at this point. He looked me right in the eye, "that old bastard has lived to long. I will be the one who ends him."

I grinned at him, "Ok then, but answer me this, do you carry a spear?"

He grinned back at me, "I do."

I looked at him, "then I know you, you go by the name Cray Von Blood."

Eyebrows what up around the room at his name. He seemed to figure out why, since he brought his hand up, "and before you ask, I have no relation with that human monster, Blood."

I shrugged, "well, I have no idea where he is, if that's why you're here."

He nodded, and looked at Nightwing, "Do you know his possible location, I know that you have fought him before."

Nightwing shook his head, and spoke, "I don't because he no longer bases his operations out of Jump City. But the Titans East in Steel City might have a few leads."

He nodded, "That is all I needed to know, thank you." He turned to leave, but Nightwing stopped him, "If you want, we can give them a call and see if he has turned upanywhere."

Cray stopped and thought for a moment, then turned back nodding his head, "that would save me a long trip should he not be there."

"Give me a sec to call them up," said Cyborg as he walked over to the computer.

As he was dialing up the computer, I heard Jinx talking to Cray.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," She started, "how is it that you managed to get away from Blood?"

He looked at her for a moment, then spoke back, "you were also a student of his, weren't you."

I looked over, to see Jinx's head lowered and a weak yes came out of her lips.

He looked at her for a moment, then spoke the answer for her question, "a hunter came through, looking for Blood, trying to stop him before destroying the reality we were in. That hunter and I fought, and then he managed to remove the possession on me. But, the possession that Blood had used was powerful, so powerful, that it changed me eyes to what you see know. But thankfully, when the hunter removed the possession, I became immune to Blood's psychic abilities."

He looked her over for a moment, "Why do you ask on how I became free?"

Jinx was to deep in thought, so she didn't hear him. I spoke up for her, "I freed her from Bloods control about six months ago."

He looked at me for a moment, then back at her. I guess he wanted to say more, but he held his tongue.

"Ok, something isn't right here, I'm not getting a connection," came Cyborg, snapping everyone's attention to him, as his fingers were flying over a keyboard.

Terra asked, "If you're trying their tower, could they just all be out?"

Nightwing shook his head, and answered for Cyborg, "no, if someone were to call the tower here, and no one picked up, it would be rerouted to our individual comlinks. It works the same for the other Titans too."

Cyborg spoke up without turning his head, "I'm going to try and bring up the security cameras in their tower, see if we can spot anything." He looked up at the screen as it turned from static, to the main room of the tower in East City.

And we gasped.

Robotic parts lay around the flood, scorch marks were on the floor and walls. And other pieces looked soaked from water from a now empty pool that we could barley see.

Beast Boy was the first to speak, "I think you have your answer dude."

* * *

"Do you think it was smart to let that Von Blood guy run off on his own," asked Terra. 

I shook my head, "no, but I got a feeling that he would be to stubborn to listen to us. And that scene in the other tower is just screaming trap to me."

Nightwing nodded his head, "I agree with you on that Jake, but we don't know where the Titans East are, or where Blood is for that matter."

I had to agree with Nightwing, and I hated not knowing the important things. Cray had been an idiot, running off the moment he saw the other tower, swearing the Blood was behind it. From what my brain came up with, Cray was a cocky fighter, getting into large fights, and focusing on his own goals, mainly that of finding Blood, rather then work the assignments given to him by the organization. Now, he was good in a fight from what I've heard, but I've also heard how he rushing into things without thinking them through.

Running off to Titans East tower made that rumor cement into fact for me.

"Soooo, what are we going to do now," asked a still worried Jinx. I guess I could still fell for her. She was still having to go through with what her so called best friends did to her. Sure, they were possessed, doesn't mean they couldn't fight their own minds to try and stop. She was also still afraid Blood would take her freedom away from her.

Nightwing thought for a moment, "Jake, how well do you think Cray can handle Blood if he is there?"

I thought about it for a few moments. I went back in my head of what I knew about both Blood and Von Blood. I finally spoke, "Cray is a good fighter from what I've heard of the guy, but I've never seen him in combat. Blood on the other hand, I have seen. But Blood try and takes over a person's mind, which Cray is immune to. If I had to take a guess, I would say Cray has a fifty/fifty chance in winning, less if he's fighting more then Blood."

Nightwing nodded, "being that, I don't want Cray fighting alone, especially from what you've told us about Blood, and if he has the Titans East and whatever Hive students still under his control."

Raven finally spoke up, asking me, "Does Blood ever summon demons to do his bidding?"

I shook my head, "no, he prefers to have things from the reality he's in to do his bidding, rather then summoning help. Which mean you all can dish it out if we have to fight anything he throws at us."

Everyone just thought for a moment, then Cyborg placed a hand on Jinx, "Are you ok?"

She just shook her head, but was silent still.

Nightwing spoke, "Jinx, I want you to sit this one out." She looked at him, shock written over her face.

"What, why, don't you trust me," she cried out.

I stepped forward, "Jinx, do you even think that you can fight Blood, or even fight Gizmo or Mammoth?"

She looked at me, then turned her head, "No."

"That's why Jinx," said Nightwing. He approached her, placing a hand on her other shoulder, "you have earned our trust, but if we have to fight them, we need everyone to pull their weight."

She nodded, and then excused herself and left, her arms crossed across her stomach.

We looked over at Cyborg, a look to kill on his face. He was muttering under, "I'll kill'em Jinx, I swear it."

"Not to repeat a question, boy who is friend, but what are we to do," asked Starfire.

Nightwing looked around, "I think we're going to split into two groups, one will stay here and watch the city incase Blood turns up here, the others will go to Steel city and investigate the Tower there."

I gave Night a look, "you sure that's a good idea, Bloods a tough S.O.B. You think split our strengths is a good idea?"

He shook his head, "no, but having someone in both places in case he does show up. I don't like it, but we have to go that way."

Terra gave him an equal look, "can't we call in the league to watch the city? They do owe us a big one."

Nightwing shook his head, "they got some big problems in gamma quadrant or something like that in space."

We sighed, Raven asked, "So, if we are splitting, who's on what team?

Nightwing thought for a moment, "I think myself, Jake, Cyborg and Starfire should go to the Steel City, the rest staying behind."

We nodded, and I asked, "you want me in full S.W.A.T. gear?"

Nightwing nodded, "best if you do, know idea what we might run into."

I nodded, and we went our separate ways. I left for my room to get my gear ready.

I was hoping we would get into one hell of a fight. If Cray didn't already, I'm going to bring down Blood.

He'll be lucky if he sees the next sunrise after he goes toe-to-toe with me.

* * *

So what did you people think. You know you want to review. 

And don't forget to also check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara.


	32. East Tower Leveled

I only own the Jake and the organzation. So there.

To my reviewers:

Valda: glad you like it, I seem to just roll out the cool chapters, don't I. Thanks again for the reviews.

DarkRavenna: hey sis, miss you. And sorry about you having the flu, hope your getting better. Glad you like the introduction of Cray. Hope to talk to you soon and thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: well, so far, I haven't use the actually Titans East, atleast, not yet anyway. Thanks for the review.

Zadeon: what, did you think the party was finish already? Please, were just getting into it already. Still have a long, long, LONG, way to go till its finished. Thanks for the review.

And to everyone else please R&R

* * *

The door burst open, and I stepped through, my MP5 coming up to sweep the entranceway. I heard Cyborg shifting his arm into his sonic cannon, as well as a faint glow of green from Starfire. 

I swept left to right, finally calling it all clear.

Cyborg walked over to a wall panel and checked the status of the power systems within the Tower. After a moment, he cursed a little under his breath, then spoke out, "other then the emergency lights, everything else is powered down. Whatever was left in the back generators just died, shut the rest of the Tower down."

He turned to the rest of us, "we are going to need to be in two places at once. I need someone to go down to the lower levels and restart the main generator, while someone else does a cold start right when the power comes on for the computer in the main room, or the Tower will lock down and we could be trapped here for a long time."

I just looked at him, what he said made no sense. "Cy, what do you mean the place will lock down?"

He looked at me, "just that, it's a security protocol in case the Tower was taken over. The main generator has to shut down for a period of time in order output to remain stable. Should the Tower been taken over, the generator will shut down at its normal time, and when the badies try to restart it, the Tower goes into lock down until an authorized Titan overrides the lockdown."

Starfire scratched her head, "but friend Cyborg, are we not Titans as well."

He nodded, "we are Star, but we don't live here, the Titans east do and they own the Tower, which makes them authorized and not us."

Nightwing gave him a funny look, "but you were apart of East Titans, wouldn't you still be in the system?"

He shook his head, "if a Titan doesn't enter his or her authorization with a set time limit, then that authorization becomes void."

Nightwing nodded, "ok then Cyborg, what do we need to do?"

"I need Star to come help me with the computer up in the main room, while you and Jake work on restarting the power generator," came the reply.

Nightwing and I looked at the other, both with grim looks on our faces. We knew Cyborg had the workings of the Tower stored in his mind, but we didn't like the fact that the four of us were breaking up into further groups.

But, its not like we really had a choice.

"Fine," said Nightwing, "but keep in radio contact and keep an eye for each other at all times, understood?"

We all nodded, the separated.

* * *

"I don't like this at all, to easy to ambush us," said Nightwing, yet again. 

I stopped and looked right at him, "I know that Nightwing, that's the 57th time you said that exact same line, you have changed it since we separated from Star and Cy. And if you say it again, I'll knock some sense into you with the butt of my gun, go it." Ok, so I was just a little angry. But you try listen to him for that long, and see if you don't get a little angry yourself.

Nightwing just looked at me, "you've actually counted how many times I said that!"

I shrugged as we started walking again, "that, and each time you said, 'I hope Star will be ok,' which came in a close second with 49 times said."

He just looked at me for a moment, that managed to speak, "you are a sad little man."

I just grinned, "I'm not a sad little man, I'm just easily amused."

At that point, an explosion stopped us, and I snapped around, bringing up my MP5 to check for hostiles.

I lowered it only a bit, and looked at Nightwing, "I don't think that's a good thing."

I was answered with a call over the radio, "Nightwing, Jake, we got large amount of copies up here, as well as Gizmo. We need the generator up now and we need you two back up here, NOW!"

We just looked at each other; we didn't need this for crying out loud.

I point back the way we came, "You go and help out the others, and I'll get the generators."

He grabbed me, as I was about to take off, "No, they need us both."

"And we need that generator up to get this place to lockdown," I came back, "you get back, I can handle myself in a fight, but they need help now."

He growled in frustration, "alright, but make it fast, we're going to need your help in this."

I nodded and rushed off as he turned to go join the fray.

* * *

I managed to get to the generator room, panting from the run. I looked around for the moment, running through the information that Cyborg had given me and Nightwing to start the generator. I walked over to the panel, and began the start up process. 

I ran into no problems.

Safety barriers in place, generators beginning the start up sequence, the panel read out after a moment of working with the panel.

I waited for a moment, and when I strained my hearing, I could hear the fighting in the main room, until it stopped.

I grabbed the throat mic around my neck, "Nightwing, you guys still alive up there, over."

I waited for a moment to hear the reply, but it never came.

"Nightwing, Cyborg, Starfire, do you copy, over," I called again. And still no response.

I shook my head, thinking, 'hell of a time to be right, Nightwing.'

I went back to the panel, taking out my earpiece to listen for anyone coming up behind me. Everything read normal, so I moved to the doorway to watch it in case someone came down hear, looking for me.

Until an alarm sounded on the panel.

I walked back and looked it over. Something was terribly wrong.

Safety barriers failing, meltdown imminent

I just stood there in shock, no to sure what the hell was going on, then the screen changed.

To the grinning face of Brother Blood.

He spoke, as if winning a major victory, "Aahhh, the Teen Titans. Or what is left of them. If by now, you haven't figured it out now, those who have gone to work on the main computer have been capture by my robots and one of my best students. And, at the exact same moment, another of my students along with an army of my robots is attacking your own Tower. But unfortunately, for you who are trying to restart the power generators, will only die in the explosion that will follow when the generator goes into meltdown, in the next ten seconds. And if you are there Jake, I'm sorry that we were never able to meet. Enjoy the afterlife Titans."

Bloods face was replaced with a ten, and then began to count down. I tried to rush for the door, only to have it closed in front of me. I unsheathed my claws and tried slashing at the door, only for it to spark and not even show a scratch.

A new plan formed in my head. I dropped and carved an alchemy circle in the floor. I looked back and the counter, right when it turned to one.

And my only thought was,

'Oh fuck,' right when an explosion leveled the tower.

* * *

To anyone staring at the now destroyed Titans tower, jaws had been unhinged and looks of disbelf was all that could be shown on the people's faces. 

At the base though, there was an evident rise in the middle of the debris.

My scream echoed through the area as a second and smaller explosion left me gasping for breath.

"To damn close Jake, way to fucking close," I mumbled to myself. It was times like this, I was happy I only rarely used alchemy, people often forgot about it.

I looked at my MP5, which was completely screwed up. It would take about five hours to pull it apart to the smallest piece, just to make sure everything was working fine.

I tossed it, and my armor, which had been peppered by the shrapnel that went flying from the blast.

I looked to the sky, to see a helicopter fade in the distance.

"And once again, every single Titan had been captured. What is up with these guys, can't they just give up with the capturing already," I mumbled to myself as I begun to search through the debris to fine my bike or Cyborg's car so I could make it back to our tower in a decent amount of time.

I found Cyborg's rear view mirror, and nothing else.

I groan as I realized something. My spare pistol, my custom made shotgun, plus spare ammo and a normal shirt were all packed on the back of my pack.

I just looked up to the sky, and spoke out loud, "God, what did I do to piss you off."

* * *

I am evil, aren't I. But I'm having so much fun with it. 

Don't forget to also R&R DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara.


	33. Diner Holdup

I only own Jake and the organzation.

Just to let you people know, this chapter is basiclly just a short break, and it explains quickly what is going on while Jake is making his way back to Jump City.

To my reviewers:

Valda: Jake has nothing but bad days since he came to the Titans, but its so much fun to see how bad I can make it for jake. Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for beta reading this chapter.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: Trust me, someone ass is going to get kicked, and it will be atleast Jake dishing out the most of the damage. Wouldn't you be mad after someones dropped a building on you? As for the question in your second review, the anwser is yes. Thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: I ain't done yet, thanks for the review.

Zadeon: hes been screwed before, and came back with a vegence, this is just take two. Thanks for the review.

SABAOTH: You alive, your actually alive. I thought you went and jumped off a cliff. Hate to hear about your computer, but shit happens. Thanks for the review, and hope you manage to fix your computer before you get even more problems.

And don't forget, please R&R.

* * *

A bell sounded as I opened the door to the diner. Since I lost just about everything I had taken with me, I was forced to hitch hike back to jump. I couldn't withdraw any money because I didn't have my ATM card with me and I had been an idiot and didn't remember my account information. And I couldn't go to the police in Steel city because I was still armed, and again, I didn't have my paper on me.

I hate paper.

With what cash I did have, I managed to buy a well-worn coat that kept my warm in the now cooling months, as well as conceal my one pistol. Other then the clothes on my back and my pistol, I had two bucks to my name.

I walked my way to a booth and sat down. I had been hiking for two days now, and I haven't heard so much as a report from anyone on Jump cities condition. All I could do is pray everything was ok.

The waitress, an older woman with gray hair, came up, "can I get you something to drink, hun?"

"A glass of water and about five minutes to give my feet some rest," I replied with a tired smile.

She nodded as she walked off, coming back with the water a minute later. I slowly sipped the water, it had a slight bitterness to it.

'Must need there water filter replaced or something,' I thought to myself.

I let my head rest against the back of the seat, as the door slammed opened, shouts coming in, "EVERYONE ON THE GROUND, THIS IS A HOLD UP!"

I slowly closed my eyes, shouting in my own mind, 'not now, can't I just get a moments peace?'

I was answered by the sound of a shotgun round being loaded into the chamber next to my left temple.

"You heard the man, now drop to the ground," I heard the thug say.

I cracked one eye open, looked about the diner, counting three thugs, all in tee shirts and jeans with masks. Two had pistols, one automatic, the other a revolver, and this on with a pistol grip, sawed off shotgun.

I sighed, "how about I just sit here, enjoying my water, and not kicking our ass. That sound good to you?"

He pressed the barrel into my temple, "how about you sit there with a hole through your head, you like the sound of that?"

I turned my head, till the barrel was in between my eyes, and I calmly spoke to him, but still loud enough for everyone inside could hear, "I've been shot, I've been cut, I've been burned, and I've even had limbs eaten off by carnivores rabbits. And in the six months alone, I became a highly wanted man, fought my very own friends, fought a powerful enemy that could have destroyed the world, died, brought back to life as a three year old corpse, and just two days ago, I had a building drop on top of me, and as far as I know, all my friends including my girlfriend have been capture by one of humanities worse enemies. So if you think staring down a gun barrel scares me, then rocks could teach you rocket science."

He just blinked behind his mask, then pulled away for a moment, and then motioned me to get up, saying it as well.

I slid out and stood up, my back turned to the thugs.

"Turn around," he said, "I'm going make an example out of you."

I give him a side long look, grin on my face, "your funeral."

I snapped back the other way, the claws in my right head shooting out, and cutting through the shotgun. I got it right through the round in the chamber, pellets started falling on the ground. My left hand grabbed also the water glass as I was turning, throwing it at the thug with the automatic pistol, hitting him the arm, ice-cold water soaked his arm.

I reversed my spin, till I drove my left elbow into the thugs face, hearing a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. My right hand brought out my gun, charging stun rounds. I brought it up against the two remain thugs, shooting first at the thug with the revolver, and then the one with the automatic, firing a round into each of them.

After the gunshots, there was a moment of complete silence.

Then, the thugs collapsed, and with a spin on my finger, I placed my pistol in the waistband of my pants behind my back.

Everyone else that had been there, which was the waitress, the cook, and two families with children, just stared at me.

And the first person to recover, was the cook, and all he said was, "rabbits don't eat meat."

I just gave him a look, "it's a long story, and I really need to hit the road again."

"DIE YOU PUNK," came the shout from the now shotgun less thug, who was now holding his own .38 Saturday night special. I just look down as he aimed in my direction, thinking, 'does these people learn when to quit?'

He fired all six shots into me, but I just looked down as my healing factor pushed the bullets right back out, little tinks from the spent bullets falling on the ground.

I looked back at him, giving him a bored look, "are you done yet?"

"What, what the heck are you," he asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Spiegel, Jake Spiegel," I said.

He seemed confused, must have crawled under a boulder when I had been mentioned as a wanted criminal.

Then one of the children spoke, her freckled face having light up when she heard me, "you're the Gunslinger. From the Teen Titans!"

Glancing at her from the corner of my eye, I swear I so her eyes turn to a pair of stars. I looked back at the thug, whose eyes were bigger then before.

"I guess that name rings a bell then," I said with a smile on my face.

His reply, he fainted from the shock of his broken nose, and me.

I turned back to the two people who worked here, "sorry about the mess, I'll pay for it once I get access to my account again, lost my ATM card in an explosion." I finished with a laugh.

The cook, who turned out to be the owner, "don't worry about it, your pretty famous, and we've never had a hero in here before. You want something to eat, it's on the house."

I shook my head, "sorry, can't, I need to get back to Jump city before things get out of control."

"Haven't you heard," came a surprised remark from the father of the second family, "Jump cities has been lockdown. The military and Justice League have put up a blockaded all the roads, airways, and from the seas."

"Yea, where have you been, aren't the Titans suppose to protect Jump City," asked the mother from the first family, rather angrily.

I gave her a look, "myself, Nightwing, Cyborg, and Starfire went to Steel City because the Titans east group went missing. The generator was out, so I went down to restart it. While I was away, Brother Blood attacked, capturing the other three titans. As for me, the generator was rig to blow shortly after reactivation. If I didn't have my alchemy skills, I would still be buried under the Steel City Tower."

He face went from a small amount of anger, to surprise, "oh, I'm sorry, I didn't now."

I gave her a kind smile, "don't worry about it, happens all the time."

The father of the first family asked, "So, how are you going to get to the city?"

I pointed to my feet, "Like I said when I came in, I needed to rest my feet awhile, but now its time to move on."

"Your walking, but is still another fifty miles to Jump, it will take you the better part of a week if you walk," said the cook, mouth agape.

I shrugged, "don't have much choice, my bike and the T-car got trashed beyond repair in the explosion, and Blood had the other ported out before I even knew what had hit me."

"Spiegel," I heard the cook call out, and caught something as it came flying towards me. They turned out to be keys. I gave the cook a confused look.

"I just filled it this morning, should get you to Jump. And there's a double barrel in the rack, feel free to use it if you need it," said the cook. I was about to say something, but he stopped me, "I've got two little boys in Jump, living with their mother, Josh and Tommy. You make sure there safe, and I'll consider that enough payment." Then he leaned back, hands on his hips, "now go do what you do best, kicking butt."

I smiled, "you have my word, I'll find your kids."

He gave me a raised eyebrow, "the word of a hero, good for me."

"Well, I have a reputation to uphold, and I now what its worth," I replied, with my own smile.

His eyebrow went up even higher, "and that is."

"If my word was gold, I would make Bruce Wayne look poor," I said, with the largest grin I could muster.

He laughed, "then I know my sons will be safe. Good luck."

I turned to leave, when the waitress stopped me, "while you were talking, I packed a couple of things for the road. Can't go rushing to save people on an empty stomach."

I gave her a kind smile, then took the brown bag, "thank you, I'm sure my taste buds will be dancing the mambo for the rest of the week."

She smiled and I left, wondering why those people had been so kind to me.

I smiled at the thought. Still good people in the world, it always did help me on the job.

* * *

Don't forget to check out and review DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara while your still on the site. 


	34. Chapter 34

Jake is mine. The organization is mine. Nuff said.

Sorry this took so long, and sorry this isn't as long, but i haven't been in a writing mood for a while. But thank you for waiting on me.

To my reviewers:

Valda: Glad you liked and, and your right, you should have known. Thanks for the review.

SABAOTH: no, I will tell you now, this is all Blood's doing. But don't worry, Marcus will make his return soon enough. Thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: With Blood, its never good. Thanks for the review

Timberfoxen: I hope that means you like it (atleast, I hope you do) but please say something in your review please.

And don't forget all you lazy people, please R&R

Cyborg comes out, "You know, If you review, he might shut up for a change"

Cyborg, where the hell did you come from, go back to the cage blood put you in.

Cyborg shakes his head, "fine, and you just gave away a piece of your story.

huh, wha,...oh god damn it.

* * *

I pulled up in the old 1982 ford ranger to a staging area that the army was using outside of Jump city.

An MP waved me down and approached the driver side window, "I'm sorry sir, but your going to have to turn around, the city is locked down, I can't allowed you to enter."

I looked at the palm pilot on his hip, "how about you check the Titans listing for the ID number 3461. And if you call up the Flash, and tell him that the guy waiting in whatever staging area this is expecting to win back that cash from the poker game from ten months ago."

He just blinked, but he decided to go ahead and check. After a minute, he check the image her received to my mug, then saluted, "sorry sir, didn't recognize you, and we were told that all of the Titans, East and West, had been captured."

I just gave a lopsided grin, "that's no problem, tell me where I can park this junker, then I can chat with who ever is in charge."

He nodded and pointed to a spot on the side of the road. After I had parked, I was escorted to the headquarters for whatever forces were holding the area secure.

Inside was a one start general with graying hair and goatee to match. We saluted each other and he began, "good to see we still have on Titan on our side Spiegel."

I nodded, "what are we looking at general?"

He motioned me to follow, to a vertical computer screen with a map of the area, "Blood has taken the entire city with an army of those cybots, which is what were call the full metallic Cyborgs. With exception of yourself, all the other Titans have been captured, but it has be unconfirmed if they are still alive or not. And by the way, where were you when all this went down?"

I told him about the four of use going to steel city, them fight and me on my own. Then the building dropping on me, which he laughed a little bit.

"Well, nice to know you had a little fun," he said, then his face returned to the serious look from a moment ago, "anyway, the justice league showed up during the worst of the fighting, but they didn't help much. Once the cybots reached the city limits, which was when the league finally showed up, they just stop. Anyone who came within fifty feet was attacked on sight, and when league tried a counter attack, they were pushed back just as bad. It seemed the every Cybot destroyed was replaced a few seconds later. Now, we've locked down the city, and setup up several staging areas like this one, and the league are moving between them as they can, but right now, its just Green Lantern, Flash, and Batman here. The others all went else where to stop who knows what else."

"Ok, but what about firepower wise, what are we looking at," I asked studying the map.

He point to all the major points, "we have Cybots is several areas around the city, mainly armed with a sonic cannon, but most have been upgraded to a lethal punch rather then knock out. The same ones also have land to air missiles built in, in case we tried an air attack. There is also an unknown amount of Cybots within the city in case we tried a drop operation." Then he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "but, the funny thing is, they stopped at the docks, but they left the Tower and the rest of the actually bay alone. We can get into the tower, but if we try to move towards the docks, the Cybots open up on us."

I nodded, "has anyone been over to check the tower for clues or anything that could be useful?"

A voice from behind me answered, "I went over that building five times with a fine tooth comb, but there wasn't a thing there, and you know I won that ten bucks fair and square Jake."

I grinned as I faced Flash, who stood there grinning like an idiot, "doesn't matter, I will get I back. How you doing, been awhile."

He came forward and we shook hands, "eh, you know me, I can't stay in one place to long."

I rolled my eyes, "so why are you here?"

He just gave me a look, "doing my job, unlike you."

I held up my hand in defense, "hey now, I had a build dropped on top of me, give me a break already."

His smile returned, "So I heard, but that doesn't mean I ain't going to make fun of you because of it." He looked at the map on the computer screen, "I've been running between areas to check for any new info, and GL and bats are at the east side staging area. The rest of the league is up in the watchtower trying to work something out that can get someone in."

I gave him a look, "weren't you guys coming up with some teleporter or something along those lines?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know much about it."

"For which I'm not surprised," I quipped.

He ignored my comment, "but I do know that its still a prototype, and even still, there's something over the city."

I looked over the map, thinking what it could be. "Blood must have setup a field of some sort. He isn't called a human monster for nothing."

Flash and the general both look at me with a bit of confusion. I told them what I knew about Blood, and both seem to go a little wide eyed when they knew what we were dealing with.

The general crossed his arms and gave me a look, "aren't you one of those hunter I've been hear so much about these days?"

Flash smacked himself upside his head, "of course, can't you call some of your fellow hunters to give us a hand with this guy?"

I thought for a moment, then nodded, "better to have help then work on our own."

I grabbed a piece of paper from a private's notebook and was quickly writing down a few things to send to the other hunters to request their help.

Flash looked at my while I was doing this, "so, your going to mail them a letter. Ain't that going to take awhile?"

I grin, "Someone got a light?"

The general pulled out a silver lighter, "here you go, but I really don't think smoking right now is a good idea."

I grinned, and then spit on the corner of the letter. At some of the confused looks I was getting, I just said, "Just watch."

I lighted up the same corner I spit on, and when the flame reached the spit, it grew, and changed to a greenish color.

"Ok, now I'm really confused," said Flash.

I just looked at him, "trust me, I tell you and you'll become even more confused."

"Ok, you don't need to tell me anything then," said Flash, then he pointed to the flames, "doesn't that hurt?"

I shook my head, "nope, not even hot, not even warm."

But it didn't stay that way, the flame returned to the natural orange color, and flared up, burning my hand, as well destroying the note."

I grasped my hand, "GOD DAMN, that fucking hurt. So of a…"

I looked up, as people were rushing around me, trying to see the damage on my hand, as well as trying to figure out what just happened.

"Back off, I'm good," I said over the voices.

A sergeant shook his head, "sir, your hand is badly burned, it need medical help."

I looked at my hand, and watched for a moment as my healing factor was already placing together the piece of burned flesh as well as regrowing the flesh that was lost. The sergeant, as well as everyone else saw this, and were in shock.

I gave a shit eating grin, "trust me, I'll be fine."

Flash looked at me, "that's new."

I shook my head, "no it isn't just had it turned off when I was working with you. And before you ask, it's a long story and I don't have time to sit deal with it, so accept it and move on."

He nodded, then the general spoke up, "what was with the pyro show, is that normal."

I shook my head, "no it isn't normal. The flame would have remain green and rather then burn away, it would just fade away." I also knew what this mean, and god I didn't like it.

Flash seemed to catch it, "I don't like where your going with this Jake. What's going on?"

I looked at him, "Blood has done something to ensure that nothing can exit or enter this dimension. No help is coming. Were on our own for this."

* * *

And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara. And if you haven't, check out Valda's 'No weakness allowed' its a good story. And please R&R both of them 


	35. Chapter 35

I only own Jake and the Organzation. And nothing else.

Just to let you people know, I've kind of been in a slump with getting chapters done, as well as the fact that I wanted to wait till later to do this part of the story, but being that I didn't, I'm fighting to push through this part. So you can expect updates, just not as fast as I use to write them. Sorry about the wait.

To my reviewers:

Valda: Now how come everyone likes your story, and so many reviews, yet i'm sitting at like 150 something reviews for 34 chapters. Guess you just came up with a better idea. Props to you, and thanks for the review.

Timberfoxen: ok, I just wasn't sure. Just thought that I had written a part you didn't like is all. Glad you like it and thanks for the review.

DarkRavenna: Sis, glad to have you back, hugs. Been missing you and hope you update soon. And you need to start doing better on those tests. Hope that your writing is going well and ttyl. Thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: You know I have to keep people in supense, I enjoy it to much to do other wise. As for Blood, its explained here (well enough I hope) about why he seemed so weak before, and how hes such a badass here. Glad you like it and thanks for the review

And to everyone else, does clicking one more button really hurt your finger that much. Do I need to get an ice pack for it? Do I need to get beautiful woman to come a kiss it better (don't hold you breath on it though) Just please, read and review.

* * *

"So, there's nothing you can do," ask Wonder Woman for the fifth time.

I shook my head, "Other then an attack of some kind, no."

The justice league had returned from the watchtower, and we were now sitting in the mobile HQ just outside the west side of the city.

Green Lantern crossed his arms, "So, now what are we going to do?"

Hawkgirl just seemed pissed to me, but I guessed that was normal for her, "I say what hit the city with everything we can."

Superman put that idea into the ground right off the bat, "we can't launch an attack and sacrifice innocent lives, and we can't destroy the city because of the people still trapped there."

"But we can't just stand by," I said. I rubbed my face, trying to stay awake, I've been working off of a total of five hours of sleep over the past three days.

Jonn noticed how tired I was, "Maybe you should rest Jake, we can come up with something."

I shook my head, "just get me some coffee and I'll be fine, I can go a week in a fight without falling asleep, and this is my city and my friends are trapped. If there in trouble, I'm not going to stop till I know there ok." Then I looked at him, "and before you try anything, drugs don't work on me and I'll put a bullet in you if you try that telepathy of yours."

There was just a moment of silence among everyone as those words sunk in, I made my threat, and they knew I would follow through.

"Alright, we'll let you stay here till we come up with something, then we are going to give you a few hours rest before we head out," said Batman.

I nodded, "fine with me, just as long as I'm not left behind."

They nodded and we went back to our planning.

And, we went right back into the same circle, with Batman starting off, "Now, why is it that Blood is so powerful. According to the records retrieved for the Titans Tower here at Jump city, Blood should physically be weak, yet, he managed to capture the entire combined Titans and brought those who were not in the city, here."

I sighed, and went into explaining Blood again, "The truth is Bats, I don't know what he's capable of. One, he didn't capture the Titans, his students and Cybot's did all the work. Two, on all the realities that he has conquered, the organization has determined that Blood never used his full power, all he did was sit back and order others around and watch as the reality crumble beneath him, till he would finally destroy it and everyone in it. And three, he has been ranked as a class 17 demon, even though he is human. For all the organization knows, his father was a demon and he embraced his power, though we don't know for sure."

Batman asked, "but what can he do physically. Can he fight, does he use Magic, what does he do in a fight?"

Again, I shrugged, "I don't know, none one has seen him fight and lived. As far as I know, he binds a reality just before he destroys it, only bringing the bind down long enough to let himself out and move on to the next one. By the time a hunter gets to the planet, he or she have already missed Blood and are trapped within that reality, dieing with everyone else. No less then 34 hunters have gone after him, usually in groups, and so far, only Cray has been the first to come back from a fight with him."

Wonder Woman asked, "and this Cray, who is he. You mentioned him before, but that was it."

I thought it over, "He was once a student of Blood, but managed to get away. He became a hunter to go after Blood for what he did. He carries a spear and some kind of energy gun, though I've never seen it. Last I heard of him, he ran off to Steel City tower after we found out what happened there. For all I know, Cray Von Blood could have been captured by Blood, or is all ready dead."

I had just gotten looks when I finished, then Flash said with a grin, "What was that last part?"

I gave him a look, and then repeated my last sentence.

Everyone was deep in thought, then I spoke, "I know what it sounds like, but I already now that Cray is not related to Blood."

But Flash just started cracking up. Then after a moment, he just laughed, "Is that really his name?"

I just gave him a look, "yes, that really is his name."

He just laughed again, and after a moment, he said, "It almost sounds like your saying crave for blood." And he went back to laughing.

I just gave Flash a look, then it click. They sounded so close, I hadn't even caught it, so I started laughing with him.

I guess everyone else caught it to, thought they only smiled, expect for Batman and Jonn.

We finally calmed ourselves, but the laugh was good, it seemed to have relived tensions that had built up within the room.

A new voice came in, "I hope I'm not interrupting, I could always go investigate the white house having ties with the mafia to control wine selling within New York."

Everyone snapped around, my hand reaching for my gun, but finding it not there. Didn't matter anyway, the new voice was that of a friend.

The Question had stepped in, another file in his hand.

Superman was the first to speak, "Question, what are you doing here?"

"I came to lend a hand, I have information," was the faceless mans reply.

Batman glared, "how do we know its not just some joke."

Then I glared at Batman, "you seemed to forget that the info he dug up for me when the warrants were out was legit, so I trust whatever he's found."

Batman returned the glare in full force, but remain quiet nonetheless.

Question stepped forward, placing the file down on the surface, but still explaining what he found for those who wouldn't be able to read it off the bat, "I have here the location of Brother Blood and the Teen Titans, including Mr. Blood you were just laughing about."

He pulled out an old map of the sewer system in jump city. He pointed to a spot on the map, "here, Blood has setup an underground compound here. He is using a small area to create his army of Cybots as well as using the tunnels to get them to the surface." He pointed to what look like a shaft in the middle, "this would be the main chamber here, where the Titans are. Though he has not place camera's within these walls, I believe that the Titans are being held here. But I do know from around the city that two more of Bloods students are now attempting the fight against Blood." He reached into the file and pulled out two photos, one of Mammoth ripping through Cybots, the other of Gizmo as he tried to fight with his backpack against another set. "This, I believe, is a reaction to seeing their long time friend and ex-teammate, Jinx."

I nodded, "yea, I remember her saying that they all wanted out, but Blood wouldn't let them, though I don't know how they broke free."

He nodded as well, "Nether do I, but I know they are fighting. The more then likely by now have ether been captured and are waiting with Jinx, or they've been turned once again by Blood."

"Um, Sir," said an ensign as he came up, "I saw the map your using, and noticed it was an out of date one, so I thought I would bring this one."

Question just looked at him, "I know."

Then Flash scratched the back of his head in thought, "if you knew, then how do you know that's where he'll be?"

Green Lantern spoke, "Even a few years difference can make a big difference within a city that size, and if your not using an up to date map, then the info you got is worthless."

I had to admit, Lantern had a point, so I looked back at Question. He just stood there, not saying a word in defense.

I smacked my head, "of course." Everyone looked at me, and I explained, "he change the maps in city hall."

Then, Question slowly nodded his head, "exactly right, he knew that if we went to the blueprints, we would see nothing," as he pointed to the area where the hideout was on the map he brought, then pointed to the same area on the other map, where there was nothing. He went on, "think there would be no place for him underground, we would search above ground for him, as well as losing time and man power in the search."

Then something else clicked, "that's also why they hadn't moved into the bay."

Everyone tried to think why, but Hawkgirl said, "I don't get it, what does the bay hold?"

I was going to speak, but Batman beat me to it, "with the bay open, we would assume that there was nothing there he was after, there for, we would have no forces there to fight against him, leaving it completely open."

"It would make the perfect escape route. No one in the water, and being any fighting vessel has to deep of a hull to allow them in, Blood could use it as an escape route, go to the Tower, and launch into space before the world and this reality are destroyed," I said as Batman finished.

Question nodded, "and my guess, it will all happen within the next 24 to 48 hours."

I looked at Question, "Even if we get to Blood, things have already been put into motion that could still destroy this place even if Blood was dead, any idea on that?"

Question pulled out another sheet and handed it to me, "This is a photo of the _"macasa dell latoa"_ which means the end off all in Abyssal."

Everyone didn't have a clue, but I knew it, and said it, "the language of demons." I looked at the others with the explanation, "Even though demons can speak the human language, they have there own language in hell. Hence, Abyssal."

Wonder Woman finally spoke, "ok, this is good, but I don't see where this is going to lead us in help the city."

I looked between the two maps on the table, and notice something that was on both maps, and pointed it out to Question, asking what was going on with those.

He looked and replied, "that spot would be the only shown access in, but it shows it here as a dead end, so people would avoid it."

I grinned as looking over the map once more, "I think a Seal team would be good here, probably a 5 to 8 man squad, to demo experts and two to three heavy weapons, and I think we would be good to go."

Superman looked at me, "What are you saying, Jake?"

I gave them all a grin, "I think we got ourselves a battle plan."

* * *

And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara. And also, check out Valda's No Weakness Allowed to see why she got 119 reviews for 8 chaps. And don't forget to R&R. 


	36. Chapter 36

I own, Jake, the organzation, and the seal team that is being used for this segment. Everything else, i'm sueing for the ownership, and losing. So i still don't own it.

To my reviewers:

Valda: heres your update, and how come your getting so many reviews so fast, its not fair i tell you.

DarkRavenna: Heres the update, and your just going to have to read and find out what will happen in the way of plan, and whos winning.

timberfoxen: i'm putting them up as fast as I can come up with them, you'll just have to wait. But heres the next one for you, thanks for reviewing.

Sabaoth: no, marcus comes in about six months after the fight with blood, so your going to just have to wait. Thanks for the review.

Tory A of the Wicked Fire: Jake just has no luck, what can I say. And for more action, your going to have to wait till next chapter for the heavy fighting. Yes, the justice league has shown up, but there just going to be a distraction. As for the HQ, think the area towards the canyons. Thanks for the mutiple reviews.

Hotshot45: I try to do good, thanks for the review.

DarkReno-kum: you think Jakes got style now, just watch what he does with his guns in the next couple of chapters. I promise iot will blow your mind. As for the otomo side story, I would say go for it, but I would check with Jordanals and get his permission. Just be sure you email me or tell me in a review if and when you post it so I can read it. And thanks for the review.

Xino: glad you like it, and thanks for the review.

Zadeon: eh, a hopeful review is better then no review, and the major battle will start next chapter. Thanks for the review.

sigh wow, this story is starting to pick up. 11 reviews, thats themost i've gotten between posting yet. Keep it up, and for those who haven't reviewed yet, please R&R.

* * *

"Will someone tell me why the hell were here," asked Nicholas 'Buzz' Sanchez. He was a SAW (Squad Assault Weapon) operator of the seal team that had been brought in. He ran his fingers through his hair on one hand and brought up and bandana with the other to tie up his short cut brown hair.

"Your here to follow orders and get shot Buzz," answered Evan 'Sarge' Daniels. He was the other heavy weapons man on the seal team, but instead, he used an older, but modified M60. The barrel had been shorten and forward handle for better accuracy had been added to the front. He load up an extra belt of ammo cross ways over his light combat vest, which showed much of his dark African American skin.

"Yea, but Sarge, why am I here, I'm a damn sniper," cried Leo 'Lookout' Mendoza as he placed magazines in there belt pouches of his web belt. Using an M14 with scope, he managed to once hit the wing off of a fly, which is still hanging in a frame in his home.

"You don't think we would leave you out of the fireworks, right Boomer," said the chipper voice of Chris 'Mouse' Michaels. He was placing the last amount of C4 into his backpack. He didn't need most of it, but he liked putting on a show. And as for his nickname, he like being in small places where his 5-foot even body could fit.

The one he called Boomer, was Brad 'Boomer' Kennedy, who looked over his shoulder, "Huh, what did you say Mouse?"

Crash.

"God Damn it Boomer, can't you be as steady with everything else as you are with explosives," yelled Sarge, looking at Boomer, who had knock over a box with gear.

Boomers hands were steady as a doctor stitching up his patient after a surgery. But that was with explosives. Any time other then that, an earthquake was steadier then him. He pushed up his wired rim glasses, "Sorry Sarge. Now, what did you say Mouse?"

"Alright, quiet down," called Captain Paul Jameson. His grizzled appearance with his two day old, unshaven beard that had touches of gray in the black hair made them all seem young enough to be back in preschool. He had been doing things like this for years, and this was just another day at work.

"Captain on deck," barked Sarge, as all of the other seal team members stood at attention, silencing the once noisy equipment tent.

"As you were, but listen up," came the Captain. The team relaxed and surrounded the table that was somewhat emptied of the equipment they had needed.

I entered in behind the Captain; they all knew I was going with them. They didn't like the idea, but after I told them I had Seal training as well as my sensing ability for demons, my not being there might get the team killed.

"You all know we are going into the sewers for a rescue operation," said the Captain.

Buzz raised a hand, "Cap, why are we going in, can normal rescue personal handle this?"

"Not against Blood," I said. I stepped forward, "Brother Blood has manage to capture both Titan groups as well as achieve an artifact that could destroy the world and everything else in the reality. Regular police units, even Swat, wouldn't stand a chance. But a seal team does."

"And why is that," asked Mouse.

The Captain answered, "were better trained and better equipped for something like this. Now," he turned and opened the printed map of the Jump City sewer system, revealing two red X's. "The area were going to his here," he pointed to the blank space where the chamber should be, "In it, we should find Blood, the artifact, and the Titans. The two X's you see are points were going to blow, bring the tunnels down behind us in the case we are being followed on the way out. Boomer, Mouse, think you two can come up with something that can do the job but not bring the entire tunnel down on us."

Boomer thought for a moment, then nodded, "yea, a couple of shaped charges, equal the size of the blast on both sides of the tunnel, we could do something like that easy."

"Good, you two work on that," said Jameson. He turned back to the rest of the group, "Now, In between the to explosive points, I want Sarge who will cover the tunnel in case anything gets past the first explosion, and Buzz and Lookout will be at the second explosive point incase things go completely F.U.B.A.R. Jake and I will move up to the entrance as a two man team and go for the rescue and try to take out Blood and destroy the artifact. Any questions?"

Lookout raised a hand, "Why is it that Sarge is on his own at that one spot, I thought we were always trained to work with a minimum of two man teams."

The Captain looked at him, "well, since Doc was killed back in Ecuador and we haven't been able to find a replacement, were a little short handed. You offering to trade spots with him."

"No sir, just asking," came the reply.

"Fine, any more questions," no reply, "alright, everyone load up on the chopper in half an hour, and expect to land in a hot LZ, so be prepared for that. Also expect a lot of close combat against machine aggressors, so I want EMP grenades issued instead of the normal frags." He looked around the table, and finished with a nod, and left.

Rather then leave with the Captain, I moved over to a set of gear that I had received. A pair of new paraordnance .45 caliber pistols and a new belt that held up to twenty magazines side by side. The grip was wider, enough to stack the ammunition side by side rather then one on top of another, doubling the ammo it could hold. I figured the upgrade would be a good thing, since I would have to go with my gun slinging skills once I had separated from the seal team.

"Hey kid, what's your part in this, I mean, we know what bloods been able to do in the past, how is this time different then before," one of the guys asked, and it sounded like Buzz.

I looked over at him, "used to be a hunter, now I'm a titan, but still a hunter for any demon stupid enough to show his face in this reality."

"But your what, eighteen, barely out of high school," said Buzz.

"Buzz," barked Sarge, "shut your mouth, that's an order."

"Don't worry about it Sarge," I told him, then looked back at Buzz, "and for your information, I've graduated from high school fifteen times from being in different realities, even have three different masters degrees in law, medicine, and computers. I also have for field time then every one in this room combined, including the captain."

"Ok, now I know your bullshitin me," said Buzz.

"Buzz-" started Sarge.

"Stand down sergeant," I said before he got another word out. I turned back to Buzz, "you don't believe me, then throw a fist, and watch what happens."

He shrugged, and threw his fist at me. In half a second, he realized that he was pinned to the table in the center of the room, a pair of claws on ether side of his neck, with one in the middle scratching the adams apple on his neck. There was also a clicking of a handgun being cocked between his legs, and the pressure of the barrel being pressed down onto little buzz.

He looked up with surprise and fear in his eyes, into my smiling face.

"Now, do you want to be in pain and never have kids, or take my word as fact and shut up," I said in a sickly sweet voice.

He managed to mumble, "I'll take your word."

I smiled, pulled back sheathed my claws, and holstered my gun, "good choice," and I walked back to prepping my gear.

At that point, color started to return to his face, as everyone else was laughing at his expense.

The Sarge helped him off the table, "told you to keep your mouth shut, Buzz, but that concrete head of your just doesn't listen."

Buzz just shook his head and went back to his gear, trying to keep his bladder in control.

Twenty minutes later, the captain reentered, "Ok, our bird is warming up. Finish gearing up and load up."

Sarge picked up his M60, "time for the show people, move, move."

We all rushed, myself included, to the bird and loaded in.

The captain shouted at us, "the bird is not landing, so be ready for cable insertion, and remember, it's going to be a hot LZ, so watch for targets. Fire all if fired upon.

With that, he motioned for the pilot that we were ready, and with that.

I looked out over the city as we picked up speed to go around it.

In the back of my mind, I thought, and prayed, "helps coming guys, just hold on a little longer."

Third Person: Bloods lair

Brother Blood smiled as he watched Jake take off with the Seal team he managed to assemble. He smiled for they were the ones who would begin the destruction of this world and then, the universe. He was glad that no one knew why he did what he did. But it was simple, every reality he has going to, the same artifact existed. The _macasa dell latoa _did destroy the world and chain react to destroy the rest of existence, but if one person was to survive, that power was given to that single person, to do with what he wished. And Blood has done it dozens of times, and once he did it again, he could destroy an entire reality with a mere thought, a feet which only the devil himself was able to do.

"Looks like you're about to lose Blood," came the ever-persistent voice of Nightwing.

Blood smiled and turned to face the original Teen Titans. He used his powers to bind their powers, and their bodies, so they could fight. The only reason he let them speak was because he enjoyed hearing things like this, and to gloat when he won.

"Yes, friend slinger of guns will defeat you," said Starfire.

Blood raised his hand, and smiled, and snapped his fingers with a slight spark of power. A bloody scream of pain erupted from Starfire as she felt every one of her organs seize up.

"STARFIRE," cried Nightwing, but that was all he could do.

Blood also let them speak so he could listen to them scream like that. It was always music to his ears.

He snapped his fingers again, and she stopped, and blacked out.

"Why don't you fight us, rather then hide behind your magic Blood," growled Nightwing.

Blood smiled at a thought, "Why fight you, when your own can fight you, Jinx, hurt them."

Jinx came out of the shadows, her eyes red, along with Gizmo and Mammoth, "With pleasure sir." The three began to attack the helpless titans with a vengeance.

Blood smiled again, "just be sure to leave them alive enough so they can watch one of there own die."

He turned and face a second screen, which showed a bloody beaten Cray, who was getting his assed kicked by the east Titans, all of who were under Bloods control once more.

Blood smiled as he watched the two fights, and thinking of the battle coming up, "soon, even the devil will cower in fear of me. I will have the power I have always wanted."

He laughed as he watched the combined might of Jinx and Mammoth rip off the legs of Cyborg.

Evil will win, he knew it.

* * *

Cyborg and Nightwing come out

Cyborg: were going to kill you Laeedil.

Nightwing: and it will be slowly and painfully.

But, if you kill me know, I can't write the rescue, and then you guys won't be able to kick blood's butt.

Nightwing rubs chin: he has a point.

Starfire comes out: yes, please, let him keep writing, then we may hurtt him.

Yea guys, listen to, wait, what.

Starfire: and uses eyebeams to cut off my legs at the knees he does not need his feet to write and now he can't run away from his computer, so his must continue writing. she smiles

Nightwing: I knew I fell in love with you for a reason.

All three leave

Ow, that hurts, don't forget to R&R DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara, and please R&R this story.

And one more thing, is there a doctor in the house?


	37. Chapter 37

I only own Jake, the Organaztion, and the Seal team.

To my Reviewers:

timberfoxen: you don't need to apologize. With as slowly as I've updated this story, yelling at me might get it done a bit quicker. And thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: I hope i'm keeping up with your request. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter.

Valda: Damn it, I still need that doctor. And even though I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like glares but i still enjoy writing the story, so i'm far from done. Thanks for the review.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: HAHAHA, but I love leaving people in supense. And as for the 'army' team, seals are 'navy' not 'army'. But don't worry, its a lot of people don't know much about miltary units. And as for the team itself, there only going to be in the story for like 3-4 chapters. Thanks for the review.

DarkReno-Kun: Thanks for the review, and heres a hint. Jakes tricks do are taken from watching Dante, Spike, and Vash. So there an idea about what Jake can do. But your going to have to wait to see what he can really do evil smile Hope you get your story up soon, I'm waiting to read it.

DarkRavenna: You know he waiting for a beating. And I hope your right that i'm improving, one can never be to good at something they haven't done much of...Did that make sense to anyone? Anyway, thanks for the review.

And don't forget to R&R.

* * *

Jake's POV

I watched out the open window of the helicopter, thinking about what lied ahead. I looked over at the seal team.

The Captain was quiet, thinking just as hard as I had been it seemed. Lookout had out a rosary and was praying that we would all live through this. Buzz and Sarge were laughing about something, where as Boomer was working on one of the charges he was going to need.

And Mouse was asleep.

I gave a slight laugh at that. Here we were, on the eve of a battle, and mouse was snoring like a baby. One could even see a bit of drool running down his chin.

I looked back out over the water. We had just entered the bay, and had already past the tower, heading towards the tunnel entrance of the sewers.

Something I was really wishing was that we knew what Blood could truly do. Was he a magic user, a summoner, or was his only power the ability to control a younger generation? And was he a skilled fighter, or was he physically weak. And then, what could we be facing. Was he using magic to up the abilities of his Cybots? And how is it that so many were being replaced so quickly.

To many damn questions. Why are there so many questions?

And What about the Titans? Had blood gotten control over all of them, or did he just capture them and hold him while he gloated about his supposed victory. Was he, oh god, was he using Jinx again as a toy. And what about Cyborg, is he even still alive. And the Titans East. Were they being used as toys as well, they were students of Blood once before.

Then there was Cray. A student of Blood and a hunter. It was almost a sure thing that he was dead, I knew it.

The pilot called out over his shoulder, "LZ is coming up in five minutes."

The captain barked out, "Final weapons check, lock'em and load'em."

The seal team went to readying their weapons, and Buzz nudged Mouse to wake him up. He wiped his chin and went to work like the others.

I looked back out, pulling out and loading a round into the chamber of my pistols.

I didn't have the heavy weapons like the others, so I was able to go back to thinking.

The one thing I was thinking about was Raven. Was she ok? Was she in pain? Was she even alive?

That last thought hung heavy in my mind. If Raven were dead, hell would seem like a vacation in the tropics for Blood. I would see to it personally.

My claws were aching to cut up someone.

I looked at the back of my hand, where they rested. I was kind of surprised. Not once since my return to the living had they wanted to come out. Beast Boy had thought they were kind of cool, was he got over the idea of me raging. He had asked me at least once a day to see them. And even Robin was no better, always trying to get me to train with me while I used them.

But I was afraid. I could easily enter a raged state when I used my claws. Yet, when I fought Marcus that one time in the tower in the presence of Raven, I was in complete control. Yes, I was angry, but I was still in control. I had thought on it several times, but I couldn't come up with a reason. It just didn't make sense.

My thoughts were interrupted when an almost white shot from a ground Cybot taking a shot at us.

The port side M60 opened in at the robot, taking it out as more appeared to fight us.

"Go for air born insertion," called the pilot as he tried to keep the helicopter steady against the now thick barrage of sonic cannon fire.

"Roger that, ropes out," called the captain.

Being that I was on the outside seat of the port side, I grabbed the rope that anchored to the inside of the chopper as Boomer grabbed the one across from me.

"Go, go," shouted the Captain, and Boomer and I, with Sarge and Buzz from the other side bailed out, dropping with the ropes in hand.

Where the other had to take a minute and risk breaking their legs from the 25-foot drop, I fell like a rock.

Hey, a healing factor had something going for it after all.

And that was a good thing, cause they both broke when I hit the ground.

But I anchored myself to the ground to let Mouse follow me down. When He was about half way down, my legs had already healed, and I pulled myself back onto my feet and crouched down to stay under the cannon fire.

After another moment, Mouse hit the concrete that led into the sewer, as the Captain and Lookout hit the ground next to Buzz and Sarge. Sarge was firing into the group of Cybots, as Buzz was the anchor for the other two seals. The moment that the three of them were down, the chopper picked up altitude and got the heck out of there.

"Move to the tunnel. Sarge, Buzz, covering fire," called out the Captain.

Buzz moved next to Sarge, bringing his Saw up to bear. As they opened up, the rest of us moved up to the entranceway. I took a moment to watch as Cybots were ripped apart from heavy machinegun fire. After a moment, they seem to just reassemble. I didn't expect to see this.

Once inside, the Captain and Mouse took up both sides of the entrance.

"Covering fire, Sarge, Buzz, get your ass out of there," shouted the Captain.

He and Mouse opened up, and Sarge and Buzz turned and got out of the firing range of the bots.

"Sir," called Lookout. I looked behind me and saw him looking through the scoop on his M14 rifle. He went on, "I've got something in my site, it looks like a relay of some kind."

"Do you have a shot to take it out," he called back, as I moved up next to him and fired off a few rounds from my pistol.

"Yes, but only if I can brace it on something, its to tight of an area to get a clear shot in," he reply.

I squared up for my shoulder, and went down on one knee, "Well, take aim sniper."

He looked at me for a moment, and then looked at the Captain, who nodded.

Lookout moved up behind me, placing the rifle on my shoulder, "hold still."

After a moment, he spoke again, "this is gonna hurt, kid."

"I'll live," I replied.

After another second, he pulled the trigger. The gunshot was louder then I have ever heard, but since the end of the barrel was only inches away from the front of my face.

"Argh, son of a," I cried out as lookout raised the rifle and I turned back behind the Captain.

I looked back outside. Buzz and turned around to provide extra covering fire as Sarge got to the entranceway. I watched the Cybots that had been hit. This time they stayed down. The relay must have had something to do with the reconstruction of the Cybots so quickly.

"Move into the tunnel," called the captain once Buzz and Sarge both got inside.

But I didn't hear the order; I was trying to clear up my hearing.

After a moment, someone grabbed me and began to drag me. I looked up to see Sarge had grabbed me as Mouse fired outside.

Once we got inside the tunnel, I still didn't clear up my hearing.

We stopped for a rest in the fight.

I stepped over to the wall, placing my forehead against it.

I was breathing, trying to clear my head in order to clear my hearing as someone touched me on the shoulder.

I looked over to see Boomer. His lips were moving, but I didn't hear anything.

After a moment, I just stopped him and almost shouted out, "I can't hear you, that shout screwed up my hearing."

He blinked, then the Captain walked out, also saying something.

I shook my head, "I can't hear you sir, I can't hear anything."

He took a moment, then asked something from lookout. He pulled out a small pad of paper and a pencil.

He wrote something down and showed it to me.

"_Are you going to be ok and will you still be able to fight?"_

I nodded, "Just give me a minute or two to let it clear up, then I'll be good to go."

He nodded, then spoke to the others.

He turned back to me and wrote something else.

"_You have two minute while we reprep our gear and the explosives are prepped."_

I nodded, then sat down against the wall. I pulled out the one pistol I fired, and changed out the magazine. I'm glad I didn't have to worry about ammo for the time being. Not only did I have a dozen magazines in belt pouches, but I also had a crossway bandolier across my chest with an extra ten magazines. All totaled ammo wise, I had over three hundred rounds between two pistols.

I put the pistol next to me as my hearing finally started to come back.

As I waited for it and the others, I got back to thinking. That was just the first fight and it really wasn't that bad. Blood was going to be a tough fight.

'If we manage to live that long, who knows what were going to run up against down here,' I thought.

I looked over to the others. Buzz seemed to have made a joke, because he, Sarge, and Mouse, all who were watching the tunnels, were laughing. Then there was the Captain looking over the tunnel maps and Boomer was working on the charges.

Again, I thought to myself, 'I hope someone makes it out of this alive.'

* * *

Don't forget to also read and review DarkRavenna's Hazardous and keep an eye out for DarkReno-kun's story the is based on Otomo. And when that comes out, please read and review that too. 


	38. Chapter 38

I only own Jake, the organaztion, and the Seal team, nothing else.

Authors note: ok, I'm finally bringing in what my character can really do with his guns. What, you think he was just a gunslinger by name. Well, read and find out just how well he can shoot. Enjoy.

To my reviewers:

timberfoxen: Thanks for the review, I aim to please

Hotshot45: Thanks for the review, and Jake and his rage issue, he's fought before with his claws and lost to his rage, so the fight with Marcus was something new to him. Hope you like this chapter, You Better Get Ready (hey, you use a quote, its only fair I get to use one too)

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: Thanks for the review, and you know for a fact that I enjoy holding you guys on edge, so you should expect it. And trust me, you wont be able to hold in your excitment for what I have in mind evil grin

Valda: I'll survive, and sorry for not posting this fast enough for you. Thanks for the review.

FallenDarkAngel199: Thanks for the review, and glad you like the crossover with Inyuasha. And how come you didn't review before, it might have gotten me to post the earlier chapter faster, duh. But thanks for finally reviewing, and hope you like this chapter.

And for everyone else, please R&R, help me post these chapters quicker.

* * *

"This is just-"

"If you finish that sentence, I will skewer you Mouse," I said.

He shut up quickly. The seal team and myself were moving down the tunnel halfway. We had left Boomer and Buzz at the first explosive point about five minutes ago.

"You don't believe that old wives tale is true, do you kid," said Lookout.

I shook my head, "yes I do, because it's happened to me more times then you've gotten laid."

"Quiet down," said the Captain.

We stopped and listened.

"Sounds like there's a large amount of bots in front of us," I whispered.

"I don't think we could take them sir," said Sarge, "without Buzz on heavy weapons and Boomer also gone, we don't have enough firepower to take on a large group."

The captain nodded, and pulled out the maps to the tunnels, "looks like if we double back to that last tunnel crossing, we can move around them."

"But who's to say that those bots won't come in behind us when we pass them," I thought out loud.

Again, the Captain nodded, "I know."

I took a moment to think, then I checked the clip in my pistol.

"Captain, take your team around. I'll head off the bots and whatever Blood throws at us. Find a second route through, let me worry about these things."

Sarge gave me a look, "are you crazy or do you have a death wish kid?"

I grinned at him, "I've already died, so I must be crazy."

He just shook his head.

"Alright," said Captain, "do what you can but try to get through as quick as you can, am I clear."

I nodded, "as crystal."

They fell back as I moved up to the entrance of the next turn of the tunnel.

I pulled out an EMP grenade. Toss it in, charge up power rounds to break through the armor and disable, claws when it gets to close quarters. Sounds like a good old party to me.

I pulled the pin, and tossed it around the corner and counted down. I waited till I heard the grenade discharge. I spun around, guns ready. I took aim.

And found nothing in the tunnel. Not one robot, not even so much as a loose piece of cement that had fallen on the ground.

I began to creep forward, sweeping with my gun back and forth. About five feet into the tunnel, static began to come over the radio.

I pulled it out, waiting to listen to and reply to any message that might come through.

After a moment, something did come over the radio. Sparks.

The radio began to spark. In surprise, I tossed the radio onto the ground. After another moment of sparking, the radio exploded. After giving it a moment to cool down from the hear of the explosion, I checked it over. The wiring and circuits were fried, and alchemy could fix something like that, and even if I could, I don't think it would hold together, since I didn't know what made it blow in the first place.

"Ok, something's not right," I mumbled.

I turned back to go after the Seal team. Whenever I was in a situation like this, I knew it was going to go to hell, and I had a feeling that it was going that way now.

I started off at a jog back down the way I had come with the Seal team. They were going to need my help. I turned back into the tunnel at a jog.

And boom, a set charge blew me back into the wall, as well as bringing down the street above down with it.

When I hit, the felt my arm snap back at the elbow, bending a way it wasn't suppose to. I clenched my teeth in pain, grabbing it with my free hand, the first still gripping the handgun.

After a moment to soak in the pain and let the shock pass, I looked at the tunnel piled with rubble. I strained my ears, after the ringing from the explosion stopped, and I could here the faint sounds of weapons fire. The Seal team was pinned down, and now I couldn't talk with them or get to them.

I looked at my broken arm. It was a full ninety degrees backwards from the joint. The reason is because the wall I slammed into had a deep impression for pipes and such, and I had been forced back with such force that it continued moving when by body stopped.

I slid down against the opposite wall, and prepared myself for a bit more pain.

With a sickening crack, and a pain filled growl, I snapped my arm back into the position it was meant to be. The enclosed hand opened as the muscle was being reattached to my forearm. After a few moments, I started to flex my hand and arm, twisting it and so to ensure proper blood flow.

I sighed out the breath I had been holding in as if felt the tingling sensation of the blood working its way through my hand.

Once I was sure that my hand and arm were working fine again, I rewrapped my fingers around the gun on the ground and stood up.

The only thing I could do now was press forward, and the hope that I wasn't going to be the only person walking out of this.

I moved down the tunnel, gun in hand. I was sweeping right and left now with just my eyes.

I turned down the second tunnel, and a flash of light appeared, blinding me for a moment.

After the flash, I found myself in what look like the same tunnel, but now I was in front of the opening into the large room. I would guess it was the objective of where Blood and the Titans were.

I raised my gun and moved into the room, and after I was completely inside, the same flash appeared from behind me. When I spun around, I found the entrance I had come in was replaced with a wall of bricks.

"For crying out loud, what did I ever do to piss so many people off," I mumbled as I turned around, raising my gun back up. I looked into the darkness, but I still moved forward, trying to see something with my eyes.

I guess once I had gotten to about the center of the room, a light appeared, showing me in the middle of the room for all of those people out in the remaining darkness to see.

"Still playing the hero after so much death," came Bloods voice. It went on, "And you continue to hope even thought your life is nothing but pain in misery."

I called back, "What can I say, someone's got to kick your ass."

"Much like mister Blood," was the reply. A second light appeared against a wall. Hanging against the wall by his wrists, was Cray, covered in his own blood. His clothing was ripped and tattered and he was breathing heavily.

I felt my anger spike, "how bout you come out and play with someone who can fight back, Blood."

A third light appeared, this time it shown over Blood, who was standing high over the bottom of the room. "I prefer to watch and enjoy, and your friends will be pleased to watch you die as well."

This time, the entire room lit, showing the Titans, east and west in individual cells. Aqualad, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, and Mas Y Menos had collars around their necks that I've seen before. It was a power restricting collars. They were the ones with special powers, and with those collars couldn't use their powers until the collars were removed.

As for Cyborg, Nightwing, and Speedy. Cyborg was attached to a large magnet so that he couldn't move, andNightwing and Speedy's hands were encased in a steel holder so they couldn't grip anything.

The one thing that was all alike was that they were all yelling at what look like to be, me. I guess the cells didn't allow sound out, so that's why I didn't hear them before.

"I think we should being with just a very simple cybots to see just how well you work," said Blood.

Once he finished, smoke shot up from beneath the ground I was standing. I pulled out my second gun and started scanning around me. I saw a good amount of cybots rise and power up.

"Before I allow them to take your life, would you like you last words," asked Blood.

I grinned, and quickly holstered the gun I just pulled. Then, from under my over shirt, I pulled a pair of sunglasses from the inside of my shirt. I slipped them on, smiled, and pulled the gun back out, holding them out in ether direction.

"Time to have some fun," I said.

"FIRE," shouted Blood.

I ducked under the barrage of sonic cannon shots, seeing them shot a few of their own bots. I began spinning and shooting, moving with every shoot. If there was music, it would almost seem as a dance of thunder and shell casings.

I didn't take out as many as I wanted, and soon I was out of ammo. I stood and smiled. The cybots took aim, and I spoke, "Time to show off a bit, so here come a special of mine I call, the toss around."

I tossed one empty gun into the air, then bring the now empty hand around behind my back and withdrew two fresh magazines. I ejected the magazine from the gun still in my hand, placed one magazine in my mouth, slamming the second one home in the bottom of the handgun. I tossed to second gun forward with a spin. I spun forward in the air, striking the cybot in front of me in the forehead, firing into its chest cavity. As it flew, I caught the first gun on the way down. I reloaded it with the fresh magazine from my mouth. I caught the second gun in my open hand as I spun and fired a round from the first gun into a cybot behind me.

I smiled at the pause in the firing. I scanned the room, and I saw every Titans eyes wide.

"What," I said in a surprised manner, "didn't you think a gunslingers skill would have something to do with his guns?"

The cybots renewed the fight, and again, I was moving around them, dodging metal fists and shots from their sonic cannons.

I had three left, and I was out again, and I smiled. I tossed one gun up, looking like I was going through with the toss around again, so the cybots took aim. I quickly loaded the remaining run in my hand, as the cybot from behind me fired. I ducked under the shot, and rolled to the left, rising again while dropping the gun on my left foot. My right hand shot out, catching the first gun, and reloaded that. I kicked the gun on my foot up, catching it in the waiting hand.

I fired of two shots, taking the cybot behind me and in front of me out. Then I turned both barrels on the last cybot, and with the word, "jackpot," I pulled both triggers.

Blood seemed to have enjoyed the show, "I must say, I am impressed. Tell me, what do you call that second trick of your Mr. Spiegel?"

"That's what I called my lock and drop," I said, now turning and pointing both guns at him, "now, lets you and me tango."

He smiled, "That was just round one. Round two for you will deal with someone you've dealt with before." This time, his fingers snapped, and three openings appeared around the room.

Through the first opening, came a large machine. In the middle was the little body of Gizmo. All weapons were exposed. Missile launchers in the lower leg units and on the shoulders, a pair six barreled mini-guns on the sides of the torso. And finally, the arms had extended energy swords.

From the second, came a changed Mammoth. He was bigger, meaner, and stronger. His body looked scared from how knows what he's been through. He cracked his knuckles and then his neck, and with each cracked sounded like it was a breaking bone.

Through the third, came Jinx. Her hands were radiating with power, so much that they were shooting off small amounts of power in every direction. And it wasn't limited to just her hands. Every part of her body seemed to be overloaded with power. As for her personally, her skin was paler, and her hair was an even darker shade of pink, don't ask how, but that's what it looked like.

The only thing that made them look the same was the glowing red eyes. It was a deep red, deep enough to have men shaking in fear. With those eyes, they didn't even seem human anymore.

"You may have been able to defeat simple robots, but I find children to be better fighters, and now that my students have had the powers increased by the use of my magic, they are stronger then anything in this universe," gloated Blood.

With a wave of his hand, he commanded the hive students, "Now my pupils, destroy him, leave nothing of him remaining in this world."

They charged forward, and I knew I was in for a fight.

* * *

Ok, come on people, how did you like the 'toss around' and 'lock and drop.' And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on the OC, Hazara. Please R&R both storys. 


	39. Chapter 39

I only own whats mine, and nothing else.

To my reviewers:

Valda: Don't couunt Jake out yet, and thanks for the review.

Tory A of the Wicked Fire: Ok, first, I was thinking to much on the chapter to realise the I had put down Robin instead of Nightwing. I am still using Nightwing and I have no plans on changing him back to Robin. Second, yes, when Jake rebroke his arm, he did use his healing factor to reknit the bone a muscle to get it to work again. And third, you know I enjoy torturing you people. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the this chap.

Meiriona: No one is perfect for when they write. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this.

Hotshot45: but you know it was good. Thanks for the review.

timberfox: Glad you enjoyed the toss around and lock and drop, and don't think he doesn't have more tricks up his sleeve (atleast once I come up with them) and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the review.

To everyone else, please R&R. And now, on with the beat down, I mean, on with the chapter.

...Ok, so it will be a beatdown, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

I brought up my guns, looking to end this quickly. These guys were under control, they had no free will of their own.

But Jinx stopped me before I could fire, hitting the pistols themselves with one of her powered up Hex bolts. The guns burst apart, falling apart into pieces of metal. I just looked at my hands wide eyed.

"Oh fuck me," I mumbled.

Before I could get another word off, I was hit with a large hand from behind. I was sent flying forward from the force, but I ended up rolling with the impact in order to get to my feet again. I looked up to see Mammoth, flying right towards me.

When he was right on top of me, I rolled away and he slammed into the brick wall behind me.

I stood and looked at him, as he began to rise again, not even feeling pain from the now destroyed wall.

Again, before I could say anything, hot lead ripped into my back, hard and fast.

Gizmo had opened up with the mini guns, and an evil grin on his face.

I rushed for him, I could at least rip the mini guns off and use them on the others, but Jinx stopped me. She used her Hex bolts to force the ground to rise up around me.

Once the ground stopped moving, I was surrounded with walls and spikes.

"Damn," I mumbled.

I crash spun me around, and Mammoth gripped my entire skull within his hand. He launched forward, His fist with my head first, crashing it through walls and spikes, shattering them on impact. I screamed in pain as I felt bones break, my healing factor trying to keep up with the damage.

Mammoth slammed me once, twice, three times into the ground, leaving a small impact crater, then tossed me up into the air.

I twisted around in midair to come down in a better position, but I saw Jinx fly right up to me. She hit me hard with her steel-toed boot right in my face with a back flip kick. I spun in midair, as her other foot connected with my spine. I cried out when I felt it break. And I don't know how, but she reversed her spin in the air, placing her foot into my stomach, which shot me down to the ground.

And right into gizmo's energy swords. The pierced through my chest, through both lungs and straight through the ribs like melted butter. I gasped through the pain as I felt the blood enter my lungs. But I screamed bloody murder when Gizmo pumped electricity through his swords, shocking my insides with well over a thousand volts.

Gizmo pulled the swords with force to the sides, ripping my flesh even further. And before I could even fall again, Mammoth caught me by my leg and sent me flying through a few more of the spikes, shattering them, finally stopping against the far wall.

I painfully rolled onto my side as the healing factor struggling to heal my wounds, but I coughed up blood. After a moment, I also painfully reached into my mouth, and pulled out a pair of broken teeth. But what I noticed the most, I felt it get angry.

I heard Blood stop his students, "How does it feel now, Mr. Spiegel, to beg for your life like so many hunters before you. How does it feel to be on your knees before a greater man."

I looked up, and saw into the cells of the titans. There was shock, fear, anger. And I saw just how hurt Starfire was to see one of her friends in such pain. I saw the hate in Nightwing's face, and I saw how much he wanted to fight. And I saw Cyborg, in pieces, trying to call out to Jinx to get her to stop.

But I looked at Raven for the longest time as Blood continued to gloat. She was a mix of emotion. Her face was filled with tears for me. Her mouth screaming at me to run, even though I heard no voice.

But when I moved on to where Cray was hanging, I grinned.

"And now, I will give you the pleasure of death, Mr. Spiegel," said Blood as he raised his hand, then sweeping it forward, as the three Hive students charged.

A series of gunshots rang out, stopping the Hive students where they stood.

I followed the sound to place where the shots came from. On a ledge halfway up from where I was and where Blood stood, crouched down, was Cray. He was shirtless, since what shirt he had was torn up to all hell to begin with, and his face and hair were still covered with his own dried blood. In his hands were a pair of what looked like heavily modified German Walther P38s. They had longer barrels with special slide actions. And they seemed to glow on parts of it.

"You know Blood," said Cray, "next time you capture someone, don't leave their tools within reach should they get free."

Rather then wait for Blood to speak, he threw them forward, "Gunslinger, consider these a loner!"

They flew into the middle of the room, landing between the hive students and myself. I made a break for them, even though my body still was not 100 percent.

Mammoth also charged forward in an attempt to stop me, with Jinx and Gizmo firing hex bolts and missiles at me.

I ducked and weaved till I got close enough, them made a dive for Cray's guns. I slid and grabbed both on the first try, right when Mammoth was right in front off me.

I kicked with my feet again to start me sliding once again. Mammoth tried to make a grab for me, but he was too clumsy and I slid right under him. I spun around, shooting him behind both kneecaps. Just feeling the weight and the firepower behind these things, I knew they were energy based rather then normal guns.

And if these are used by a hunter, then that's and extra for us.

But I just had to hope, as Gizmo appeared above me, bringing down his energy swords

I rolled out of the way just a second to late, as I felt one of the swords cut through my right arm, almost clean off.

I cried out in pain as I gripped that arm. Gizmo was spinning his mini guns again, ready to use them.

But Cray appeared in front of me, no holding a piece of metal. He lifted it up and brought it back down with a bit of force, and like Nightwing's collapsible staff, the piece of metal extended into a spear.

He swung it around with a practiced ease, bringing the tip down in front of him.

Without a word, he shot forward, plunging the spear into the mini gun on the right side, the spinning it around, slicing through the second gun. And he kept moving.

Within five seconds, the machine Gizmo was strapped into was broken into pieces on the ground.

I still couldn't shoot, so I tossed one gun over to him, which he caught with ease, bringing it down on Gizmo. A single gunshot sounded, knocking him out.

He lifted and placed the spear on his shoulder, and the gun of his in his hand. He looked over his shoulder at me, evil grin on his face, "been waiting for some payback."

A scream alerted both of us to where Jinx stood. She was charging up a large blast to send at us.

I looked at Cray, Cray looked at me. We both raised the gun in our hands, and fired.

Both energy bullets hit Jinx's stomach at the same time, and that knocked her out.

I stood up now that my healing factor gave me the strength, and walked over to Cray handing him his other gun, "thanks for the help."

He shrugged. Then we heard Blood clapping above us.

"I am most please with your performance," he said, "You always were one of my best students Cray."

"Fuck you old man, cause now its time for your beat down," replied Cray, collapsing and spear and placing it behind his back, and bring up his guns to bear on Blood.

Blood's eyes quickly flashed, and the remains of the Cybots reassembled, and then turned their sonic cannons on the two of us

"Think you can get the Titan's free," I asked Cray.

"Yea, but what about these things," he replied.

I growled, "I've been aching to use these," I said. I snapped my lower arms out, and my claws shot out with there normal snitk.

I brought them up in front of my face, "leave these fuckers to me."

Cray nodded and moved off to free the others.

I roared with my pent up anger, the hate against Blood for hurting those I care about. I rushed forward with a new speed, cutting and slashing through the Cybots like paper.

I got hit by sonic cannons and metal fists, but I hit back harder. Not even Blood rebuilding them with his power could stop me at this point.

My inner beasts had taken over. The world was cover in a blanket of blood. Everything had to die in my eye.

Blood soon gave up, seeing how pointless it was to use these worthless creations against me., for there numbers ran out quickly.

But I still wasn't in control, the rage wanted more blood. Real blood.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Reacting on instinct, I grabbed it, and forced the person it belonged to onto the ground. I brought my claws back on one hand as my other pinned down my opponent.

I brought it down hard, when I released who was pinned beneath me.

And Raven looked at me with nothing but fear in her eyes.

I was in shock, and my rage had just ceased, as if nothing happened. I backed up off of her, sheathing my claws.

I almost killed the girl that meant more in the world then anything else.

"Pity, I would have enjoyed watching you spill her blood," I heard.

I looked up to Blood, who was floating down to us. He landed softly, his face full of smiles.

I didn't say anything, but I was angry. I was angry with myself. How could I let myself put Raven in danger? I knew I was a threat to everyone I protect when I use my claws, and when I release my rage.

I couldn't even look at Blood, my mind screaming at myself for what I had done.

"I don't blame you, Jake," I heard her speak.

I looked back over my shoulder, at Raven. Her eyes no longer afraid, but they showed something else.

She went on, approaching me, "I know you would never hurt me, and I know of the beast you keep within." When she got close to me, I wanted to move away, to get away before I risked hurting her.

But she caught me in her lips.

After a moment, she pulled back, "I will never be afraid of you, Jake. Don't blame yourself for what you cannot control. I love you."

I just looked at her for a moment. She wasn't afraid of me, she wasn't afraid of the monster I am.

"How romantic, expressing your love before your death," said Blood, giving us all a smile the shouted insanity.

Cray moved up, "You're the one who's going to die, Blood." He brought his guns up, bring them up to bear on the human demon.

I moved next to Cray, I would see this through, and I will see the woman I love live. I unsheathed my claws, putting my back to Cray's, "And we're the ones who will bring you down, old man."

* * *

So, come on people, tell me how bad that beatdown was. You know you want to review that. And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara. And please R&R both. 


	40. Chapter 40

I only own whats mine and nothing else.

To my reviewers:

Valda: the only reason jake isn't dead is because of his healing factor. Glad you enjoyed it though, and thanks for the review.

timberfoxen: i'm glad i had the effect. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter too.

Meiriona: and it isn't done yet. Thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: yes it is, and thanks for the review.

DarkReno-kun: Glad you liked the gunslinging stuff, and I'm glad your back, was wondering what had happened to you. Glad you like the chapters and thanks for the reviews.

Tory A. of the Wicked Fire: I think your wrong, I don't think there was anything humor wise really, but glad you liked the chapter. And thanks for the review.

And to everyone, please R&R my story.

* * *

"Do you even think that you can beat me," cried Blood, his face filled with insanity.

Before we ever replied, Blood began to laugh, bringing up his arm. His laugh grew in volume as he snapped them out, changing to tentacles. But theses were covered in flesh, blood, and thorns of bone.

"Then come, and meet you death," he shouted above his own laughing, "and tell the devil he is no long the strongest and most feared."

I couldn't take anymore, and I was done listening. I charged forward with a roar of challenge.

Blood simply batted me away with one tentacle, as Cray came in behind me, holding his spear.

He slashed, cut, twirled, bashed, and stabbed Blood fast enough to where the human eye had trouble keeping up with it.

But Blood was moving faster, and it seemed his tentacles were multiplying. Blood, wrapped them around the staff, pulling it away and throwing it away, then doing the same with Cray.

When he did, we stopped to look and saw that the tentacles that were once Bloods arms had grown in number. He entire arm were made of the flesh, blood, and bone things, and he smiled at the site of his own body.

"This is something I picked up from a Hydra that was once in a reality. The more pieces of me that are removed, the more they come back, and double as well," said Blood.

"Then I guess we have to go for the head of the whole problem," I said, raising Cray guns, which he happened to have left on the floor for me to use.

I opened up, thunder and lighting erupting from the barrels of the energy guns.

Blood seemed to smile, as he spun his tentacles in a circle in front of him.

I finally stopped firing to figure out just what the hell he was doing.

He was smiling, the spread his tentacles as far apart as he could. Lined up on each one, in rows of five, were the still glowing bullets I had just fired at him.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did you," he said with a sad face, then returned to laughing.

"I'M TIRED OF HERE YOU LAUGH, OLD MAN," screamed Cray as he charged forward, but he never reached Blood.

Blood snapped out his tentacles at Cray, sending the bullets flying at him with the same speed that I would have shoot them.

Cray was pelted with his own energy bullets, forcing him backwards until he slumped against the floor.

"One hunter dead, one more to go," said Blood with a smile.

I unsheathed my claws once again. I was in for a fight, and I was going to have to find a way around those things of his.

"Then lets rumble, Blood," I charged ahead, and damn the consequences.

"Pathetic," was all Blood could say, back handing me to the spot right next to Cray.

"I'll end you two first, since you're the only challenge to me here, then I'll play with your Titans friends, maybe even enjoy a more, manly pleasure with fair Raven before she dies," said Blood.

I felt my rage kick up hear that, but when the thump of a launcher and the whine of a missile caught my attention.

But Blood caught something more. He caught a missile that was inbound for him from the side.

He turned to see Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth standing there, read to go round one with the monster. Gizmo had quickly made a repeating, over the shoulder launcher.

"We're done fooling around, you old geezer," said Jinx.

Gizmo spoke next, "I thought that the Titans were snot munchers till I meet you, and now I think your more of an ass muncher."

Mammoth cracked his knuckles, "now it our turn to play, as the team we started out as."

Blood shook his head, "and you little children think you can beat me, with a silly little missile," then he laughed.

Now Gizmo smiled, "that wasn't a normal missile."

Blood's laughter stopped, and looked at the projectile.

Right when a counter reach zero.

A blinding flash and thundering explosion shook the underground room. Blood was sent flying back, shrapnel covering his tentacle arms and face. But he stayed on his feet, and reached out for the debris that was left from the walls and spikes the Jinx had summoned, readying them to be thrown.

But Jinx put a stop to that, using her hex's told pin them on the ground, and the tentacles beneath them.

Now Mammoth rushed forward, and with one large fist, he sent Blood flying back into the wall behind him, destroying it and spilling water from the sewer into the room.

"You will DIE," he shouted as he stood right back up. He grabbed Mammoth a tossed him hard across the room. Then he charged forward, aiming for Gizmo.

But half way to him, he slowed down to a stop, batting about with his face with his tentacles.

A blur of motion appeared around Blood, as his tentacle were being tied to each other.

Mas Y Menos stopped a few feet away, smiling. Mas spoke, "usted mira un ató poco, la Sangre.(1) "

Blood tried to untie himself as a speck of something flew away from his face.

Bumblebee, who was being a distraction for Mas Y Menos, grew back to her normal size, smiling. "You've used us too, Blood. Time for us to dish out a little payback. Titans East, GO!"

The remaining members of the east Titans charged, even though Blood managed to hit away Bumblebee and Mas Y Menos before they could hit with a second attack.

Aqualad used the water around Blood to shoot up around him, trapping him in a tower of water.

Speedy brought up his bow, and stung a glowing blue arrow. "Time to put you on ice," he said as he fired. The moment the arrow hit, it water froze in an instant.

But face froze in a state of shock.

"Alright Cy, your up," said Bumblebee.

Cyborg was growling as Nightwing and Gizmo worked on putting him back together.

"All right metal head, done, now get your kicks in before he fights back," said Gizmo as he finished with the last bolt on Cyborg's leg.

Jinx was about to turn and shout something to her boyfriend, when Blood began to emit energy from around him, destroying the ice he was incased in. Sharp pieces of the ice flew in all directions, but mostly missing everyone.

Everyone, expect Jinx. A large piece went right through her midsection, and was impaled there.

"I'm tired of you brats," said Blood, not even looking in anyone general direction.

Cyborg sat and watched it happened, and quietly he spoke her name. Then his face changed to anger, and his head snapped to where Blood stood.

Cyborg stood up and charged forward faster then any of them had seen him move before, and he was on top of Blood before even he could see what had hit him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU," shouted Cyborg in his full fury. He pounded Blood hard, and soon the glowing blue metal was covered in the blood of his enemy. Once he was done with the beat down, he grabbed Blood and threw him hard against a wall, then changed both of his arms into sonic cannons, and fired a continuous stream of energy into Blood. After a good amount of energy was spent, he lowered the cannons and approached the lying form of his enemy.

He grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him, and reared back his fist, "This is for my team," he said as his fist connected with Blood's jaw. "This is for Jinx," he said with a second, harder punch. Then he took Blood's head in on hand as he lifted the old man above the ground.

"And this is for me," said Cyborg in a tone no of us had heard.

And with a sickening crack, Bloods body jerked then went still, hanging in Cyborg's hand for just another moment, then dropped onto the floor.

Cyborg slowly turned and made his way towards Jinx, who had passed out and barely clinging to life.

"Its not over," said Cray as he stood back up, "he's not dead yet."

I just looked at him, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"Blood's not dead," Cray started out, his voice gaining volume, "Blood's an immortal."

Right at that moment, Bloods life sprang back to him as he shot up, send his tentacles forward in a tight sharp object, extending in length.

Right to Cyborg's arms, wrapping around them.

"I cannot be defeated," said Blood in a sadistic way, then ripped the arms of Cyborg, and proceeded to pound them against his body till the metal was banged up to all hell.

I heard Nightwing shout, "Titans, Go." And they rushed forward.

Starfire fired off a pair of star bolts, which hit Blood dead on.

And passed right through him.

He smiled, "I am ranked as a demon little girl, nothing can touch me unless it has walked the line of death." He threw Cyborg's arms at her to knock her away.

I looked over at Cray, "guess its up to us to finish this."

He nodded, "Follow my lead."

I nodded.

We stood one in front of the other.

Cray shouted, "You will die old man, and you die now."

Blood looked at us, smiling, "I cannot die, as you said."

We smiled; we knew the trick with immortals.

Cray snapped his hand up, sending his collapsed spear into the air, then pulled out his energy guns. He spun them forward, then backwards, bringing them up over his shoulders. As he back spun them, he threw them back to me. He caught his spear, which had extended in mid air.

I caught the guns with the spin, and brought them down with a spin, and brought them up to bear on Blood.

Cray ducked down and rushed forward, as I fired above him.

Blood tried to move to defend himself from Cray's attack, but he couldn't while he was taking fire.

Cray reached him under the barrage of bullets, and swept upwards with his spear, pulling Blood into the air.

The now air born Blood, though not very high up, was still completely open to Cray's attack from his spear.

Cray slashed and cut several times with his spear, then finally stabbing Blood in his chest, and pulling with extra force, brought Blood down from the air, creating an impression in the ground.

I launched forward, and as Cray crouched down, I used is back as extra force, I went air born. I twisted in midair, and when I began to fall back down to earth right over Blood, I opened up with both guns. I also added a spin to increase the area of where they struck. I was firing so fast, that it sounded of a machine gun was in my hands.

When I had almost landed on Blood, I tossed one gun away for Cray to catch, and righted myself so that I landed right next to Blood on my feet, rather then on my head on top of Blood.

And Cray had caught the gun a tossed to him, and we stood above Blood, on ether side of him. Both barrels of the guns pointed right to the eyes.

Blood laughed a bit, "I cannot die, so if you think bullets scare me, then you are mistaken."

Cray started, "Everything dies."

"Even an immortal." I said. "A life is linked to the soul, and eyes…"

"Are the windows for the soul," finished Cray. "Destroy the eyes…"

"Destroy the soul." I finished.

Blood laughed, "then try, and die when your wrong."

Cray's face came over with anger, "you wont live long enough to try, Blood."

"Enjoy hell, for there is no heaven," I said.

And we both pulled our triggers, the sound of the gunshot doubled when we fired in the same moment.

And the energy bullets went right through his eyes.

Blood screamed, trying to reach for his eyes. After half a second, cracks began to appear around his eyes, and they spread and grew in size.

Soon, he was lifeless on the ground, as his body fell apart from the age he truly was, which none of use knew.

I handed Cray's gun back to him, and we went to help the others and to get the heck out of here.

* * *

(1) You look a little tied up, Blood:

Ok, that was the traslation for Mas from earlier, and a couple of more points i'll put here. I know Cyborg was a little OOC when he 'killed' Blood, but when the love of your life is 'killed' in front of your eyes, wouldn't you want to kill the guy? And also, the reason the three hive students fought against Blood will be explained next chapter.

I hoped you people enjoyed it and please R&R this and DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara.

So until then, "You better get ready."


	41. Chapter 41

I only own whats mine and nothing else.

To my reviewers:

Valda: there are almost always typos, so just learn to live with it. Thanks for the review and I hope this was a fast enough of an update.

Meiriona: Yes, I did leave you on a cliffie, and its called supense. Glad you like my story and atleast I didn't wait a week to update this chapter. Thanks for the review.

timberfox: thanks for the review and glad I'm still writing good stuff.

Hotshot45: glad you like it, and thanks for the review.

Ok, on a side note, I didn't explain in the chapter why Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth were turned back, so I'll explain it now. The energy bullets used in Cray's gun give a shock to the person they hit. When hit with these shocks, the possesed person, it shuts them down mentally for a few minutes, cutting off the posession. Hope that makes a few people happy to know that bit of info.

And please R&R.

* * *

"I'm afraid, she's dead," said the doctor.

Half a minute after Blood's death, the seal team had shown up, battered, bruised, but alive and kicking. They help everyone out of the sewers and we were at the main camp's medical tent.

But Jinx wasn't luck enough.

"The ice that had plunged through her ripped through her spinal cord and her liver. And as the ice melted, the blood flow out of her body increased," explained the doctor. He approached Cyborg and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry for your loss, but there was nothing for us to do."

Cyborg nodded, and he looked to me like he was close to breaking down right there. I looked around the room.

Raven was next to me, with my arm around her shoulders. Starfire was in Nightwing's arms, crying into his chest. Terra looked like she lost her best friend and Beast Boy didn't look much different. Titans east were here too, though they all showed mix reactions about it. Cray was off to the side, away from the others, a stony look of his face hid his emotions.

Mammoth and Gizmo were also there, and they looked pretty much like Cyborg.

The doctor left to give us a moment alone between us.

There was silence for the longest time.

Cyborg finally spoke, "She's dead, because of me. I, I should have done something, I could have saved her."

I shook my head, "no, Cy, its my fault. You had been ripped apart, I just got knocked away. My healing factor could have picked me right back up, but I stayed down. I could have shielded her with my body, I could have saved her."

"Nether of you are to blame," said Nightwing, "I knew that Blood would have set us up, I knew that he would have attacked us in the way he did. If I didn't split us like I did, we could have put up a better fight. And Jinx wouldn't have been in danger then."

"But you made the choice you thought best, so no one can blame you, I could have used my powers to protect her, next to Star, she was my best friend," said Terra, as tears began to fall from her face.

Beast Boy comforted her, as someone else try to take the blame.

This time, Speedy, "I could have used a shock arrow and fired that old man, rather then ice that he could have used against us."

This is how it went for a bit, people blaming themselves for her death, how something could have been done different.

I looked over to the entrance of the tent to look away from the others, collecting my own thoughts.

When two people entered, one I didn't know, the other, I knew.

The one I knew was Nigel Powers. He was one of the higher ups in the hunter organization. If fact, he was the only higher up anyone liked, because he worked a lot with the other hunters to get things done right and help the hunters the most. He was an Englishman in his late forties with his light brown hair turning gray on the sides. He wore glasses and had on a gray suit.

Next to him, dress in a red and white kimono robe with a strange sword on his side, was someone I have never know about before.

Nigel spoke for first, "Ah, Mr. Spiegel, it is good to see you once more, and to think, you defeated Blood."

"Well, I wasn't alone," I replied, looking over at Cray.

"Ah, yes, forgive me, I didn't see you there Sir Blood," said Powers.

I stopped for a moment on that one, then looked at Cray, "Sir Blood?"

He sighed, "was knighted by the Queen of England almost five years ago. Trust me, long story."

I nodded, then looked back at Nigel to say something, but he beat me, "I also understand that someone has died today."

Cyborg spoke with a little more force then he should have, "Yea, my girlfriend is dead, not that it matters to you."

But Power's just looked at Cyborg, "Mr. Stone, (which shocked Cyborg, being called by his last name) the reason we are here is just that reason." He turned to the man with him, "May I introduce the healer and life giver, Gojiro Kiryu."

Gojiro gave a bow, and with a heavy accent, asked to see Jinx's body.

We entered the operation room, where the still body of Jinx laid, covered with a sheet.

I spoke when Gojiro grabbed the sheet, "those who can't hold there lunch down better turn away."

Gojiro pulled the sheet away.

Jinx's upper body was fine, as well as her legs, but her stomach area looked like it had been ripped to shit. She was also lying in her own dried Blood.

I heard vomiting behind me, and when I looked, Bumblebee and Terra he thrown up just outside where we could still here them.

I looked back as Gojiro examined her wounds.

"She's dead, I don't even know what you're doing," said Cyborg. I really couldn't blame him, I know I wouldn't want anyone to violate Raven, or even myself when we died.

But I looked at Cyborg, "dude, I know how you must feel, but trust me on this."

He looked at me for a moment, then nodded, but giving Gojiro a look of death.

Gojiro drew his sword and lifted it above his head. He screamed something in Japanese, and brought the sword down into Jinx's heart.

I saw Cyborg shift into attack mood, but he stopped.

He stopped, when her body screamed.

Jinx's eyes snapped open, a blood hurtling scream erupting from her lips.

Gojiro held onto his sword, concentrating, and the sword began to glow.

But Jinx continued to scream.

I looked over at Cyborg, his eye wide, and I called to him, "Cyborg, go over there and make her focus on you, get her to use you as her strength."

He didn't need to be told twice, because he was already next to her, calling to her.

"Jinx, I'm here, Jinx, look at me."

Her eyes moved to him, "Cyborg, Victor, oh god, it hurts." She began to cry from the pain, beginning to stop.

But Cyborg trusted Jake, and if he said to trust this guy, then trust him he would.

"Jinx, look at me, keep you focus on me," begged Cyborg.

This continued on as the rest of us watched.

The energy that Gojiro was pushing through his sword was healing Jinx's body. We saw the dried blood slowly re moisten, and return to her body, as well as the wounds on her stomach shrink in size.

For five minutes, she screamed. Till finally, the power from the sword faded and Gojiro removed it.

There wasn't even a mark that the sword had even entered her body.

As he did, Jinx closed her eyes again.

Cyborg looked like he was close to panicking when I ran forward and checked for a pulse.

Strong and fast.

Jinx was back from the grave.

Gojiro sheathed his sword, and left without a single word.

I put my hand on Cyborg's shoulder, "She will live Cyborg."

And he never seemed happier.

"The _macasa dell latoa _had been dealt with and has been removed from this world, Blood's threat is over," said Powers. He looked at Cray and me, "I can't tell you what a relief it is to know that he has finally sent to the hell he belongs in."

"Lets hope he stays there," I said.

He nodded, "I agree, and to let you two know, I am putting forth to the rest of the people in charge that the two of you earn medals of Honor."

I put up my hand, "Hold on now Nigel, you know I'm not a medal's kind of guy."

He nodded, "I know that Mr. Spiegel, but I'm doing it anyway. I know your not a fan of them, but you deserve it, same goes for Sir Blood." He said with a nod in Cray direction.

"Now," he said, looking at Cray, "what is it that you'll do now?"

"I have a ton of cases I need to work on, so can expect to remain as a hunter for quite a while, sir."

Nigel nodded, then looked at me, "and I take it you will still remain here, Mr. Spiegel."

I nodded, and he sighed, "its a shame, after Burn's and Hank's death, I became the best you had, I know. But I'm staying and that's final, Powers."

He nodded, "Very well, though I have talk with the justice league, and along with a few extra hunters that aren't busy, we are working on cleaning up the city and looking for survivors."

I nodded, and then remembered, "Can you do me a favor when looking through the survivors, I made a promise to find two boys, for a friend."

He nodded and I gave him the two kids names.

He thought for a moment, "I believe I've seen there names somewhere, I'll look into it personally, Jake. And I'll see that they get back to their father."

I nodded, and then shook his hand, "Good to see you again Powers, but the Titans are headed back to the tower here to get some rest, and I know I need it."

With that, I shook his hand as well as Cray's, and left to meet up with the chopper heading to the Tower.

We landed on the roof, and I helped Cyborg carry the stretcher with Jinx on it down to the Med ward here in the Tower.

After that was done, we setup the east Titans to crash in the living room for the night before they headed back to Steel city tomorrow. And to our surprise, Nigel had also gotten a full pardon for Mammoth and Gizmo, and Nightwing had no problem with them in the tower, as long as they followed the same rules that Jinx had when she first got here.

We were busy doing that when I had to stop, "Hey guys, I need to go crash. I've been up for to long."

Raven looked concerned, "What do you mean, how long have you been up?"

I thought for a minute, "Well, I've been up for four days straight, plus you have to add in the stress of a building falling on top of me, swimming off the island where that building was, dealing with three armed robbers in a side road dinner, and then the major beat down thanks to both Blood and his ex-students."

They just kind of looked at me, "healing factor, remember, increases my stamina."

Nightwing just shook his head, "you've been through a lot Jake, go ahead and go get some sleep we'll take care of anything."

I woke up with the alarm on my door sounding. I looked over at my clock, which read one in the morning.

I start cussing as I dragged myself out of bed, slipped on a pair of sweats, and opened the door.

To have Raven ram into me, gripping me in a hug worthy of Starfire.

"Jake," was all she said.

I returned the embrace, having woken up now, "Raven, what's wrong." I had seen dried tears on her face.

She was silent for a moment, then asked if we could talk.

I brought her in and sat her on my bed as she was still wrapped around me.

She pulled away enough to look into my eyes.

"I was afraid," she said, "I was afraid that like last time, I was going to lose you. I couldn't go through that again." She was on the verge of crying again.

"Hey," which brought her beautiful purple eyes back to me, "I love you and I'm not going to lie down and die. I'm not going to leave you again. I fight the demons in every level of hell, but I will always come back to you."

I kissed her forehead, "You won't lose me Angel, I promise."

This seemed to calm her down, but she seemed happy being in my arms.

"Can I stay here," she asked, "can I stay here with you, I don't want to be alone right now. I want to be with you."

"Sure, though don't blame me if we get a lecture from Nightwing about this," I said, as she gave a small laugh to that.

Together, we climbed onto my bed, my arm wrapped around her, protecting her from the rest of the world. And her arms wrapped around me, trying to draw me into her.

As I slipped off into sleep, listening to her breath, I would remember this for one thing.

This was the best nights sleep I would ever have.

* * *

Sorry, but I wanted to add in that last part, hope you people liked it. And now, my story, I am proud to say, is now half finished. And I'm glad so many people enjoy it. And don't forget to R&R DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara, becuase she might be back soon.

_So you better get ready..._


	42. Chapter 42

I own whats mine and nothing else, don't you people know that already?

Beta read and edited by Valda.

To my reviewers:

Hotshot45: you are a very supscious person, aren't you? But i'm not even gonig to hint. Thanks for the review.

timberfox: but who knows what they still have to go through ;). Glad you like it and thanks for the review.

Valda: Thanks for the comment and thanks for the review. And thanks again for the beta and editing you did for me.

twilghtdemon: thanks for the review, and glad you like it.

Meiriona: glad you liked it, but why are you scared? And I have the chapters worked out in my head before I write them, it helps me save time. Thanks for the review.

In memory of Wicked Fire: I'm sorry to hear that your account was removed, but I really don't know what to tell you. And what can I say, its the gore that makes it interesting. And yes, I am a very busy writer, and this is just the first of many, but more on that later. And no, I didn't want to kill Jinx off, who would Cyborg care for? As for Gizmo and Mammoth, the all understand they had no control for what they did to Jinx, but I will tell you that they will go off with the Titans East to kind of balence the teams. And as for the last chapter, I sets this chapter and yes, love would do that, considering after the last major fight jake was involved in killed him, Raven didn't want a repeat. Thanks for the reviews.

And please, everyone else, R&R.

* * *

I slowly drifted back from the deep sleep I was enjoying, when I felt something around me. I cracked one eye open to see Ravens arms around me, holding me tightly. Her body looked uncomfortable, but I could see a smile on her sleeping face. I was awake now and I didn't want to disturb her. I put my head back down on my pillow and let my mind wander.

And the first thing it went to was the fight against Blood, I had let go of my rage, and Raven almost paid for it. I had almost killed the one I cared for the most. How could I have done that? I've lost to much as it is. I looked at my hand, and thought 'this is covered with more Blood then the beach head of Normandy.' I'm a killer, and nothing more. I just laid there, thinking on that for who knows how long, till I felt Raven begin to stir next to me. She slowly woke up, and I saw the confusion in her eyes, then the dawning on realization, then her face blushed.

"Morning," I said. She looked up at me, and her blush reddened. "Sleep well," I asked, the humor evident on my voice.

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry about coming to you last night." She looked at me.

I sat up and kissed her, "don't be, best night of my life."

She smiled, then she gave me a stern look, "are you ok?"

I felt like she was looking at what I was feeling, but I tried to pass it off, "yea, I'm fine."

But she glared at me, "Jake, I have empathic powers, I know that you're upset over something."

I looked away; my previous thoughts come back over my head. "It's just something I need to deal with, I'll be ok."

"Jake, please, you've helped me." Raven said as she turned my face back towards her. "Please, let me help you."

"No Raven," I snapped. I took a moment to relax. "I'm sorry, but that's the reason."

She seemed confused, "Jake, I don't understand."

I got up out of the bed to steady myself for a moment, and without even turning, "I almost killed you Raven." She took a moment to remember what I was talking about.

"Jake, I know you weren't in control. I know about your rage, and I know that is not you."

I gave her a cold look over my shoulder. "Raven, you got lucky this time, but what would happen next time?" I looked at one of my hands, where my claws were held. "The next time, I might not control myself."

"Then let me find a way to help you, Jake," Raven said, as I heard her approach me from behind. "You have been strong to help me, but now, let me help you."

I fully turn and looked at her, "I can handle it, Raven, I'll figure something out."

She sighed. "Sometimes, you can, but an emotion, given enough power, could take over." I looked over at her, when she used her powers to slam and hold me to the wall where I stood.

"What are you doing," I said, confused and starting to get pissed.

She walk up to me holding my face with her hands, looking straight into my eyes, "I will help you Jake, because you won't fight this alone, not after what you've done for me." Her eyes changed as her power flowed through them, and she used my eyes to enter my mind.

3rd Person POV: Jake's mind

Raven awoke on a paved road. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, but once she looked up, she saw what was around her. The sky looked much like the stars in her mind whenever she would go in it, but the rest, looked like a destroyed city.

"So you are Ms. Roth that young Mr. Spiegel has spent so long dreaming about." Came an aged voice behind. Raven snapped around, not sure what to expect, looking at her, dressed in a yellow robe, was a very aged man. Raven place his age somewhere in the 80's easily, but he looked a lot like Jake. Expect for the fact he had white hair and a long white beard. She realized something,

"Your one of Jake's emotions, aren't you, you're intelligence."

He nodded. "That is correct Ms. Roth, I am intelligence, and I guess that you could call me a guide as well." He moved next to Raven, "but, please, come Ms. Roth, it is not safe for you here in the open."

She became a bit defensive, "why, what's out here?"

"The one thing you came to seek, but now is not the time," was the reply, "we need more-" Suddenly a roar sounded around them, followed by a crash behind Raven. She whirled around, to see a creature with deep red fur. It seemed like a werewolf, crouched down on all fours.

"It's amazing; the one creature Jake is the most like is the one that controls his anger. Pity really." The old man said, he then grabbed Raven. "Come, we must run." She didn't move. "Now."

Raven wanted to stay, but the way the beast moved, she didn't want to face it by herself. Before she could turn and run, the beast charged her. She just watched as the beast came at her, and readied herself for a fight. A scream cried out, and a second figured appeared in front of her, and tackled into the beast. She caught site of him. It was another one of Jake's emotions. Since Jake's intelligence was dressed in the same yellow that hers always was, then she assumed the same in this case that the one fighting was Jake's bravery. Though, he was dressed in green army print pants with empty ammo belts around his chest, with dark green paint on his face, along with what looked like to be dried blood.

"Hey brainy, get her out of here, I'll hold this thing back," Bravery called out as he fought the werewolf creature.

The old man nodded and grabbed Raven. "Come, he is the only one who can fight by himself against that creature. But we must still find others with we wish to defeat the beast."

They made their way from the fighting, though Raven thought want to help, but she knew she would still need help from anyone who could offer. They finally stopped running once they heard the fighting, and the fact the old man grew tired quickly.

"Forgive me, but my age has slowed me down greatly," he said as he tried to regain his breath.

She gave him a look. "How is it that you're so old, the other emotion I saw was more of Jake's age, but your so much, older."

He gave a small laugh, "My dear Ms. Roth, Jake is much, _much_ older than you know. I'm afraid, that even I don't know just how old he is. You see, every dimension, every reality, is different in time. What may take a week here, may only take a blink of an eye somewhere else. And being a hunter, you know that, but you can't change it. Before you know it, years have passed at your home, and yet, you are still the same age as when you left. But I grew older because of the knowledge I have gained. As for Jake's other emotions, they may seem younger do to the fact they are more linked with his body and heart than his mind." Raven thought for a moment, and it seemed to make sense. But before she could ask something else, a movement sounded near her.

She looked over to where the movement, and took a fighting stance in case the beast had found them again. But she then stumbled as something small slammed into her. She was surprised to find what had slammed into her, was a small child, trying to bury himself in her arms.

He was whimpering and begging into her cloak. "Please, don't leave, I don't want to be alone," over, and over again.

The old man sighed. "Then again, some of emotions are still young, I am sure that you realize that the one in your arms is fear. When the beast was first released, Jake was place into solitary confinement for a year. During that time, the loneliness nearly drove him mad. Being alone is the one greatest fear that Jake possesses. Which is why, he has so many friends. So in some way, he doesn't feel alone."

"And now, he's afraid that because of his maddened rage, he could kill me, and end up more alone then before," Raven finished catching on.

The old man nodded, "That is correct, Ms. Roth." He stood up and approached Raven, holding out his hand. "Now come fear, leave Ms. Roth alone."

But Raven stopped him, "It's alright, I don't mind." Fear looked up and Raven looked into the child's eyes, "I won't leave you." That didn't bring a smile to the child's face, but it did help slow the crying. She looked returned to the old man, "Where are Jake other emotions?"

The old man just shrugged, "I do not know, they wander freely, doing as they please really."

Another sound of movement came, this time with a voice, "We try to keep away as best as we can from the beast."

Raven looked over her shoulder the find Jake's Bravery walking up towards them, cuts and scratches all along his chest and midsection, and smoking a cigarette. Bravery came up and sat a few feet away from Raven, with the child in her arms, and the old man. "Ever since Jake started using his healing factor and claws again, it's tougher for us to keep control of that thing."

Raven asked, "Just what is it? It's not a demon."

"It's in a way, a formation of Jakes favorite creature, the wolf. He sees the wolf as a noble creature. In a way, he protects his pack for Jake, it is his friends. But, he also has the knowledge to fight alone, hence the single person fitting for so long." The old man explained. "And since the healing factor was spliced into his DNA and the claws were placed into his arms, it's unleashed the beast you saw earlier. And I'm afraid that even I do not know why it was unleashed…but I do know it is something about you; he has held it back when ever he is around you."

"Think we can kick that damn things ass back to whatever hole it crawled out of with her help?" asked Bravery rudely.

The old man glared at his counter-part. "Yes, I believe we could defeat it with her help, and I'm sure Ms. Roth would appreciate a little politeness when it comes to being spoken to."

Bravery just grunted and shrugged, taking a drag from his cigarette, "whatever."

The old man sighed. "Forgive him Ms. Roth, but the only place he seems to be half way decent is on a battlefield." Raven just nodded, while patting the child in her arms. She saw that said of Jake when they were in battle. Sure, he made comments during the fights, but he was all serious. Everything seemed like life or death to him. His face would seem cold and unforgiving.

"So…" She said. "How do we stop it?"

"You can start, by dying," Growled a voice; it then turned into a roar, as the beast had snuck up on them without realizing it then tried to pounce onto Raven. But she just looked at it, and stopped it with her power.

"I'm not as weak as you think," she said coldly. She placed the child on a stone near her, then turned to the beast hanging in midair. Her hands began to emit power, and she placed it against the forehead of the creature, "Azarath Metrion Xinthos!" She chanted.

The creature began to change, Raven stepped back, letting her magic do the work. Bravery had strolled up to stand near her, ready to go a round two with the beast, the old man looking on as he rubbed his chin.

"I understand." He said triumphantly. "You're using your magic to bind Jake's rage into something he can control." Raven just simply nodded, "In a way, he will control it, and he will always know he won't be alone anymore." Soon, the once werewolf like beast, had changed into another version of Jake, who was now lying on the ground, stark naked.

Raven blushed, trying not to look. "I take it that the three of you can take care of things from here?"

The old man nodded. "Yes and thank you Ms. Roth, for your help knowing Jake, he would have done something stupid, like run away from his problem."

Raven smiled, still trying to keep her eyes off the naked form. "I'm glad I didn't wait then. "I shall leave now seeing my boyfriend like this is not something I really want to remember." With that, and a goodbye from Bravery, and another long hug with fear, she used her powers and left Jake's mind, better then when she had first arrived.

* * *

And don't forget to check of DarkRavenna's story Hazardous for more on Hazara. And please R&R both.


	43. Chapter 43

I own whats mine and nothing else.

Authors note: ok people, you've seen Jake pull off two of his gunnslinger tricks, now here are some more. All of these tricks are origial and I own them along with Jake and the organaztion. Hope you people enjoy it.

To my reviewers:

Hotshot45: Glad you like it, and I'm glad i'm right about something. Thanks for the review.

Valda: Thanks for being the beta reader for me, it will help against the people telling me i need to check for my spellling (glares at readers) you know who you people are. Thanks for the review too.

timberfox: It was a werewolf because Jake with make references to wolves, and the name of something in the five part of my story. I bet you want me to tell you now, but I won't. Thanks for the review.

Meiriona: just be happy i'm not an author that just up and drops the story and never writes the next chapter of it. Thanks for the update.

Zebra D: Well, now i have a permante beta reader, who will be looking for mistakes like spelling mistakes and such. Glad you like the story and trust me, its not done yet and i've still got a ways to go. Thanks for the review.

And everyone else, please R&R

* * *

Jake's POV

It has been two weeks since the fight with Blood. The city had been restored and life was back to normal. I had even gone to visit the cook and meet his two sons in person.

When Raven had exited my mind after the night we had spent together, I felt different. I didn't have the blood rage that had always been tugging at the back of my mind. I felt more in control with it. And I couldn't wait to use my claws openly. But that would be for later. Right now, we were all sitting in the main room, eating breakfast that everyone prepared on their own. The Titans east, along with Mammoth and Gizmo, left to rebuild their tower in Steel City. Mammoth and Gizmo went along to be apart of the east team, so now the numbers of Titans was balanced. And there was the fact the Mammoth was starting to get into all of the food and Gizmo kept bugging Cyborg to check out all of the gadgets and every piece of tech in our Tower, which had gotten rather annoying very quickly. We were now sitting around the table, chatting with each other when Cyborg spoke up.

"Hey Jake, I just remembered, how come we've never seen the tricks you used against those Cybots before?" The table went quiet, waiting for my reply. I groaned at being the center of attention. I put my fork down next to the scrambled eggs I had made and look at Cyborg while I gave my reply.

"Two reasons. One, I wasn't in an open space large enough, and outnumbered very many times. My tricks need a lot of space to move around with, and I came up with them to work with against a large group of attackers. Second, when I was in a spot that I could have used my tricks, I wasn't the only one fighting. Even I make slip ups, and I didn't want anyone I fight with shot, so I held back them and focused on my hand-to-hand combat skills to fight."

"Do you ever train with your skills," asked Nightwing.

"Whenever I have the space I need, others aren't around to be hurt, and I have the time and the ammo to spare." I replied then leaning back in my chair before continuing. "But I don't have the area here to do that. The outside training area is large enough, and I'm sure we can come up with enough targets. Heck, I even have more the enough cash to buy extra rounds and I have the skills to make more. But, even a missed shot can travel far and maybe even far enough to hit a civilian on the shore."

"You could have said something," said Nightwing. I gave him a confused look. "I had Cyborg set up an area shield around the training ground in case stray hex bolts, sonic blasts, rocks, and who knows what else goes flying."

I blinked. "When did this happen?"

Cyborg thought for a moment. "About the second week after you died."

There was silence, and then I spoke. "Well, they might be a little rusty, being it's been what, close to five, maybe six months since I've used them, but care to see my other tricks?" The shouts of 'yes' were deafening, I smiled. "Alright, alright, I'll show you guys, just turn down the volume. Let me finish my breakfast and get my gear, and I'll show you." Everyone quickly finished their meals, so to build up their excitement…I ate extra slowly.

About five minutes after breakfast, I walked out to the training area, listening to the others complaining. "If he's getting his SWAT gear, it could still be another five minutes," whined Beast Boy.

Nightwing shook his head. "But that kind of gear isn't made for the kind of things he did back in the sewers."

"Your right, I've got my own designed web gear for this stuff." I spoke up, and everyone jumped at my voice. Everyone looked me over.

I was wearing a plain bulletproof vest with Special Forces issue black pants, and fingerless gloves. Crossways over my chest was shotgun shells in holed belts. My pistols were at my side, a belt that was full of more spare clips. But I had a whole lot more than that. One my back with the pistol grips showing over the shoulder was two double-barreled, sawed off shotguns. In a cross draw holster under my left shoulder was a .44 magnum Smith & Weston revolver, which I used for more long distance and ricochet shots. And under the other arm, was a third shotgun. But unlike the ones on my back, it was a completely different make. This one was an Ithaca 12 gauge pump action shotgun. It did still have the pistol grip and sawed down barrel. But this was for more, hidden feature. The shotgun was rigged upside down, the barrel held to my belt by a spring clip. Everyone was wide eyed, and Cyborg was the first to recover.

"Damn."

I walked forward to everyone, and explained. "This is my full gun slinging kit. Everything is used, and whatever I'm wearing has been reinforced with Kevlar. The only thing I don't have on is a mid length that holds even more ammo and that's also reinforced." I moved up to Nightwing, and grinned cockily. "Throw everything you got at me." I entered the training area.

Nightwing threw me a look of confusion. "What?"

"You heard me, throw everything you got at me, and put that shield up to max." I replied.

"Are you sure, I mean, dude!" said Beast Boy. "How can you fight with so much stuff?"

I pointed to Nightwing over my shoulder. "He carries a lot of stuff to, the only difference is the size."

Then I looked over my shoulder, and out of the pocket of my pants, I pulled out a pair of sunglasses, and slide them on slowly. Once they were in place, I said to Nightwing. "Now are we going to start this party?"

Nightwing shrugged. "Alright it'll start in five seconds."

I readied myself, and five seconds later, somewhere between 30 to 40 robots appeared, and they seemed to stand a lot like Slade's. "We brought Slade's destroyed robots back and used the same tech to build these in order to train better." Cyborg informed me form the side lines.

I nodded, and noticed that they were still close together, all in front of me, I smiled. "Ok, this first trick is really the only one with these things, but I've given it a little name. I call this," I pulled out the pair of sawed off shotguns leveling them at the robots. "Shotgun Serenade." I pulled the triggers, all four barrels firing at once. I hit the release, snapped the guns forward to open up the barrels, then snapped them back, keeping the barrels level, ejecting the empty shells with the force. Once the shells were gone, I tossed them forward just enough so they would begin to fall. My hands moved down to the belts across my chest, pulling out four more rounds. By now, the shotguns had fallen down to my midsection, when I pushed the rounds into the barrels. The guns began to spin forward, when I flipped my hands around to catch the grips backward. I snapped my wrists up, closing the barrels, and bringing them up. I let go and twisted my wrists back to hold the shotguns properly, and leveled them again at the robots. And fired all four barrels once again. All in all that took about 5 to 10 seconds max, just that, over half of the robots were damaged from the shotgun pelts, and at least five were already out of the fight.

I dropped the two shotguns when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I looked to my side and saw a rogue robot, and it jumped to catch me by surprise. I snapped the right shoulder forward, then backward, bringing my hands up. The Ithaca shotgun flew up without even being touched, and my right hand caught it, I spun it around, still connected to a rope around my shoulder until it was leveled at the flying robot. With the pull of the slide, the shotgun fired, right into the robots chest area, destroying it. By now, the other robots had grouped up around me. I lifted the shotgun into the air, and using my shoulder as a base, pumped a new round into the chamber. I brought it around, and fired three more shots, moving in the middle of the battle. The last shout, I fired crouched down, while a knife cut the rope used to hold the shotgun in place, and it ripped apart when I fired the fourth round. But that didn't stop me. I brought it up, using the end to bash away the robots arm. Being I was holding the pump, I let the force of the movement to load the last round in the chamber behind my back. I then brought the gun back forward, grabbing the handle with my left hand, leveling it against the knife wielding robots head.

"I call those shots, snap shots," I said with a grin, and pulled the trigger, destroying the head of the thing.

By now, out of 40 robots sent against me, a third was already on the ground, and the rest were already damaged from the shotgun pelts.  
I dropped that shotgun on the ground; it had gotten really tight in this place. But I did draw the magnum, and with one hand, pointed it between the eyes of the robot next to me. Everything froze as I spoke, "Now this puppy is just for the big ones that take a lot of force to kill, but I don't mind using it now." A deafening bang sounded from the barrel, the bullet shattering the robot like glass, and destroying two more as the bullet continued to travel. The gun was sent back with such a force, that it looked like it jumped out of my hand, when in fact; I let its own force do the work for me. It flew up over my head, and landed in my waiting hand on the other side, already aiming between the eyes of another robot. I pulled the trigger again, and this time, four robots were destroyed. I continued to do this, switching between hands until all six rounds were gone. I reholstered the magnum, and called out.

"That was my jumping gun trick." So far, 29 robots destroyed, and that was just three tricks. "Now, time for my fun," I said as I drew the pistols on my sides slowly. I leveled them at the remaining robots. "Well, what are you waiting for, this parties just starting to rock."

I moved around the robots, shooting, dodging, and even getting a few kicks in. I ran out after about five more robots fell. I grinned, and in an announcer's voice. "You've seen the lock and drop, and you've seen the toss around, but now its time for the 'in and out load.'"

I brought the handguns in, ejected the empty magazines, and tossed the out sideways. As they flew out, they each hit a robot and rebounded my way. And in my waiting hands, were two new magazines, which slid right into the guns. But I didn't touch the guns, and the reloaded guns continued to fly. I wrapped my hands around my body, catching the opposite guns I had tossed. The gun in my left hand was now in my right, and vice versa with the others.

I smirked. "And this sets up for the 'burster.'"

I dropped down to my left knee, and snapped the guns out, spinning them in the flats of my hands, my trigger finger the only thing holding so they didn't go flying. They spun with such force that they fired, in a circle around me, and not once, did a bullet miss fire and hit me. I was down to two rounds in each gun, and four robots. I snapped my left hand forward and my right hand backward. I fired one shot each as I rose and I spun to my left, bring the other guns to bear on the remaining robots, and fired. I moved around in a circle, looking for more targets. Finally satisfied that I had shown off, I let the slides slam forward, since they had opened up showing that I was out, and holstered my pistol.

I turn and looked at the others. The clock had read 3:19 in time. But I did have to laugh at everyone's face. Jaws were on the ground, eyes the size of hubcaps. I collected my fallen weapons and walk to where they stood. The only thing I didn't put away was the Ithaca shotgun, since the rope had been cut. But I placed that to rest on my shoulder, lowering my glasses just a bit; I smirked at them and said.

"Now you know why you don't want to mess with this gunslinger."

* * *

I hope everyone like the tricks I wrote up. And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara and please R&R this and tell me how much you like (or hate) the tricks. 


	44. Chapter 44

Ionly own whats mine and nothing else.

Authors note: At the request of DarkRavenna, this chapter is basiclly just going to focus around her and the promise Jake made to her about giving her a voice. Enjoy.

To my reviewers:

Meiriona: I figured some people wouldn't enjoy it, but I wrote it anyway because I wanted those out. But don't expect to see them often. And thanks for the review.

timberfox: wow, he fainted (pulls out marker and grins evily) I shouldn't, but I will. (draws on face) oh well, and thankds for the review.

Hotshot45: Yes, Jake is a showoff, as long as people enjoy watching. And you were right, those tricks are useful when in the right situation, and its also the reason you haven't seen them before. Thanks for the review.

Metal Overlord: lol, a career in writing, haven't had someone tell me that before. And don't forget, this is only half over, and the first of a series :D. Thanks for the review and glad you like it.

Valda: glad you like it, and you got to read it first, and i'm sure people are going to be jealous of you. Thanks for the review and the beta.

DarkReno-kun: glad you like it, and glad to hear from you finally. and i've already got the next chapter ready, but i'll wait a couple days before I post it to let people read and review this one. Can't wait to read your story, and have you come up with a title for it? Thanks for the review.

And everyone else, PLEASE R&R.

* * *

I was in my room, cleaning out my kit, heavy metal music blaring and a bottle and glass next to me. Another reason I rarely used my fun set is the cleaning it took. The revolver and the double barrel shotguns weren't bad, but the pistol and the pump is a different story. I looked over and noticed a light blinking on my communicator.

I picked up, and opened it. Nightwings face appeared, and was saying something I couldn't hear. I reach over and turned off the music.

"-TURN IT DOWN, JAKE!"

I raised an eyebrow, "these rooms are soundproof, yet you called me just to tell me that?"

He blinked, "um, no, there's someone here for you."

Now I blinked, "who?"

A knock came to my door. I got up and opened it. To find Hazara standing there.

I blinked again, "oh. What's up?"

Nightwing, who was standing right there with her, said, "she came to talk to you about some offer. What offer did you make her?"

I looked at him, "an offer from one hunter to another, so don't worry about it."

He sighed, "alright, I'll leave you to alone." And with that, he walked off.

I motioned Hazara to come in and closed the door behind her, as she removed her facemask. I felt the poison in the air, but it still wouldn't affect me.

"So," I said, waiting for her.

She didn't turn to me, "I want a voice. Everyone treats me like trash. It seems that only you and the others, Otomo and them, are the only ones who see me as equals. I don't want to be silent anymore."

I nodded, "so, what is it that you want."

She turned to me, with an angry expression, "I want you to follow through on your word. I want to have a voice around other people."

I cocked my head, and with a small smile, I replied, "I know, but what is it that you want. A replacement for your mask, or something else."

She stopped for a moment and thought, "I want a full face mask. Something that would contain the curse and prevent me from removing it in combat."

I thought about it for a minute, "you mind if I bring someone else in, someone that can come up with something?" She shook her head no, and I pulled out my Titans communicator.

"Hey Cyborg, I got a question for you. Do you breathe?"

His confused face came over the screen, "huh, what do you mean, do I breathe?"

"Come to my quarters and I'll explain.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, she wants a full face mask to prevent the poison in her breath to affect others, and wants to still be able to speak, which her current half mask doesn't let her do," said Cyborg.

We both nodded, Hazara wearing her facemask again until Cyborg said otherwise.

Cyborg thought for a moment, "sure, no problem. And no by the way, I don't breathe, at least not naturally…"

I put my hand up before he went into detail, "that's, all we needed to know Cy."

He laughed, "Ok, Hazara, could you take off your facemask so I can check a few things."

She gave me a look, and I nodded.

She undid the strings to it and removed the facemask. Cyborg coughed, "woow, that stinks." I guess he was referring to the curse.

Hazara glared at him, and he puts his hands up in defense, "sorry, no offence."

He then moved towards Hazara, and began to examine around her neck, jaw line, and basically the size of her head.

Annoyed, she said, "What are you doing?"

"If you want a face mask, I'm using my computer eye to design a mask within my circuitry that will cover your entire head, yet still give you complete comfort and maximum visibility," he replied.

She nodded, "you should also know, that the organization did something to my bridle that prevents me from taking it off within the presence of demon."

Cyborg asked to see it, and when he carefully examined it, "I see it there."

I looked at him, "see what?"

Cyborg continued to look over the mask, "there is nano technology is this. There are sensors here that more then likely work the same as the demon sense for you two. I can also see something like grabbers along the sides. So small that she wouldn't feel them, but enough of them to prevent her taking it off. And I can also she that the string isn't just a ribbon. I can see circuits in it that link up to the facemask to when the sensors go off, it changes to a stronger material. Maybe even a material a blow torch couldn't cut." Cyborg seemed to be in awe when he looked at Hazara, "I've never even seen tech like this."

By now, Hazara seemed both annoyed and bored, "can you make me something or not?"

He blinked to regain his thinking, "oh, yea, no problem, if I start now, I'll have it done by tomorrow night."

She nodded, "fine, I'll be back tomorrow then."

"Hold on now, where are you going," I asked.

"I'm not staying here," she said clearly. "I still haven't forgiven you for having me go after that grass stain of a person."

I took me a moment to remember, "oh come on, I told you guys to go after the Titans, I didn't tell you who had to go after who, you could have just gone after Cyborg and left Beast Boy for someone else to go after."

"Yea, I mean, BB's not that bad," said Cyborg, "once you ignore him and with Terra around, he doesn't even make that many jokes."

"I'm not staying," she said clearly.

I just shrugged, "ok, this ain't a prison. See you tomorrow."

Cyborg just looked at me, "what?"

I looked at Cyborg, "we can't force her to stay, and she's not a criminal. Just give her back her mask and let her go on her way."

Cyborg grumbled something, as he handed back Hazara's facemask, "fine, I'll go get started. Be back here around four tomorrow afternoon, that way I cant be sure of the fit and make any finally adjustments."

She nodded, put on her facemask, and left without another word.

"She's just the laugh of the party, isn't she," said Cyborg.

I just shook my head, "I really don't want to find out."

* * *

"He went down that way, and he has a hostage," shouted a police officer.

I ran the way he pointed, "I'm on it."

The Titans had been called in to help with a robbery gone wrong. A group of men took over a bank armed with full body armor and full automatic weapons with semi pistols for backups. They had work with military precision, till we showed. Now, all but this robber had been captured, but this one got away with a hostage.

I ran down an alleyway, and saw the robber, with his female hostage.

I took aim, "drop it and let her go."

He spun around, using her as a human shield, placing a knife I didn't see before to her throat with one hand, and took aim at me with his pistol.

"I'll die before I go to jail," he shouted.

He fired two rounds, which hit me dead on, but I stood up, my healing factor pushing out the bullets.

"You could shoot me all day and I'll still take you out, now drop it and let the girl go," I ordered.

He face grew an evil smile, "then I guess I'll have to kill her to convince you."

"You ain't got the time," I fired a stun roundbetween the girls leg into him, but he didn't drop.

"Special armor, dissipates all energy so it doesn't affect me, and the regular armor will protect my legs," he said," had this made incase we ran into any freaks like you."

"Now watch, as this girls life is taken from her," he said as a drop of blood appeared on her neck.

BANG.

The knife jerked away, and the gun held in his hand for a moment, till it dropped on the ground. The robber's eyes rolled up into his head, where blood was pouring out of the hole that was there.

He was dead before he hit the ground. But the hostage was safe. Sprayed with his blood and a small trail of her own down her neck, but she was still alive.

* * *

"How could you Jake," said Nightwing in a cold way. We were back in the Tower, and it was just Nightwing talking and me standing there taking it. "How could you kill him? What happened to using those charged rounds of yours?"

"Just shut up Nightwing," I said as cold as him. I faced him and looked him straight in the eye, "and tell me how many people of died in your life time that you could have saved. Tell me how so many criminals you've put away with Batman have gotten out and killed again because they enjoyed it." Then I got right in his face, "Killing ain't easy, but sometimes, to save a life, its what you have to do. I tried a charged round, but his armor was made to counter it, and even firing a charged round into his face, which was the only exposed place, would have killed him. Just cause my charged rounds do different things, that doesn't mean they aren't any slower. And I've killed just as many people in my line of work then demons. Same goes for other hunters."

"That doesn't mean its right," said Nightwing.

I gave him a look before I left, "if everything was right in the world, hero's wouldn't be needed."

* * *

That night, Hazara had returned to collect her new mask. Her, Cyborg and I were in his lab.

"Ok, it's finished," he said with a smile. He handed her the mask, which she place on slowly. The mask was mostly solid black on the bottom half, and the top half was more of a meshed black. There was lacing that when she tied it, the poison in the air faded once again.

"Well, at least it works," I said with a smile.

"And I can speak, which is good, since I did come here to do that," she said, looking at the new mask in a mirror on the wall.

"Now, your going to find a small panel on the right hand side of the neck," explained Cyborg, and Hazara felt for it. Cyborg went on, "those are a few special things I put in I thought you would need. The first button will change the upper mesh into a solid material and back to mesh."

She tried a few times, then asked, "what is the purpose for that?"

"Its so you can use the other two buttons," was the reply. "The middle button will allow you to use night vision as if your wearing the goggles, but it doesn't give you away. And the third button will allow you to use heat sensors in case you're fighting an invisible enemy. Also, I used the same types of sensors along the neck to prevent you from removing the mask in a fight, figured you wanted to keep that much."

She nodded, "then, I guess I owe you, how much?"

He waved it off, "don't worry about it. I owe it to you since you helped get Jinx out of the tower those many months ago."

Hazara nodded, and she and I left Cyborg's lab together.

"So what are you going to go do now," I asked.

I felt her grab my arm. _"That's none of your business," _I heard in my head.

I looked at her, "you can speak now, you know."

She blinked, then groaned, "forgive me, but I've gotten used to speaking like that."

"Eh, no problem," I said with a shrug, "so you to that sparring session we agreed on last time?"

She shook her head, "as much as I would enjoy hurting you, I must go, take care of something."

I raised an eyebrow, "you need help with anything?"

She shook her head, "no, I will be fine."

I nodded, "ok, have fun, and you know to call in case you need an extra hand or two."

She nodded, "I know, but don't worry about me." With that she left through the front door.

I closed it and sighed, she might finally be ok.

* * *

And don't forget to check out Hazardous by DarkRavenna for more on Hazara. Ok, being that its getting towards christmas, I will tell you no that the next chapter will be made for christams, but don't expect anything joyful.

_So you better get ready..._


	45. Chapter 45

I only own Jake, the organaztion, and now Malso, and nothing else.

To my reviewers:

Meiriona: Glad you liked it, and I felt I had needed something darker to show what Jake would do to save someone. But glad you liked it and thanks for the review.

timberfox: your a girl! i didn't know that, but now that i do, wink, wink. Glad you liked it, and can I have my marker back?

Valda: I went ahead and spent some time to go over it myself. But thanks anyway and don't worry, and thanks for the review.

And to everyone else, please R&R

* * *

Been about three months now since Hazara came and left, and it's Christmas time now, and everyone is in the spirit. Everyone, but me. My memories are haunting me. It's been years, but I still remember. The pain, and the sadness, its still so heavy. But I have a hard time remembering it now.

Of course, I still looked like to everyone else like the same old me. I would still kick a lot of ass; I would get my ass kicked by Cyborg at videos games. I think the only person who might have had a clue was Raven with her empathy, but I didn't want her help this time.

This was something I need to do on my own, not something she could just fix within my mind.

I am lucky that she didn't stumble upon my memories, and see what I've seen.

But everyone in the world loved Christmas, who didn't. I guess I would be the only one.

"Hey Jake, you in there," I heard Terra say while waving her hand in my face.

I blinked as I realized she was talking to me. "Huh, what, sorry," I said confused.

She just shook her head, "come on, you me and Jinx are working security at the mall while the other Titans play Santa's elves."

How could I forget? Nightwing had told me that just this morning. The Teen Titans would act as Santa's elves at the mall once or twice during the season, but they didn't want the three of us to join in, because many didn't know Terra, Jinx was still remembered as a theft, and I would have to rush off in case of a demon sighting.

So we got stuck looking for pickpockets and such.

"Yea, sorry, my mind wandered for a bit, you go ahead with Jinx," I told her, heading towards the garage, "I'll meet you two there."

"Um, Jake," I heard Jinx. I looked over at her, and she pointed to the table where I was sitting, "forgetting something?"

I looked over to where she was pointing, and sitting there was my pistol and my keys.

I gave a shit-eating grin, "sorry, I guess my mind hasn't wandered back yet."

I grabbed them when Terra asked, "you've been doing that quite a bit Jake, everything ok with you?"

I shrugged it off, "Yea, I'm fine." And I left before they could ask anything more.

* * *

Christmas day was here quickly it seemed. At least Beast Boy, and Starfire, once she was told just what the holiday meant, reminded us constantly. Today was a day for celebration, but I just couldn't give a smile.

If fact, I hadn't seen the Titans all day.

I left before sunrise, not even eating. I didn't want to run into anybody and get asked questions.

I just sat all day at Scraps, and the only other person there was the owner. His nineteen old daughter went to her mothers for the winter, and he wanted the company for the day, even if I didn't speak.

I just sat at my normal booth with my heavy army coat on. I was given free range of the bar, as long as I didn't drink it all. But I just sat there with the same bottle of whiskey for the entire day, just thinking.

Finally, around sundown I left, and went to someplace I almost never went to.

Jump city cemetery.

I knew I wouldn't see their graves physically, but just being here made me feel closer to them.

For you see, it was on Christmas day, that the demons had attack of home reality, killing my friends, my family, and at the time, the only girlfriend I had.

I still remember the day clearly, even if I can't remember their faces as well.

My grandparents had come down from Oregon to visit, and had stayed for a few days. I even had gone out that day to surprise Tiffany Murdock, who was also nineteen, and once cheer squad during high school. I still can't see what she saw in me. My parents liked her and her home life wasn't the greatest, with a drunk for a mother and a father that was never there. So she spent the holiday with us.

We had opened presents and the two of us were in my room, watching my TV when a bulletin came up. We didn't believe it, but the announcer told us of an attacks taking place all over the world of something that could only be described as "the work of the devil." My dad has also been called into work, since he was LAPD and they need the extra manpower.

I remember how a crash for the living room called my attention from the lips of Tiffany. When I rushed from my room, her following me, I saw my grandmother on the ground, with her head 180 degrees turned. And a beast on top of my mother, ripping her apart with claws. Even without training, I shoved Tiffany back into my room and told her to close the door and hide, as I rushed to my parents bedroom for the shotgun my dad kept there. When I came out, my grandfather came out of the kitchen with a knife and tried to stab the thing, when a hidden tail came out of it and pierced his throat.

I screamed, and fired into the beast. But it didn't seem to feel anything, but It lifted its face and sniffed the air. It turned a jump up the stair in one bound, not even paying attention to me really. It turned to crash into my room; my I fired the second round into it. Again the tail came out, but it only stabbed me in the shoulder. But it hit me with such force that it sent me flying back, and into the wall, knocking me out cold.

When I woke, the thing was gone, but there was blood everywhere. I looked into my room, and saw nothing but gore. It was only because by her detached head that I knew Tiffany was dead. And at the sight of it, I threw up whatever was in my stomach from breakfast. I back up and shouted out for help. Its then that I noticed my grandfather had stood back up and was coming up the stairs.

I tried to get him to talk to me, considering he still had the knife from earlier in his hand. When he didn't responded, I just watched him come towards me. He ended up cutting my arm with a deep gash, and I took a shotgun round to drop him.

I also had heard later that the entire Los Angeles Police Force had been killed. Not one survivor. I was the first demon attack I had seen, and two days later, I was the only survivor and was brought in and trained as a hunter.

As I remembered, I walked along the dirt path in the graveyard, until I finally came up to a church. I looked up and saw that there was light coming from the inside, but I didn't hear the Christmas carols or anything that most other places would have going for today.

I was cold and at least it was warm and quiet, both what I wanted right now.

I entered as the door gave a look moan.

"Good evening my son," said a priest, coming in from a side room, "may I help you?" he was dressed in older robes and was an older man, which didn't surprise me.

"If it's alright father, I just came in to think for awhile," I told him.

He nodded, and I moved into the pews. I took a seat up front, near the alter, and just thought.

I didn't even hear the priest approach me, until he spoke, "Are you sure I can't help you with something?"

I just sat there, and when he turned, I spoke, "is it wrong to forget, Father?" He looked at me, and I went on, "Is it wrong to forget your family after so much, living with nothing but the memory of their deaths. Not even seeing the good times or even their faces." I rubbed the arm where I had been cut, "Is it wrong to forget."

He sat down next to me, "No, it's not wrong, my son. As long as you remember that they loved you and that you loved them."

"But how can I if I can't remember what they were like," I said, "what if I can't remember them?"

He sighed, "I'm afraid that I cannot help you see them again, but as I said, as long as you remember their love for you, you will remember them." He then seemed to look at me, "but I believe young hunter, that you have a new, rather large family."

I looked at him in shock, and he held his hand up, "you do gods work my son, defending the innocent at your own expense. Don't think we, the men of the cloth, haven't heard of your deeds. And we also know of the many friends you have." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Your friends are your family now, and though they may not love you as your parents did, they still care for you a great deal." He gave my shoulder a squeeze, "just remember, you family is watching you from haven, and as long as you remember their love, they will protect you and watch you always."

I smiled, and it seemed like talking to this priest was helping my soul. Truthfully, I didn't believe in god, but I did believe that somewhere, I did remember just how much my friends had become my family. How we would all help each other, die for each other, cry in each other's arms.

"Thank you father," I said with a smile, a teardrop forming in my eye. "I'm just afraid, I guess, that if I forget my family, I'll forget while I really am I fighting for."

He looked at me, "and why do you fight?"

"To keep families together, to not let children live in a world without their mother and father," I replied.

Now he gave a small smile, "then don't be afraid, for they must have taught you well to give you the strength for such a noble task."

"Yea," I said as I looked at the statue above the alter, "they did."

Revived memories flooded through my mind, and I could remember their faces. My fathers, firm and caring. My mothers, happy and loving. Tiffany's, laughing and smiling just being with me. I could remember the harassment I gave my dad about his gray hair. I remember helping my mother in the kitchen, cooking with her on holidays and such. And I remember the first time I kissed Tiffany, and how soft her lips were and how they tasted of strawberries.

But, I saw other faces now. I remember the first time I ran into Inuyasha, and how we fought because he was so thick headed, and how we finally put our differences aside, how well we work off each other in a fight. I remember the first time I meet Dante. How he started me down the road of a gunslinger, and how well I learned from him.

My friends were my family now, and I would never forget them.

"Thank you father," I said with a smile, "I can see them now, all of them."

* * *

I had gotten back to the tower late, and after a brief talk with Nightwing and Raven about what I was up to all day, I got to open my own presents. I didn't even expect to get even one. Even though I had gotten one for all of them. I had gotten a sharpening stone for my claws from Terra, special gloves from Nightwing that had metal in the knuckle but could still spread apart for my claws. Cyborg and Beast Boy sprung for a gamestation of my own to practice with, and Jinx got me a full-length trench coat, saying that would look better on me then something shorter. Starfire had made a batch of harden something from her home, which I would have to avoid till she was out of sight.

And Raven gave me a book. But not just any book, it was a useful book. In it was ways to kill magical creatures. I couldn't just shoot everything I ran across, and this would help with those.

But right now, we had all crashed for the night, because it was well after one in the morning.

Until a scream shook the night.

I jumped up from my bed, wide-awake, listening.

A second scream, and it was just as loud. I grabbed a gun out of the draw of my end table and made a dash from my room to find the source. The screams were coming from Raven's room.

The other Titans had gotten there quickly as well, but they didn't dare enter her room. Being who I was, I got right to the front, opened the door, went in, and closed it behind me.

I called out "Raven." I moved next to her bed. She was curled up in a ball, clutching her head as if in pain. I took her into an embrace, and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Jake," she pratically screamed, "he's back, he's back and he stronger then before. I can feel him."

I tried to calm her down, and asked, "who's back."

She looked up at me and right into my eyes, "Marcus, he has returned, and I can feel his strength."

* * *

Don't you people just hate me. evil laugh then you'll just have to wait till next chapter. And don't forget to R&R this and read DarkRavenna's Hazardous. It takes less then five minutes people, is it really that hard? 


	46. Chapter 46

I only own Jake, the organzation, and Malso.

To my reviewers:

Hotshot45: glad you like it, and thanks for the review.

DarkReno-kun: As for the mask question, I've already sent you that info. And for your first chapter, I'm still waiting on it. Hope you get it to me soon, and thanks for the review.

Valda: Glad you like it and I'm sure people hate you for knowing the future ;). Thanks for the review.

timberfox: (glares) i'm the writer of this story, and some reviewer will not mark on my face and get away with it. (snaps fingers, and all of the Titans appear, holding different color spray cans) get her. (after five minutes, timberfox is a rainbow of colors, and the Titans return to what they were doing before) and thanks for the review.

Gabrielus Rex:um, that was really the best I could come up with. If I use the tricks again, and at some point I will, then i'll try to put in more detail so you can visualize it a bit better. Till then, hope you still enjoy the story, and thanks for the review.

* * *

"I really don't want to tango with that guy again." I said. We had moved from Raven's room to the main room of the Tower. Raven had told us that she had felt the demonic power of Marcus, and was pretty shaken up about it. I was next to her, rubbing her back to help calm her down with some of her herbal tea to sooth her. Nightwing stood there, arms crossed.

"Any chance we can take him out before he can cause any damage."

Raven shook her head, "I felt him, but I couldn't place where he was."

"And until I sense him, I can't find out where he is ether." I said. I placed a kiss on Raven's forehead and stood up, "you guys might as well go back to bed, and I'll stay up in case something happens."

They really didn't have much choice in the matter. They could stay up and be drained the next day if something should happen, or leave it to me since my healing factor could keep me awake better and longer. So I sat in the main room, in my everyday clothing, playing on the ps2 I had gotten from Cyborg and Beast Boy. I paused the game and took a sip of my whiskey that I had next to me, as well as taking a moment to think.

What had happened to Marcus the last time we fought? Last time I saw him was when he was on the floor after the blood portal drained his powers. And I was also wondering how he managed to gain more power if he had been stripped of it.

"He has become more." I heard a voice say.

I shot up, drew my gun, spun, and leveled my gun at what looked to be a five-year-old girl. Her hair was shoulder length white blonde and wore completely white clothing.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here," I asked, thinking how I didn't hear her move. She just looked at me, and I saw sympathy in her eyes.

"The one known as Marcus no longer exists. He has become a true devil. He has become sin. He also has become allies with a walker of the underworld. You cannot defeat them alone now."

"Sorry, but I fight to win." I told her. "Now tell me who you are and how you got in here." But she still didn't answer me.

"When you feel the most alone, call them, and they will come. Your friends will not abandon you." And with that a blinding white light appeared.

* * *

I shot awake, and in a cold sweat, I was still sitting on the couch, the game in front of me showing the 'YOU LOSE' sign. I looked over at the clock, which read 6:30 in the morning.

"That was weird, even for me." I grumbled before I downed the rest of the whiskey in the glass. I got up and turned off the ps2, in order to get a head start on breakfast before everyone else started showing up. I was also wondering two things. How the hell I managed to fall asleep like that, and what the hell that dream was all about.

* * *

The engine of my Harley roared as I rode down one of the streets of Jump city. I was out patrolling in case something showed up, the dream still fresh on my mind. The message I couldn't understand, it could have been a vision of some sort. But not through a little girl, that's what really through me through a loop.

Then the sense went off and hit me like a ton of bricks. I hit the brakes and slid to a stop, my sense on full alert. Then something else hit me. A boot right in the face, I flew back and slammed into a parked car.

"Now that was a cheap shot." I groaned as I got up, cracked my spine back into place and looked at my attacker.

In coal black armor, with a deep, deep red muscles underneath stood a demon if I ever saw one. An exposed mouth smiled. "Like my new appearance hunter?" I knew that voice.

"Marcus?"

He raised a finger. "Actually, I go by the name, Sin, now." His smile became one of pure evil. "I guess you can say I have become the sin of man."

I unsheathed my claws. "Then I guess it's time the sin of man paid his dues." I charged forward, not even wanting to talk. This guy was bad news, and I can fell that he was stronger. So when I had a sword plunged through my chest from behind, I took it as a moment of stupidity. But Marcus, or sin I guess I should call him, was smiling right in front of me. I looked down, to see black metal poking out of my chest.

"Do you like the feel of my hell forged black iron sword through your chest hunter?" I looked over my shoulder at a hideous face. It looked like half of it had been cut up and sewn back together, as the other half look like a normal man. In fact, it was the same through out most of his body.

"You may address me as the hell walker, but the name's Malso," he said with a smile.

Hell walker, as long as he was still alive, could move between earth and the seven levels of hell, hence the name. He pulled his sword out of me and before I could react, Sin had me dangling two feet off of the ground by my neck.

"Now hunter…in three days my hellion army will rise up to crush the earthborn scum." He smiled. "I tell you this, because you and your hunter companions are the only ones who can stop us, and I would prefer to have our fight before we win." I realized, while he was gloating, that the arm I was being held up with was the same arm I cut off before. In a desperate attempt, my arms shot up to try and pierce the armor and remove it once again.

But my claws didn't go through.

Sin's smile grew wider. "I'm a full fledge demon now, things like that won't be so easy hunter. And as a matter of fact…" His other arm reached up and grabbed right arm. "I wish to return the favor."

With one motion, and a scream from me, my arm had been ripped off. When I glanced at the arm, now hanging in the demons hand had been torn of halfway up between the elbow and the shoulder. He tossed me back into the same car I slammed into earlier.

"And pass on a message to my pet, the girl named Luana, but you would know her better as Hazara." said Malso. "Tell her then when this is said and done, I will finally take her as the pet she was meant to be."

"Three days hunter." said Sin once more, as a five-foot wingspan appeared. "You have that long till the end of the world." The hell walker simply faded away, as the one now known as Sin took to the air. I looked at the once arm, which was now a stump. I was weak, blood lose had managed to affect me, and it felt like there was a poison of some kind in my body, which didn't help things. I slid down against the car I had been smashed into twice, and I managed to get out my communicator.

"Cyborg, Nightwing, somebody…I need pick up." I said weakly.

"Jake, this is Nightwing, what's wrong." I heard, before I blacked out.

* * *

I slowly woke up, listening to the hum of machines, and people talking. I heard Cyborg's voice.

"Whatever he ran into, it really did a number. Not only did his arm get ripped off, but also, I found an entry and an exit wound of what looks like a sword stab in his chest and some kind of poison in his system."

I tried to lift my right arm to rub my face, only to remember it wasn't there anymore. I did it with the other and groaned, getting the others attention.

"Believe me when I say it wasn't fun."

I opened my eyes, to see the Titan's standing there, Raven on one side, Cyborg on the other, and the rest around the room. Nightwing immediately asked.

"Who did this to you?" I groaned again.

"Marcus, all though he's going by Sin now, God knows why. But he wasn't alone. He's working with someone called Malso."

"Friend slinger of guns, what has happened to your arm?" asked Starfire. I sighed and looked at the covered stump figuring this was Cyborg's work.

"Marcus decided to repay me for cutting his arm off." I looked at Cyborg, "speaking of which anyone get my old arm?"

Cyborg nodded over at the work area. "Yeah it's on ice, going to have to reattach it soon."

I nodded. "Cy you can stay and help out, but I want everyone else to leave." I looked them over. "Just trust me on this and don't come in whatever screams you hear."

I then put my hand on Raven's shoulder. "This includes you; you've seen me in enough pain."

It took a moment to get them out, but they all left. While Cyborg got my arm, I undid the bandage. "You know, this had healed before you showed up."

"I know, I just felt it would be a good idea to put it on," he said as he came back. He pulled out a needle and some surgical thread, and I looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He gave me a confused look. "I'm going to sew your arm back on."

I shook my head. "No, you're just here to help me." He gave me a look, "I've done this before…I'll need you to hold my arm for a moment." I took my arm and placed it over the stump, "I need you to hold it here, nothing more."

"What are you planning." He asked his one eye curious. I smiled.

"Just watch."

I placed a cloth in my mouth to bit down on. I unsheathed a single claw, and reopened the stump, letting blood flow onto the dead arm. I took the end and place it over the wound. The torn flesh began to piece itself back together, with Cyborg sitting there, his eye growing wider by the second. The arm was reattaching itself to my stump, just through the blood running onto it. I motioned him to hold me down, and once he did so I readied myself for the pain. It started slowly but began to pick up speed. My healing factor was reattaching every single nerve in my arm to the rest of my nervous system, and god does it hurt. I was screaming through the cloth, and I began to sweat. I took five minutes till I finally stopped struggling. I spit out the cloth.

"Done." I breathed. He let go as I lay there, panting in the pain. "I hate doing that. You can let the others back in now."

He walked over to the door and let the others back in, Beast Boy asking. "What was that all about?" I raised my blood soaked arm and he quieted down. I sat up, blood rushing through my arm and out of my head.

"Take it easy man, I'm sure that takes a lot out of you," I heard Cyborg. I nodded.

"It does but Marcus told me in three days he and this Malso guy is going to attack the city with an army of demons."

"Is it just me, or are there a lot of demon armies out there," asked Jinx.

I nodded again. "Armies aren't hard to come by if your powerful. The more power someone holds, the more they control through fear and pain." I looked up. "But right now, we need the other hunters; no way can I do this on my own."

* * *

And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara, and please R&R both.And next chapter, the Hunters return. So until then...

_You better get ready._


	47. Chapter 47

I only own Jake, Malso, and the organzation. And nothing else.

to my reviewers:

DarkRavenna: Marcus is back and everything is right in the world for you? Do you have problems or something sis? lol, sorry, just picking on you. Thanks for the review.

Meiriona: The TV show was based off the comics, and when the bad guys die in the comics, they always come back. So go figure. Thanks for the review.

Valda: I have check out your poetry cafe, and even though I'm not much of a poetry kind of guy, I liked it. Thanks for the review and thanks for betaing.

timberfox: glad you like the chapter, and your new hair color. And yes, your character's preview (even though he doesn't say anything) is this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: glad you liked it, and thanks for the review.

And to everyone else, please R&R.

* * *

The Titans had gone out on a call, while I say back with the hunters in the main room of the tower.

So, here they were again, back at the tower for the third time since I've been at the Tower. Otomo and Hazara seemed to have partnered up, and Daira and Altair were in the Military uniforms of the Robotech Defense Force. Even Etana and Cray had parteners now.

The first was also a ninja, named Koko-no. He had long spiky hair held up all the way around his head with a forehead protecter with the symbol of tornado like spiral. He had a slightly pointed nose and a scar going half way done one side, starting just beneath the eye, and it had a slight wave to it. He kept a stern look on his face, as I looked the rest of him over. He wore loss fitting, but dark, clothing. On his back, was a sword almost twice the size of him, but he walked as if it had weighed nothing at all.

The second, who was with Cray, was called Darkling Angelo. With pitch-black hair, which was a bit long and fell over one eye. His amber eyes showed off the fact that he was part wolf demon, but that really didn't matter to us. Wearing a pair of black pants with a black sleeveless shirt, but no shoes. The only thing that made him seem like a hunter was the way he stood, and the katana he had on his side.

I had just explained what had happened over the past couple of days, when Daira looked over at Etana, "I thought you were keeping an eye on him after he lost his power."

She said, while rubbing her head, "I was, till I looked away for a minute, and when I looked back, he was gone. Only a pool of blood was left."

Before anyone could blame her for anything, I spoke, "It doesn't matter at this point, I thought he was dead before that blood portal opened up, and we know how well that ended. But right now, that's not the point. The point is, we need to find out where Sin is bringing his army through, and find out where this Malso hell walker came from."

The moment I mentioned the hell walker's name, Hazara flinched, and seemed to go cold.

I noticed it, but I felt I should keep my mouth shut. Altair didn't have the same opinion.

"Hey, Hazara, are you ok," she asked, seeing the change in her.

Before she could answer, and voice broke through the air.

"She remembers her master," it said. The voice was Malso's.

Then the cold feeling hit, and demons appeared around the room, grabbing all of us before we knew what hit us, pinning us to the ground and walls around the room.

The Malso appeared in the middle, gleaming with somewhat of an apparent victory. He ignored the grunts and pissed of comments most of us made, and focused completely on Hazara.

He slowly walked over to her, and smiled. "My dear sweet Luana, how long has it been, years? And my, what a lovely new face cage you have on. Nothing like the bridle, though I believe it look better on you then this."

She growled, "how about I run you through, then you wouldn't be in such a good mood."

He smiled, and motioned the demon around her to back off. Hazara took a moments hesitation, then launched forward, pulling out her daggers, rage evident in her eyes.

"Stop," said Malso.

She stopped in half stride, and she couldn't move. Malso approached her as I watch Otomo struggle against the demons that hold him.

Malso ran a finger along the side of Hazara's cheek, "have you forgotten, my pet. I won you. The curse I placed over you, allows me to play with you as I please, and no choice for your body but to obey." Then his body began to change, as his demon half fade, being replaced with human features. His shaved head sparkled from the fading sun, and his eyes were red with passion. "I'm sure you remember this face, the one you fell in love with so long ago. The one that turned your body against you. The one that order you to kill everyone that meant anything to you."

Those who didn't know her that well just stopped their struggling, those who did, just watched with sympathy in there eyes.

Malso seemed to have noticed this, then looked at the still Hazara, "You haven't told them I guess. Stupid girl," he backhanded her, sending her into a corner.

_Shink_.

Without anyone seeing his movement, Otomo cut through the demons holding him, and now had one of his Katana's against Malso throat.

"You will not harm her," he said in his normal cool voice.

Malso just raised an eyebrow, then his fist connected with the Ninja's exposed stomach. Otomo shot back let a bat out of hell, slamming into the wall where he was once pinned, cracking the wall and knocking him out in the one blow.

"Pathetic," said Malso.

I growled, "I'll show you pathetic." I roared, unsheathing my claws, slicing the demons holding me in two. Then I got in a battle ready stance, "he can't bounce back, I can."

I charged forward, just as the building shook.

Malso just laughed, "Oh my, out of time already. No matter, I just came to see my pet once more, seeing as how this build will soon be in rubble."

With that the demons holding the other hunters faded away.

"I know that Sin told me to let you live for another day or two, but he said nothing about the Titans and their precious tower. You inside just adds to it," laughed Malso, as he to faded away.

Once gone, Hazara was able to move again, though she was clenching her fist, until she had to focus her mind on keeping her balance.

"Everyone get to roof," I shouted as I ran to Otomo to check him. Koko and Altair were already next to him.

"He's hurt bad, I'll need time to heal him," Altair said.

I nodded, "you two help him to the roof, Etana," I said as I turned to her, "Make sure the others get to the roof."

She nodded, when I heard Daria call out, "what about you?"

"Trust me," I called back as I ran out of the room.

I ran out of the main room as I heard Etana gave out orders to get them out quick.

I ran down the hallways, gripping the communicator in my hand.

"Night, location now," I called over in a no nonsense tone.

"On the way back to the tower," came the reply, "why, is there a problem?"

"Yes, I need the flyers here now, and the none flyers to keep away. In about two minutes time, this tower is going to become dust," I shouted back.

"Jake, what are you talking about," I heard Cyborg.

I shouted back as I jumped down stairs two or three at a time, "Malso showed up, and his target was you!"

A pause as I bashed through the door to the hallway that lead to my room.

"Raven, Starfire, and Terra are on there way," I heard Nightwing.

"Roger, tell them the hunters are on the roof," I shouted back as I got into my room. I made a grab for my duffel bag, when a stronger explosion, this time loud enough to hear, shook the floor.

I grabbed the bag, as I was about to shout again into the communicator, when I noticed the screen was broken and I wasn't getting anything.

"Cheap piece of crap," I grumbled as I ran back out, throwing it on the floor.

I came back out and turned to make the trip up to the roof. I ran back to the end and opened the stairway door.

To find that the stairs had been destroyed in the last explosion.

I took a moment to cuss out every god like power I knew, even some that came off the top of my head.

When a violent explosion shook the tower, knocking me on my ass, I took a moment to come up with a new idea.

I looked around for another way out, seeing only the window at the end of the hall

"What the hell," I said to myself, "I've lived on the edge to long for this not to work."

I shot up, throwing the strap of the bag around my chest, and I broke into a full run. I drew my right side pistol, and shattered the glass of the window.

I holstered the pistol, and launched through the remain glass, arms going wide.

I began to free fall, thinking, "now what?"

When darkness overcame me.

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm rolling on the ground. I hit it hard with my shoulder and rolled until I slammed into the sea wall.

Once I stopped, I opened an eye.

"Am I dead?"

"No," came a cold Raven's voice.

I looked up to see her standing there, an angry expression on her face.

I stood up, "What?"

She slapped me, hard.

"Ow, what was that for," I asked confused.

She gritted her teeth, "what did you do, you ran to your room when the tower was coming down around you, all for a bag. Then what, for kicks, you jump out of a window?"

My looked turned cold, showing her I was serious, "I need my bag for when that army comes because I'll tire before the fights over with just my claws. I jumped out of the window because the stair case was destroyed. And I could have survived the fall, by using my claws to slow my decent, then forming a down with the rock and such over my with alchemy was I hit the ground."

Before she could say anything else, and thundering boom shook out over the water. We looked to see the Titan's, watching the tower collapse.

Starfire spoke as the building fell, "our home. Where will we live?"

"I don't know Star," said Nightwing.

Terra crossed her arms, "have…have the Titans been destroyed because of this?"

Nightwing, in fact, all of us, were silent.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R this and please R&r DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara. 


	48. Can You Kill?

I'm Alive! But i still own nothing.

Authors note: ok, in case people have gotten confused, this is chapter 48. I realize that people that had gotten alerts didn't work, because I have deleted the author's note from my story. Which in turn, pushed all of the chapters back by one. So if your lost here, go back a chapter and read that one first.

To my reviewers:

timberfox: yes, i'm alive. I just had a few problems with coming up with this chapter. Thanks for the review, and please don't hug me like that again. You broken have ribs. :(

Hotshot45: glad you like it, and thanks for the review.

SABAOTH: and where have you been? nevermind, I don't think I want to know. Glad you like what I did with Marcus, and thanks for the review.

And everyone else, please R&R

* * *

I'm hitting the bottle hard and I know it. But I'm pissed and everyone around me knows it. I'm with the Titan's in the warehouse we were in back when Raven was once held. The hunters are out skimming the streets for info. The two new guys don't want to be here, I know that for sure, but the others know we have to stop this guy. Marcus, Sin or whatever his name is has to be stopped. But the question is still hanging in the air. What now? Every one of the Titan's are wondering what's going to happen to them, to the team, their friends and the ones they have fallen in love with. I down another shot, when the question is asked again, this time by Terra.

"What are we going to do now?" I open my eyes after I fell the alcohols effect weaken because of my healing abilities, and I noticed everyone is looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" I asked as I poured another shot.

"Your one of us," Explained Nightwing with his arms crossed. "And you're also the only one who hasn't said anything." I look at him, and then took my next shot; I let the alcohol work when I answer.

"One problem at a time, I got a bastard to hunt, and that's priority number one right now. Then priority number two is to make sure this army of his doesn't come here any destroy everything is this world. After that, then I can give you your answer."

Nightwing watches me, disgust on his face as he watches me down my shots. "Before that?"

I give him a look. "Till then, I'm going to finish my bottle, have a smoke, and then I'm going to hit the streets and kick every demon hard ass till I get the info I need."

"And till then, you're a Titan, so help now." Nightwing tells me with an edge to his voice, "so what is you opinion on what we should do?"

I give him a look that tells him I'm not playing around, and I glance around the room. Mixed emotions are running high. Nightwing is disgusted with my liquor and attitude. Starfire is scared, Jinx was unsure what to think, Beast Boy was depressed. And Raven was giving me cold looks, seeming to be mad with me. I looked back and Nightwing and I look him straight in the eye.

"Rebuild." He blinked.

"What?"

"Rebuild." I say again. "I've been knocked down too many times and I'm still not smart enough to stay down. Money isn't the problem I've got more than enough to cover it."

"And till then," asks Nightwing repeating himself, he seems to be searching for a certain answer. I looked at him again.

"You don't the way I'm dealing with it, then leave; no one is holding you here." He glared at me.

"What are you talking about?"

I gave him an angry look, "You damn well know what I'm talking about, you don't like the way I'm doing this, you make a face every time I take a damn drink, and you're searching for the answer I won't give you."

"And what answer am I looking for?" Returning the glare I gave him.

"You're waiting for me to jump up and tell you the Titan's are going to win, but I'm not. The Titan's will not take part in this, it isn't your fight."

"You're a Titan," says Cyborg speaking for the first time. "It's our fight."

I turn to him, "And what are you going to do…throw spit wads?"

"It didn't occur to me until after Blood's battle," Cyborg began, "but someone of us has walked with death and I'm proof of that."

Jinx spoke next. "I mean heck, some of us with Blood were beaten pretty close to death, so yeah I'm sure as hell I'm in this."

"And don't think I'm green because I wanted to be," said Beast Boy almost in a whisper. When everyone to him him, he went on. "I don't remember what it was called; but back when I was a kid I came down with a deadly sickness. To me the details are sketchy at best, but I know I died at one point."

Before even the next Titan could speak I spoke out. "But can you kill?" I looked around the room. "Nearly dieing is only apart of it, you think demons aren't in some way souls? That is true in some way, sometimes; they may have once been human?" I couldn't sit at this point, and my bottle was empty, so I was going to the sidewall for my smoke.

"So all of you have nearly died once big freaking deal, but until you killed, then it doesn't really matter. You'll freeze up and panic. And put others around you at risk." I leaned back against the wall and light up a cigarette. "So unless you've killed before, don't even think about coming."

"I have killed." Spoke a voice that shocked everyone. We looked at Starfire, whose head was down, her hair shading her face.

"When I was younger, before I came here, I was taken from my home. And I was, as people say on this planet, sold into slavery." Everyone in the room was stone silent, as she continued with her story.

"I was a captive for a cornok for what I would believe would have been one earth year; things happened to me that I'm not pleased about. Things…I am ashamed of." Nightwing slowly moved his hand to place on her shoulder, when Star held a hand out. "Please, boy that is friend, allow me to finish."

She looked at me the innocence in her eyes gone, leaving only self-loathing. "At the end of my time with the cornok he deemed me unworthy to live. I was to be ripped apart by being thrown into an engine intake of his ship." When the shock of that hit us, we felt like we had been run over by a steamroller, the cigarette was burning my fingers, but I couldn't believe my ears and my eyes. In seeing the reaction she was having, the despair, the pain, I knew it was true.

"But I can still remember the threat made against me when they took me to be killed. He said I had been so good, that my sister would do just as good, and she would be fresh, that was the first time I unleashed my righteous fury…" she finished curling her fists.

Nightwing put a hand on her arm, "Star…why didn't you ever tell us?"

She pulled away, shooting up against the opposite wall; afraid almost completely scared out of her mind.

"What would you have thought? You've never even shown me your face!" Her words hit home against Nightwing. And he was ashamed at that. He had hurt the first person he loved, instead of the other way round. But Starfire was going on, tears freeing fully.

"I am a monster. I should be in jail like the people we put away, I am no better then them." She cried, bordering on hysteria.

"Bullshit!" I exclaimed. "If anyone here is a monster, it's me; you did what you had to do for three things." I gave her a pointed finger. "You fought to survive, you fought to protect your sister, and most importantly, you fought for your freedom. There're too few who do that."

"That is what you think, but Jake-" Said Starfire darkly, not fully believing him.

"But nothing Star." shouted Jinx. "Even I was too weak to fight for my own life." And Terra remained silent but moved next to Jinx to support what she had said, and to nod an agreement, having been the unwilling apprentice of Slade.

"We told the same thing to Jake, but we don't care about your past. You've been one of us since the start of the Titan's. We aren't going to turn you away now." Cyborg pitched in. A light of hope was dawning in her eyes, as she turned back to Nightwing.

"What do you think?" There was fear in her voice. Nightwing stood there for a moment, as if think on a decision. His lowered head snapped up. He marched with a purpose to where Starfire stood, his face showing no emotion. Her eyes went wide, the fear within her growing. Until he quickly, but softly, put his hands around her waist and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. The shock washed over her for a moment, till she closed her eyes and melted into it.

After a moment, they broke their lip lock, and I could tell the Nightwing was looking into her eyes, when he said, "There is you answer. I love you Star, nothing will change that." The tears that had died began to flow once again, in happiness this time.

I thought it over, and came to my own decision.

"Ah hell," Everyone looked over at me, as I gave an evil grin, "arm up folks, we got a fight to win." Then I gave them looks of seriousness. "But once the battle starts, hold nothing back, or else you won't be coming home. This one's for keeps, and we won't be able to watch each others backs like normal."

They nodded in understanding. The door burst open, and in walked the hunters, Etana and Otomo in front.

"Found it." Etana said happily. Otomo walked to the table in the center of the room, laying out a map.

"Thanks to some well used, persuasive skills." He said, noticing a look out of the corner of his eye in Hazara's direction, the hint of a smile on his lips, "We found that the hell-gate for this army will be in the lower desert just put the canyons, but it will also be close to the forest."

Angelo spoke, with almost a smile. "So be ready to fight blood dogs and hound cats."

Beast boy gave a confused sound. Hazara growled at him.

"Think wolves and lions with blood red fur that enjoy flesh of teenagers." She was looking right at Beast Boy who just scratched his head in confusion.

"How much longer do we have?" Altair asked.

I check my watch, "about three hours." Nightwing rubbed his chin.

"And even flying, it will take us three and a half hours to get there, so we should leave as soon as possible."

We all nodded but before we moved, I spoke out. "Hazara," She gave me one of her 'what now' looks. I looked at her. "Back in the tower, the Malso had complete control over you didn't he?" She gave me a look that would have left a smoking hole where I was standing, but she didn't answer.

"I asked you a question, now answer it," in a voice that made a marine drill sergeant sound like a pussy. She realized when she answered that I gave her a real order for once, and she couldn't stop herself like with Malso.

"Yes." I nodded, and then I moved around till I stood right in front of her.

"Show me your shackles," I ordered. She brought up her arms, trying to resist. When they were all the way up, my arms blurred into motion. My claws came out and sliced through the chain in one stroke, the then cuffs in the second. She was actually shocked, allowing Jake to grab her shirt forcefully to bring her attention back to him

"My orders are the only orders you will follow tonight and no one else's." I said in the same tone. Her body stopped moving, and everyone just stood in shock, "against the army you will hold back and save your strength. The moment you get a chance to go for Malso you take it. And you go all out. You will not stop till he is dead, you will not listen to his orders, and above all, and you will kill him." The hunters had clamed down at this point; know that they knew what Jake had in mind.

"You will also not die till he is dead. You will live to see tomorrow, and you will survive to live the life that should." I looked right into her eyes, "am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" She replied, even though she had no control.

I smiled.

"Good, then everyone, gear up we got an army to take out."

* * *

To all Starfire lovers, I apolgize if I ticked you off, but thats just what I came up with. And don't forget to also check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara.

And next chapter, the battle begins, so you better get ready...


	49. Getting into Position

I only own whats mine and nothing else, so stop asking.

To my reviewers:

timberfox: glad you like it and glad i'm writting you OC well. Thanks for the review and hope to here from you again.

Hotshot45: What can I say, they need to kick some ass too, and not let Jake do all of the work. Thanks for the review, and hope you like this chapter.

Metal Overlord: For one thing, Marcus is Sin, not someone different. And glad you like my story and sorry, but the next major fight won't start till next chapter. Thanks for the review and hope you like this.

Valda: thanks again for the beta's and glad your still reviewing afterwards. Thanks again.

DarkRavenna: I'm glad you like it so, and I can't wait to you finally catch up and start writting Hazara's take on this stuff. Though your on a good part as it is, but I'm just having to wait forever in general. Glad you like it, thanks for the review, and hope you like this chap too sis.

Von Rhettenstien: Good god, 23 review, one after another. You must be like me and have no time on your hands, lol. Glad you like this story so much, and thanks for all of the reviews, and i hope you like this chapter as well as the past ones.

And to everyone else, R&R, or i'll get depressed.

* * *

"Do you want to die," I heard Raven ask over my shoulder.

Everyone was making last minute adjustments to gear; I was sitting in a corner. I had grabbed my third pre-made bag which contained food and extra ammo for my pistols and nothing else. I had been in such a hurry I didn't stop to look at which bag I was grabbing. I had three bags, each for a different situation.

My SWAT gear in one bag, for when SWAT units need extra firepower and someone with experience. My gunslinger bag for when I was going up against a large amount of foes with little or no support. The third bag was meant for long distance travels, it was my system and I kept with it.

"This is what I do Raven." I replied without turning away for loading my clips. "I'm a fighter and a killer and a monster that fights other monsters. It's who and what I am."

"You could stay behind for once and let the others deal with It." she said, "You've been through enough pain why must you go through more?"

I look over my shoulder at her. Her face is cold, a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Is this why you've been pissed with me?" I ask. She nodded.

"You died last time…what's to say you won't this time? And we, I won't be able to get you back, from what you've told me and from what I've felt, Marcus is stronger."

"There's a difference this time though." I said as I turned back to my work.

She waits for a moment before speaking.

"What?"

"You won't be bait and you're life won't be at risk." I told her. "I'll be able to fight with a clearer head without having to worry about you."

"And in that case," she said, trying to stop me. "You have no reason to fight." I stand up and look her right in her eyes.

"My reason is a little girl that will be dead in 12 hours time if I don't go and fight. And if I don't fight who in god's damn name will!" She is looking at me with wide eyes. I visibly calm down, but I don't lose my eye lock with her.

"If you don't want to fight then don't, I won't think any less of you." I tell her quietly. "But I'm still going." After a moment of a held eye lock, she slowly lowers her head, knowing full well now that she won't be able to convince me to not go. I turn around and finish loading my last clip, when she finally speaks again.

"Can you at least promise me one thing," she asks quietly.

"You can ask. But on a battlefield nothing is sacred." I load the fresh clip into the pistol I had laying on the table next to the spare ammo. When I've cycled the slide and put a round in the chamber I look at her waiting.

"Just promise me…" she says, finally looking at me with teary eyes. "That you'll survive." I give her a faint smile and holster my pistol. I move up to her and I kissed her softly. When I pull away, I look into her eyes feeling the love for her growing and I tell her.

"I've got no reason to die and I've got to many reasons to live. So I promise you nothing in hell or earth will knock me down and keep my down, this I promise you."

"If your done pussy footing around." I hear Koko's voice say. "The rest of us are ready." I looked around and found that in fact, the majority of the group was ready to go. Some, like Hazara and Angelo, were itching for the fight ahead. And I swore that I saw Angelo eyes, were a deeper red. Almost feral, and I should know that look well.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Cray smiled, "I believe your words for something like this are what about damn time to start this part." I smiled.

"Damn right."

* * *

Raven, Hazara, Otomo and I were the first to land at the overpass that lead down into a valley where the demon army was now gathering. I looked over my shoulder, to see the large stone that Terra was using to bring the majority of the group and next to it were two small specks. 

Starfire with Altair and Etana with Beast Boy carrying Cyborg in large talon claws. When all had landed, the hunters looked out, and the Titans looked out as well but they weren't thinking tactics like the hunters. They were looking out in fear.

The valley bellow us was filled with demons. Some were the size of my thumb, some the size of a two story building, most though were human size, but it was the shear number that scared them the most.

"How many do you think are out there?" Etana asked me. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

"I would say close to 500." Beast Boy shook his head.

"There're a lot more then 500 out there Jake." Hazara glared at him.

"He means 500,000 grass stain; can't you at least act like you have a brain?"

"Watch it hood girl." Terra threatened. After all this time she was starting to get pissed with Hazara's attitude towards Beast Boy.

"Enough." said Otomo before Hazara could say anymore. "This is not the time, nor the place for this pitiful fighting."

"He's right." I said. "Alright sixteen of us against an army of 500,000." Cray was giving an evil smirk.

"Almost makes you feel sorry for them doesn't it?" The hunters laughed. After a moment I spoke.

"Alright…Otomo, Etana, Raven, Cyborg, and I will hit them head on. The rest of you move along the side, try to get around them in a circle, and try to fight in groups of two if possible. The more spots there's fight, the less problems for everyone else in the fight. Hazara." she looks at me, "I want you to go solo. Move around to the back. You're an assassin right." She nods. "Then you already have your target and your orders so for you that is priority." She smiles, and with a motion of my head, she heads off on her own.

"Do you think that's a good idea," asks Otomo. I nodded but I look over at him and see that is watching Hazara move off, my instincts told me that tells me he cares for her. I look at the others, when we hear the cries of wolves and howl of mountain cats.

"Oh fuck." I whispered. The blood dogs and hound cats, I had forgotten about them.

"About time." I look over at Angelo, who was smiling. He raises one of his hands, which were slowly becoming claws.

"I enjoy killing those things." he said, his eyes growing more feral. "It's my half wolf side; I guess you can say it turns me into a werewolf. And those blood dogs and cats are close to the only thing that can keep up with me."

I nodded, and then I motion him to go. Once he's gone, I look at the others.

"You know what to do, get going." Once they were gone, it was just the five of us. We decided to wait a bit, let the others move around to the sides, before we started this thing off. As we wait, I think about the look Otomo gave Hazara.

"So," I said next to him, "there something going on between you to?"

"Between who," he asks, but he know what he's talking about. I gave him a look, and he sighed. "She reminds me of someone dear that I lost." He says as he looks across the valley but he isn't looking at the demons, he was remembering something in his past. He then spoke. "Before I became a hunter I lived in a village two days walk from Japan. There was a girl named Rika there, which I loved with all of my being. Then the demons came and destroyed everything. We were the only two survivors but we wished we weren't. They tortured me and…raped and maimed Rika. Finally killing her by letting the blood run freely from her body. I would have met the same fate had the hunters not arrived." He sighed before continuing,

"Hazara reminds me much of Rika. Both strong willed, and both refused to stop, with all the pain Hazara has felt, I have never heard her scream. Rika was the same." Etana laughs for a moment. We look at her.

"Might want to be careful ninja, I think she might have a thing for you as well." She says a knowing smile on her lips. We look at her, when she gives another small laugh.

"Just shortly after your friends were called to save you from hell Jake, Hazara approached me. And she said to me, and I quote, 'if you so much as hurt him, I will break your every bone, rub salt into your eyes and lemon juice on the skin beneath your nails.' And I have a feeling that would have just been foreplay." We look at each other. When I hear Cyborg.

"God…what made her say something like that?" Etana rubbed the back of her head as she gave a sheepish grin.

"I think that Hazara thought we were in love or something." I laughed out loud and Otomo raised an eyebrow.

"But I don't." She said, and then gives a sultry grin. "I think a red and silver eye man's got my fancy." I give my head a shake wanting to end this conversation before it went any further, "hopefully, after this is said and done, she might be a bit better off then before." Cyborg moves his hand up to his electronic ear, listening to his radio.

"There're ready…they're just waiting on us." He said.

"Alright." I stand moving from my sitting position that I took up while Otomo started his story. "Hit hard and fast don't leave em alive long enough to know what hits them." With the metal drawing sound, I unsheathed my claws.

"So let's start this blood bath."

* * *

And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara, and please R&R both, it helps with the flow of material. 


	50. Tales of the Battlefield

I only own Jake, Malso,and the organaztion. If I did, you would be watching this series and not reading it.

Authors Note: Ok, starting this chapter, I'm going to try and get away from Jake's POV. Even though I enjoy it the most, I realize that your all more then likly sick and tired of seeing nothing but Jake/Raven moments when you want to see others. So I will try to write more on the other pairings, but don't blame me if the writing goes downhill, i've neverreally written alot of Third Person. Hope you enjoy.

To my reviewers:

Metal Overlord: No worries, and heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

timberfox: Yea, I hope you didn't mind me going with the whole werewolf thing, but it just seemed right being that he was half wolf demon. And I will apologize now, but I'm afraid I couldn't come up with a good discription of his change and his fight. But I hope you still will enjoy the chapter.

Valda: still, thanks. And I'll try to get you te next chapter soon.

von Rhettenstien: I got no reason to stop anytime soon. Glad yoiu like it and hope you enjoy this chap.

And don't forget folks, to R&R. Or else I'll have Malso take you to hell and tortue you with fuzzy animals. (shudders)

* * *

Third POV

"That's my meat," shouted a young orc, growling against the one that dared take his food. But he didn't seem to care that he was picking a fit with an experienced blood ogre, twice his size. The ogre laughed, asking in a deep voice.

"And what are you going to do shorty?" The ogre ignored the orc, for the half second if said alive. In that second, a bright blue be ripped through its skull. All around the ogre, things stopped and stared. When the orc turn to see what killed the one that took his food, he meet a new site.

Three metal claws heading straight through his eyes.

* * *

Jake's POV

I smiled at the other demons as they looked on in shock of what just happened. I grabbed the throat of the demon I put my claws through, and pulled them out. I let the demon fall to the ground with a soft plop. I raised my claws, showing blood and tiny bits of gray matter that stuck to my claw. And I gave an evil smile as Etana moved to one side, Otomo the other, each with weapons drawn.

"Who's next?"

* * *

Third POV

Koko

It had been awhile since Koko had been able to kill freely and he's felt a bit rusty because of it. He might not have wanted to be here but at least this was turning out well for him.

Koko give an evil grin as he walked alone to where the demons had gathered. He saw the five of the others charge head first to start the battle and now it was time for him to enter. As he strolled forward, the demons started to notice him and began to circle.

His grin grew and he though just how well this was working.

A pitiful demon charged him while he stood with his sword still on his back. When the demon was within striking distance he let lose a wide horizontal swipe.

And only hit air.

Koko jumped up and flipped in midair landing on the demon with such force that he flattened the demon underfoot Koko launched himself into the air again. Flipping again he reached back for his sword, he put the right amount of energy into it and launched it back into the ground. Now with the force of jumping off the demon he managed to fly twenty feet into the air, with a sword traveling down the distance, one could easily avoid it. However, when it split into six different swords, the swords plunged into six demons, all hitting their marks.

Koko began to fall, but began waving his hands in the manure he was all too used to.

The moment he was about to hit the ground.

"Shadow clones." He shouted.

And with a bright light he smashed into the earth. But a second later a great light shot in the directions of the sword one light for one sword. They were all living clones of his own body. The clones began to cut and slashed, supporting each other with practiced skill. This is why is chose to remain alone. He worked better this way.

He could kill so much more. Him and his five other selves.

* * *

Beast Boy & Terra

They managed to keep together rather well; Terra was keeping the bigger ones from getting close by throwing around large forms of rock at them, while BB took the closer demons. They didn't belong on a battlefield like this being they were still the youngest of the group only being sixteen. But here they were fighting for their lives and the lives of millions more. One of the faster demons got past Beast Boy and before he could shout a warning it hit Terra hard.

Lifting the earth where the demon stood, she threw it back but she felt her consciousness failing. Before she blacked out she rose the earth she and Beast Boy stood on lucky to not take demons with them. Being that they were safe for the moment at least, Beast Boy was at Terra's side who was trying to keep awake.

"God Terra…I'm so sorry." apologized Beast Boy franticly. She smiled at him, touching his cheek.

"No I just wasn't fast enough BB, I'll be ok. Just a little…tired…" And with that she passed out. Beast Boy tried calling to her to wake up then shaking her. But she wouldn't wake. And he felt a snap. He never felt so angry, so hateful. No, he's felt it before. When he had changed into that creature after their first fight with Adonis, he knew Cyborg had cured it but right now…he didn't care.

He was part animal, no one doubted that. And he knew that Terra was his, his Alpha female making him her Alpha male. And they hurt her; he would not allow them to take her from him. He stood as his body began to grow with the change. As his uniform began to rip, he looked over his shoulder.

"Forgive me."

And jumped

He was no longer Beast Boy when he landed, but the beast within him. If it wasn't for the green fur and the fact he was against the demons he might actually fit in with them. But with a roar, he tore into, and ripped apart demons left and right. He would kill to protect his alpha female, for he was the alpha male, and he would keep what was his.

* * *

Jake

The fighting was intense. Terra a few minutes in had done something to alter the battleground. Parts had raised and others lowered. Jake was on one of the piece's that rose, but it also had split him off from Raven, Otomo, and the others. But his hands were rather fully at the moment. He'd done quite a bit of killing, but now he had to face a rather nasty class 24 shadow troll, as well as another large blood ogre carrying a rather large battle-axe that was coming at him from behind.

Jake rolled as the troll swung his sword, having to become solid to strike. At the same moment the ogre brought the axe down to try and cleave Jake in half, only to slice the troll instead. With the troll down and dead Jake tackled the ogre, forcing him down. And with a swipe across the ogre's massive neck with his claws, Jake ripped the ogre's neck open. As blood squirted onto Jake, covering him in the crimson liquid, a scream alerted him.

Being on the edge of the rise, he looked over to see twenty feet below him that Raven had her back to the wall. She was putting up a good fight killing more then her share, but the demon's numbers were just too great. The ogre being the last one on the rise, Jake could move on. He grabbed the large axe the ogre was carrying, and was surprisingly able to lift it.

Jake jumped bringing the axe above his head as he fell. A reaver was going to strike at Raven who took a bad blow to the head that almost knocked her out but it still slammed her into the wall. Jake landed in front of it bringing the axe in his hands clean through the demon covering him in blood as his body blew in half. The axe was buried far enough down to where he wouldn't be able to pull it out. But he stood from the crouch position he landed in, drawing his guns and speaking.

"If you want her…You've got to come through me." Jake snarled, bringing the guns up to bear.

"So come get some."

* * *

Time seems to have past quickly, but after a few intense hours of fighting the number within the demon army dwindles to almost nothing. At this point, we just needed to mop up any remains of the demon forces, as well as finding and killing Malso and Sin. No one had seen Hazara but we had found her darts and dagger markings to show that she has been getting a few kills. Jake looked over at the remaining Titans. 

"We can clean up, I'm sure all of you are tired."

Beast Boy was missing, though no body had been found, so we hoped he was still alive. Terra had a bad blow and was bleeding from a cut on her head and Cyborg said she might have a concussion. But others were cuts and bruises; most of the titans are still kicking or dragging to stay awake from the drain.

"Koko."

He turned to Jake as he pieced his sword back together.

"Get the Titan's back to the city, then find Angelo and sweep the south pass." He nodded and began to leave, a few Titans following. Raven stops to say something, but Jake cut her off.

"You're tired, go get some rest and make sure the others are ok."

Jake then moved forward and gave her a quick and passionate kiss.

"And I promise you that I'll survive."

She smiled. "Be sure you do."

And with that she followed the others, too drained to teleport them. Jake turned back to the others.

"Alright, sweep pattern ten feet between, you know the drill." And as soon as were sure the portals down and the demons taken out, we move onto the bigger fish we need to fry.

* * *

And the ending wasn't to bad, but I reall couldn't come up with anymore for the chap. And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara and Dark-Reno Kun's story :Morning Dew, for more on Otomo. Also, I've created a forum called Demon Hunters Universe to chat with people interest on who the organzation works and things like that. Hope you check it out.

The next chapter: Hazara versus Malso

_So you better get ready..._


	51. Hazara vs Malso

I only own whats mine.

Ok, because my computer keeps screwing up with the fanfic site and giving me more problems then I can count, I will not be able to give out my normal thanks to my reviewers. So to everyone that did review, thanks, and hope you people enjoy this chapter.

And for everyone else, R&R or die (or not)

* * *

Hazara 

It took her awhile to find him. Malso, the damn demon that had cursed her was not in the back ranks of the demonic army like she thought he would. And she figured he would be in his human form, meaning she couldn't sense him even if he was right next to her. She had also figured he would have moved into the forest as added cover for his movements. She also wasn't sure whether or not he would have help nearby to cause her sense to go off. She wanted to watch him die with her own two eyes without even the mesh on her mask to get in the way.

It was towards the end of the battle, which she killed a good dozen or so of, which kept her bloodlust in check. She was still under orders. In a way, she did hate Jake; he was always sticking his nose in her business, trying to help her in one way or another. But then he gave her those orders and she did hate it, but she understood why he did.

By destroying her shackles, she could fight and let her rage take control without risking too much blood loss and the orders that she was to be the only one she listened to and follow, the demon bastard couldn't control her period.

She saw movement to her right. Snapping her head in that direction she saw him. He had two swords on his back and was ordering what looked like blood dogs. Then he pointed in a certain direction and they ran off. As he turned to move, Hazara used the trees to get ahead of him, and finally drop in front of him.

Malso stopped and smirked.

They stood face to face, knowing that either one or both of them would not walk away from this fight. Hazara drew her daggers from her sash. Malso grinned at her.

"Do you think you can cut me with such little things my pet?" He reached behind his back drawing a pair of large scimitars that were made of black iron, the blades also were shaking, shaking for the need of blood to be spilled upon them. He pointed them at Hazara.

"Come to me my pet, play with me and let me savor your life liquid." Even with her mask one could see the hate and the rage in Hazara's eyes. She launched forward, attacking Malso with her full fury.

But she could not land one blow. At this point the bastard just moved and danced about, laughing as Hazara tried to land a blow against him.

"You have grown stronger my pet but you will not beat your master." He brought one his scimitars down on her. Hazara rolled out of the way pulling out and sending one of her darts flying at him. It passed right through him, and he vanished.

"To slow my pet." Came his voice from behind her as he cut into her side with his right sword. His evil grin was still on his face. "And now look what you made me do! My pet, you made me hurt you. No matter, I can travel between earth and hell…so I will visit you often."

"You can't walk if you're dead." she spat through clenched teeth. She snapped around managing to cut the demon with her dagger. Only to collapse from the deep cut in her side. Malso smiled.

"Nice little trick I have with my sword eh my pet. Once I cut some one with it, it releases a poison into your system. Destroying the precious life you hold within you veins." She looked at him and screamed rushing toward him, fighting through the pain, slashing at him with her daggers with her full fury, not holding back let Jake had ordered her. She would be the one to kill him. But her attacks were slower as she had to deal with the pain.

"I grow rather bored with this my pet, I order you to stop and stand completely still." Malso sneered. But Hazara didn't stop she was ordered not to listen to him, so she kept coming at him. This pissed him off to no end.

"If you will not obey me pet, then I have no use for you!" He then went on the offensive. He brought his scimitar down onto Hazara who blocked with her daggers. But then Malso spun around slashing through them both, the broken pieces falling on the ground. He kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying. She landed on her back, and she landed hard blood pouring into her mouth, but her mask would not allow her to spit it out. Malso came down on top of her, smiling with glowing eyes.

"I enjoyed what time we had my pet, but now you will die, but fear not, I have many friends waiting to play with you, and I will walk to hell to visit you often." He leaned forward, run a finger down the side of her mask and whispering to her. "And I will enjoy hearing you scream." He pulled back with both swords, and was bringing them down in the final blow.

_Clash_

Only to be stopped by a new piece of metal. A katana. Otomo's Katana to be exact. With his free hand, he removed his mask, revealing a side of him no one had seen. His eyes, which once were always filled with compassion, were only filled now with hatred.

"No more of her blood will be spilled tonight," he growled through clenched teeth. "Now you shall spill your own BLOOD!" The end was a shout much like a battle cry, bringing his second Katana towards Malso, who jumped back at the weapon. Otomo rushed after him, going all out to destroy the demon. One could see his torso and his legs, but his arms were a blur of motion, attacking at every angle.

This demon had hurt the one person he cared for the most, and he would not see her die, not this way. As for Hazara, she watched in awe as Otomo fought against the Malso. She watched until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped around, to see Altair and Etana standing there.

"You'll be ok." spoke Altair. Etana smiled at her but the look of pain and anger were evident in her eyes.

"We're here for you now, sis." Hazara looked at them, and then back at Otomo, and spoke. "Why is he fighting like that?" Etana grabbed Hazara's hand.

"He's fighting like that for you. He cares about you too much to let you die. He seen too many people he cares for die, I know that now. And you're the first person I think he truly cares for since leaving his family behind." Hazara look at Etana, and then back to Otomo, and new light dawning in her eyes. She then turned and grabbed Altair.

"Heal me I will not let Otomo die for me, and if my life must end tonight I wish to die standing, and I plan on taking that demon with me," she snarled. Altair grinned.

"One heal coming up!" She pressed her hand on Hazara's side and with everything she had, she focused on healing Hazara quickly. Within seconds Hazara was healed, and Altair blacked out, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Etana caught her before she fell too far.

Hazara sat up but before she fully stood, Etana handed her own army knives to her. Hazara looked at her but before she could ask, Etana spoke.

"I know yours were destroyed. Take mine; I'll stay back at look after Altair." Hazara nodded, and grabbed them from Etana, but she held on. "I expect you to be the one who hands them back to me, got it." Hazara smiled beneath her mask and spoke.

"I promise, sister." Etana grinned and let go, motioning with her head.

"Then go help your boyfriend." Hazara didn't speak, but she nodded, and rushed back into the fight. Otomo had managed to get a couple of good hits in, and had managed to avoid some of Malso's attacks, but he was tiring out. But he wouldn't stop, he would fight, no, he would die to protect Hazara. Malso can in with a downward blow, but he never went through. Hazara appeared in between them, slashing the demons exposed stomach, drawing black blood. Malso screamed in pain, stumbling backwards. He looked at Hazara, a new rage in his eyes.

"How are you walking? You should have died by now!" No one saw her smile.

"I have friends…unlike you. You will die alone demon, and you will die by my hand." Otomo took a step back, this was her fight, he had no right to be here but she stopped him. "But I can't fight alone anymore…I know that now." She said as he looked at her and Hazara looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Locking her eyes with his she poke once more, "Otomo, I would be honored if you would fight with me." He blinked and then nodded returning to her side, and she added. "But remember the kill is mine."

Again he nodded and threw one of his swords into the air. She tossed one of Etana knives to him and caught the sword on the way down. Now the walker knew he couldn't win, not with the two of them. So he called out to the remaining pack of demons still loyal to him. A pack of wild blood dogs came to attack. Only to be hit with a barrage of daggers followed by a series of gunshots. Not one of the dogs made it to the two hunters.

"Sorry, but you ain't getting any help that way." Hazara and Otomo looked over their shoulders to see Daria, Cray and Jake standing there, smiles plastered on their faces. The holders that Daria's throwing knives normally resided in were empty, and the guns in Cray's and Jake's hands were smoking slightly.

The two warriors grinned and then refaced Malso, who was now pale, knowing he was going to die. But his face twisted into anger and with a roar, he charged the two hunters. But Otomo disappeared, and Hazara ducked and spun away from his attacks.

"Stand still you-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as a sword piercing the right side of his chest. He saw over his shoulder the cold glare of the ninja. A second shock of cold steel pierced the other side of his chest, this time from Hazara. He just stood there, the pain had been intense but now, he had felt nothing. The two pulled the swords out, and he fell to the ground but he was still alive. He rolled onto his back and screamed with rage and pain.

"You will be mine you damn bitch, and your friend's will-."

Again, he was cut off, as a pair of knives enters both shoulders even breaking through the bones. Now, Hazara and Otomo stand over the fallen walker. Jake, Daria, Cray, and Etana with a revived Altair walk over to the fallen demon. Malso began to cough up blood.

"I will not die, but you will." Hazara just looked at him.

"Leave." The other hunters looked at her. "I want to see him die with my own eyes. You may stay Jake but I don't want the rest of you hurt."

They nodded and all but Jake walked away. When they were a safe distance away she removed the mask that Cyborg had made for her; and the poison from her mouth filled the air. Jake was unaffected and the demon was the one who cursed her, so was immune to it as well. Hazara got down on top of the demon, and look into it eyes.

"Listen to me, you hell spawn spit!" She snarled quietly. "I'm done being your pet. I've never been your pet; because of you my life has been hell, my family, old friends dead. And now…it's your turn." The demon laughed at her.

"And you will burn in hell for it and I plan to be the one burning you my _pet_."

"Wrong." She growled, "I choose my path now, no one will control me anymore." She pulled the knives from the demons shoulders and placed them against his throat.

"You will not control me anymore!" She sliced the demons throat with both knives then tossed them up catching them blade side down, and plunged them into Malso's eyes. Malso tried to scream when his throat was cut, but when the knives enter his eyes; he twitched for a few minutes, and then lay there, lifeless. The moment the demon died, the poison in the air dissipated to the wind.

Hazara's curse was lifted. The demon's body burned to ash and was taken away in the wind as well leaving just Hazara and Jake. Hazara just looked back up and into the distance.

"Oh god what have I done." was all that she could ask, as she broke down crying. With the curse gone she was reliving the sins she had committed. Jake approached her and brought her into an embrace saying only.

"Its ok Hazara, you'll be ok." She managed to speak through her tears.

"But……but why……..how can I…….get past what……. I've done." Jake took a moment.

"Your friends haven't abandoned you yet, and they never will. It will be your friends that will help you through this Hazara." She continued to cry, but she did get out.

"Thank you…my friend."

* * *

And don't forget to R&R DarkRavenna's story: Hazardous, for more on Hazara and Dark-Reno Kun's story: Morning Dew, for more on Otomo.

The next chapter: Battleing Sin

_So you better get Ready..._


	52. Battleing Sin

I own Jake and the organaztion. I used to own Malso, but he is and will be for the rest of eternity be someones girl down in hell.

Authors note: Ok, be warned, this is a two part fight. But don't worry, I've got the rest of the fight already lined up in my head and just need to write it now.

To my reviewers:

Valda: thanks for the review and the beta. I should get the next chap to you in a couple of days.

timberfox: ok, so you hate Malso and Blood, but what about Slade and Sin. I mean Jake's fighting Sin now, and its been close to a year in the story and other then that one time, no one has seen or heard from Slade. Oh well, thanks for the review.

Metal Overlord: thanks for the review, and no. I will tell you right now the Sin will not call some demon army into him to make him some huge super demon. That might work for DBZ or something like that, but that won't work in this, sorry. But thanks for the review and here is the next chapter.

von Rhettenstien: thanks for the review, and heres the next chapter. Oh look, more story progess, lol.

DarkRavenna: Ah, you finally came back and reviewer, but wheres you stuff? Don't worry, I know that your working on it, but please post soon.And whats so wrong about the Shadow Clone stuff. The creator ask me to have him do some Naruto stuff, and thats the only technique I could think of from what i've seen (which isn't much) And yes, lucky you, but still, you read it months ago after I wrote it. So you've know for a while. And are you routing for Sin to win? Why, sis why. lol, oh well, i'll ttyl and hope you post soon.

And to everyone else, please R&R, or Sin will come for you next.

you have been warned.

* * *

Hazara had passed out at this point, from the tears and the shock of the rush of memories, but with all the talk Jake had heard about her she had killed a lot. And now he was caring her in his arms to where the other hunters were waiting. Otomo and Etana were concerned; Altair is already looking for wounds she could heal, although she was still drained from healing Hazara not half an hour earlier. And Daira almost looked scared, and Jake was thinking he might know the reason behind it. 

Where the hell was Sin? He seemed to be one that would be at the front of the battle, rather than wait till the end. But we hadn't seen hide nor hair of the damn punk and even when the fighting has subsided. Then all of the hunter's sense's all went off at the same time, a strong class seven easy. But it's all around the group of six. Otomo was holding Hazara watching, while Altair was next to him, unsure as what to do. Daira, Etana, and Jake move around the three, watching and waiting.

A reddish-white mist appeared around the group, and Sin's voice was heard all around them. "And here I thought I would have seen more hunters come, but I must applaud you for allowing the Titan's to spill blood on their hands." it said. Jake called out into the mist.

"It's not like you gave us much of a choice with getting others. Three days ain't much and Malso destroying the Titan Tower didn't help ether." A sigh was the reply for the hunters.

"Yes, I must admit, it was a brilliant idea, but timed wrong if you ask me. But no matter, help or no, they would have just gotten in the way of what I truly wanted."

Daria called out. "And what is that?"

"Why Jake of course," Sin sneered, followed by a sickening laugh as the mist seem to change. Jake looked around, and noticed that the other hunters were fading. He tried to move to reach them but his legs didn't move. He looked down to see nothing wrong, but they wouldn't respond to his will. After a moment of fighting to move, the mist began to clear revealing the rocky terrain of a canyon. Jake's legs came free of whatever was holding them, and once Jake looked around, he whispered to himself,

"Oh fuck me."

* * *

With the other hunters

The mist cleared, and the laughing voice of Sin dissipated with it.

"Uh…" Altair spoke up. "Where's Jake?" And they looked to where he once stood and saw his footprints in the dirt, but nothing showing that he had walked off. Etana rubbed the back of her neck.

"Great there must have been a teleport spell casted in the mist."

Daria spoke. "Are we going after him?" Etana shook her head. Next to Jake, she was senior in the group and with him gone, she was in charge.

"We have nothing to search for to find him. All we can do is hope that he's strong enough to win."

"But he has beaten a class five." said Altair trying to sound confident.

"But he wasn't alone that time." Otomo said for the first time since the mist appeared. "He was working with two others…who have since died." Etana gave a depressed sigh.

"Again, all we can do is hope that he'll survive whatever Sin has in store."

And with that they began to walk to where they could follow Koko's trail, their job that day on the battlefield finished.

* * *

With the Titans and Koko

To say the Titans were dragging wasn't a joke. Terra had no strength to fly a rock large enough for them and ended up passing out from the injury and the battle. And since Beast Boy wasn't around to carry her, Cyborg had her cradled in his metallic arms. Starfire was tired, but not as much. But since she could only carry two people she would tire out on the second trip, and she didn't want to leave her friends. And Raven couldn't teleport them, but she had also taken a bad hit, and all of the different demon energies seemed to pull on her powers. She didn't want to risk something going wrong if her powers went haywire, and she was also worried about Jake.

She stopped for a moment and looked back the way they had come.

In the pit of her stomach she had a bad feeling that something would happen…or might have already happened to Jake.

But she knew that he promised her he would survive, but that didn't stop her for doing the one thing she never believed would help.

She prayed for his survival.

* * *

Jake against Sin

"Thank you for the offer hunter…" Came Sin's voice from above, "but I would rather KILL YOU." Jake look up to see the onyx armored demon come straight down where he was standing. He rolled out of the way quickly but Sin had come down with such force that it sent out a shockwave powerful enough to send Jake flying into a rocky wall. Jake shook his head to clear the cobwebs and then looked at Sin, who was giving that evil smile of his that scream insanity.

"Good reflex's hunter." He said with a clap of his hands, "but you won't be able to keep that up for long." I snapped out my wrists unsheathing my claws, I had one round in each gun left after the fight and I couldn't waste them now.

"Then I guess we get to getting down and dirty, am I right?" I asked smiling as I brought my claws up.

"But of course!" Sin said, smiling still. He charged screaming as he ran. "I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY HUNTER!" Jake blocked the first strike with his claws but was open to the second attack that sent him flying into another piece of the canyon wall. Twisting in midair Jake landed on the wall itself and using it as a launching pad sent himself back towards Sin, who again charged at the midair Gunslinger. Jake swiped with his claws, but Sin ducked down an inch away.

Sin then countered. He jumped and grabbed Jake's head with both hands. He brought his knee straight into Jake's face. First the left, the right, then left again. Sin moved to bring Jake up to head butt him, but Jake had other plans. Jake brought up his hands and pushed hard against the hands that were along side his head. Once he pushed hard enough, his head was freed, and he then grabbed Sin's wrists. With a forward flip, Jake flipped in front of Sin while holding the demon's wrists, crashing the heel of his boot against Sin's skull.

Now with Sin's wings he was able to remain air born even dazed. But Jake fell the five feet that they were up. He hit the ground and rolled. Jake looked back up at Sin who had recovered from the surprise blow.

"That all you got Sin? I've had worse colds and my healing factor prevents me from being sick." With a roar of fury Sin launched at the hunter. When less than a second away Jake ducked and hit Sin right into a pointed rock, that impaled him through the chest. "God." Jake said with a laugh. "I can't believe you didn't see that coming!" Jake turned his back to the demon, but snapped back around when he heard and sickening crack from where Sin had been impaled. Sin smiled at the rather large hole through him.

"Huh, personal air conditioning that's not a bad idea. That does feel cool." Then Sin laughed at his own joke. At this point Jake knew he had to take him out and fast. Jake charged with his claws unsheathed. He swung with both claws, and managed to hit Sin's back. Sin just smiled, and Jake realized too late that he felt nothing solid under his claws.

Sin faded from view, and Jake felt what seamed to be a hot knife that tore through his back just half an inch short of the left side of his spine. He also felt a familiar drain of Marcus's soul knife. Jake took a moment to breath through the pain as his wound healed. He grinned.

"So back to that soul knife of…yours." Jake look back up at the end of his sentence and saw that the hole in Sin's chest had completely healed. Even the black armor didn't have a scratch on it. In Sin's hand was a glowing yellow bastard sword, the tip covered with a bit of blood.

"This is what that 'soul knife' of mine has become." Sin sneered. "After you first defeated me I lost everything. After a bit of time my powers began to come back. I began killing smaller demons in other parts of the world. The first had this sword, though before I removed it from his fingers it didn't have this glow. But as my strength returned I was able to bind this to my being and with it I can drain anything it cuts, gain its life force as well as powers and strength. What you felt was the tip." His back foot moved back so that he lowered himself a bit bringing the tip to point towards me over his head. "And know you will know what its true power is."

In a blink of an eye Sin smashed forward with such force that he broke the sound barrier. He impaled the sword into Jake nearly ripping him in half and charged him into the canyon wall. The tip pierced all the way through Jake, dug into the canyon wall pinning Jake a good foot off the ground. The shock took a moment but after the canyon walls became dented and cracked from the force that had slammed against it.

Jake was only still alive because of his healing factor but he knew most of his bone broke in that hit. He tried to recover as he felt his life drain from him. Sin took a step back to watch the hunter shrivel as the sword absorbed his soul. Jake wasn't sure if Sin had said something, but the sword was killing him. His entire world went dark as if someone turned out every light and muted every sound.

As his life started to fade away Jake could only sit in darkness and silence as greatest fear came into being. He was completely alone, and he was never so scared in his life as this moment.

* * *

And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara and Dark-Reno Kun's story Morning Dew for more on Otomo. Also, don't forget to check out my forum Demon Hunter Universe to post an questions, idea, etc. 

Next time: Sin's are Paid

_So you better get ready..._


	53. Sin's are Paid

I own Jake and the Organzation, but am in the process of buying DC comics, so I'll own everything else. (Hey, I can dream too.)

Authors note: ok, the rest of the fight is ready, and i'm glad to say I am (so far) most proud of this chapter. Not only is it the longest chapter I have written for this story, but I was able to write all of this in a way I am 100 happy with. I will apologize ahead of time for any small mistakes within the check (ie. misspelling, etc) but as I told Valda, I through all the grammer rules out of the window and watch them go splat on the ground outside. Hope everyone still likes it at the end.

To my reviewers:

Metal Overlord: trust me, this will be a good chapter. I loved writting it, hence why its already up. Thanks for the review.

Valda: thanks for the review, and sorry I didn't wait, but I wanted to post this so I didn't leave people hanging for to long. But I'll be starting the next chapter like today, so expect the next beta soon.

timberfox: Red X, ok, but Slade. Why don't you hate Slade. He is evil I tell you, evil. Oh well, to each his (or her) own. Thanks for the review and hope your still on to read this.

And everyone else, please R&R, I put alot of work into this chapter.

* * *

Jake's POV

Darkness.

Silence.

It fells like its been years, and that's all I can remember at this point. Not all the good I've done, or the blood on my hands. But I've just curled up in a ball, hands on my head to try and keep what sanity I have left.

I'm so alone, and no one cares.

"That is not true," I hear a voice. I open my eyes, expecting darkness, and guessing this felling in my gut is what is left of my sanity is slipping from me.

But when, I open my eyes, I see her. A five-year-old girl with hair that was shoulder length white blonde and wore completely white clothing. She stood out like a light bulb in the pitch-blackness.

For some reason, I was feeling peace, looking at this girl. Peace, passion, hope.

"You haven't been alone in a long time, kid," came a second voice behind me.

I looked over my shoulder, to see a twin in facial features, complete opposites with everything else. Her hair was short and spiked. It was mostly black and I could only make it out because of the deep red tips. Her pale limbs seemed to be broken from the black robes she was wearing.

From her, again, I felt opposites. I felt things of Anger, Rage, and Hate.

"Oh, god, I've finally lost it," I whispered to myself.

The girl in white spoke, "you have lost nothing…"

"But you cannot win alone," finished the girl in black.

The girl in white spoke again, "Call them…"

"And they'll come guns blazing kid," again, finished by the girl in black.

The began chatting at me to call someone. But who I don't know, and who would one care.

I've been alone to long. I've killed to much to be nothing less then a monster. How can anyone stand me, and why would anyone help me. Why would anyone care?

I fell a hand on my shoulder, but my eyes see nothing, "they care. Let them help you."

Random images filled my mind, nothing I could focus on.

I screamed out, "SOMEONE, ANYONE, HELP ME!"

* * *

Third POV: Raven 

She stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a pulse. A cry for help. And it felt like Jake. Jake was calling for help.

Cyborg stop and look over his shoulder. He saw Raven wide eyed in shock from something.

"Raven," he said, "what's wrong?"

The others stopped and look at her.

But Raven didn't hear the questions as she felt the pulse again. Jake was in trouble and he wouldn't live much longer.

Without thinking, she turned, not towards the battlefield they had come from, but towards the canyons a few miles away.

Within a second, the terrain below her was flying by faster then she though she could.

But she felt it wasn't enough. She put everything she had behind her, urging for more power to get to him faster.

She wouldn't lose the love of her life again.

* * *

Feudal Era: Japan

"Come on, hurry your slow asses up already," called out Inuyasha.

"Were coming already," called back Kagome.

Shippo pat Kagome from the basket of her bike, "can we stop for lunch, Kagome?"

Kagome waited for Inuyasha to say something to the little fox demon, but when she heard nothing, she looked at where he stopped.

Inuyasha's ears twitched twice, before he growled. Kagome knew when his ears twitched there might be trouble around.

She heard Miroku ask from next to her while he and Sango looked around, "what is it that you hear Inuyasha?"

But Inuyasha didn't answer, as he drew the Tetsusaiga, which transformed.

"Bastard," was all Inuyasha stand as he charged forward. He launched into the air, "Wind-"

Kagome was going to 'sit' Inuyasha, but with a bright light appearing, Inuyasha disappeared.

The group that was left just blinked.

Shippo was the first to recover, saying, "I got a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Modern Era: New York: Devil May Cry Workshop

Dante came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans he brought in with him, drying out his platinum hair with a towel. The three of them hand come back from a successful, but messy, hunt. And they were paid rather well. They wouldn't have to live off McDonalds for a while, which was a good thing.

Dante through on his red trench coat, when he felt a pulse hit him.

He looked at the direction it came from, and smiled. He loaded up Em and Ivory, as well as his worn out double barrel. He took Rebellion from its resting place and placed it on his shoulder, walking towards the pulse.

"Looks like I'm invited to a party," he said to himself. He gripped Rebellion with his second hand, and brought it down on the area where the pulse was coming from, "And I would hate to miss out!"

And in a bright light, he vanished.

A moment later, Lady opened the door, "Alright Dante, you've been in here long enough." She looked around the master bedroom that she used, but being there were only two showers where she, Dante, and Virgil lived, she let Dante used her shower. Now he wasn't here.

She just shrugged, and went on cleaning the demon gunk from the back of her ear.

She grumbled, "next time I hear them make a reference to the Ghostbusters's Slimmer, I'm leaving them for good."

* * *

Sarayashiki Middle School: Japan

Yuusuke Urameshi was having a bad day, as usual. He actually went to school, but received nothing but gripe because of how much of it he missed. His mother was dead drunk, Kekio was on his case about his smoking, and Takenaka going on about how important school was. He finally had enough and just up as left, and it wasn't even time for the second class to start.

He wanted to fight at this point. But he couldn't. Botan hadn't come around with a new assignment yet from Koenma and Kuwabara was actually in class for once.

He sighed as he put his hands on his head. He just started walking. He must have walked a good hour, the steam finally working its way out of his system for now.

When a pulse of energy hit him.

He spun around, realizing he was in an alley, since he wasn't paying attention in the first place.

He sighed, "ain't my problem."

He stuck his hands in his pockets and turn to walk away, when he felt the pulse again, stronger this time.

He also felt an old wound throb. He paused for a moment, then reaching onto his back, feeling a fading scar.

He would be dead right now, if Jake wasn't there to take the brunt of the blade that almost sliced him in half.

'Could he really leave,' he asked himself. He felt the pulse a third time, and it seemed more desperate.

And it made him make up his mind.

He charged his fists with his sprit energy, turned, and launched at the point the pulses were emanating from.

He struck out with his fist, and in a flash of light, he disappeared.

Above where he disappeared from, Botan sat on her broom. The escorter of souls to the river styx smiled. She looked to the sky and whispered, "good luck, Yuusuke."

* * *

Jake's POV

He called for help, but no one came. And he was alone again. Once he did call out, those two little girls disappeared. He knew no one would come. He had uncurled from the ball his was in, laying in the nothingness, waiting to die. He would die alone.

A pleading voice came to him, "Jake?"

Just your sanity playing tricks on you. You're alone and nothing will change that.

Then he felt warmth around him. And when he felt arms around him, he opened his eyes.

Tears soaked her face. Tears that shouldn't be there. But she would leave again. They always left.

She begged, "Please talk to me Jake, please."

"Why," he asked, "when you'll just leave again. Everyone always leaves."

She looked at him, fear in her eyes. Why was she afraid, why did she even care? Was this some sick joke?

"No one has left you," she told me, "I will never leave you. I LOVE YOU!"

Love? Who would want to love me? I turn my head, to try and avoid the questions.

She grabbed my face, and kissed me, hard. Desperation came through with the force of this kiss. Once she pulled away, she looked at me. "I know you're afraid to be alone. But you are never alone. I heard your call."

As the first part sinks in, she continues, "and I wasn't the only one." Before I could ask, she puts her hands on ether side of my head, and I begin to see another world.

* * *

Third POV: Outside world: Sin

Sin wasn't sure what had happened. That Raven girl had appeared and used her magic to create an orb around the hunter and cut him off from the power of his sword. He couldn't even see the two of them inside. He charged a fireball. What ever that little bitch was planning, he wouldn't allow it.

He reared back to throw it, when a bright light surprised him.

"-Scar," shouted a person in midair wearing a red kimono and wielding a rather large sword. He fell to the ground, slamming the sword into the ground, sending out a wave of energy towards Sin at a fast speed.

It hit Sin dead on, sending him flying. He would have been able to dodge, but having been reared back to throw that fireball threw off his balance.

Sin landed on the ground, but quickly got back up. He growled at the newcomer, and crouched down to launch himself at this person, when a second light appeared right in front of him.

A second man was swinging a sword at Sin's crouched figure. Sin brought his hands up and blocked the first blow.

The red-coated man smiled, "hi, I'm Dante, and all I have to say, is goodbye." Dante pulled back and began to pummel the demon with his sword, cutting and slashing.

Sin managed to keep up, using his body's armor to protect himself. He laughed, "is this all you posses?"

A third bright light appeared to his left, "if that isn't enough, try this." And a fist connect to his jaw with such force, it broke Sin's jaw with the first blow.

Sin went flying into the stone wall of the canyon.

Sin shook his head to clear up the spots. That had actually hurt.

He looked at the group of three before him.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with the hunter," Sin growled.

"Feh, why should we answer to you," asked Inuyasha.

"I'll tell you this," said Yuusuke, "were friends of Jakes."

"And if you want him," smiled Dante, "you come through us first."

Sin returned to his feet, then smiled, "very well, then come, and pay for your sin."

He launched forward, intended on having fun destroying them.

* * *

Jake's POV

They had come? Why, why did they care?

The girl in front of him, Raven, looked into my eyes, "you've helped them all. You are a friend in pain and they will fight, maybe even die for you. You are never alone Jake, not anymore." Tears began to fall again, "I don't care what you are, what you do with your life, but I will not lose you again. Just tell me, what do I have to do to make you believe." She buried her head in my chest, begging me to believe her.

Memories began returning. I remember how much people had been with me. Not ally's in my fights, not acquiesces on the streets. But my friends, who knew me for me, and weren't afraid to trust in my judgment and follow me to hell if I felt it to be the right things to do.

I used my hand to softly lift her face to mine, locking her eyes with mine.

"You never have to do anything to help me," I tell her, following with a soft kiss.

"But I will if you ask," she says once we pull away.

I wipe away a tear on her face with my thumb, "Fight with me."

She looks at me, confusion in her face.

"Fight with me, so we can stop Sin, together," I tell her. I lay my forehead against hers, "fight with me, so we both can go home, together. That is all I ask, my Angel."

She smiles, "I would die with you, if it mean we will be together, my devil."

* * *

Outside world.

Sin was actually having fun. These three were putting up a good fight, but they were still losing. Dante was gasping for air, Inuyasha had blood falling from a wound to the head, and Yuusuke was close to passing out.

He raised an arm to deliver the finally blow to the three of them, smiling.

The movement to the sided of him caught his attention.

He smiled, Raven was lowering the shield around herself and the hunter. What energy she used would have weakened her, and his connection to his sword would be reestablished.

But his jaw dropped at what he saw. Raven was smiling, and right in front of her, with one gun drawn, was the hunter, also grinning.

But the gun drew Sin's attention. It was glowing a deep red.

"Hi Sin, meet my soul shot," Jake said. "Soul shot, meet Sin's head." And with that, Jake pulled the trigger.

The firearm went off with the sound of a howitzer, and the deep red blast connected with Sin's head with deadly accuracy.

Sin launched backwards into the canyon wall once again, as Jake feel limp from the shot, the pistol disintegrating from the power.

"God, Jake, next time try that first so we don't have to bother," said Yuusuke.

Jake just smiled as his healing factor worked to regain his strength. His soul shot was strong, the strongest shot he had. But he had to sacrifice part of his body to use it.

"HUNTER," screamed Sin, bursting through the rubble that pilled on top of him. His smoking head looked back at where Jake was now kneeling.

Sin said nothing, but launched towards the weakened hunter in a blind rage.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," called out Raven, using her magic to shoot up columns of stone from the canyon floor, slamming into Sin's left shoulder.

Sin rolled on the ground, coming to a stop on his feet in a crouch. He growled, and was hit with a stream of charged bullets. Looking to his left, he saw Dante's arms glowing as he had a pair of automatics in his hands, throwing bullets like candy.

He also didn't look back fast enough to see Urameshi's fist flying towards his skull. It hit, hurting just as much as the first time.

Sin was sent flying once again, but it was in midair when he was struck again. This time, Inuyasha was waiting for the demon to be sent his way. And once the demon passed, Inuyasha cleaved off the demon's uninjured right arm.

Jake managed to stand after another moment or two, his strength returning slowly.

But Sin would just not stay down. The now armless demons stood, his eyes fell upon the group of five, who all moved together, and he smiled.

They made such easy targets that way.

He powered up his remaining arm, put every last bit of energy behind it.

"I will not be defeated," he screams, sending his blast forward.

Inyuasha smiled, and then brought his Tetsusaiga into an underhand cut, calling out "Backlash Wave!"

The stream of energy separated, leaving a hole in the middle

'This is you last chance,' cried out in Jake's mind, 'throw everything you got left.'

Jake drew his second and only remaining gun, charging with what his body had left. He took aim with Yuusuke, who pointed his index finger to fire his sprit gun.

They nodded at each other, knowing this was their only chance.

Jake cried out, "SOUL SHOT!"

"SPRIT GUN," Yuusuke shouted at the same moment.

The two beams of energy, one a dark crimson, and the other a rich blue, shot forth and were right on target.

Sin saw the energy beams coming, and with all of his might, reformed his bean into a continuous stream once again.

The beams slammed into each other, but the combined efforts of Jake and Yuusuke was not enough to hold it back. So Sin's energy slowly overtook the energy coming at him.

And other problem was beginning. Where Yuusuke could hold his sprit gun constantly, Jake couldn't.

The gun in his hand was already coming apart, and pieces of flesh were literally melting off. Jake has already felt the bones break, and even his healing factor wasn't helping enough. Not with his other wounds that were still open.

'Well,' Jake thought, 'this is it. At least I won't die knowing I'm alone.'

Then he felt arm wrap around his waist. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Raven was behind him, and a flare of her energy rushed through him. He turned back, also taking note that Dante had the same idea. Shifting into his demon form, he placed his hand on Yuusuke's shoulder and nearly tripled Yuusuke's power.

By just adding Raven's and Dante's powers, there powers increased ten fold, and Inuyasha was still holding back a good amount of power with the Tetsusaiga.

Sin's power began to sway, then began to get pushed back.

"THIS IS THE END, SIN," shouted Jake, as he pulled all the energy he had from his healing factor into the shot, which was now being focus out of the stump that was once an elbow.

And with that bit of power, Sin's blast dissipated, and was swallowed in the pooled energy of the two beams.

When the blast was realized, Jake fought to stand and Yuusuke fell backwards. Dante caught Yuusuke, who was tired but alive. Jake on the other hand wasn't as good.

Both guns had been destroyed, and looking at his left arm, that final blast left maybe an inch of flesh under his shoulder socket.

And as the smoke cleared, they could see Sin was still standing. But he wasn't moving. He just stood there.

"I…" he said, before falling to his knees. His body began to burn slowly, but picking up speed. He got out one last word; before his body turned to ash, "…yield."

And he fell to nothing but ash, and becoming scattered to the wind.

"There must be a god," mumble Jake. Finally, he let his legs give out, falling backwards. Raven tried to catch him, but Inuyasha was right there and caught him.

Gently laying him on the ground, Inuyasha sighed from relief.

Raven knew the sigh meant he was still alive, but wasn't sure if he would remain that way.

Jake opened his eyes a crack, "I'll be ok," he said. "I'm just worn out." He looked at Inuyasha, the Yuusuke, who managed to get his feet back under him, then Dante, who was smiling.

Then finally, at Raven. He asked, "you going to be here when I wake up?"

She nodded, giving him a small smile, "yes Jake, we'll be here."

Jake smiled, then his world went dark.

He no longer felt alone.

* * *

It was good for me say Laeedil as he smokes a cigeratte was it good for you?

lol, sorry, just had to do that. Anyway, don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazrdous for mor on Hazara and Dark-Reno Kun's story Morning Dew for more on Otomo. And the forum 'Demon Hunter Univerese'is still up, so check that out too.

Next Time: Hunter's Hideout

_So you better get ready..._


	54. Hunter's Hideout

I own the organazation (and everything that has to do with it) and Jake.

Authors note: ok, last chapter was a highlight for me. I had that chapter planned out and it came out smooth as I was writting it. This wasn't like that. So don't expect this to be as good as the last chapter, in fact don't think that any chapter will be as good as that one. But i'm going to keep writting so don't anyone give up on me yet.

To my reviewers:

Valda: thanks for the beta, and sorry for the confusion, but you'll find out why them out of all the characters i've crossed over showed up. And thanks for the review.

Metal Overlord 2.0: hey, I started the chapter and I just could stio once I had started. And if your read the note, you'll realize my later chapter may not be as good, sorry. But thanks for the review and yes, i'll keep my eye out for you.

von Rhettenstien: Well, you know what they say about the spoon. "There is no spoon," so you really don't have to worry about that. Thanks for the review and hope you atleast like this chapter somewhat.

timberfox: yes, Slade and Jake will face off, but not for awhile. I will tell you and everyone else that Slade will be the last major villain I use, so when you see him, don't expect much more. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chap.

DarkRavenna: lol, yes, browsers can be stupid. And thanks for the reviews and hope to chat with you soon, and hope I get to see some of your stuff soon.

the Phoenix master: I ain't done yet, and this party's just warmed up. Glad you like it and hope you like this chapter.

And to everyone else, please R&R

* * *

Hunter Hideout: Titans and remaining Hunters

Everyone but Beast Boy, Raven, and Jake had shown up by now, Otomo, Etana and the other hunters from that group came back, Otomo took Hazara inside. The hideout was an abandoned mansion maybe a mile and a half outside of Jump City limits. It was old and falling apart, but Etana explained that was just the outside appearance. The upper levels were livable and it had lowers levels with full medical faculties as well as a dimensional transporter the hunters used to go from reality to reality. But rather then going inside, the Titans decided to wait outside for the others.

After about five minutes of waiting Angelo had shown up, he was a little hairy and the fangs were evident but those were slowly fading as he was changing back into his human form. He got a report from Daria on what was going on and retreated inside to clean his wounds and get some grub. But that was twenty minutes ago and the Titan's were beginning to worry, they were all worried about the missing Titans but Terra was mostly afraid of what had happened to Beast Boy. Before she passed out she heard him apologize for something, but she couldn't be sure of what and why he would do something like that.

Nightwing looked at Terra seeing how deep in thought she was. He glanced upwards to try and think of something to say, when he saw a black speck in the sky slowly grow larger. He pointed as he calling to the others.

"There, I think that's Raven." The Titans around him looked and watched the speck slowly grow and take shape of a black bird. Nightwing was right, it had been Raven. She flew down in front of them and what they saw shocked them to say the least.

Dante was there holding a teenager the Titan's had never seen before with glossy black hair and was wearing a green school uniform that had seen some wear and tear of a fight. The teenager was out of it to the point where he seemed to be asleep. Upon closer inspection they noticed that he was indeed asleep, oblivious to the world.

And on the other side was Inuyasha who had a bad gash over one eye, holding Jake over his shoulder.

Nightwing went to check on him but stopped when he saw only one arm. Jake's left arm was completely gone, to the point that all was left was the shoulder socket and maybe a bit of skin but that was it. Etana came out from the underground area when the perimeter alarm went off and saw the new group. She recognized Inuyasha and Dante as well as Jake and Raven. But she then pointed to the teenager.

"Um…anyone have any idea who that is?" Dante glanced at the kid.

"Said his name was Yuusuke and he's a friend of Jake so we didn't ask him much."

"Now, Jake needs help, so let's get him inside." Raven said in a cold voice, Etana shook her head.

"I can't do that," she said. Raven was going to ask but Etana brought her hand up to silence her. "Jake retired from being a hunter. Now he might be able to still do a bit of hunting here, but taking him downstairs would kill him. Once a hunter leaves the organization, they can no longer enter safe houses in fear that they may have achieved more power and in turn, wipe out the organization." Etana walked over to an intercom.

"But that doesn't mean we can't help him." She hit the button to open the channel, "Cray I need a couple of stabilizers up here plus some gauze. Jake's back and he is out cold and missing an arm."

"What would happen if we tried to take him downstairs?" Raven asked.

"Simple," Etana replied. "See those runes around that door." She pointed to an oak door that had what might look like elvish writing all around it. "Anyone not registered as a hunter gets teleports anywhere within a five mile limit and it could be in any direction. So you could appear five miles up or even five miles underground. And any demon that touches it…good or evil is killed by a thunder bolt straight in the chest." Dante raised an eyebrow.

"What no trust?" Raven wasn't giving up.

"Could I teleport inside, take Jake with me?" Etana just shook her head.

"Sorry, no can do. The entire inside is protected from teleportation spells of any kind. Things can teleport out but they can't teleport in or around the inside." Raven sighed but nodded, and with Etana leading her and the others she lead them into a well lavished living room and motioned for Dante to put Yuusuke on one couch, and Inuyasha to put Jake on another couch. While Etana began to check over Jake Raven looked around the room. It was done up in Victorian still with deep green walls and equally deep red carpet. It screamed out richness even though she really thought it was going over board. Cray came and handed the supplies Etana had asked for from downstairs, and then went over to check out Yuusuke.

Within a moment Raven wanted out. She wanted to watch over Jake and not leave him alone but she wanted to think on what she had felt inside his mind. She turned and left through the door, she was worried about Jake to say the least. She stepped outside, taking in the cool forest air.

"Hey," called Jinx following her out with Star and Terra right behind her. Jinx put her hand on Raven shoulder. "You ok. You look kind of down." Starfire came around in front of her first 'girlfriend.'

"Yes friend why did you fly off and what happened." Raven at this point was trying to hold it together.

"I had felt Jake call out on a mystical level. And when I went to him he was pinned to a wall by a sword through his chest." Raven brought her hand to her face wiping her nose as it started to run. "He was completely gone from his body. He retreated to his mind…so I went after him and…oh god." She finally lost it collapsing in tears; Starfire and Jinx manage to catch her. The two girls managed to get Raven sitting on the stairs as she cried, after a few moments of tears the boys had gone inside, leaving the girls to some privacy. Raven managed to compose herself.

"He felt so alone...he was so scared that if I hadn't gotten there when I did…he would have been lost. I reached out to him and at first, he…he seemed so sure that I would have just left again."

"But…" Terra began. "Why would he think that? He knows you love him…hell, we all know that." Raven looked out with cold eyes.

"After the first time he raged he was locked up all by himself for a year….he almost lost his mind from his loneliness." Starfire wrapped her arms around herself.

"But if he is afraid of us leaving, can we not help our friend." Raven looked down.

"Just being there is all I can think of." The other girls were silent; Jinx suddenly laughed and patted Raven on the shoulder.

"Hell I'm sure you of all people could help him." Jinx finished with a suggestive wink.

Terra scolded Jinx for a moment but Raven didn't pay her any mind. One thing did bother Raven. When would Jake want to take the next step? Something about doing…that, kind of scared her and she wanted to wait till she was ready with her life before she took that step. Starfire asked a question but before someone could answer, a roar broke the silence of the forest. With a smashing of tree a large figure broke out of the forest.

"Oh god." Cyborg muttered as he came out. Terra was scared looking at it; it stood around seven foot and was covered in dark green fur with dried blood all over it, with a large gash on one leg and one arm dangling from an evident fracture.

"What is that thing?" Cyborg and Nightwing moved in front Nightwing answering.

"That's Beast Boy." Starfire moved up next to her boyfriend.

"But I thought friend Cyborg cured friend Beast Boy of that creature."

"I did." Retorted Cyborg, "I don't know why it suddenly changed." Something clicked in the back of Terra's mind; she knew why Beast Boy said he was sorry, he knew he was changing back into that thing but why, she still didn't know. All the Titans minus Raven who was still trying to recover from her crying spell and Terra who was in shock. Also Dante and Inuyasha came out and readied themselves of the fight. The creature sniffed then started forward.

"Titans…" called Nightwing. "Drop him but don't hurt him too bad." Cyborg fired his sonic cannon hitting Beast Boy in the chest. Beastboy shook his head, and then charged at the aggressor. The Titans with Dante and Inuyasha began trading blows with the beast but Terra hung back. Why was still going through her mind. Why would Beast Boy change? The beast was knocked to the ground but it tried to reach out in Terra's direction.

"Ter…ra." It moaned deeply and quietly. It was enough to snap Terra out of her daze. She saw Dante and Nightwing move up to try and sedate Beast Boy with a syringe Night produced from his belt. She would not let them touch him not while she was still breathing. She slammed her foot into the ground, sending out a ripple of seismic energy. Nightwing looked at her in confusion.

"Terra, what are you doing?"

"You're hurting him." She shouted back. Cyborg turned to look at her.

"Terra he is a danger to all of us with the state he's in."

"YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT!" She shouted in rage. Beast Boy's moan caught her attention a second time.

"Ter…ra." She rushed to him taking his outstretched arm.

"Terra," called Nightwing, "get away from him." As he tried to step forward Terra's head snapped around and with yellow eyes, used her powers to spike the earth to stop them from coming any closer. When she was sure they wouldn't move forward, she turn her head back around to look at the creature she thought was Beast Boy. She took its face in her hands.

"Beast Boy…Gar, it's Terra, I'm here." The creature moved it's only still whole arm and moved its claw near her face. To say she was a little scared was the understatement of the century. She wanted to run in fear of this thing, but her body and heart told her to stay. But rather then attack or cut her, it gently ran its claw along her face, saying two words.

"Ter...ra……Safe?" She nodded quickly.

"Yes I'm safe Beast Boy, I'm ok." The creature gave a small smile.

"Goo…d." And with that the creature passed out from evident blood loss. Terra began to panic then her eyes went wide. Slowly the creature began to shrink, losing its fangs and fur. After a moment the creature shrank back into Beast Boy that they all knew well. Only…without clothing. But Terra didn't even take that in, realizing Beast Boy may not even be alive much longer. Calling for help the Titans managed to get him back into the safe house, hoping they might be able to keep Beast Boy alive.

* * *

"Shit, he's lost too much blood." cursed Etana. "Cray I need two, maybe three units up here now." Cray nodded and ran down into the lower levels. 

"What can I do to help?" asked Cyborg.

"I…don't know," said Etana, "we can't take him down into the lower levels and between a fractured arm, large amount of blood loss and a gash in his leg the size of a grapefruit and still have room. So unless you got a few spare pints of blood and a genetic tissue mender there's not much you can do." Cyborg sighed, wishing he could do something to help his best friend. But Nightwing broke his line of thought as he cried out in pain and collapsed to his knees.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Altair as she came in with Cray holding a couple of blood packets. Etana grabbed the blood and started looking for something to hang it on. "I don't know, check him."

Altair nodded and moved with the aid of Starfire got Nightwing seated. "Where do you hurt the most?" she asked.

"Back…" He muttered. Altair moved behind him and began to check, she found three identical wounds green around the holes in his flesh.

"Were you hit with three darts…looked like vomit green?" she asked. Nightwing saw the fear in her eyes, but slowly nodded his head.

"Oh fuck," he heard Etana. Nightwing looked at her as she went on. "You were hit with zombific darts. How long as he got." Altair looked at the wounds again.

"I'd say a few hours at the most. But it's already working on his nervous systems, so maybe less then that." Starfire looked at Altair, desperation in her eyes.

"Can you not use your powers to heal him? And friend Beastboy?" Altair looked at her for a moment, and then shook her head.

"Have you ever thought how my powers work?" She looked around the room at the Titan's. "My body's immune system is about three times better then most but…when I use my healing powers the person's wounds are transferred into me. If I heal Nightwing now he will die because of the poison I took out of Hazara's body then I will become a zombie." Etana then took up explanation.

"The only way that ether of these two will survive is getting them downstairs."

"But without authorization." Said Cray speaking for the first time. "They're as good as dead."

"They have the authorization." Came a voice. In walked Nigel Powers wearing the same gray suit that they saw him in before. Etana was wide eyed.

"Sir…"

"I'm going over the council on this matter." He said. He went on, "Mr. Spiegel and young Nightwing and Beast Boy fought against an army that our seers had predicted would have destroyed countless worlds, and then moved onto other realities. With them stopping it I would do all in my power to see that they are treated well. Therefore, I'm giving them full authorization as well as the other Titans to use this safe house's facilities to how they see fit." Etana and Altair smiled, while the Titans were kind of shocked.

"Alright, lets get them downstairs," said Etana.

* * *

"Welcome to our world." said Etana, as she opened the door leading them into a hallway. 

One of complete white walls floor and ceiling. It was a long hallway of white, leading to a series of doors. Etana leading the group, moved to the second door on the right from where they entered. Passing through the door, the Titans were now in a second completely white room, this one filled with medical equipment that even Cyborg couldn't even name. There were a total of five beds, one with a sleeping Hazara with Otomo next to her Angelo sitting on the bed across from her, Daria wrapping a wound on his chest that they hadn't seen earlier. Koko still missing for now. Daria looked up.

"Um…what's going on? How come there down here and not dead?"

"Powers just gave them the authorization." Answered Etana. "I need the regen tank prepped and a stand to give a couple units of blood for Beast Boy." she ordered.

Otomo moved to a large tank near the other side of the room as Daria grabbed a stand that happened to be near her. Cyborg placed Beast Boy on the bed next to Angelo as Etana moved to prep the blood transfusion, calling out to no one visible.

"Computer, bed two, run diagnostic and suggested treatments." Cyborg looked at her.

"What…" Before he could finish the bed began to glow. A small speaker next to the head began to broadcast.

"Right leg, multiple fractures, suggest split. Right leg, medium length cut, suggests stitches. Right arm dislocated shoulder socket suggest resetting. Internal bleeding, punctured kidney, suggest laser surgery for both. Heavy blood loss. No other injures detected."

"Computer begin low level operation, be warned, blood unit started." said Etana.

After a couple of beeps, the machine gave a confirming answer and a hum from the table began. Cyborg's good eye was wide.

"What's it doing now?"

"The table is operating." She saw the look of concern wash over his face.

"Is he going to be ok." Asked Terra speaking for the first time since they got down here. Etana nodded.

"He'll be good as new in no time. We got him down here while he was still alive, so he'll be back on his feet in two days."

* * *

On the other side of the med bay, Nightwing just kind of stated at Otomo. 

"I need to do what!" He asked incredulously, turning a little red. Otomo sighed.

"Look, either you die and come back as a zombie, is either killed by one of us or you turn to dust from not being able to get out of here…or you put on a pair of specially made briefs and get into the tank."

"Why can't I just go in with what I'm wearing?" He asked, not liking the idea of striping in front of everyone. Otomo raised and eyebrow.

"And do you want your uniform to become your actual skin for the rest of your life?"

Grumbling, Nightwing took the cloth that resembled boxers but Otomo did give him a bit of comfort, saying he'll be wearing a head unit to let him breath and if need be or to eat, while he was in the tank.

"And how long with my boy that is friend Nightwing be in this regan tank." Starfire asked.

"That's regen tank and looking at his wound and how quickly it's spread, I would say maybe a day at the most for the poison to be out of his system." So within five minutes, Nightwing was floating in a tank, filled with pink goop with a fishbowl over his head and wearing a pair of what look like gray boxers.

Sometimes, Nightwing hated his life.

* * *

And don't forget to check out DarkRavenna's Hazardous for more on Hazara and Dark-Reno Kun's story Morning Dew (if we ever see him again) for more on Otomo. And check out my forum Demon Hunter Universe to ask questions, input ideas, ect.

Next time: Story's

_So you better get ready..._


	55. Storys

I own the organization, Powers, Jake, my left shoe, my right sock, and this story. Someone else owns everything else.

Authors note: ok, I realize that a few characters (ie. Raven and Arella at the end) may be a bit OOC. I would like to take the time and apologize for that now. Where Raven I have no excuse, I haven't seen much with Arella (she was a freaking ghost in one episode) so I had to think what a mother would do in Raven's case. And before anyone asks, no, Raven wants to have sex with Jake, but there was something that had been taught to her for all her life, that will be explained in more detail next chapter. And going back to sex and more adult situations, I will be increasing the rating of my story to avoid problems with the fan fiction site. Thank you for your time and enjoy.

To my reviewers:

Valda: you always love the chapters, but thanks for the reviews anyway. Hope to send you the next chapter soon.

Timberfox: um, I don't think you really to be swinging the scythe around. You might hurt someone, like him (points to random beheaded person on ground) And the Slade battle won't be for awhile, so could you please wait. Besides, I have a part I'm really wanting to write next, that's based solely on StarRob. Thanks for the review and hope you like the next chapter.

Hotshot45: well, the teams it together, but not everyone is in one piece (hint: Jake's missing limb) But glad you liked it and hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Metal Overlord: well, I'm glad we agree. To much action does tend to get boring, for the reader and writer. As for Jake's and Raven's interests in each other, well, your going to have to wait till the end of this chapter, start of the next to find out. Glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter too.

DarkRavenna: lol, and the fact that once the person leaves the tank, the healing stops to. And I'm sorry, but I really can't say anything about FF7 or 10, I like those games a lot too. Thanks for the review and hope to talk to you soon.

Beforemidnite: how come you waited for so long. I might have posted more sooner if you reviewed ealier. Eh, but don't worry, better late then never. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter, and as for Oc's I can more then likely use whatever you can give me. Check out my forum for more on that.

Darkdolphins: I don't think I want to ask. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter.

von Rhettenstien: lol, you might want to try reading the spinoffs if you think that will help any. I mean, they all pretty much revolve around my story to begin with, so it wouldn't hurt. Check them out when you done reading this chapter.

And everyone else, R&R, cause I've made a C2 so everyone could find the story's easier.

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Kitchen

"So after all you've seen." Etana said as she sat down in the kitchen with a glass of ice tea, the Titans that were still awake and walking had joined Inuyasha and Dante upstairs, shortly after joined only by Etana. After taking a sip of her tea, she finished her sentence, "I'm sure you have questions and since Powers gave you authorization to everything here. Though I'm sure he's going to get an ear full from the others."

"Others?" Jinx asked.

"And he mentioned a council?" Cyborg also asked. Etana nodded at the two.

"The council is the ruling group of the organization, or the higher ups as you've heard us mention, Nigel Power's is pretty much the only one anyone likes. Power's believes that if given the chance everyone deserves a second chance at redemption." Dante leant against the wall next to the entrance

"And who else is on this council?" He asked. Etana heaved a sigh.

"The only other man on the council goes by the name Abraham Wheeler. Then there are three women on the council. All sisters and no matter what happens they remain completely neutral. When they look at reports all they see is numbers. When our numbers are in danger, then they act. But most of the time, it's too late by then."

"But why is it that no one likes the others on this council." Starfire inquired.

"Well," sighed Etana, "because the sisters wait on everything they aren't liked because too many hunters are lost in fights that could have been prevented. As for Wheeler, if it ain't human is some way it shouldn't be allowed to live." That had shocked pretty much everyone in the room.

"What!" Cyborg broke out, sounding outraged.

"You need to know that there are two factions within the organization." Etana continued. "The first, all of us within this building and a growing number within the organization itself believe that demon's like Dante, Raven and even Inuyasha could make better ally's them fertilizer." Etana took another sip of her drink then placed it back on the counter looking into the liquid. "Those that side with Wheeler believe anything tainted with evil should be destroyed without hesitation or mercy. They were the first hunters and they believe in complete purity, hence the white wall's downstairs and why everything downstairs seemed to clean and sterile. But even his group doesn't like him." Jinx just gave a look of confusion.

"Why is that?"

"Wheeler saw that demon's could be good sources of info." Etana replied. Terra didn't want to think on that but asked anyway.

"What do you mean?" Etana just looked down into her drink not wanting or not sure on how to answer.

"He would torture demons for any information they had and usually had them tortured to death after the information was collected. And the other hunters that had sided with Wheeler didn't believe in doing that. They thought that demons needed to be killed outright important information or not." The group just sat in silence for a moment.

"And does he get away with this?"

"Every time." Etana growled. She hated the idea but Wheeler been around enough to order her around so there was nothing she could do. Finally, after another few moments Cyborg spoke.

"Ok now I've got another question and I'm not sure how or who should answer." Once everyone was looking at him he pointed to Dante and Inuyasha, who was head first into a bowl of ramen. "How is it that these guys and that kid showed up and not everyone else that Jake has fought with?" Etana actually pondered that for a moment.

"Honestly…I have no idea."

"They might have been summoned because they have a closer connection to Jake than the others." Raven said as she came in from the doorway. "That might also be the reason why I felt the call and none of you did." Etana thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yeah, I could see that happening." She looked at the two in the room with them. "You two want to explain just how?" Inuyasha had lifted his head high enough to see what was going on but went right back to the ramen. Dante sighed.

"Would have been three years ago my time. Jake had shown up around the same time I meet Lady and before I found my brother. He saw me shoot and wanted to learn and wanted me to teach him. I of course told him to go away and to forget it but soon after I changed my mind. A force was working to reopen the gate between earth and the underworld. It came down to a fight between my brother and me on whether or not it would open or remain closed. Virgil lost and decided to sacrifice himself to keep it closed. I tried to save him but he cut my hand so I wouldn't catch him. As he started to fall Jake came out of nowhere with a rope in his hand. Throwing it one end on a pillar of stone and managing to catch my brother before he fell to far into the hell spawn pit. To make a long story short, Jake nearly died to save my brother but taught Virgil to care and what it was like to be a hero. I finally taught Jake everything I knew on how to shoot to in someway pay him back but I still didn't think it was enough. I swore on my own blood without anyone knowing that I would pay back the debt I owed him anyway I could."

"Then I guess it was strong enough for you to hear the call." Etana replied. Inuyasha pushed the empty bowl away from him and sighed.

"My story isn't so pleasant." They all gave him a look as he begun to remove the upper part of his kimono. He talked while he worked to take it off. "Six months ago he showed up. At first I didn't like him, he seemed to full of himself. A couple of weeks afterwards though our enemy name Naraku had joined forces with the demon he was hunting. It was a bad fight to the point where we had to us each other as weapons." Removing his white undershirt Inuyasha reviled a star shaped scar that had faded great because of his healing ability as a demon. Inuyasha continued.

"Jake had been wounded first and I had lost the Tetsusaiga and a lot of blood. I buried my claws into Jakes chest to use his blood for a technique of mine. It managed to harm Naraku enough to get him to run. But the other had remained. Jake told me that only working together would we be able to beat the thing and I had to agree with him at the time, even though I didn't want to admit it. I told Jake to use some of my remaining blood to add power to his shot. I had taken an arrow to the back early on and using that hole that was still there, Jake fired a built through me to kill the thing. It hurt like hell but I've felt Jake more like a brother since that day."

Etana nodded. "I wouldn't be surprised if that kid was the same way. He may look young but he just looks like a fighter to me." Before another question could be asked, the Intercom from the med bay came to life.

"Hey Etana get Raven down here, I think Jake's waking up." But Etana didn't even need to look at her as Raven left the cup of tea she had made and ran out of the door.

* * *

Hunter' Hideout: Med bay

Jake hurt. God did he hurt. Felt like what was left of his shoulder was broken, maybe dislocated. He sat up, his body protesting against it, but he needed to clear his head to figure out what was wrong. He blinked his eyes open, and leaned over the side of the bed, feeling sick to his stomach. He felt arms wrap around his neck and then he looked at Raven who was seated beside him.

"Where am I?" He asked, trying to place it. Daria walked up on the other side of the bed in front of him.

"The hideout, and no you're not dead or going to die because Power's gave all of the Titan's permission for them to be down here." Jake nodded and Raven noticed the look on his face and the pain flowing off him.

She asked him about it. "Did someone check my shoulder when I got it?" He asked. Altair was at the head of the bed that Jake was on.

"Uh…no why?" He gave her a look.

"It hurts like hell." She Knelt down next to him and began to touch what was left, after the first touch to the lump of shoulder Jake gasped from the pain. She nodded to herself.

"Looks like what's left of the bone is dislocated." She looked at Jake for silent permission, which he gave with a nod. Raven took his hand. Jake looked at her, and gave a kind smile. A small pop sounded from Jake's shoulder but looking into Raven's eyes, Jake didn't give a cry of pain. With the shoulder now back where it supposed to be, Jake rolled it wishing the rest of the arm was still there.

"Are you going to be ok?" Cyborg asked. Jake nodded.

"We loss anyone?"

Between them Altair and Daria told him about Beast Boy and Nightwing were the only two wounded enough to need treatment which Jake was glad to hear. Not losing anyone in a fight was a good day, when they were done Daria look at Jake's stump.

"What are you going to do about that?" Jake just looked at his shoulder.

"Let it heal though it will be a pain in the ass."

"Let it heal?" Raven asked.

"I told you that my healing factor was advanced, well I can re-grow limbs. Problem is, with something like this, it will take about six months to re-grow the arm and then a week for the nerves to connect back up follow that with at least two years to get it like it was before. If I want the claws put back in for that arm that will take another year total, bringing me to about three years before I'm back to where I was."

Raven blinked, "you can actually do that?"

"I hate it…" Jake replied, "Because it slows me down and is a pain in the ass, but yes."

Raven smiled.

"I'm just glad you're alive."

"You're not the only one," Jake replied kissing her.

* * *

Three Day's later: ruins of Titan's Tower

The others have moved on. Dante, Inuyasha, and Yuusuke had all returned home. Now the Titan's had returned to what they once had called home. Nightwing's wounds had healed completely and though he'll have a few scars, Beast Boy made a full recovery. That only left Jake's arm, which the stump may have grown about a tenth of an inch. But he was there a new .45 in a cross draw holster on his hip though he said he hadn't made any modifications to it. So he hoped he wouldn't have to shoot anyone.

"I guess…" Terra started, "we go back to the question of what were going to do now?"

"We rebuild." Nightwing said instantly. He looked at Jake. "You said you can support the rebuild?"

Jake nodded. "You tell me what you need and I can get it to you within an hour."

He nodded. "What about till then?" Jinx asked.

"I can work something out with the organization. Power's already got us permission, so that won't be a problem." Jake said. "If need be I go on to part time status and go on a couple of missions to pay our way." Nightwing nodded.

"And while we're here I wish to speak to you all about something." He looked around at everyone. His time in the regen tank gave him time to think and it was time to make some changes to the Titan's. It had been a year since Jake had first shown up and the Titan's had all grown a year older. The two youngest, Beast Boy and Terra were seventeen and the rest were now legally considered adults being that they were eighteen and over.

"We've all done a lot of growing up in the past year and because of it I don't think the name 'Teen Titan's' should no longer remain." He started, sounding professional. "I believe that we should change it to just 'Titan's'." Meeting no arguments he went on. "And on a more personal note, I believe I owe you all an apology." Everyone kind of looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"I've done a lot of things that you should have pushed me away for. When I became Red X and told no one. Even so much as not trusting any of you with the real me. 'Don't let someone tell you how to live your life, live yours to live to fullest…how you see fit.' A good friend told me that and I've failed to listen to his advice. I was taught teammates could one day betray you but in all my time here…I've only betrayed you. And its time I took a step for myself and…showed you all who I am." He lifted his hand and removed his mask revealing two blue eyes.

"My name is Richard Grayson," He said looking nervous. "This is who I am…none of you have to tell me anything. I just felt this is what I needed to do."

Starfire came up next to him wrapping her arm around his. "I am called Koriand'r and I am a princess of the planet Tameran." Richard smiled knowing that she would accept him anyway he was.

"Jake Spiegel." Jake added taking a stepping forward. "The one gunslinger you don't want to fuck with." Raven stepped up next to him.

"Raven Roth, daughter of a devil."

Cyborg took a step forward. "Victor Stone and I got the sonic..." changing his arm into his sonic cannon "If you got the boom." Jinx also took a step, standing next to Cyborg in a cocky manner.

"Jennifer Tam the one girl who you don't want to get on the bad side of."

"Garfield Logan." Beast Boy said, "Party animal that is an animal."

"Tara Markov and I'll rock your world." Finishing off the group, Jake smiled seeing everyone had taken a step forward.

"I think no one's afraid of what's going to happen, sharing our true selves amongst each other." Dick nodded.

"I guess I have been foolish." He said. Victor and Gar at the exact same moment.

"Duh!" Everyone laughed at that and then they all noticed the sun was starting to set. They figured it was starting to get late and it was still a ways back to the hideout, where for now the Titan's knew they would be staying.

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Jake's quarters:

The Titan's had been surprised to say the least. Once we went to the upper level of the mansion, they had seen only fours doors with weird panels next to them. Once Jake took the lead placing his thumb on one of the panels the door opened to what looked like his old room in the tower. Moving to the room next to him taking Raven with him, he placed her thumb on the same panel. And the door opened to her old room.

Jake had explained that he had taken the image of there old rooms and added them here incase something did happen with the tower. Using their thumbprints as a key all of the Titans could fill the first room and still have room for more. And if they wanted to visit on of the others they step out, push a light button that states someone is there, and step back in. Seeing their surprise was worth it though and none of them really could complain seeing as how there stuff was still there or here wherever here was.

Though most had gone to bed and since it was close to three in the morning, Jake couldn't sleep. Even though he felt drained, he just couldn't sleep. So, working with one hand, he pulled apart the new pistol he had earlier and was trying to figure out the way to make his modifications to it without too many problems. But cutting metal with one hand really didn't work very well. He was thinking about heading down to the garage when a knock came to his door.

"I guess I'll have to wait till later." Jake mumbled to himself as he went to the door. Opening it he found Raven on the other side giving a weak but apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for coming so late." She said. Jake shrugged.

"Eh, I was up anyway." He gave her a look. "What's wrong?"

She looked down for a moment. "I was wondering if I could stay here with you."

Jake smiled at her.

"Of course, I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't comfort you." She smiled and then stepped in, giving Jake a powerful hug. She tried to sleep but she was worried. She didn't know why but she wanted to be with Jake. She loved him, but she felt like she was in pain without him. She never knew this feeling before. Jake smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Slowly they went till finally they were resting on the top of Jake's bed. Raven smiled and kissed Jake softly.

"Thank you." she said. Jake just smiled.

"Anytime…" He whispered, and they kissed again.

They began to kiss, more and more, growing in passion, soon Raven moved on top of Jake feeling his body under her. She didn't know why she wanted this so bad but she wanted him. But something started tugging at the back of her head, she told herself to ignore it but it was still there. Soon things were heating up and Jake's one hand and Raven's two were exploring each other's bodies. But she found that she couldn't do it.

She pushed herself away from Jake breathing hard to calm her heart down.

"I'm sorry." Jake said quickly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to take advantage. Oh god, Raven, I'm sorry." She just shook her head.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." And with that she left. Thanking that she hadn't lost her clothing. She ran from the room tears beginning to flow. Jake just sat on his bed wondering what he did. He knew it was his fault, and began kicking his own ass because of it. Raven need to talk to some one, but did know whom. She needed a mother's advice.

Meaning a trip to Azarath

* * *

Azarath: Home of Arella 

Raven had been here at her mother's home for less then five minutes, and was already in tears. Through the tears, she asked.

"Why do I want this so much? That I throw almost everything away?" Arella was silent, she loved her daughter, and she blamed herself for falling for her father's trick. But even she as a mother couldn't believe her daughter had grown up.

"Do you truly love him?" she asked her daughter She looked at her mother with her tears soaked eyes.

"I've never loved anything more than I do him." Arella nodded.

"I've seen the love he shows to you." And it was true. With using a special mirror to watch over her daughter and to see what she had been doing with her life. She knew how Jake freed Raven from her powers. How he sacrificed himself when it should have been her daughter. How Jake always thought of Raven first. Arella did smile.

"And I know he truly loves you." Raven looked away.

"And I want to show Jake how much I truly love him, but…I'm afraid." Arella took her daughter's arm.

"What are you afraid of?" She gave her mother a look.

"I'm afraid of what you told me would happen when I did…that." Arella gave a confused look before a look of dawning came across her face. She looked away for a moment and then smiled.

"Raven, I must confess something to you." Those words and what her mother told her after that shocked her, to say the least.

* * *

And don't forget to check out all the spinoffs under my new C2 community for more on Hazara (Hazardous by DarkRavenna), Otomo (Morning Dew by DarkReno-kun), Marcus (Origin of Marcus by SABAOTH) and now Rath, Demon Knight (by rath malone, takes place during demon hunter). And please try to R&R all of them. 

Next time: Feelings and Taking the Next Step.

_So you better get ready…_


	56. Feelings and Taking the Next Step

I own Jake and the organization, duh.

To my reviewers:

Timberfox: well, I'll try to get to Slade soon, but I have a whole nother part to write before I get there, sorry. And as for your storys, I'll try and read them soon. Thanks for the review.

Valda: thanks for the review and you'll find that out this chapter. Hope you will still read and like the story, even though I'm not going to have you beta it anymore.

von Rhettenstien: All of the Titan's name, expect Jinx, are the actual names of the original Teen Titans. Found an online source that I was able to get the information I needed. And yes, that includes Raven being Rachel Roth, but I just like Raven better as her first name. Hope you like the other storys and thanks for the reviews.

ShockTreatment: well, its better to be late then to never come. And you know, you're the first to really ask that question. You'll see the little girls again this chapter, hope you can figure out what they are. And I'm the author and Jake is my Oc, of course I have to give him a hard time. Its not like I should be nice to a guy like him, I can kick his ass to make him look better. And at least you don't have to wait that long for the next chapter. Cause here it is. Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter.

Beforemidnite: glad you like the scene. I'll have a nice Star/Rob moment in this chapter with Rob explaining why he did it. And I got your Oc's and I'm thinking on a couple of them and where they would work the best in my story.

In memory of wicked fire: yea, you've got a bit of catching up to do. And I just keep adding to the list, don't I? Glad your still around to review and hope you like this chapter.

And to everyone else, please R&R

* * *

Hunters Hideout: Jake's Room

Jake had been kicking his ass all day. It had been a slow day since he hadn't seen Raven. She didn't come out for any meals and he knew that it was his fault. How could he push her into anything like that?

Now, he just sat with a bottle of whiskey. If it hadn't been for his healing factor, he would be out cold right about now. But damn his luck with that.

A knock came to his door.

"Now what," he mumbled as he put his bottle on the workbench he had.

He walked to the door and opened to it find Raven standing there, giving a weak smile.

Jake was just kind of in shock, then he tried to say something, "Raven, I…"

"Jake," she said, interrupting him, "can we talk?"

Jake just nodded his head, moving to the side of the door to let her in. She walked in and sat on his bed, playing with her hands for a moment.

Jake sighed, "Raven, about last night, I'm sorry."

She smiled, "it's not your fault Jake."

"Yes it is," he replied, not even looking at her, "I shouldn't have pushed you, into anything."

"But you didn't push," she said.

"Yes I," Jake didn't get to finish. Rather then sit and listen to him drone on about it being his fault, she used her powers to turn him to face her, even covering his mouth so that he couldn't speak. But he could still listen.

"I want you to know," she started, looking straight into his eyes, "that I love you, and what had happened had nothing to do with you. What happened was my fault, and even then, I am not entirely to blame. Now, I'm going to release you, and you are going to sit here and listen, because right now, I need to tell you my feelings and why I left last night."

Jake slowly nodded, being somewhat restrained by Raven's power. She did release him and reseated herself on the bed. Jake sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled, feeling comfortable in his arms, "ever since I was a little girl, living with my mother on Azerath, people had always look down on me because of my father's blood within me, even my mother. When I was starting to become a woman, she sat me down and told me something that had scarred me. She told me that the first time I had sex, I would become pregnant with the only child I would ever have." Jake gave her a look of confusion as she went on, "My mother told me that because of my father's blood, I would only be able to bear one child, and no more. And that whomever I would be with for the first time would be the father, and that nothing would be able to change that. Condoms and birth control wouldn't even be able to help prevent it."

Jake opened his mouth to say something, but she went on before he could get the words out. "When I left last night, I went back to my room and thought about what had happened. After awhile, I needed to speak with the one person who would know something of what I would have to go through. I wasn't here today, instead, I returned to Azerath to speak with my mother. When I told her about us and how I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, doing whatever I had to do to ensure that we would be together, she told me something about my problem. She told me that I am only allowed one child was the truth, but when I had that child was false. If you and I felt that it was not the right time to bring that child into the world, I would not become pregnant."

Now Jake remained silent as she turned from looking at the wall to look at him.

"I want you to know, that I don't think this is the right time to bring a child to this world or any world at that. But, I also want you to know that when I do have a child, I want you to be the father of that child. I love you. And nothing will ever change that. If you die, I would follow you to hell and fight along side you against whatever army the devils throws at us, but I will never leave you again. Don't think that you will ever push me into doing anything, because I would do anything to show you my love. All I will ever offer you is my heart, which I know you already hold dear. And all I will ever need is your love in return."

Jake smiled, "I will always love you. I will tell you every day, in every kiss, in every look. I love you Raven, you have always been an Angel to me."

Raven smiled, "and when I was there when you felt alone, I told you that you were my devil. You have fought hell and demons that threatened me, and you gave them their own hell. You are my devil, and I love you for it. And I know that you love me, I can see it in every ounce of you. And if anytime, if you ever want me for more, take me. I will never say no."

Jake blinked as she kissed him lightly on his lips. Leaning into him, she whispered into his ear, "You've shown me hell, now please, show me what heaven is."

And into the deep hours of the night, Jake and Raven not only had sex, but they made love. And after this night, nothing would keep them apart.

* * *

Outside the hideout

A little girl smiled, knowing the one that had seen so much death would finally see a bit of well-deserved happiness.

She turned to her sister, dressed in her black robes, "it was a close call, almost losing this world sister."

The black clad girl nodded, "yes sister. Sin's power came from the void itself that had been left open from Trigon's defeat. And if his power had continued to grow, he might have even had more power then you or I."

They girl in white gave a small smile, "more power then the devil and an angel. That is true fear."

They girl in black glared at her sister, "don't even think that. I know how much you treasure your 'children'."

The girl in white smiled, "I hope that if we must see each other again, we can prevent one to come to such power."

"I agree," said the black clad girl, "but otherwise, do not get in my way. I have people to torture, hurt, maim, you know."

The girl in white nodded. With a roll of her shoulders, her white clothes parted, revealing a pair of angelic wings. With a gentle flap, not even disturbing the air, the girl in white began floating.

"Until next we meet, my sister," and with that, she flew to the sky. In a flash of white light, the girl disappeared.

The girl in black glared once again, "show off." With a flare of red, the girl erupted into flames. As the smoke spread, she shrank into the earth, leaving only the smell of brimstone in her wake.

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Grayson

Richard really didn't feel tired. He had been busy all day working to start the rebuild of the tower. He had called Bruce to tell him what had happened and what he was going to need from his mentor. But that was a couple of hours ago and he had finished. The expected time for the new tower was nine months just for the main structure to be built. After that was done, he and Cyborg would have to go in and wire up a new security and computer system.

He still wasn't sure if revealing himself was the right idea, thinking back on the day before. His enemy could destroy everything he held dear. They could take Star from him.

He shook that thought from his head as he wondered into the kitchen. Something to help him sleep was a good idea, at least that was what he had thought. Maybe a cup of tea.

He stopped for a moment, then gave a laugh. Alfred must have been wearing off on him.

As he was preparing the water, he felt strong arms wrap around him. He looked over his shoulder at his smiling girlfriend, Stafire.

"Good evening, friend that is boy Richard," she said as she smiled into his eyes.

Richard smiled at her use of words, "evening to you to Star." He turned around in her arms, wrapping his around her waist.

He looked into her eyes, those deep green innocent eyes. "Thank you," he told her.

She blinked in confusion, "and what did I do?"

He gave a kind smile, "you were the only that finally got me to open up with who I really was. To show who I was under my mask."

As she wondered, he kissed her lightly. When they pulled away, she asked, "please, I do not understand."

Dick nodded, "Remember when you told me that I hadn't even shown you my eyes." She thought for a moment, then nodded, but still not understanding. "When you told me that, I got to thinking what was important in my life. The people I cared for or the people I saved." He placed his forehead to hers, "If it hadn't had been for you, I would have never learned to live a real life. One that hadn't been behind a mask."

He kissed her lightly again, "and thank you because of it."

She smiled, melting into his kiss. She pulled back, "if you do not mind me questioning, who told you to live your own life?"

Dick smiled, "Jake, actually."

She beamed him a large smile, "then please remind me to tell him the three hundred and ninety verse story of thanks."

Dick laughed, "I think a simple thank you would work just fine Star."

* * *

Jake's Room, the following morning

Raven woke slowly from the slight soreness from between her legs. But it wasn't a painful soreness, but a pleasant one. She slowly opened her eyes to find him, on his stomach with her arms wrapped around him, his shoulder as her pillow. And he was just as naked as she was. Other then the scar across his face that they all saw pass, he had a couple along his back but that had been it. She would have to ask him why they never healed. She moved her eyes from his back to the stump on his arm. It hadn't healed much more then when she last saw it.

She could never compare the loss of his arm to anything she knew. But she knew one day it would be back. And if she could have an organism with him just using on hand, she couldn't wait to try two.

She smiled at the thought. Last night had truly been heaven for her. At first they took it slow, for her first time. Sure, at first it did hurt, but the pain had parted quickly enough as the pleasure had built. Jake almost didn't, saying he didn't have protection. But once she convinced him that as long as they didn't want to have a child, they wouldn't need it.

Once he got over that, they had made love for the first time. It felt like an eternity of bliss, every moment increasing with pleasure. And the moment they climaxed, she had already begun to miss it.

She was still wide-awake and so was he. And she had also found out a little secret about his healing factor.

Enhanced sex drive. He was up again a minute after they were finished.

It was finally after the fourth time she had to stop to sleep, even though she didn't want to. But her body had just kind of given out on her, and she awoke like she was now.

Her mind came back to the present, as she needed to use the bathroom.

She slowly got up, trying not to wake up her lover, when he snapped around in bed. His one good arm grabbed her playfully and flipped her back onto the bed.

She screamed in surprise, trying not to loss control. Her scream went to a purr as Jake's warm breath ran across her bare neck.

"Morning Angel," he whispered.

Her brain came back to its sense's. Using her powers, she lifted him into the air, holding his entire body. She gave him a cold glare, "you are very lucky, Mr. Spiegel, seeing as how I didn't piss the bed. But do that again, and no matter how much I enjoy nights like last night, I will not sleep with you again. Am I clear."

Jake just smiled, "yes ma'am."

Raven rolled her eyes at his stupid grin. She floated Jake to the side of the bed so she could get up, walking to his bathroom.

"Could you let me down now," he asked as he floated in midair.

She looked over her shoulder at him, then went inside, closing the door behind her.

At which point, her power released Jake, and he landed as a not so pretty pile on the ground.

"Ow," he groaned in his spot on the floor.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Raven was back in Jake's bed, trying to warm back up. His room was cold, and Jake himself had taken the bathroom for his own relief. She heard the toilet and the door open, revealing Jake. She smiled at him and he returned it in full. Jake climbed under the covers next to her, and once comfortable, wrapped his one good arm around her. 

Raven instantly became warmer at the notion, as well as feeling safe.

"I love you," he told her.

She smiled as her heart grew, "and I love you as well."

* * *

Hideout: Kitchen

A couple of hours later, Jake finally had come out of his room, even though Raven was catching up on some much-needed sleep.

He came in to find Etana, Daria, Koko, Cray, and Altair sitting around the table, looking down until he came in.

"Someone die," Jake asked as he grabbed a drink from the fridge. Cray handed him a notice. Jake placed the drink down and took it, reading it over. It was a formal invite to an awards ceremony. Everyone that had to deal with Blood and/or Sin was getting an award of some kind, followed by a ball in their honor.

Meaning them, hunters and Titans. Jake grumbled, "any chance of getting out of it."

Etana shook her head, "nope, cause they sent this too."

Jake took the piece of paper and read the note

_To the hunters that brought down Brother Blood and the demon known as Sin. Should you not attend the award ceremony that is in your honor, the remaining hunters that are currently not on assignment will track you down and bring you in anyway. So please don't make it difficult._

Powers had signed it, meaning there was no getting out of it.

"Well," said Jake, "this is going to be fun, explaining this to the others."

* * *

And don't forget to check out my C2 for all the storys based in my reality, or whatever you want to call it. And don't be afraid to check out my Forum to ask question, submit Oc's, or give ideas on spinoffs and other stuff. 

Next time: Balls and Raves

_So you better get ready…_


	57. Balls and Raves

I own everything, except my soul. And the Teen Titans, I don't own them ether.

To my reviewers:

Timberfox: isn't it fun to torture OC's like that. Thanks for the review, and the laugh.

von Rhettenstien: Hey, no problem. I'm the writer, I better know these things. Thanks for the review.

Beforemidnite: thanks for the review and glad that you liked the Star/Rob moment. I'll try to put more in, but I it won't be this chapter. Sorry.

Valda: glad to know I didn't upset you. And I'm sorry this chapter wasn't posted that fast, but I had a hard time thinking it thourgh. Thanks for the review and ttyl.

ShockTreatment: and who are the little girls, huh? I'm asking, cause you're the only person that might have a clue as to who they are that I haven't told. Thanks for the review, and know that the preview of your character is here.

DarkRavenna: well, I hope in reading the chapter, you will understand why they don't want to go to a ball, even if it is in there honor. Thanks for the review and hope you post soon.

And everyone else, please R&R, I put a lot of work into this chapter. Its 7 pages for crying out loud.

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Living Room

Angelo's eye twitched, "what?"

"Its just as it said," replied Otomo, "there is a ball in our honor due to our fights with Sin and his army."

Cray added, "as well as me and Jake for taking out Blood."

Other then Hazara, everyone had gathered in the living room of the hideout to be told that they had to go. Some, well, most grumbled about the party.

As Angelo stood in agitated shook, Jinx raised a hand, "um, are we included in this too?"

Jake nodded, "yes, but I don't know if Titan's east are in too, the note didn't say."

"And may I ask," said Starfire, "but what is this 'ball'? Does it have to do with anything round and bouncy?"

Etana shook her head. She never thought she would have to explain what a ball is to someone. "No Star. Think a really fancy party that most of the time can be a complete bore."

Star blinked as Nightwing patted her arm, "I'll explain later."

"And when is it," asked Terra."

Koko looked at the paper, "um, two days."

With that said, the girls all began to think on dresses to wear, while the guys just kind of drooped on the idea of dressing up. After a bit more talking about having to go, everyone went there separate ways to come up with the proper attire and try to look forward to it.

* * *

Hideout Med bay

Otomo was thinking partially about the ball coming up. But mostly his mind was focused on Hazara. In the time they had returned, she still hadn't woken up. Worried was to say the least.

He entered the med bay and looked at the bed she was resting on.

Hazara had awoken, but was crying now. She was on the bed they had placed her, but she had curled up into a ball, shaking with tears.

She didn't hear him enter, he knew that much. Silently, he moved closer.

Soon, he was next to her bed, gathering her into his arm.

She jumped slightly, not hearing the footsteps. But soon she realized who it was.

Otomo wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his shirt. Gripping his shirt with such strength, he couldn't pull away, she did cry.

He let her. He just sat there, letting her cry. She had been alone long enough in her life. He wouldn't leave her now.

He would never leave her again.

* * *

Two Days Later: Hideout Main hall

Jake and Raven were the last ones. The other hunters had already taken the majority of the Titan's downstairs. Jake was waiting right now for Raven. The girls were being weird. Every time one of them came down, they would look and giggle at him. When Raven was the last one, he asked where she was, and they wouldn't say.

Jake was frustrated to say the least. He hated being left out of the loop.

A movement at the top of the stairs caught his eye.

'About time," he thought, knowing that it should be Raven. What he saw took his breath away.

She stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a deep purple and black strapless dress. She had a hint of blush on her cheeks to add a small bit of color, and a black chained necklace with a purple stone that matched her eyes perfectly. She began to descend the stairs, Jake taking note of the heeled shoes rather then her normal boots. A shawl of lighter purple was wrapped around her arms as she held her hands in front of her, as if waiting for his approval for something.

She did smile at his expression. As she walked down the stairs, she looked him over. He was wearing his army formal wear. Pressed olive green pants with matching jacket. A light green undershirt with black tie was under the jacket. The jacket bore insignia of rank and different combat situations he's been in. The one patch that did catch her eye was on the shoulder with the pinned up sleeve, where his left arm should have been. It was what might have been a pirate's Jolly Roger. The difference being that rather then crossed bones under the skull, it was crossed rifles. He wore no gun, but knowing Jake, he had one in a cross draw under the jacket.

As she approached him, Jake's lungs seem to finally start working again as he exhaled the breath he was holding in.

"My god," he whispered, not even realizing it, "you are so beautiful."

She smiled at his surprised, "you don't look to bad yourself."

That snapped Jake out of his stupor, "oh, um, thanks. Been who know how long since I've worn the thing." Referring to his uniform.

She smiled as she wiped a loss strand of hair back onto the combed head of her love, saying, "I think you look handsome."

Jake gave a wide smiled, "and is this outfit the reason why all the girls were giggling at me when they passed?"

Raven blushed a tiny bit, "yes, they were wondering what your reaction would be."

Jake let out a small laugh, "and I'm sure your going to tell them, am I right?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, I might just keep it to myself. Shall we," she asked.

Jake turned serious, "before we go, I want to tell you something Raven."

She gave a confused look as he went on, "you might get some looks, because I know that a lot of people know about the two of us, and I know that you've been told by the others about the factions within the organization. I want you to keep close to me as much as you can, and if you can't, then try to stay close to one of the other hunters of Titans, but not by yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Jake, it's a ball, I'm going to be fine."

"No, you won't," he reply, using his good arm to grab her just enough to get her to focus completely on him. "The purists will take any chance on taking out a demon of any kind at any chance, even half demons. Council or not, they will try to kill you if your alone, and will attack you in numbers. That much I'm sure of. Just promise me that you'll stay close to someone you know."

Raven looked at him, seeing and feeling the concern for her radiating off of him. She gave him a small nod, "alright, I'll stick close to someone." The instant she said that, she felt relief come off of him.

"Thank you," Jake said, following with a kiss to her forehead.

With that, they went to join their friends in the lower levels of the hideout.

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Reality Shifter

"Be sure to keep all feet, hands, elbows, and kneecap within the ride at all time," said Daria over the intercom.

Jake sighed, "will you just send un all ready."

"Fine, don't get crabby about it," came the reply.

The Titans and a few hunters were inside yet another white room, dressed in there formal wear, being that they were invited to the same ball that the hunters they came to know so well were being honored at. They saw no windows and only one door in or out.

Beast Boy raised a finger, "this isn't going to hurt, is it?"

Jake just shook his head, "no, it shouldn't."

Angelo said in a low voice, "unless you've got sensitive hearing, then you'll get a bad headache." He was wearing a simple tuxedo that made him look like a slightly hairy penguin.

"Of calm down already Angelo," said Etana, getting tired of the bad mood he seemed to be in. She was also in a military uniform, also army by the look. She didn't have quite the amount of patches that Jake did, but she still had quite a few that she could brag about.

Daria's voice came of the loudspeaker, "ok, shifting in three, two, one." With that, a loud pop radiated within the room along with a bright flash that reflected off the walls. Even though it was bright, it didn't even make anyone blink.

And with that bit of excitement, Jake just smiled, "well, let's get this over with."

"Dude," said Cyborg, "all there was, was a pop. How could we have gone anywhere?"

Etana looked at Cyborg, "um, dude, this is not Star Trek, so what did you expect?"

The door opened, and the group pilled out. The Titans just looked around the white hallways, which were much like those of the hideout. Waiting for them was Altair, Koko, Cray, Otomo, Hazara (though still looking rather down). The only hunter that was missing was Daria, but someone needed to stay behind to look after the shifter.

Lucky girl.

The hunters that were here were of course, all wearing formal suits and dress. Altair was in a military like uniform. She had on a white dress with a matching jacket with blue patches that completely covered her shoulders and had red strips wrapped around the patch and separating the blue. Jake was the only one in the current group to recognize it as the Robotech Defense Force's Officer's uniform.

Cray hadn't changed much. He was still wearing his fancy shirts and slacks, but gone was the long coat, as well as his spear and gun holsters.

Koko and Otomo were almost similar in there dress. They both wore kimonos, Otomo's was black and Koko's was a mix of dark and light blue. They were both made out of silk, so in a way they were formal.

And as for Hazara, she was just in a simple dress. There was nothing exciting about it, or anything that made her stand out. Jake thought the pain from all of her killing was still there, not even beginning to fade away.

"Dude," whispered Beast Boy, "where are we?"

Jake looked at Beast, noticing that he was looking out a 'window.' He walked over and looked out. "That my friend is why we don't have to worry about the organization headquarters being attacked. Where we are now is the world."

The other Titans came and looked out the windows into complete blackness. No stars, no earth, nothing. It was as if they were in the middle of a black hole, and the build they were in was the only source of light.

"All that is in this reality," said Otomo, "is what we call the main hub, which is the headquarters of the organization that we are standing in now."

Cray looked at his watch, "I know it's impressive, but we need to get going. Lets not give a reason to Powers and have him send a bunch of hunters after us."

The other hunters nodded, and moved down the hallway, the Titan's following, and taking in the sites behind them.

* * *

Main Hub: Administration Sector

The group walked for maybe a good five minutes, until they came to a set of double doors, with a single unarmed, guard outside.

The guard watch them approach, and as soon as they were in front of him, he spoke, "your late. They are in there waiting for you. Press your thumbs to the scanner. Once registered, step inside."

Jake took a step forward, knowing he would have been pushed by the others if he didn't. He pressed his good thumb on the scanner. The screen in front of him light up, displaying a record and his photo.

The two doors swung open. Jake turned to Raven, "shall we," he asked, holding out his good arm.

She smiled and they stepped inside.

Waiting for them was an older man in a formal waiters outfit, he looked at the two, "names?"

"Jake Spiegel and Raven Roth," Jake answered.

The waiter looked at his bill and marked of the two names, then looked back at the two, "follow me please," and walked off.

The couple followed, and was lead to a large room filled with people. On one side, a group of several dresses and suits were discussing things among themselves. Were as on the other side, people were talking yes, but only one type of suit was worn by the men and one type of dress by the women. And the middle of the room was a dance floor, which was completely empty, even though classical music was in the air.

"May I present, General Jake Spiegel and Mrs. Raven Roth," shouted the waiter in front of us, moving aside and around to return to his post for the next group.

Both groups were staring at Jake and Raven as they descended a small flight of stairs.

Once they were in the group that Raven assumed had to have been others like Jake, for they smiled at Raven and Jake. But she was wondering something.

"Jake," she asked, hearing in the background that Cray and Etana had been announced, "What did he mean by General?"

Jake smiled, "Because I'm the equivalent of a six star General. Because of my combat experiences and the fact that only rulers, kings, and presidents have the most power in the countries, I'm right under them. And considering my Military background, would you expect anything less?"

Raven rolled her eyes and Jake's attempt at a bad joke, "I just wanted to ask."

A few minutes later, all the Titans and Hunter's that Jake and Raven knew, and soon after Powers came in, wearing an expensive suit rather then his normal gray.

He had launched into a speech that was boring them all. Beast Boy and Cyborg had already fallen asleep and Cray didn't look to far off. Raven had glanced over at the other side of the room, taking note of the majority of the hunters were sending her death glares of all sorts.

The glares sent shivers through Raven's skin. Jake noticed it, and took her hand, giving her his support. She looked into his eyes, and she saw his love.

"And to end my speech," said Powers, "I would like to present the hunters who solely defeat the human monster known as blood that have taken many hunters lives, the soul of virtue's, the organization's highest honor. Also, to a group of hunters, who prevented the coming of an army that would have destroyed countless worlds and slaughtered billions of innocents. And, according to our researchers, the leader of this army was a pair of demons. One we know as a class 12, and a new demon, that we can only guess was close to a class 6. To this group, the organization would like to present the tears of sacrifice to each of you."

Powers number two man, a scrawny man that none of the group had seen before, held a piece of paper in front of him, saying, "when I call your name, approach to receive your medal or medals.

Jake was called first. He gave a light peck to Raven's check, then stepped off towards the stage that Power's was on. He walked with a military like march, his face set firm.

When he stood in front of Powers, he gave a sharp salute, which Powers returned. Powers then turned to the table next to him, picking up a ribbon with a medal hanging from it. Bending slightly, Powers put the Ribbon around Jakes neck. Jake stood straight again as Powers produced a box. Pulling a pin from the box, Powers preceded to attach it to Jake's uniform. Powers took a step back and the two saluted each other once again. Jake quickly did an about face and marched away without a single word uttered between the two.

It was pretty much the same for the others. Cray kneeled, Etana and Altair saluted, and Koko, Otomo, Hazara, and Angelo bowed in front of Powers. Powers did take a moment to whisper something into Hazara's ear, which manage to bring a slight smile to her lips, if only for a moment.

Shortly afterwards, the party had gone back to what it was before. The two groups on ether side, no one dancing. The most exchanged between the two was glares, most of which were focused at Raven.

Jake took note of it. 'We were here for what Powers wanted us for, no reason to stay,' he thought to himself. He glanced around the room, seeing Richard and Cray glancing his direction. He caught their eyes, then lifted his finger and silently told them to gather everyone, then motioned with his head towards that stairs.

They nodded their heads and made their moves.

Jake just suggests that they got the heck out of there, and they weren't going to argue.

* * *

She watched her mortal enemy climb the stairs with that bitch of a half demon. Her name was once Leola Ashford, but was now known as Kersis by the organization that created the monster he was. She was luck that the organization let her stay after she killed the doctored that changed her, but that wasn't important right now. 

What was important was killing the man that took the love of her life away from her. She was at Batur, when Jake raged. In fact, she lead the team that was sent to stop him. Her future husband was with her, along with good friends. And that asshole ripped apart her best friend with those bloody blades he has for enhancements, and he shot her lover and teammate in between the eyes. He shot her three times in the gut, then left her for dead.

'And now he has a love in his life,' she thought to herself as she smiled. Taking that away from him before his death would be a brilliant idea. But she would have to wait. Moving now with the hunters and those, what were they called, Titans, around, then she could be beaten easily. She would watch and wait.

Buy her time, and then take everything from him, before killing him like he did to her.

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Control Room

The group managed to quickly get out of the main hub without anyone stopping them, to find Daria sitting in the control room for the shifter. Daria looked at her watch, "wow, two minutes, not shabby."

The Titan's mouth's dropped, except Raven, Cyborg mumbling, "we've been gone for at least an hour, what are you talking about?"

Daria rolled her eyes, "time distortion between Realities, duh."

Jinx sighed, "So, what time is it?"

Daria looked at her watch again, "only 7:02"

Jinx blinked, "wow, so we can make that party."

That got all of the Titan's attention, the hunters just shrugging at the idea.

"Yea," Jinx went on, "there's a warehouse party tonight."

That all it took for the Titan's to run off to change. The ball might have been pretty bad, but they weren't wasting a Saturday night doing nothing. Only ones left were Raven and the hunter's.

Jake sighed, "Any of you want to come?"

"Sorry, I'm still on duty," said Daria.

"And I'm going to stay with her," Altair also said, sharing a look that only Jake caught.

"I would go, but I'm afraid I might be an extra wheel," said Cray, lowering his head.

Etana smiled, wrapping her arm around his, "give me five minutes, and you wouldn't be."

Cray blinked, then smiled at what she was stating, "why thank you Etana."

Otomo just shook his head, Hazara gave a quiet no, Angelo and Koko said they had better things to do and was going to try and get a case to work on.

* * *

The Titan's were in uniform, for some reason, and Jake, Cray, and Etana were in club wear. They proceed to party their asses of. Jinx and Cyborg spent a lot of time on the dance floor, while Starfire and Nightwing were in a couple of make shift booths, watching the others, dancing a couple of times durning the night. Cray and Etana got rather close, as in major making out, and they disappeared halfway through the night. Arcade like games had been set up, which Beast Boy and Terra were at for the majority of the night, until they ran out of quarters and moved to the dance floor. As for Jake and Raven, nether being very much of dancers just sat in a dark corner together, his good arm wrapped around her shoulders. 

Jake was looking at the DJ, wondering if he should or not. Raven caught this and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Jake grinned sheepishly, "well, if I asked you to dance with me once, would you kill me?"

She thought for a moment, and then sighed, "I suppose one dance wouldn't kill me."

Jake smiled, "be right back, Angel."

He quickly stood and went over to the DJ, asking for something that Raven couldn't make out.

The DJ nodded, and after a moment, the fast beats of the hip hop music died and a slower, more romantic tune began. Couples began to take each other's hands, while the dance floor changed from swingers to lovers.

Jake approached Raven. When he was standing next to the booth, some jerk with black hair cut him off. "Hey babe, care to dance?"

His breath reeked of alcohol that he managed to find, and he was stone drunk.

Jake was instantly pissed. He grabbed the guy by the hair and pulled his head backwards.

The drunk had no balance, so he collapsed on the ground. You didn't need to bend over to see that the guy had passed out.

Jake looked apologetically at Raven, "sorry, that kind of ruined the mood I was trying to set."

Raven smiled, "just ignore him."

Jake gave a slight laugh, trying to pick up where he wasn't able to get to. He took Raven's hand, kissing it lightly like most gentlemen do. He lifted his head in the bowed position he was in, asking Raven, "May you honor me with this dance, my lady."

Raven flushed, but also tried not to laugh at his approach. The gentleman thing wasn't his and she didn't like seeing that side much. But he was trying, and she wasn't going to refuse.

"I would be honored to dance with you," she says with a smile. He gently lifts her up and they walk to the dance floor.

When they get to the middle of the floor, he turns and slowly place's his only hand on her hip. She smiles at how gentle he's being for her as she wraps her arms around his neck. Raven love the man in her arms, more then anything she dreamed she could.

A life without emotions, that's what she, was told everyday of her life. She tried to connect with others when she was younger, only to hurt them with her father's curse. Even as a Titan, she couldn't form any really connection with them in fear that she would hurt the others.

She was openly crying without even knowing it.

Jake saw the tears, "Raven, what's wrong."

Raven just buried her head in his chest, crying openly. She knew that he was afraid he done something wrong.

"Raven-" he tried to say.

"Just shut up," she said quietly through the tears. She went on, "let me cry. It's the only way that I express just how happy I am with you." She pulled back with a teary smile, "I love you, promise me you'll never leave."

Jake smiled. He moved his hand up and guided her head to his shoulder, and whispering in the ear. "I promise that I will never leave you on free will. And if anyone or anything ever takes you from me, they won't get the chance, I won't let them." He kissed her on the top of her head, "I love you Raven, and nothing will ever change that."

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Following Morning, Jake's room:

Raven slowly woke next to Jake's warm and comforting form. She was still clothed but didn't care. She just didn't want to leave him. She wanted to be with him for every moment that she could, and knew he felt the same on it.

Now, what woke her up was the gentle back rub he was giving her. She nuzzled into him, muttering, "If you stop now, I would hurt you badly."

He chuckled at that, "good morning to you too, Angel." But to her comfort, he didn't stop.

She cracked open her eyes, "what time is it?"

He moved a bit to look at his clock, reading 8:05 in the morning.

"Have you been awake long," she asked, just trying not to fall back asleep from the massage.

"Not really," he lied and she knew it. She looked up with her 'I know your lying look'

He grins, knowing he's been caught, "ok, yes, I've been awake for awhile. I sleep less with my healing factor and I didn't want to disturb you."

She smiled as she put her head back on his chest. After a few moment of silence, Raven asks, "Jake, I've been thinking on something."

He wait for her and she goes on, "When the new tower is built, do you think that we could move in together." She was a bit nervous. Would he say no?

"Well," he said slowly, "I know Nightwing might blow a gasket, but I would love waking up next to you every morning. Is it what you want?"

She nods, propping her head on her arm so she can look into his face. "I know that apart, I hurt more then any battle I've been in. And once a week I've had nightmares when I haven't been with you that show me losing you. I feel safe and loved in your arms, and I'm afraid that one morning I'll wake up and you won't be there."

Jake just shrugged, "heck, if you ask me, I like the idea." Then he gave a suggestive grin, "might even get a repeat of a couple of nights ago."

She rolled her eyes, thinking, 'I love him, but does he really have to bring up points like that.'

Though, in the back of her mind, she couldn't wait for the repeat.

* * *

And don't forget to check out all the other stories that are related to my demon hunter story. You can find all four of them under the C2 called Demon Hunter Storys. And please R&R them too. 

Next time: A New Arm

_So you better get ready…_


	58. A New Arm

I own the organization and Jake. The rest will belong to me soon evil laugh

Authors note: ok, I will admit, I shot myself in the foot with having Jake sit out of the fights for three years. I don't want that to happen cause I don't have enough filler to work with that. Hope this chapter works well with everyone.

To my reviewers:

Timberfox: yea, poor Angelo, had to wear a tux. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter too.

Valda: you already know about the magic, and that will be taken care of in this chapter. As for the RDF, I forgot if I explained it before or not, but she and Daria are working on a case in a reality with the RDF (robotech defense force) hence the uniform. Thanks for the review and hope you like what I've done.

ShockTreatment: darn, I thought you might have had a clue with it. And if I don't do something with your character in this story, I do promise that she will show up at some point. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Outside the Hideout: Morning

"You two want to do what," asked Nightwing.

Jake sighed. He did see this coming, "Raven and I are moving in together in the new tower." Now Jake just waited for Nightwing to blow up in his face about it being a bad idea.

Nightwing calmly asked, "Is that what you and her want?"

Jake nodded, "talked about it this morning. We've already spent a few nights together, but I'll tell you right now, that's all your getting."

Nightwing nodded, he didn't want the details. "Well," started Nightwing. Jake knew it was coming, just a few more seconds. "I don't like it, but I'm not going to stop you," he said.

Jake's mouth dropped. Nightwing, the stick up his ass leader that once didn't believe teammates should date. Jake did manage a, "huh?"

"Well," Nightwing said, "I said a few days ago that were adults now, and if that's what you two want. Well, then I have no right to try and stop you."

Jake just blinked for a moment, "wow, that was easier then I thought."

Nightwing glared, "But I did say that I don't like the idea, so don't push it."

Jake put his hand up defensively, "no problem. You still sure you guys can handle things while my and Cy are gone?"

Nightwing nodded, "yea, we'll be ok without you two. Any idea about what Gizmo wants with you. Cyborg I can understand, but I still don't know about you."

I just shrugged.

Cyborg and I were taking a trip to Steel City because Cyborg was going to help reinstall their security system, and for some reason, Gizmo asked Jake to go with him. Gizmo wouldn't say, but he seemed up to something.

And right now, Jake was just waiting on Cyborg to show up with a ride. Jake's complaint was for some reason, this hideout didn't have a garage with a single vehicle in it. It had the garage, but the cars and trucks that a hunter would normally find it were gone.

Jake just shrugged as Cyborg came up in a rental.

"Sorry Jake," he said with a half grin, "best I could get."

"Its got fours wheels and runs, that's all that matters," I replied, throwing a bag with travel stuff into the back seat.

As I climbed into the passengers sat, Cyborg was talking to Nightwing, "will be back in a day or so. Were just going there and back."

Night nodded, "we'll take care of things here."

Jinx and Raven came out and came over to the car. Jinx bent over and whispered to Cyborg while Raven came over to the other side.

Jake stepped back out of the car give her a kiss, then placed his forehead against hers, "Don't worry, I be back before you know it."

She smiled, "I'm not worried, but I will miss you."

"Same here Angel," said Jake, "but hey, Nightwing isn't going to stop us sharing a room, so you'll have that to look forward to."

She smiled, kissing him again. She pulled away, "I can't wait."

Jake got back into the car, and once sitting again, he looked at his lover. "Nether can I."

And with that, Cyborg and Jake drove away, leaving the hideout and soon, they were flying down the highway towards Steel City.

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Raven's Room

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath…" Raven chanted as she mediated within the confines of her room. Even with Jake having freed her emotions, mediation would keep her powers strong, and over time, they would grow. It was also the only thing Raven could do without think to much of Jake while he was gone.

Her chantra was interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened an eye and looked at the clock. She had been mediating for only an hour. She sighed as she lowered from her levitating position in the middle of the room and approached her door.

She opened it a crack and found Altair standing there, looking a bit nervous.

"Yes," asked Raven, with an eyebrow slightly raised.

Altair fumbled a bit, then asked quietly, "could I ask something of you?"

Raven nodded, and she went on, "I was wondering, would you be able to teach me some of your magic?"

Raven blinked for a moment, "you do know that I use more black magic then anything."

Altair nodded, "I know, but really, my only ability is my skills as a healers. I mean, sure I'm good in a fight, but I'm not very strong or fast or skilled with killing. I was hoping that maybe learning a few forms of magic would help."

"Then why not ask someone else you've meet," asked Raven, interested in the answer she would give.

Altair looked a bit unsure how to answer, "there are a couple that I could ask, but none of them are as powerful as you, and really you're the closest of a friend then the other magic users that I know."

Raven thought it over for a moment. "You do know that it wouldn't be easy. Healing come naturally for you, but other magic might not."

Altair nodded, looking a bit teary eyed. "I understand, I'm sorry I disturbed."

"But if your willing, I can teach you a bit," said Raven before Altair to turn and walk away.

She stopped in her turn, slowly looking at Raven, "are you serious?"

Raven nodded, then opened her door a bit wider to allow Altair inside. Rare as it was, Raven's room was the only place she could think of that they could work in quietly enough for Altair to learn.

She sat cross-legged on the floor, motioning Altair to follow, saying, "before one can use magic, one must be able to focus on it. Mediation helps with that."

Soon, Altair was learning a great deal from the half demon sorceress that sat in front of her.

* * *

Interstate Highway, just outside Steel City

The trip was only a couple of hours by car, but it gave Jake a good chance to take a nap on the way there. Cyborg's choice of music wasn't what he enjoyed, so Jake managed to pull out a personal CD player and was listening to his new Disturbed CD to listen to while he just sat and waited.

Cy nudge him awake, "hey, bout half an hour till were there."

"Alright," grumbled Jake as he started to wake up, taking his headphones off.

Cyborg was thinking for the majority of the trip, and asked the question he was thinking on. "Were you and Raven serious about you two moving in together."

Jake raised an Eyebrow at his friend, "Yea, and your point is?"

Cyborg just shook his head, "just, don't you think it's a bit fast for you two."

"Well, we've been dating for what, a little over a year," said Jake, thinking back over the good times that he and Raven shared. "And I know that we are going to be together for the rest of your lives, so why not?"

Cyborg nodded, "I just asked cause I don't want to see Raven heartbroken again."

That had gotten Jake's full attention, "what?"

Cyborg's good eye looked Jake over for a moment, "I guess Raven didn't tell you."

"No," said Jake, "if she did I would remember."

Cyborg sighed, "I don't know all of the details, so you'll have to ask her. All I do know is some dark dragon tricked Raven into freeing him from some book. The two fought afterwards and she managed to retrap him the book he was first in. Other then that, I don't know much."

Jake thought for a moment, then nodded, "I'll ask her when we get back."

"Hold on a sec," said Cyborg, "you sure she'll want to talk about it. I mean, I think the thing was her first crush and her first heartbreak. You really think you should ask her?"

Jake nodded, "Getting in the open would be the best. And besides, if she's still got the book that the punk was in, I want to tango with the thing, one on one."

Cyborg looked over at Jake again, and took note of his white knuckled fist. "Just after her gently, ok. Last thing we need is her killing you for bringing it up, or killing me for telling you."

Jake laughed at that, "don't worry I will."

A few minutes later, they were pulling up next to the reconstructed Titans East tower. It didn't look much different to the two normal Titans, but how knows what changes had been made.

Before we could even hit the wall panel next to the door, Mas Y Menos were right there to greet us, "Bienvenido a Titanes Dominan numera al este dos, los extranjeros" (1)

Jake and Cyborg just stood there and blinked. Jake looked at Cyborg and asked, "any clue what they just said?"

Cyborg just shook his head, "I was just here long enough to start the group. I don't know what the hell they say."

Mas just looked at his brother, "Y ellos piensan eran mudo." (2)

Meno nodded, "Sé, pero aún alguien con un cerebro de computadora puede aprender una segunda lengua." (3)

A female voice spoke up, "Hey Cy, Jake, wondering when you two would show." In front of us, BumbleBee grew to her normal size.

Cyborg smiled, "yea, well, traffic was a killer."

As for Jake, he pointed at the two Spanish children, "Do you have any clue about what they just say?"

Bumblebee sighed, "the first line was welcome to the second tower of ours, and you don't want to know the rest." Jake nodded, thinking that wouldn't be a bad idea.

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged between the three of them, Cyborg asked, "Ok, where can I start first?"

Bumblebee motioned them to follow, saying over her shoulder, "might be best to start with the main computer, since that's what everything here runs off of."

Jake asked as she lead them to there new main room, "and any clue as to way Gizmo wanted me here?"

She shrugged, "not really. All I know is that we heard from Nightwing about the Jump City tower being destroyed and you losing an arm. After hearing that, Giz disappeared for a few days. And he showed up when we called Cy and demanded that you come with."

Jake rubbed the back of his head, trying to figure out what the hell was going on as the stepped into the main room of the new tower. In front of the big screen TV was Mammoth, Speedy, and Aqualad with the remote. They looked over at us and waved their greetings.

As Bumblebee showed Cy where the new computer was placed, Jake stood over the couch the other members were sitting when the door opened again.

An in walked Gizmo, who made a straight march to where Jake was standing.

"About time you got here nerf herder," he said, pointing to Jake.

Jake raised an eyebrow at the small tech, "yea, now what is it that you want."

He motioned Jake to follow. Jake rolled his eyes, but did.

They walked into Gizmo's room, which was a lot like Cyborg's old room in the tower, the only difference was the bed rather then the metal table he recharged on. Gizmo walked over to a workbench, "I've been working on this since I heard what happened to you."

He walked back over to where Jake stood, handing something to Jake that make him raise his eyebrow.

In Jake's hand was a robotic arm that looked like Ed's, but it was for the left arm and it had three slits in between the knuckles.

Jake looked at Gizmo, "um, what is this?"

"Your new arm," Gizmo said with a smile. Jake blinked as Gizmo went on, "after what I heard about your arm going to hell in a blast, I thought, why not make him a new one?"

"Um," started Jake, "not to break your spirit kid, and I'm touched, but you do know my arm is growing back." I motioned with the stump that had grown to two inch's from the shoulder.

Gizmo nodded, "yea, but I was also told that you'll be out for a little over three years. I can put that on you today and you'll be good to go by tomorrow."

I though about that for a moment. It was a good idea, I mean hell, I would go crazy from sitting on my ass all day without helping in a fight. But I still had a problem with it, "nice as it is, I can't take it. I mean, it's a good idea, but most of the time I'm undercover and I need to blend in. A metal arm is a bit of a stand out."

Gizmo thought for a moment, then got an evil grin, "what about taking off the outer metal. We use your body's natural electrical field to power the arm, and your healing factor could put skin and muscles over it. Of course, the new arms lifting capacity would decrease because your flesh wouldn't be able to take the strain, but I can make it work."

Jake just stood there stunned. A new arm that he could use and still blend in without standing out with a robotic frame. "Are you serious," Jake asked, eager to get back into fight sooner rather then later.

Gizmo smiled, "I can make the changes tonight, and again, by tomorrow, you'll have two arms rather then one."

Jake just smiled, "what the hell are we waiting for then?"

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: The following Afternoon

Jinx and Raven stood outside, waiting for their counterparts to return. Cyborg had called earlier saying they were on their way, but that had been four hours ago.

And Jinx was getting impatient. "God," she mumbled, "where are they."

Raven did her best to ignore her, but in her mind, she was asking the same question.

Then a car pulled onto the back road that lead to the hideout. Both girls watched the car come up and park in front of the hideout. Cyborg got out of one side, Jake the other. Jinx went right to Cyborg, jumping into his metal arms with his surprised face that went into a smile when she kissed his cheek.

As for Raven, she was smiling as she walked around the car to see Jake standing there with a cloak over his left shoulder.

Before she could ask what it was, his good hand came up and placed a finger on her lips. "You'll find out in a moment, I have a surprise. Close you eyes."

She looked at him with a curious expression. She could feel the happiness radiate off of him, so she decided to play along.

She closed her eyes, waiting for something to happen. She felt cold metal touch her face. Her eyes open to see what it was, and stopped.

She was looking a robotic hand that was completely bare boned. She saw that it went into the cloak Jake was wearing, which he took off. Them robotic arm was attached to where his stumped remain, and skin could be seen all the way down to the elbow joint of the robot arm. She looked back at the hand and took note of the three blades on a mechanism. She looked back at Jake, who was full of grins.

"This is what Gizmo wanted me for," he told her, "as a thank you for taking out Blood, he made me a new arm. One that my skin could heal over to hide, but I won't be out for years to come.

"Holy shit," they heard Jinx say. Jake and Raven looked over at her wide eye expression.

"We may not agree with much Jen," said Raven, "but I think I can agree with that."

Jake smiled as he wrapped both arms around Raven, "I take it you approve then."

She smiled as she nodded, "I think I can live with you having two arms."

Jake laughed, "I'm glad we worked that out."

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Jake's Room

To see everyone's shocked faces was a surprise, if no a rather pleasant one. And when everyone was heading to bed for the night, Jake and Raven were in his room, lying on his bed just enjoying the company of each other. Raven was in her favorite spot next to him. She was on her side next to his right arm, using his chest as a pillow, while we could rub the entire length of her back, and she could reach any part of his front.

But they just rested there in silence until Jake spoke, "If I ask you something, promise you won't kill me."

Raven was wondering what he was think and looked at him, waiting for him to ask.

"I heard about what happened with that dragon that tricked you," he started, "and I was wondering if you could tell me what happened."

She closed her eyes at the memory. It wasn't a very good time in her life when it happened, but he did have a right to know. "His name was Malchior. He was a dragon that had studied greatly in the dark arts of magic. Of course, I didn't know when I first found him." She went on to tell him about what had happened. How he taught her forms of dark magic, tricked her into falling in love with the thing, and finally its release.

She told him everything, the fight and how she managed to use the magic he taught her against it, trapping it once again with the book it was first bound to.

When she was done, Jake asked, "do you still have the book?"

She shook her head, "no, the book was in my closet when the tower was destroyed."

She felt Jake sigh, "damn." She looked at him, when he said, "and I wanted to beat the tar out of him for hurting you too."

She smiled, "I don't think you could have done much against a dragon."

He looked at her with an evil smile, "no matter what you fight, go for the eyes. I've fought dragons before, and that how I defeated them. Once there blind, they talk a lot. And after a couple of explosive rounds into the mouth, say bye-bye to the head."

She smiled at him, "it doesn't matter now. I'm sure he's gone and unless someone even found the chest that its in, they wouldn't be able to open it without my presence. That much I'm sure of."

Jake nodded, then his face turn a bit grim, "I'm sorry I brought it up, but I just wanted to know."

She nodded, "no, its ok. I really haven't told you much about my past. You had a right to know."

And with that, they sat in the silence once again, until this time Raven broke it. "If we're asking each other about our pasts, can I ask how you got your scars and why they never healed."

Jake sighed, "Why they didn't heal is easy. I got them before I got my healing factor. Because they were already a part of me, my healing factor won't change them." Then he sighed, as him memoirs returned. "The scars on my back I got from my time with Yuusuke. We I said that I've been to hell, I wasn't lying. Yuusuke, myself, and a friend of his named Kuabara were sent to one of the lowest levels of hell to stop an uprising. Some demon threw several large blades at us. Kuabara managed to get away quick enough, but Yuusuke didn't get away quick enough. I managed to knock him away while receiving the cuts. Had they hit, Yuusuke would have been torn in half. As for the one on my face, I got it from my first kill." Jake sighed again, thinking about the past and the pain he experienced, "we were still on my home reality, and I was with three other hunters. What had attacked was a rag tag group of demons being controlled by a class 19. We beat the group easy enough, but when it came to the last one, I rushed into headfirst and damn living or dieing was my thought at that point."

Raven listened to his story propped up on one arm as she also watched and felt the pain of the memories radiate off of him, "you don't have to tell me if it's to painful."

Jake smiled at her concern, "Its ok, like you said, you have a right to know. Anyway, when we begun to fight, the demon cut me in the face with a tainted blade that should have killed me on the spot. But I still had my dad's shotgun with one round left. I managed to blow the thing's head off before I fell into darkness. That was my first real kill."

Raven smiled as he looked at her, "and I'm glad that I'm still alive after that. I wouldn't know happiness again till I meet you." She gave a confused look as he went on, "I would put up a front so no one would worry about me, but I had always felt so alone. Then I meet you and fell in love. And the rest is history."

She smiled, "and a wonderful history it is." They kissed again. She even moved up a bit and kissed his scar. She looked down to her lover, smiling, "I think I'm ready for that repeat."

Jake just smiled, since no words were needed with an Angel in his arms.

* * *

Translations: 1. Welcome to Titans Tower east number two, strangers. 2. And they think were dumb. 3. I know, but even someone with a computer brain can learn a second language. 

And don't forget to check out the C2: Demon Hunter Stories for the spinoff for my story. And please R&R them too.

Next time: Coming Home

_So you better get ready…_


	59. Coming Home

I own Jake and the organization; everything else is not owned by me.

To my reviewers:

Beforemidnite: yes, Jake has two arms again. Thanks for the review.

Valda: of course, it's your character, so why not give you what you want her to have. Thanks for the review.

Timberfox: well, I do think I mentioned something about Edwards arm in that part, so that's more then likely why you thought about Fullmetal Alchemist. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you Japanese is going well.

ShockTreatment: of course he's going to need it, I can't really go to long without putting him in a fight. Thanks for the review and I guess I could only hope that someone would have guess who the two girls were.

von Rhettenstien: you got it on the second try. Pretty much, the outer case Gizmo made was removed so rather then an arm, it would become the new bone that Jake could use. As for the chick, you'll just have to wait and see, and trust me, you'll see her sooner rather then later. And as for the longer chapters, I'm trying, but I can only right so much that comes to mind. Thanks for the review.

And to everyone else, don't forget to R&R.

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Following Morning: Jake's Room

Raven slowly woke from there second night of love making. Each time they spent the night together, the more she enjoyed it.

But what she didn't like was the felling of a missing weight next to her. She reached back with an arm without turning over, but found nothing. She slowly got up and look over her should for Jake, but found he wasn't in bed.

A low sound of heavy metal music caught her attention. She followed the sound to see him sitting at his workbench in a pair of jeans hunched over something and headphones over his ears. The wire on the headphones lead to a laptop that Jake had opened next to him that she hadn't noticed before. She looked at his arm and noted that his skin was filling over his new arm. He had flesh all the way down to his wrist. She figured by at least noon it would be as if he was never missing an arm.

She looked around the room and saw her cloak. Using her powers, Raven brought it over to where she sat in the bed. Jake's room was still cold and the cloak would at least keep her a bit warm.

Once it was on and warm she got up from the bed and approached Jake. She took note that he had a single claws out and looked like one of his newer guns were taken apart in front of him.

"Jake," she asked quietly, but he didn't seem to hear her. She approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jake jumped a bit, having not heard her. Seeing that it was just Raven, Jake took a moment to calm himself down. "Sorry," he said, pausing the music and pulling off the headphones, "I didn't hear you get up."

She smiled, "its ok." She looked at his workbench and saw markings on his guns. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well," Jake started, thinking about how to phrase it. "Now that I've got two arms to work with rather then one, I'm finally able to make the modifications to my new guns."

Upon a closer look, Raven made the comment, "these look like transmutation circles."

"They are," he replied to her surprise, "and I'm grafting them to the barrel with my claw cause anything else, I could risk cutting the barrel. But with my claws, I have enough control over them so I don't risk it."

"But why transmutation circles," she asked. As far as she knew, Jake had an ability with his guns and what he could do with them.

"Well, without them, I just fire regular bullets," Jake said. "Other then the enhancements I have, I have no special abilities to brag about. So I make do with what I can. And I know alchemy fairly well and it's worked well for years."

Jake handed her the barrel of one of the pistols. She took it and saw several transmutation circles on it, as he went on to say, "when I channel my energy's through the gun, I can activate what circle I want to use. I can fit roughly a dozen different circles to change the bullet within the chamber of the firearm." He went on a bit more until Raven finally stopped him.

"Jake," she said with her hand raised, "I'll take your word for it, but please, I'm not as gun savvy as your are."

Jake gave a shit eating grin, "sorry, but I like what I know."

She smiled at his honesty, "Its ok. Now, for the real reason I'm up." She got into his face with an expression that told him that she wasn't happy. "Why were you not in bed when I woke up?"

Jake raised his hands in a defensive matter, "hold on, before I die, let me explain. My healing factor gives me increased stamina."

Raven nodded as he went on, "well, sometimes, I can't sleep at night because of it. I could be fighting all day, or having a good time like last night, but my body still won't sleep. Nights like that I have no control and I just can't stay in bed. If I do, I'll toss and turn. Which meant that last night, I would have kept you awake. So I got up once you fell asleep and have been working here since."

Raven backed away, blushing slightly. He didn't want to disturb her. She smiled, "ok, I just thought something was wrong." She looked a bit down at the end of her sentence.

He got a confused look, "why would something be wrong. I can't think of anything I would rather have then you waking up in my arms. I love you and I could never be upset at you. Believe me, you did nothing."

She smiled again, "I love you to." She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a kiss. When they pulled away, she rested her forehead against his, looking down at his hands.

"Jake," she asked.

"Yea."

"Is that new hand water proof?"

"I think so," he replied looking at it. "Why do you ask?"

She gave a sultrily smile, "cause I need to shower and could use help washing my back." With that she turn and started heading towards the bathroom. Halfway there her cloak dropped to the floor, exposing her naked backside as she continued to walk. At the doorway, she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "coming?"

Jake smiled, as he walked to where she stood, giving her a light slap on her ass. "What have I done to you?"

"You made me into a woman," she replied with a smile, "and I'm loving it and I know you are too."

Jake smiled, "damn right."

* * *

Hunter's Hideout: Training Room

"Come on Beast Boy, get angry," said Jake as he moved around his opponent.

The Titans were watching Jake and Beast Boy sparing. The idea was to get Beast Boy to tap into his full beast for on his own.

Beast Boy was panting, "why are we doing this again?"

"Learning to use that feral form of yours will make you stronger," replied Jake. "And if we continued to tinker with your already unstable DNA, you could literally fall apart. And I know none of us want that to happen, especially you."

"Can we take a break already," he complained. "We've been at this for three hours nonstop."

Jake sighed, "fine, we'll pick it up again in an hour."

We strolled over to the others. We were in the underground portion of the hideout that worked as a training room for all sorts. One side had normal gym equipment look workout benches and treadmills. Another part was a sparing arena, which was wear they had been working with Beast Boy now. And the final area was a range to practice long-range attack for accuracy and speed.

But the others sighed. They sat on benches around the sparing ring, watching the two fight. No matter what Jake had tried, he couldn't get Beast Boy angry enough to change. Beast Boy didn't even really know how he transformed into the thing in the first place, which didn't help.

As the others went there own way, Gar just sat on the bleachers in thought. 'How could he control what was inside him?'

He felt an arm around him and looked to see his girlfriend Terra sitting next to him. "Hey, you ok," she asked.

Beast Boy sighed, "no. I want to control this thing, but I can't for some reason. And its bugging the hell out of me."

Terra gave a small smile at her boyfriend's stubbornness. "I'm sure you'll figure something out Gar. Are you sure you can't remember anything from the last time you changed?"

"No," he said out right. He looked at her, "I told you before. The only thing I remember was you…" You stopped that moment when the thought struck him.

"God, I'm such an idiot," he said as he knocked himself in the head.

"Gar," Terra started, looking a little scared at BB while he was beating himself up.

He stopped and looked at her, "I changed after you were hurt." Terra nodded, she knew that much but didn't see where he was going with it. "You were the reason I changed."

Terra blinked, "huh?"

Garfield shook her lightly; "You know that I care for you more then anything in my life, right." She nodded, and he continued, "and because of that, the animal in me sees you as my alpha female, at least I think that's what you would be called."

Terra fumed, "and what is that supposed to mean."

Beast Boy raised his hands in defense, "all it means is that I love you and that if anyone were to take you from me, they would have to come through me first."

Terra blinked, finally getting, "so, the term is like a territory thing."

Beast Boy nodded, "right. And during that fight, you got hurt."

"I know," She said as she rubbed her head, "you don't have to remind me."

But Beast Boy turned away a bit, not even noticing her mood, "and when you got hurt, and passed out, I felt so angry. Angry at the one who hurt you, angry with myself for not being fast enough."

Terra put her hand on his shoulder, "you couldn't have seen it coming."

Beast Boy smiled at her attempt to comfort him, "I know, but I still feel bad about it." She smiled at him and he still went on. "Anyway, that anger had just, went off. I knew the anger was the beast, but I wanted to let it out. To pay back to the ones that hurt you."

Terra finally got it, "so, it was your drive to protect me. And because you didn't, your anger took over and you changed into, that thing."

Beast Boy nodded, "and I think, that if in my mind, you were in that much trouble, I might change into that again."

Terra nodded, unsure if she should say something.

But Gar didn't wait.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jake and Beast Boy were in the sparing circle again. 

"You sure your ready to start again already," asked Jake. He had been the one to spar with Beast Boy cause he was the only one that could take Beast Boy down without to much damage going around.

Beast Boy just nodded, "yea, but give me a sec. I want to try something." And Beast Boy closed his eyes.

Jake stood there for maybe a full minute. "Um, tell me whenever you're ready."

That moment, Beast Boy's eyes snapped open, and they seemed feral. He began to grow, his uniform ripping.

Everyone else who was standing outside just watched Beast Boy transform on what seemed to be a thought. As for Jake, he was actually getting a bit nervous. He didn't see Beast Boy like this before this moment, and didn't think he would get this big or look this tough.

'I hope I can take him,' thought Jake in the back of his mind.

Standing close to seven feet tall, the deep green furred beast that resided within Beast Boy stood in front of everyone's eyes. Then it launched itself at Jake.

"Shit," they heard him cuss as he rolled out of the way. But the beast was a hair faster, already coming at Jake again.

They begun trading blows, the beast cutting up Jake's arms while Jake did his best not to unsheathe his claws and fight back.

"Ok, Beast Boy, tone it down," they heard Jake say.

The others were moving to get the Beast off of Jake, but Terra stopped then.

"Let me try first, he might recognize me," she said, as she quickly ran into the area the two were fighting in.

The beast had Jake pinned underneath its body and was readying its claw to bring the final blow when a voice called out, "Beast Boy, stop."

The beast looked over at the blonde female that was within reach. He slowly got off of its prey and made its way to her.

Like before, Terra was scared. She didn't like seeing Beast Boy this way, but she still loved him. "Its me, you don't need to fight."

The beast sniffed her slightly, as Terra trembled with her fear. It gently nudged Terra with its head like a cat, "Ter…ra sa…fe?"

"Yes Beast Boy," she said, cupping the beast's head in her hands, "I'm safe."

The creature nodded, the slumped down, and began to shrink back into Beast Boy without the uniform.

The others were still stunned and Jake was the first to recover, saying, "next time I say I can handle a transformation like that, knock me out."

Terra gave a small smile as Beast Boy began to stir. Terra looked for something to cover him with as the other Titan's managed to get a grip with what they saw and made there way over to were Beast Boy, Terra, and Jake were. On the way, Raven undid her cloak and Give it to Terra to wrap around Beast Boy.

After a few moments, Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, "I know now, how to change into that thing." He smiled right at Terra, the world shutting down all around them, "See you in danger, that's what makes me angry the most. It's what unleashing that thing. And seeing you safe, is the only way I can get control again."

She smiled, "With you, I'll always be safe"

As the others left, the two youngest lovers shared a passionate kiss, full of love for each other.

* * *

Ten months later: New Titan's tower

Been almost a year since the Titans had fought the battle against an army of hell. And a number of things have happened since. Beast Boy and Cyborg tampering with the Reality shifter and ending up in Blade's reality(1). Hazara managed to move on from her past with a lot of help from Etana and Jake, thought most of it from Otomo. Those two were now partners and lovers to put a long story short.

One good thing was that Beast, who was Beast Boy that dropped the boy part after her turned eighteen, managed to get control over his more feral side. He could change into that thing almost at will, but sometimes Terra had to help change him back normal. And the nice part was they were able to find a better material so that when Beast did transform, when he changed back, he wouldn't be naked.

But today was the first day in so many months that they could move back into the new Titan's Tower. Though it was a great deal shorter, it was a lot wider of a tower, and it still had the T shape to it. Victor and Dick had already setup the new security system and all of the normal stuff was in.

After just looking through the basic stuff of the Tower, we had gathered in the main room for Dick to tell us something.

"Ok," he started, "I want you all to take note, there is no kitchen here," pointing to the spot where the old kitchen would have been. "The reason for this is so that we don't have to listen to a two certain people," glaring at Beast and Cyborg, "arguing over meat and tofu. Now, below us are five four-room apartments and two more floors with single room apartments. The four-room apartments are for the couples that want to room together, while the single rooms are for visiting guests and so forth. Those apartments will already have things like a refrigerator and stove and is fully stocked with utensils. However, you will be in charge of whatever you put in them and keeping your own food stocked. What you do with those apartments is up to you. As for the single rooms, there is a small cooking area, but nothing to big. Any questions?"

Hearing none, Dick tossed out keys to the couples that would be sharing apartments. Everyone got a pair except Terra and Beast, being that Terra still had another month before she turned eighteen and could move in with Gar. And with that, the all took the elevator down to the lower levels to check out their new homes.

* * *

Jake and Raven's Apartment

A now twenty-year-old Jake and nineteen year old Raven stepped into their new apartment and looked before them. Though there was in fact, nothing in the room, the living room was just a bit smaller then the main room. To one side was a counter with the kitchen that Richard had talked about behind it. And yes, the appliances were there, and they were new state of the art then cheap pieces of crap.

"Well," said Jake, "at least we won't have to buy new kitchen stuff for awhile."

Raven sighed, "yes, but we still need to get everything else. Furniture, food, I still need new clothes." Raven of course meant street clothes. The majority of her wardrobe was her Titan uniform and maybe two sets of street worthy clothing. Jake finally managed to convince her to buy more so she could have more to choose from for when they went out.

"Ah," said Jake jokingly, "I like seeing you naked."

Raven glared, "yes, but I don't think you want to see everyone else to see me that way."

Jake sighed, "I guess that's true. I can't kill everyone we come across."

Raven laughed a bit at that as she walked through the rest of the apartment. Jake found one full bath with a standing show that lead to the living room, and went to check out the other rooms.

Raven stepped into a large room, which she would have guessed, was the master bedroom. She found a walk-in closet and a door leading to their own full bath. She called for Jake who came in. She led him to the bathroom and showed him what was there.

"Is that a hot tub," she asked with a large grin pointing to something that had small steps leading to the edge. It was pretty close, at least the size for two people with jets. There was also a large standing shower, his and her sinks, and so forth.

Jake smiled as he wrapped he arms around his Angel, "I think Dick did good with this place."

Raven smiled as he placed a soft kiss against her neck.

Soon after, they were back in the living room.

"So," started Jake, "is there anything you want in here for a fact?"

Raven sighed, "might have to put up a bit of paint, and if its ok with you, I'm going to take one room to turn into a study and quiet place where I can mediate."

Jake nodded, "that's fine, since I was also going to take a room to turn into a workshop up here, that way I don't have to go all the way down to the garage to work on my guns."

Raven nodded her approval. She knew he was going to do that, since in the ten months they slept together, about once a week Jake would be up all night. She was happy that his healing factor kept Jake alive, but she really missed him in bed those nights.

Jake looked at his watch, "well, we could go out and buy everything we want to put in here, store it in a store room downstairs till we get the rooms painted, which we could do over the next couple of days. Or we could hire someone to do the room design for us as well as all the work." Jake looked at his lover, "what do you think?"

Raven sighed, "I'm tempted with the designer idea, but this being our home, I really don't want someone else to come in and do the work we should. So I say we go with your first idea and do the work ourselves."

Jake nodded, "good, cause that's the one I would go with too."

* * *

Authors note (1): ok, reference here will be for another spin-off/new story. I don't fell like writing it now, but I will write it at some point, so keep your eye out for it. 

And don't forget to check out my C2: Demon Hunter Stories for all the spin-offs that relate to my story, and please R&R those too.

Next time: Shopping is not always fun

_So you better get ready…_


	60. Shopping is not always fun

I own what's mine, so can I stop repeating myself now?

To my reviewers:

ShockTreatment: No, she isn't going to be teamed up with Slade. God you people are just waiting for him aren't you. Thanks for the review and the answer for your OC will be this chapter.

Timberfox: one, yes, the circles are from FMA (he's friends with Ed and Al, the two main characters, of course he's going to know Alchemy) two, glad to hear about the Jap, and believe me, it will take a lot to learn it. Thanks for the review and hope you do well with it.

Valda: um, sorry, bad memory. What are your 'favoritist' things in my story? And why did you like them in '1 big chaotic room'? When were they in '1 big chaotic room'? Anyway, thanks for the review and ttyl.

And to everyone else, please R&R.

* * *

"And the last stop of the day," said Jake as he pulled his new truck into the mall's parking lot, "the famed mall of shopping." 

Raven rolled her eyes, "keep that up and I would think you would be related with Star." Jake chuckled at that.

So far, the two had been to a hardware store to find the paint they wanted for the rooms and put in an order for the workbench and tools that Jake wanted to get there. They had also been to a gothic bookstore for Raven. That way, she could put the rarer books she wanted on order and not have to search all over the place for them. Afterwards, they had stopped at a car dealership for a vehicle Raven could actually be comfortable on, even though Jake still wanted a new Harley. Now, the mall was the last stop to get furniture, clothes, and Jake would more then likely treat Raven to at least lunch, maybe dinner.

"So," Jake asked as he parked, "where to first?"

Raven sighed as she started thinking where they had to go. "We've got the furniture store, which will take up most of the time that were here. Hot Topic for me, since you still think I need more clothes."

Jake gave her a look, "hey now, its only because you are a bunch of workaholics."

She threw the look right back, "that's Nightwing and you know it. The rest of us aren't like him."

Jake held his hands up in defense, "woow, you have to admit, some change would be nice. And at least I agree with you on the bright stuff."

Raven sighed, "I suppose your right, for once." Jake grinned and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Look," he said, "how about we start on one side, and as we work to the other, we stop in the stores we need to or want to go into. I mean, the mall's still going to be open for," Jake took a quick look at his watch, "another nine hours at least."

She sighed, "fine, have it your way."

Jake sighed, thinking that he was in trouble now.

Raven of course, didn't mean it. She realized her mistake and to fix it, she got right up next to him and stuck her hand in his far right back pocket, whispering in his ear, "at least this way we can be close for that amount of time.

Jake gave a smile at that, "I have been a bad influence on you, haven't I?"

Raven just kissed him to give him his answer.

* * *

As the two Titans entered the mall, two sets of eyes watched from a close distance. 

A taller man with a scar over his right eye glance at his partner, "this may be our chance to take her, brother."

A slightly shorter bald man nodded, "agreed, but what of the hunter?"

"If the huntress keeps her end of the deal, he will be of no concern," replied the scared man.

The shorter one crossed his arms in discuss, "can we trust her brother, she is one of them."

But the scared man smiled, "she was the only survivor of Batur. As well as losing her true love there. She will make the hunter repent for that horrific day."

The shorter one blinked for a moment, then smiled, "is she now. I understand. Master will be pleased."

"Yes," replied the scared man, "and soon, the prophecy will be fulfilled."

The two men shared a quick laugh as they moved to quietly follow the hunter and his half demon female.

* * *

Jake and Raven were walking together, Jake already caring bags for him from JCPenney's that was full of jeans. He had bought a total of six pairs for himself, and buying four more for Raven. Raven had even managed to find a couple of shirts she liked that were still rather dark that she had liked, and for which Jake also bought for her. 

"You know," Raven said, motioning towards the bags, "I can pay for my own things."

Jake nodded, "true, but what's the point of having money if I can't spend it."

Raven shrugged, "I guess."

Jake stopped and looked at a storefront. Raven followed his gaze to a computer store. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Jake looked back, "mind if I go in. Your welcome to come, though I'm sure you'll get bored."

That raised it even a bit more, "and what exactly are you planning?"

"A desktop for the workshop," Jake replied straight faced. "I can't work on guns all of the time and I can use it for music too."

Raven nodded, "alright, but I'm going to come in with you."

That raised Jake's eyebrow, "since when do you like computers?"

"Its not that," she replied, "It's the 'I'll get bored' part you said to me."

He grimaced, "sorry, I didn't mean it anything by it."

He would have gone on, she knew that, but she placed a kiss on his lips.

She smiled as she pulled back, "its ok. You know I hurt when I'm anyway from you."

Jake shrugged, "ok."

And with that, the two entered, the computer store. Jake took a little time looking over the cases they had for display.

A clerk came up to Jake, "can I help you sir?"

"Yea," he replied, "I'm looking to get a desktop pc, and I would like to order it through you guys."

The clerk smiled and soon the two were knee deep in paperwork and forms for Jake's new computer.

And of course, Raven got bored. 'I guess he was right twice today,' she thought. She finally wanted to leave after a bit more waiting.

She walked up when they were talking about ram when she gently tapped him on his shoulder, whispering in his ear, "I'll be outside."

He gave her a nodded and she left the one bag she was holding on the ground with his and stepped out.

She stepped out and stretched a bit. Other then Cyborg talking technobable, she didn't understand a lot of it. She knew how to work a computer and other gadgets; she just didn't need to know how they worked.

So to pass the time that she waited she scanned the storefronts, stopping on one. She got an evil grin at the store on the other side of the mall and two storefronts down. For once, she wanted to go in to a store like that and find out just what Jake liked.

She stopped at that thought. "God," she said quietly to herself, "Jake has made me horny. I've never even looked at that store before." And truth be it, she liked it and couldn't wait.

About ten minutes later, Jake came out carrying the bags the two took in and quickly scanned for his girlfriend. He found her just people watching on a bench, but stood when she saw him exit.

"Everything go ok," she asked at the scowl on his face.

"Yea," he mumbled, "if you call a five hundred installation cost cheap."

She blinked, "what?"

"I'm having them put everything together rather then doing it at the Tower," he replied with a shrug.

She put her hands on her hips, "but why not let Cyborg do it, you know he would."

Jake nodded, "yea, and he would probably add a whole lot of other shit I don't want."

At her look he went on, "the man as an instant meat cooker in his car, don't you call that overboard?"

She blinked, "ok, I guess you have a point. Now, if you're done, there's a store I want to go into."

He got a confused look, "ok, then why didn't you go on. I could have caught up."

"I need you help," she said truthfully. She presided to grab Jake's wrist and haul him to the store she saw earlier.

Upon seeing her make a right into a store, Jake looked at the merchandise and blanched. He looked at the sign of the store. It read, 'Fredrick's of Hollywood'.(1)

"Um," he said nervously, "I don't think I really need to go in there." He slowly began to back out.

With one look, Raven used her magic to pull him into the store, with a wicked, yet sultry grin on her face.

Jake was kind of shocked at her reaction, "really, I don't need to be here."

"But," she replied to him, "how do I know what you would like if you weren't here to see me try it on?"

Jake thought for a moment for a comeback, then finally coming up with something, he whispered into her ear, "ah, but why spend a lot of money on very little clothing that you're only going to be in a couple times, and not it wouldn't be on that long to begin with."

She smiled, "Jake. I'm going to let you have one of two choices. One, you let me have my fun and help me with this, or we stop sleeping together. Your pick."

She turned to see the color drain from his face. He sighed, whispering in her ear what he liked.

And she smiled.

* * *

An hour and a half with a thousand dollars deducted from his checking account, Jake and Raven stepped out of the store. 

"See," she smile with a sultry smile, "that wasn't to bad."

He sighed, "true."

She gave him a look, "what, I thought you would have liked it. And what's is it with men and stores like that."

"One, we 'men' don't like those stores because of the idea's other people get," he said. "And second, I would have been better off with a private store because there wouldn't people walking by to look in and see you while you were trying things on."

She glared, "the fitting rooms were in the back of the store."

This time, he threw the look back, "I know, and I could see the front of the store just fine from the back." He pulled her close, not even letting the bags get in the way while he dropped a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry if I sound like a grouch, but I want to be the only one to see you in sexy things."

She smiled at him, "and trust me, you will be. I've never wanted anyone other then or more then you, and that won't ever change."

Jake smiled at that and they kissed again.

* * *

It was about half an hour after the joys of shopping for exotic lingerie, the two decided it was time to eat. Jake was sitting with the bags after getting himself a burger and drink from the stand in the food court, while Raven was still waiting for her food from the Mongolian stand. While quietly munching his fries, Jake was scanning the crowd, an old habit from sitting an eating by himself. 

His eyes had stopped on a group of four decent looking women. In the back of his mind, he was profiling them, when one of them noticed his stare and waved. Jake just sat there and didn't respond.

Raven stood a bit away and had seen the woman wave and Jake not doing anything. She wondered what he was up to as she saw the same woman get up and approach her boyfriend. As she sat down, Raven could feel her blood boil with jealousy.

Back at the table, a brunet sat down where Jake had intended Raven to sit. So her action raised an eyebrow.

"Hi," she said in a chipper voice, "I couldn't help noticing how you were looking at me and my friends. You want to join us?"

"Sorry," replied Jake in a cold manner, "I'm here with someone."

She got a look in her eye as she softly rubbed her finger along the back of his hand that he had on the table.

Raven was about to walk right over and slap them both for the action, when Jake's hand the woman had been rubbing snatched up and grabbed the woman by the wrist.

"No," he said with a fire in his eyes that scared the woman, "means no. I got no interest in a one nightstand, and I got even less interest in you. So why don't you leave before you get yourself hurt." With that, he pushed her arm away.

"Fine," she said, trying to show that she wasn't scared, but failing horribly, "be that way. I…I bet your gay. Stupid homo." She laughed like she had made up a great insult.

"I wouldn't call my boyfriend that," said a cold voice over her shoulder. As the woman turned her head, she saw Raven standing there. Raven spoke quietly at the girl, "I happen to know, he can be a real devil, and pissing me off will get you killed even quicker." With that, Raven made her eyes glow, which scared her even more.

Without another word, she ran quickly back to her table, trying not to cry from her fear of the two.

Raven nodded that she left, the sent a death glare to Jake. Slamming her tray down, she got right in his face, "ok, now that's over with, care to explain what it was all about?"

Jake just shrugged, "she got the wrong idea."

Raven growled, "kind of hard not to get the wrong idea when you were checking her and her friends out."

"But I wasn't, I was profiling them," he replied with a straight face.

"Bullshit," she said. She raised a hand to slap him.

"Call it what you will," he said, stopping her, "but looking at her and her friends, all I saw was two sluts, a bitch, and the one who came over here I had labeled a whore, and I was right in that guess."

She just stood there, frozen, while he gently took her wrist and kissed the back of her hand, then looked into her eyes and she saw the love he had for her. "I'm sure you heard me tell her I had no interest in her, and I wasn't lying about it. Your stuck with me Raven, no matter what happens or what would get in our way. I love you, and no one else."

Raven sighed. She was pissed, but he was calming her down. "You have no interest in her. Or her friends." He just shook his head.

"No, and if you don't believe me, while I look through the room, I can tell you what I think about everyone here."

To test him, Raven sat down and looked about the food court, her eyes falling on a girl eating pizza. She nodded in that direction and Jake followed her gaze.

"22, single," he said, "scared of many things and doesn't go out very often. More then likely also doesn't have many friends."

Raven gave a look at him and he shrugged. She looked again, this time, a girl with a book in one hand and corn dog in the other.

"20, engaged," he said, "but not sure if she wants to marry. The ring is on her right finger. Bookworm, spends most free time reading and more then likely also does not have very many friends."

'Ok,' Raven thought to herself, 'maybe he isn't lying.' She didn't feel anything towards them coming of him. So she looked back at the four.

"21 all," he said, "one likes things her way and won't take no for an answer. Another will sleep with anything, male or female, if it gives her a look of lust. The third is more reserved, but will become the life of the party if drinks to much alcohol. The final is a loud mouth, thinks she smart even will others put her down."

Raven sighed. She looked at Jake with a small smile, "Ok, I believe you. I'm sorry."

Jake just smiled. Then he looked at Raven, "19, taken. Is strong willed and will back her friends if she thinks it right. Not one for bright things and enjoys alone time."

She gave him a look, "you can finish now."

Jake smiled, "I know, but I thought you would at least wanted to know what I saw in you first time we meet."

She smiled, "and now."

Jake just got a loving look in his eye as he leaned his head back, "words can't describe how I see you." He looked back at her, "I love you, and that's all I can say."

She smiled as she leaned over the table and gave him a kiss, "I love you too."

* * *

A few hours later, they walked into yet another store that was near the large fountain in the middle of the mall. The one store Raven would get any street clothes that she would be willing to wear from. 

Hot Topic.

As Raven began to browse, Jake dropped the bags he was caring for them at the counter, and then began to look himself.

He did keep an eye on Raven as she was looking at pants in her size, when a shirt caught his eye.

Raven picked up a couple of shirts and pants that looked promising. She asked the clerk if there was a fitting room here, which he pointed to the back of the story. As she made her, she brushed by Jake, who was looking at a shirt that bore a Metallica logo.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm going to go try these on. Be back out in a minute." He nodded and she moved on.

Unknown to the two lovers, they were begin watched. The scared man nodded his signal. Now they had to wait for there chance.

* * *

Jake nodded, thinking he'd get this shirt, when a noise caught his attention. He placed the shirt the shirt back and stepped outside the store. He began to scan the area, as his gut tightening. 

A flicker of movement from his side caught his attention. As he looked, reflexes took over as he ducked a knife that had been thrown at him.

He shot back up with his right hand going behind his back for his one gun that he brought, and looked to see the knife impaled in the wall. He looked at the direction from where it came from and saw who threw it.

A woman in he early twenties stood in the middle of the walkway. Wearing a two-piece black dress, her top ending at her mid drift and starting again at her waist, finally ending at her knees. At this distance, he could see something on her left ankle, but he couldn't make it out.

"You will finally die for you crimes monster," she screamed as she lifted her hand above her head.

"Listen lady," shouted back Jake, still gripping his gun behind his back but still not drawing it, "I don't know who you are, but you will stand down."

"I will not," she growled back, even though he still heard her, seeing as how the crowd had died down to watch, "you killed my love at Batur, no you will die for your sin." Jake blinked at this information as he watched a long staff appear in the hand above her head. The staff was a pretty good length and had a handle a little closer at one end. A moment later, a curved blade attached itself to the other end, forming it into a scythe.

And without another word, she launched her attack at Jake, who drew on her approaching figure.

* * *

Raven heard Jake shout something to someone, but wasn't sure what was going on as she rushed to put her uniform back on. As she finished slipping on her boot, she grabbed her communicator as she exited the dressing room. 

Only to be grabbed from behind and have her arms pinned by her attacker. And whoever it was, they were strong. As she tried to chant and use her powers to get the person to release her, and second person stepped in front of her and placed a pad over her mouth and nose, preventing any sound to come out.

She tried to struggle, but soon found herself falling asleep. She figured it had to be chloroform. A she quickly faded, the only thing that she could really make out was the man in front of her had a scar over his eye.

She couldn't even come up with a last thought as she lost all consciousness.

As soon as the daughter of their master slumped within the shorter mans arms, the scared man removed the pad from her face. The shorter man huffed her onto his shoulder.

"Which way brother," he asked.

"It would not be wise to go out the front," said the scarred man, "so we must retreat through the back."

The shorter man nodded, and as quickly as they came, they were gone, just as the sound of a single gunshot sounded.

* * *

Author's note (1): if no one has ever heard of this store, it is an exotic female lingerie store that I have seen (I am a guy, of course I'm going to drool) walking through the mall near me. 

And don't forget to check out my C2 for all of the other stories related to this one. And if you have anything you want to ask me, send me, etc, check out my Forum as well. You can find both under my profile page.

Next time: Hunter's Vendetta

So you better get ready… 


	61. Hunter’s Vendetta

I own, ah hell, you people know the story. (As in I own Jake and the organization, and nothing else)

Author's note: ok, this is basiclly just a fight chapter. And it is a bit graphic, but I just felt like writing it that way. Hope you people still like it.

To my reviewers:

Valda:D Yes, always on one thing. And I should have figured the RobStar stuff was your fav, you've only told me how many times? Thanks for the review.

Hotshot45: A comment will be made this chapter about that by Jake. Thanks for the review and hope you like it.

ShockTreatment: Glad I did your OC well, and as for Raven, people do change and she's been with Jake for ten months at least, so she's going to have changed quite a bit in that sense. But she's still going to be sarcastic, dark, things like that. And as for the little girl, no. I didn't get her from any TV show. Movie, anime, etc. It should be easy. White, Black. Light, Dark. Good, Evil. God, don't complicate things for everyone, lol. Don't worry, I'm just picking on you. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.

Beforemidnite: of course Raven was kidnapped, not everything can go right. And glad you like Jake how Jake could read people. He gained that from his training. Thanks for the review.

von Rhettenstien: Np, whatever it takes to help. Mystery girl? As in those two little girls, or an OC I've written in that I've forgot about? And I'll tell you now, the two people that took Raven are not demon, cause if they were, Jake would have felt them and they would have been taken out before they tried anything. As for the uniforms, Nightwing is in the black jumpsuit with the blue bird symbol in front (I don't think I ever mentioned that). And beast's uniform is the same design, just made out of something new is all. And no, I don't mind. I mean, it makes sense, you can't go everywhere in costume. Thanks for the review and hope to see your story up soon.

And everyone else, please R&R.

* * *

Jake pulled the trigger, sending a stun round flying at his attacker, hoping to drop her quick. 

But as we all very well know, nothing goes as planned.

As the bullet traveled towards Kersis, she brought her Scythe down through the path of the bullet. With the spark off the blade, she cut the bullet in half.

She spun around in midair, still coming after Jake with the intent of taking his head off.

Jake dropped and rolled when she was upon him, rolling to his left. He stopped on his right knee, snapping the gun back out at her. Shooting sideways, he sent two more rounds at his opponent. He knew straight on fight might not work, but off balance should.

But she surprised him again. Spinning the weapon in her hand, she created a shield with the Scythe, deflecting the bullets in other directions.

By now, people were running all over, trying to get away from the combatants. Jake had hoped someone made a call to the police and Titans. Right now, he could use the support.

'And where the hell is Raven,' thought Jake.

"Stop running," she yelled as she spun to her left, bringing her hand into a throwing motion. As she spun back towards Jake, her left hand shot out, shooting a fireball at him.

"Oh fuck me," Jake cursed as he jumped to the side. He didn't quite make his way out of the blast zone. So when the fireball hit where he stood, he was sent flying into a pillar, back first and upside down. He dropped to the ground on his head and fell onto his side.

Rolling upright, he cracked his neck. He didn't break his neck (or else he'd be dead) but that still hurt. Jake opened his closed eyes, and they widened.

Bringing up his left arm, he managed to block the scythe, as Kersis was aiming for his head. And she had hit with such force, that he thought it should have broken. 'Thank you Gizmo,' he thought to himself, being that his new robotic arm just saved his life.

He looked back in the growling face of Kersis, "as much as I like tangoing with you, I've got better things to do and a girlfriend to find.'

She growled, fire in her eyes, "By now, that half demon bitch will more then likely be in the hand of her father's followers." Jake's eyes widen, and she went on, giving an evil smile, "A lover for a lover. You killed my fiancée at Batur. I almost died, and it was all because of you. You should have died, so you would never would be able to kill others like you have." She stood up, readying another fireball, "but killing you myself is oh so much sweeter."

She reared back, ready to throw, when a beam of blue energy hit her in the side. Kersis was sent flying into another pillar ten feet away.

"Booya," called Cyborg. He and the other Titans came up to where Jake was sitting, who had recovered from the shock of Kersis's news.

Nightwing looked over at him, "any idea who she is."

Jake stood, taking the gunbelt with his second gun and extra ammo that Terra handed him, nodding, "a rogue hunter. Survivor of Batur."

The Titans knew the story behind that, and they were surprised. Jinx spoke first for the group, "I thought there were no survivors."

"There weren't," said Jake, watching the woman get up from the pillar where she had been slammed into.

She looked at the group, discuss in her eyes and in her voice, "This has nothing to do with you children."

Nightwing brought out his staff, "You fight one of us, you fight with all of us."

Jake placed a hand on his arm, "she's right." He looked back at Jake shocked, "this is our fight. I need you guys elsewhere." He sent a death look at Kersis, "she's working with someone that took Raven. Make sure everyone here is clear, then find her."

"And what about her," asked Beast.

Jake stepped in front of Nightwing, "if she's got any info, I'm going to beat it out of her."

"Alright Jake," said Nightwing, placing his staff back on his belt, "Its your call. Beast, Star, check for civilians on the second level. Terra, Jinx, sweep this level, Cyborg, you're with me. Move."

With that, the Titans moved off, searching for people and clues. At that just left the two hunters to face off in a life or death fight.

Kersis smiled, "so are you accepting death, monster?"

Jake gave her a look, "I don't think you heard me. I want any info you got on where the people you work with took Raven, and if you don't give it to me, I'm going to beat it out of you."

She gave me a cocky look, "please, you haven't hit me once. What makes you think you're even in the same league with me?"

"I wasn't playing for keeps before," said Jake. In a flash of movement, Jake's guns were in his hands, pulling the triggers.

Kersis managed to spin her scythe quick enough to form her shield. When Jake paused is his fire, she rushed him. When she reached him, she tried for a vertical strike.

But Jake saw it coming. He spun to his left, getting next to her. When he was, he brought the gun in his left hand against the back of her head.

She was just a bit faster when he pulled the trigger; managing to only loss a couple strands of hair rather then anything more.

As she tried to move to a reverse strike, Jake holstered his guns, then tackled her, forcing her to drop her scythe. The two move across the lower level and into a glass window that lead to a jewelry store. As the glass broken, Jake kept going. Lifting her up, he slammed her back into a display case, shatter the glass protecting it as well.

Kersis shouted in pain when she went through both pieces of glass. She slid down to the ground, trying to recover from the shock when Jake grabbed her throat.

"Now," he growled, "who took Raven and where did they take her?"

Kersis smiled, "wouldn't you like to know?"

Jake nodded, "yes, I would." He drew a handgun with his free arm, placing it against her right kneecap, "now talk, or you won't be walking for a while."

Kersis just smiled, glancing over Jake's shoulder. Jake would have ignored that gesture, had it not been for the scraping noise he heard.

Looking over his should, her saw the scythe stand up on its own, then flying at him with a good amount of speed behind it.

Jake jumped sideways, dodgeing the flying weapon, and watched it stop less then an inch from its owner's eye. She smiled as she grabbed it while it hovered in midair. Kersis stood up and looked at Jake, "sorry sweetheart, but this is my weapon. Just getting it away from me isn't enough."

She charged yet again at Jake, ignoring the pain in her back. Jake jumped out of the way, and using his claws, managed to get onto a pillar. Rather then sit and find out if Kersis could cut through concrete, Jake made his way up to the second level of the mall.

Kersis smiled, "you think you can get away that easy." She reared back, as she came forward; she put a lot of force behind her scythe. She literally threw the weapon in her hand with such force, that it became an airborne buzz saw.

And it was going straight for Jake.

"Fuck," he cussed, diving away from it. It passed right through the railing he had just gone over like it was a hot knife through melted butter, and the scythe kept going. It went through the roof of the mall, exposing power lines, and went along the roof. Jake watched as power lines fell to the ground, most still live. He also watched the scythe as it turn around and come back his way.

"Alright," he growled, "I'm done fucking around." This time, he stood his ground, not giving an inch. As it came closer, Jake raised his left hand, bracing himself.

If he was off by even half a second, his arm would be ruined. He mumbled to himself, almost like a prayer, "lady luck be kind."

Clash

His hand closed just right. Jake just caught the scythe by the blade. But he wasn't done yet, he could feel the weapon try and return to its master.

And he heard Kersis shout, "what the fuck are you doing, you fucking monster."

But Jake ignored her, drawing his gun with his free hand. He aimed at the handle, blowing it off with the first shot. 'Two left,' Jake thought in the back of his mind. Next, he aimed at the staff, charging a more powerful round. Again, he blew it to pieces with the first shot. Final, he moved up to the blade. Charging an even more powerful round, Jake turned his eyes away. He blew the blade apart with his last shot. He grunted in pain as his hand was cooked.

Jake looked back at his hand, which was now a mix of metal and flesh. Looking down to the first level, he smiled, "so much for your toy."

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER," she screamed in pure rage, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jake shook his head. Jumping down, he managed to catch a new pillar with his claw and slide down to the first level. Kersis stood with a fireball in each hand. Jake just drew and fired a stun round into her leg. Not enough to knock her out, but enough to drop her.

He walked over, he was done playing games, and each moment he fought with her, the closer to death Raven would come, he knew it. "Now, normally I don't hit woman if I can avoid it," Jake said, picking up Kersis. He looked her dead in the eye, "but you, I can make an exception." He slugged her across the face, sending her to the floor. He grabbed the back of her dress, and began dragging her to where the fountain was. He picked her up, "now, you going to tell me what I want to know?"

She spat in his face.

Jake sighed, "fine." Picking her up, he threw her into the middle of the fountain. It was deepest there, going up to a person's waist. As Kersis got her feet back under her, Jack grabbed a covered part of one of the live power cables. His metal hand helped him from getting shocked too much, but he still had to be careful.

He brought it to the edge of the fountain, and held it over the water. "Now, where is Raven?"

She looked at him, rage still in her eye, she growled out, "all I know is they hang out in a abandoned building near the slums on the south side of Jump city. But you won't be alive long enough to find it."

"I take it your still in the mood to fight," said Jake in a low voice.

"I'll fight you till your dead," she growled back.

Jake sighed, "damn." And he dropped the power cable into the water.

Kersis didn't even get a chance to scream as a hundred thousand plus volts charged through her body. Jake stood and watched as her body jumped and jerk within the electrified water, till she finally fell face down into it. Her body twitched slightly, but Jake knew she was dead.

"Just to be on the safe side," Jake said as he reloaded the gun still in his hand. Taking aim, he put a bullet through the corpses head. Jake had a bad record of people coming back and trying to kill him. So he walked away as the water changed from blue to red.

* * *

Outside of the mall

The police along with the Titans, minus Jake and Raven, stood outside of the mall, waiting.

A random policeman pointed out, "someone's coming."

The police readied their weapon's while the Titan's just watched.

Out stepped Jake, shaking his left hand, which looked a bit charred.

"Lower your weapons," called Nightwing, and the police doing such.

Jake just walked up to the man in charge, and Nightwing came up as well, about to ask what had happen.

But Jake beat him to it, "she's dead." He looked at the policeman, registering the rank of lieutenant, "I'd turn of the power before trying to get the to body."

"Jake," said Nightwing, "We found Raven's communicator inside Hot Topic, but we couldn't find any trace. Cyborg is looking over surveillance videos now."

Jake shook his head, "I know where she is." He looked at a police carrying a shotgun, "hey, can I borrow that?"

The cop handed to shotgun over to Jake, who check and founded it loaded. Before Jake started off, he looked at Nightwing, "before I forget, in Hot Topic, behind the counter, should be a bunch of bags. They belong to Raven and I, can someone grab them and take them back to the Tower."

Nightwing nodded, "I'll have Terra take them back now, while the rest of us go with you."

Jake just shook his head, "sorry, but this is personal. Besides, its Trigon's followers that has her." He turned and walked, placing the shotgun on one shoulder, speaking over the other, "And besides, it's going to be a slaughter, and I don't want any of you to watch."

Nightwing just watch Jake walk to where his truck was still park.

The lieutenant watched him as well, "you sure he'll be ok."

"Frank," said Nightwing, using the policeman's first name, "I would be more worried about who has Raven then him."

* * *

Southside of town: Slums

John took a hit of the weed, before passing it to Bob. All they had to do was sit and make sure no one got through to interrupt to ritual. No one said they couldn't get high. The only one yet to take a hit was Chris, but he was next, so it didn't matter.

Crash.

A black combat boot kicked in the front door. As the door bounced off the hinges a lone figure with a scar across his face stepped through, raising a shotgun that was in his hand.

"Hi," he said, "I'm with the city cleaning crew."

BOOM

The shotgun roared in the stranger's hands, hitting Chris with the full blast. Chris slammed into the wall, and slid down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. The stranger moved to his next victim as he chambered a new round. He fired again before the guy could even get off the couch.

The last one still alive had a wet spot on his pants that was growing. The shotgun wielding manic pointed the barrel at him and loaded another round.

"I have one question," he said in a cold voice to show he wasn't playing, "where is she?"

John did his best to speak, this guy knew his master's daughter was here, and he didn't want to die, not yet. "Down, downstairs. Behind the door," point to a closed door on the other side of the entrance, "it leads down. End of the hall. Now please, show mercy."

The stranger looked at the door, then back at John, "death is a mercy." And with the third shot, John slumped to the ground, the weight of his head no longer on his shoulders.

Jake dropped the shotgun on the ground and walked over to the door the scum told him. Not even bothering with the doorknob, he kicked it in. Inside, he found the stairs leading down. After the short flight, he ended up in a short hallway with two doors. One in back, one halfway down.

He went and checked the one half way down. Inside, he found three men out cold on cots. Moving slowly, and unsheathing a single claw, Jake managed to slit all of their throats. Last thing he wanted was someone came up behind him if he was involved in a fight.

Stepping back outside, he proceeded to the end of the hall.

As he approached the doorway, he heard voices on the other side, "She is now ours, my brothers. Daughter of our master, Trigon. Soon, he will grace us with his presence, and we will be able to truly honor him as the god he is."

Jake mumble, "yea fucking right." And for the third time that night, he busted open a door with his foot.

Inside, he saw Raven passed out under a fancy silk blanket and a scared man in a deep red robe over her, with a ceremonial knife in hand. Around the room, were five more men in similar robes.

"How about," Jake said, "You step away from her and I kill you guys quickly."

"Brothers," said the scared man, pointing at me, "destroy him so I can perform the ceremony."

The others stood and faced me, drawing knives.

"Fine, you boys want to play with blades," Jake said with an evil smile, "then I'll play with blades."

Snikt

Snapping his wrists out, Jake unsheathed his claws. As the others stood in shock, my grin grew feral, "time to find out why the Angel I love calls me a devil."

Jake launched at the closest man, claws slashing through his neck. One got behind Jake and stabbed Jake with his knife. Jake turned and grabbed his arm and pulled him to the ground, following up with putting his left hand's claws through the mans spinal cord. Another brave follower tried to strike, but Jake block. Jake's right hand impaled it's claws into the man's stomach, then lower chest, finally, through the mans heart, killing follower number three.

Number four tried coming down on Jake like the second, but Jake saw it coming. He blocked the blow, and grabbed the man's wrist, forcing him to drop the blade. Jake brought his left elbow up into the man's, shattering it like nothing. Turning around, Jake threw the follow on the ground, then pulling backwards, broke the mans shoulder. Jake finished the follower off by smashing his fist into the back on the man throat, crushing his neck.

In a cry of fear, rather then courage, the last follower tried to double hand cut Jake from behind. Jake leaned back enough to cross arm block the man. Pulling his arms away, Jake sliced the mans arms open. Jake stood, grabbed the man by the robe, and forced his claws through the follower's skull.

As the final follower dropped dead to the ground, Jake drew and fired at the scared man's knife, destroying it.

The scared man looked at him in hatred, "you can not think about stopping the lord's coming."

"Oh, fuck you," said Jake, "number one, research. The only way your so call lord can come to this world is through a portal created on the day of the red sun that followed the blood rain. And that happened a couple years ago already. And hell, I stop him coming through and a few very powerful friends of mine closed the portal to hell. Your lord ain't coming here." Jake approached the table that Raven lay on, "and number two, you don't attack a man's woman and think your going to live."

"Your lying, I have seen the lord's coming," said the scared man.

But Jake wasn't paying attention. He looked at Raven, who luckily was still alive. He lifted the silk blanket a bit, and growled.

He looked at the scared man, "you didn't. You fucking striped her naked to perform a god damn sacrifice. I was going to kill you quick, but now that I know this, it ain't going to happen."

* * *

Five minutes later

Raven slowly woke. She was on a hard surface and on her back. She felt something soft and smooth over her, naked body?

Her eyes snapped open. She was in a room she hadn't seen before. She groaned as a headache started to form, trying to figure where she was. She looked to her right, and her eyes widened. A broken door lead out, and in front of it was five corpses. She looked to her other side and tried not to throw up what remained over her lunch. The sixth body was completely mutilated. She couldn't even tell what the face had looked like.

"Oh, your awake," came a voice.

She shot up, trying to keep the blanket over her. She knew she had no clothes on, so this was as best as she got. She looked back at the door, and breathed a sigh of relief. Coming in was Jake, and by the look of it, he had her cloak and boots.

"You ok," he asked, sitting down on the table next to her.

She nodded her head, "just a headache. What happened?"

Jake sighed, "well, seems like your father's faithful servants didn't get the memo about him not coming. They kidnapped you, I had to fight a rogue hunter that says she survived Batur, then came here and killed these six plus six more outside."

She gave an angry sigh, "for crying out loud, can't I ever get away from this stupid curse."

"Hey," said Jake, as he rubbed her arm, "I'm here now, so even if they don't get a clue, they ain't going to do anything to you. I could say I wouldn't let them try, but my record doesn't really speak for itself."

She smiled at Jake as he grinned back, "that's ok, I guess I'm going to have to get used to it."

Jake nodded, "anyway, I tried to find your clothes, but this was all that was intact. Your leotard and underwear look like they had been cut off. I didn't mange to find these together," he held up her cloak and boots, "and I don't mind going shirtless."

She smiled at the thought, "been without enough times."

Jake sighed, "I know, if I wasn't paid for fighting demons, I might have gone broke on clothing."

Raven actually laughed at that comment. She took the two items of cloth as Jake took his shirt off. She slipped it on first. It was actually a longer one, reaching just under her ass. She slipped on her boots before standing up. She slipped on her cloak, and asked without turning to it, "what happened to the body behind the table."

Jake give it an angry glare, "he had you stripped for the ceremony. No one but me sees you naked."

Raven smiled at his possessiveness. He didn't show it often, but it was cute to her when he did.

They walked out together, back up stairs, and outside to where Jake parked his truck. Night had fallen over the city, and the two couldn't wait till they got home.

Jake sighed, "We never did get furniture."

* * *

And don't forget to check out my C2 with all the stories that have to do with this, as well as my forum. And please leave a review for the other stories 

Next time: Helping Hands

_So you better get ready…_


	62. Helping Hands

I own Jake and the Organization

Authors note: this is the last 'filler' chapter, so if you don't like this chapter, i'm sorry. The majority of this chapter has to do with ABC channel's Extreme Makeover: Home Edition. It would take to long to explain, but go to and look for it there to find out what they do. I will make note that the openning of my next major part is at the end of this chapter. So hope you enjoy.

To my reviewers:

ShockTreatment: thanks for the review, and I know they seem tough, but thsoe two guys were just thugs. They were not demons and having your neck broken or a bullet through the head will kill them. And like i said, they were street thugs, who went up against a highly trained professional. They wouldn't have survived. As for your OC, you never know, this is my story after all.

von Rhettenstien: lol, more likely, jake would have been exicuted for killing so many people. As for dragging it out, this wasn't a major story point, this chapter and the past couple have been fillers that I put in before I start my next major part. Thanks for the review, and I know this isn't going to be as cool, but I hope you still like it,

Valda: of course not, getting what they were after would have been to easy. And remember, Jake doesn't rage anymore thanks to Raven, but jail time just wouldn't have been right if you ask me. Thanks for the review.

timberfox: like I just said, getting what they were after would have been to easy. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.

And everyone else, please R&R.

* * *

'I hate false leads,' thought Jake as he was driving back towards the city. He had gotten orders to find a demon wandering the forest near the hideout, but it was no demon. It was some kind of creature, but it didn't alert his sense, and it was actually intelligent, so Jake had a nice chat with the thing. So now he was heading back to the tower, hoping to find something to do when he got there. 

They had been back in the tower for about a month now, and after a third try (the second being interrupted by Mad Mod) he and Raven managed to get furniture in there new home.

As he drove, he came across a home that was just starting to be built by a bunch of people in blue shirts.

"Hello," said Jake to himself.

He looked around at a distance, and smiled when he saw the logo for Extreme Makeover: Home edition. He was a fan of the show and had no idea they were coming to Jump city.

He pulled up to a parking spot and got out. Jake stood next to his truck and smiled, thinking to himself, 'hero's help, so why the fuck not?'

Jake walked up to a guard, who stopped him. "I'm sorry sir, I can't let you through unless you have business."

Jake smiled as he pulled out his communicator, "Oh, I'm sure I can help somewhere. I'm Jake Spiegel."

The guard's eyes widen, then reach for his radio, "This is Paul at the north entrance. You guys have no idea who just showed up."

"Paul," came back a female voice, "we're far enough behind to where we do not want to play games. Now what is it?"

Paul pressed the send button, "I've got a Titan here, and he wants to help."

For a good couple of minutes, there was only silence. Finally, the female voice came back over, "Nice one Paul, but I told you the we're behind schedule, so quit fooling around."

Jake motioned him to hand over the radio. Paul gave it to Jake, who said into, "I have my paperwork if you want to see it."

Again silence.

For a good long time.

Then finally, "who was that?"

"This is Jake Spiegel," Jake replied, "and I would like to give a hand with the house if you let me."

There was another short silence, when the voice came back, "we'll take any help we can get. Someone will be there in a moment to escort you in."

Jake smiled as he handed the radio back to the security guard.

A few minutes later, Jake was escorted to the 'control center' of the show that was on location.

A young gentleman with a wide smile came up and shook Jake's hand, "I didn't believe it when I was told, but I believe it now. My name is Mark Pullman, and I'm one of the producers here. I make sure things happen. But god, being told a Titan wants to help with a build, that just makes my week."

Jake smiled back, "well, hell, I'm a fan of the show. Of course I'm going to help out when you in town. You should have called."

Mark laughed, "well, I didn't know."

Jake shrugged, then asked, "so, who's the family."

Make grabbed a picture off the table, "The Jindrak family, a father and two sons. Father's name is Adam and the two boys are Josh and Tommy."

Jake took the photo, and his eye's widened, "good god."

Mark looked at him in surprise, "what's wrong?"

Jake blinked and shook his head. He looked back at Mark, "I know them, the father at least. He own's a diner off the freeway, right?"

Mark nodded, "yea, a small family diner."

Jake smiled, "back when Blood took over the city, I had to walk back to Jump. I stop there for some water, when three guys tried to rob the place. I took them out, and the guy gave me his truck and a shotgun that was in the rack. Had he not given them to me, we may not be standing here today."

Jake looked right at Mark, "tell me what I can do to help, I'm in this till the job's done."

Mark's smile shrank a bit, "that's great, but there's a problem. Between the rain slowing the curing process of the concrete and our first construction company that we hired went under. Short story, the family comes home in two days, and we won't have a house."

Jake blinked. He sighed, rubbing his head, "ok, first question. How of the design people are here?"

Mark thought for a moment, "Ty, Paul, Tanya, Michel, and Preston."

Jake nodded, "ok, and who is your contractor now?"

Mark took another moment to think, "JC construction is who's here now."

Jake nodded, "ok, if you want the family home on time, I need to meet with the designers and I need the construction people to move all of the building supplies there using to as close to the house as they came, without damaging it."

Mark blinked, "what will that do?"

Jake just put a hand on the producer's shoulder, "Just trust me on this."

* * *

At the Titan Tower

Raven was reading a book in the main room at the moment. Jake had gone off to follow a lead and she didn't feel like waiting in the apartment for him to come back. With her was Dick and Kori, quietly chatting.

When the communication system alert came up.

Dick went over to the computer and brought up the call.

Jake's face appeared on the screen, and Dick asked what was wrong.

"Well," came the reply, "I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind doing a bit of community service. I was on the way back, when I noticed Extreme Makeover was working here. I talk with the producer and found out the dinner owner I told you guys about, well, it's his house they're working on. I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind pitching in. And Raven, if your there, I do need you here."

Raven came into view, "why do you need me?"

Jake smiled, "well, you're the only person I know that can make a transmutation circle big enough and fast enough to help. The family come's home in two days, and there is no house."

"So you want to use alchemy to build it for them," she said.

Jake just nodded.

Raven smiled, "let me change into uniform."

"And I'll talk to the others," said Dick, "and if they agree, we'll all be there soon."

"Jake nodded again, "ok, I'll be waiting."

* * *

Back at the site, a little while later

All the Titan's agreed that this would be a cool thing to be a part of. So once geared up, they went to the site. They were lead to the tent that Jake and five other people were in.

The five other people were all smiled, there eyes disbelieving. Jake just looked over his shoulder and smiled, "hey, glad you guys could come."

Nightwing waved it off, "hey, were only glad to help."

Cyborg thumbed over his shoulder, "yea, and you weren't kidding about there not being a house."

The titans looked over the group of five. Preston was a fairly big guy with dark hair with jeans and a black shirt on. Michel was just a bit shorter then Preston, an in a sports coats and slacks. The only female of the group was Tanya, who came close to Raven's height, with shoulder length chestnut hair. Paul was of decent build with graying hair and three days stubble on his face and wide rim glasses. Around his waist was his carpenter's belt. The final person was Ty, who had thick spiked hair, wearing shorts and muscle shorts, was in charge of the design team.

Jake waved at them, "Titans, design team. Design team, meet the Titans."

They were just to stunned to talk.

Beast smiled, "guess they never meet celebrities before." He finished buy wiping back his hair to try for an appealing look.

Jake shook his head, 'don't even try beast. Anyway, where were we?"

Tanya recovered first, "oh, um, well, I'm doing Tommy's room. He's really into computers and electronics."

"Is he really," asked Cyborg.

Tanya nodded, and Cyborg asked, "Mind if I help you with that?"

Tanya gave a wide smile, "I would love it."

Jinx glared, "just keep you hand to yourself lady, he's spoken for."

Tanya blink, "ok, no problem."

Cyborg's one human cheek blushed.

Ty smiled at his teammate, before saying, "and I've made Adam's room my special project."

Jake nodded, "ok, Preston. Do you have any special plans?"

Preston shook his head.

"Ok," said Jake, "you and Nightwing are going truck shopping. I kind of lost the guys last truck, so I'm going to pay for a new one. I'm trusting you two to get one. Go as big as you want with it, and don't forget the bells and whistles."

Preston nodded, "no problem."

"Ok, Raven, you ready," asked Jake.

She just nodded.

Jake smiled, "ok, who he wants to see some magic?"

A moment later, the two were standing by the unbuilt house, and everyone else was back. The crowd had gathered to watch the two heroes.

"Ready, Angel," asked Jake, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

She nodded underneath her hood. Jake nodded for her to start. Raising her arms, she chanted, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Black streams of energy danced around the foundation and building supplies, forming a circle within the dirty.

Within the circle, a strange design appeared as the black energy dance for a moment longer, then finally faded away.

"Here goes," yelled Jake, clapping his hands together. He dropped just outside of the circle, placing his hands on it.

The circle began to glow in a deep red, soon, the red began to take shape flames that remain within the circle.

The people watching, there eyes went wide when the supplies disappeared, growing even wider when they began to appear again, standing as if already built.

Within moments, a two-story home stood where only a foundation was before.

Jake stood up and wiped sweat off of his brow, reaching into his pocket. He turned, and looked at Ty, "he Ty, the house is all yours," tossing the man a set of keys.

Ty blinked, completely amazed, "are you serious?"

Jake waved back at the house, "see for yourself."

Ty didn't need to be told twice, as he yelled, "we have a house, lets move in some furniture."

* * *

Fast Forward to the arrival of the family

The family had come home and seen the house and meet with the design team. They hadn't even gone in the house will Ty dropped the bombshell on them

"I won't lie to you, we have had nothing but problems this week," he said to the father, "but a certain fan who wanted to help, told us how you helped him, and well, he's one person we would have been crazy to turn away. Without his help and the help of his team, we would have never finished." Ty brought his arm back in a sweeping motion, "may I introduce the Titans. Nightwing, Starfire, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast, Terra, Raven, and Jake."

The Titans came out in that order, all with smiles and the crowd went wild. The family's eyes were wide, the size of plates easy.

The father almost fell on his backside, had Preston and Ty caught him before he fell to far. The two children were completely in shock. When they recovered, they went for Cyborg and Beast, giving them hugs.

Jake made his way to the father, holding out his hand, "When I found out this was your house, I said I would be in this till it was finished."

"But," Adam said, "why help me?"

Jake smiled, "had it not been for you, I would have never made it to Jump city in time and we would have all died by Blood's hand. I owed you."

Adam shook Jake's hand, "believe me, I thought lending my truck was payback for stopping those three."

Jake shrugged, "still I owe you for losing your truck, which I am sorry for. But believe me, I made up for that." He brought his hand up to the Ford F150 super cab that was in the garage, which opened with the remote in Cyborg's hand.

"For your small, old truck," said Jake with a smile from the father's expression, "to a new, huge truck with more bells on it then most can over, I would say that is a step up." Jake pulled out a set of keys, "and my friend, its yours."

"Oh," Adam panted out, "my god. Thank you." He slammed into Jake with a hug bear hug.

Ty smiled and patted the man on the back, "would you like to see the inside of your house?"

"God yes. If this is what's on the outside, I can't even imagine what you've done inside," said the father.

As the family and Ty walked up to the front door, the Titans and the rest of the design team hung back.

The producer came over and shook Nightwing's hand, "I can't begin to tell you how lucky we are that you came along."

Nightwing smiled back at the producer, "believe, we were happy to help."

Star gave a bright smile, "yes, and if you ever return, please tell us. I'm sure we would be able to help with another makeover." Everyone smiled, knowing the Nightwing managed to explain what the show did.

"Believe me," said the producer with a nod, "that's not something I'm going to forget."

The Titans waved goodbye to the design team and head home. They had worked around the clock for the past two days to insure the family came home on time and to a wonderful house.

* * *

Jake and Raven's apartment

Jake and Raven entered their home, Jake's arm around Raven's shoulder.

"Who knew a false lead would have lead to that," he said with a sigh.

She looked at him, "what, do you regret it?"

He gave her a look, "of course not. Just saying is all."

She smiled as she yawned, "well, I don't regret it ether, but it will be nice to sleep all through the night for once."

Jake smiled, "sorry Angel, but I don't think I'd be very good tonight."

She smacked him in the stomach, "not that way. I just want some sleep. That can wait till tomorrow."

Jake sighed, "thank god. As much as I enjoy you, I'm just to tired."

The two quickly got ready for bed, not wanting to wait for there warm bodies to sleep up next to each other.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Galaxy

A hero of the Galaxy was gathering people for his cause

The great Val-Yor, defeater of the Locrix and the Symobots. He was the galaxy's greatest hero; no one doubted his strength and command ability.

But now, he was gathering arms against a new threat.

He stood in front of a huge mass of people on one of the most transit planets and his message would be heard across the galaxy.

"My brothers of the Stars," he called out to the booming millions, "I have defeat great enemies that would have seen to do you harm. And you believe and trust in me for what is right for the galaxy. And I thank your for placing such trust in me. But a new threat arises, one that we have ignored for to long. The Troq."

At that word, everyone in the crowd had grown silent. The troq was the people of Tamaran mostly kept to themselves, but now their hero was calling them a threat, why?

Val-Yor went on, "they are a barbaric race who refuses to change there ways in order to become one with the rest of us. I believe that one day, the will have enough in numbers to push out into our homes and kill us while we sleep, and I refuse to let that happen. So I call to all of the people of the Stars, the ones I am honored to call my brothers, will you fight with me?"

Cries of cheer could be heard through out the galaxy, all rallying to Val-Yor's cause. The troqs would not be allowed to live.

In the back of the group, the raven-haired sister of Starfire looked on in horror. She had been released from her second prison term, and was looking to mend her problems, but this would make things worse for everyone. She couldn't even return to her home because of her sister banning her for life.

An observer turned and spotted her, "look, a troq, kill it."

Backfire's eyes went wide, as she turned and took off as fast as she could. While behind her, weapons were discharged and trash was thrown at her.

Blackfire wasn't sure what she could do, but she had to warn her people, but how.

Her only hope was Starfire. Even though she hated going to her sister, she was the only person she even had a chance with that would listen to her. But Tamaran was still her home.

'I have to do this,' Blackfire though as she left the planets atmosphere, 'or else my people won't have a chance.'

* * *

don't you people just hate me? Don't forget to R&R this and the storys in my C2: demon hunter stories for more on the OC's you see here. And don't forgot to drop by my forum to ask any questions, present ideas, or submit OC's. 

Next time: Into the Black

_So you better get ready..._


	63. Into the Black

I own Jake and the Organization, nothing else.

Authors note: Ok, for everyone's knowledge, this will be my last crossover within the story (I know, your all upset with that). It will be with an AU version of Robotech, which will have a brief description for those that haven't seen the show. Hope everyone enjoys it.

To my reviewers:

Valda: thanks for the cute comment, but hey, the Titan's need to do something nice like that every once in a while. And yes, your one of three people (myself included) that knows what's coming up. So enjoy, and thanks for the review.

ShockTreatment: Well, I know what you say about Blackfire, but what I do in this story, I hope you really won't blame her. But earliest, that will be next chapter. Thanks for the review.

von Rhettenstien: I had always planned something in space since the beginning, so really its part of the plan. As for the length, this is part 5 out of 6 in the story, so its almost finished. Thanks for the review, and glad you still like it after so long.

Beforemidnite: well, figure a month between chapters, and really, if no one attacks the city, something could be up. Its kind of like the other chapter where I said the Titans had stopped Control Freak or Cinderblock, or something like that. And thanks for the review, and glad you like it.

And everyone else, please R&R.

* * *

Titan's Tower: Interrogation Room

"So," Jake said with his arms crossed, looking into the room that Starfire's sister Blackfire was in, "do we trust her enough to go along with this?"

Cyborg didn't seem to like her very much, "how do we know this ain't some kind of bluff? Wouldn't put it past her to try."

Jinx looked over at him, "and what about me. Would you be asking the same things if I were in her shoes?"

Cyborg gave a confused look, "no, I care for you to much to not believe you."

"But all the same," said Nightwing, rubbing his chin, "I do think I would treat her any different, no offence ether of you two. How could we know Jinx was to trust back when she was first no longer bond to Blood? How do we know she wanted to change, we had no idea."

Before Cyborg could reply, Starfire spoke, "And now, the same thing is with my sister. I wish to trust her, but I am not certain if I should."

Jake sighed, "what about the galactic prison she went to? Any chance we could talk to them, see if she broke out or something?"

Nightwing shook his head, "we have no clue as to how to reach them."

Terra looked over at Raven, "did you feel anything off when she was telling us what she saw."

Raven shook her head, "no, as far as I could feel, she was telling the truth."

There were a couple of sighs among the group.

"Night," said Jake looking over at him, "mind if I took a bit of time with her? Maybe with me talking to her, I could come up with something as to whether or not we trust her."

Nightwing rubbed the back of his head, thinking it over. Finally, he nodded his head, "alright, go for it. But don't get to close and don't relax to much in case she gets free."

Jake nodded as he moved to the door of the interrogation room Blackfire was sitting in.

Jake stepped in with a blank look on his face, and Blackfire smiled, "Try to do the right thing, and they don't believe me, so they send the rookie, is that it?"

Jake raised an eyebrow, "oh, I'm no rookie," he said while taking a seat, "far from it actually."

"Yea, sure," said Blackfire, rolling her eyes, "you know, I might be better company with these off." She was replying to the metal arm encasements her hands were in along with the power restriction collar around her neck."

Jake kept his blank face, till he moved his hand at faster then eye speed.

Bang

A single shot fired from the gun on his side, just scratching her cheek, leaving a red line with a trickle of blood.

Blackfire jump out of her seat and onto the floor, staring wide eyed at the firearm in the Titan's hand, and seeing the shell casing on the ground, she yelled at him, "are you fucking crazy."

"No," he said with the hint of a smile, "if I wanted you dead, you would be dead. I'm just showing you I'm no rookie. Now, unless you no longer enjoy walking, I suggest you tell me the real reason you're here."

"I told you already," she said panting.

Jake stood to his feet, grabbed Blackfire by her neck and slammed her into a wall.

By now the other Titan's were ready to move and stop Jake from killing her.

Except Raven, who just mumbled to herself, "he's testing her."

"A little extreme for a test, don't you think," growled Nightwing, try not to shout.

Raven looked at him, "give him a couple more minutes."

Back inside, Blackfire was pinned against the wall, a barrel in her gut, and Jake in her face, "Your record says that you've tried to frame your sister and single handily tried to take over a planet, now why the fuck should I or anyone believe your story."

She gasped for air, "Val-Yor hates the Tamaran people more then anything, a lot of people and races know this. And with taking out two of the galaxies biggest fears, he became a hero to several races and because of that, they would follow him into battle, even against their better judgment."

Jake sighed, as she looked right into his eyes, "he will attack my home, and even though I might have tried to conquer it, I am still loyal to Tamaran, just as you are loyal to earth. I have changed."

Jake looked right back, "Why?"

Blackfire turned away, "I, I would rather not say."

Jake sighed, then set her down, "alright, I believe you. Any idea on just how large of a force this Val-Yor guy has gathered?"

Blackfire shook her head no, and Jake sighed again. "Give me your hands."

She gently lifted her hands and he removed the metal case from her hands, but held on to her a little bit longer, looking at her with his fully pissed off look to prove that he wasn't joking around, "now listen good, cause I am not going to repeat myself. I'm going out on a very small branch trusting you, and if you so much as blink at someone in a way I see threatening, I will shoot you and make sure you die a slow, extremely painful death. And, you, will, feel, every, once, of, it. Am I clear?"

He had scared the shit out of her, but she slowly nodded yes.

He smiled, "good. C'mon"

The two stepped out to se the gathered Titans, all looking at Jake with confusion.

"I trust her," he said, "that she's telling the truth. Between what I've heard from you guys about Val-Yor and the fact she kept to her story, I believe her."

Nightwing glared, "how do you know she's tougher then you and can withstand being shot?"

Jake smiled, "last guy I did that to, stood twice the size of Cyborg and was Black Ops trained. I did the same thing and he told me everything, including his mother's birthday. Believe me, I find out what it is I want to know."

They all gave him a look, between unsure if they should believe him and whether or not they should trust his judgment in Blackfire.

Jake sighed, knowing that of course, "look, anything she does and runs for, I'll take responsibility for, alright."

Nightwing nodded, "fine, but its your head."

Jake nodded, as Cyborg spoke, "The T-ship can hold five, so who's staying behind?"

Beast Boy scratched his head, "what do you mean, who's staying behind?"

"Yes," added Starfire, "My sister and I can withstand space travel, so that frees up my space on the ship."

Cyborg nodded, "I know that Star, but we got three new people and that's only one seat. And the pods can't hold more then one, no buts about it."

"Well," said Jake, "how long would it take for you to prep your ship?"

"God," he said, thinking over everything he had to do, "two hours minimum."

Jake nodded, "well, if I can work it with the organization, I can probably get my ship from the Robotech reality. And that can be fitted as a two seatter. So if say, Raven came with me, that would free up enough space in your ship and everyone could still go."

Cyborg blinked, "you have your own ship."

Jake nodded, rubbing his temple, "yea, but in another reality. It's going to be hell to bring it through."

With that, he turned and started walking out the door, "just give me and Raven a bit of time, but if you're ready to launch, don't wait on us."

* * *

Deep Space: SDF-1

The city of Macross slept peacefully in the evening hours aboard the earth ship, Super Dimensional Fortress one, or SDF-1 for short. After an attack on earth, an untested system was used within an island city, sending the ship as well as the entire island into deep space. The ship was once able to return home, only to be sent away be the people how claimed the ship and all three hundred thousand people dead. Which in turn, was a blessing, as the alien race, the Zentraedi, turned earth into a radioactive wasteland. The SDF-1 would have also been destroyed, had it not been for the efforts of a rouge group of Zentraedi that fought with the SDF-1 and its crew. Now the ship and its inhabitants search for a new home.

But now, a bright light shattered the night of the city, and two new forms appeared upon the city streets.

Jake rolled against the ground, finally stopping on his back. And Raven pretty much had the same landing.

Jake groaned as he shook the cobwebs out of his rattled skull, "now you know how we end up in a reality that doesn't have a hideout, we end up with a couple of scraps and bruises."

Raven glared at her lover, "a little warning would have been nice though."

"Your right," Jake said nodding, "I'm sorry."

Raven sighed as Jake helped her to her feet, "You apologize the right way later. But right now, where do we need to go?"

"First the bridge, that way I can talk with the Captain and get my fighter," said Jake, counting off on his fingers. "Also need to be refitted and get you fitted with a flight suit, I need to load up said fighter."

Raven motioned him to lead, "alright, lets go."

As the two stepped out of the space between buildings where they had landed, a six-wheeled military vehicle pulled up, a sergeant behind the wheel, "excuse me, are you General Spiegel and Ms. Roth?"

Jake nodded and the sergeant saluted, "sir, I have orders to take you straight to headquarters."

Jake gave him a look, "who ordered you?"

"Captain Altair, sir," her replied straight-faced.

Jake just shrugged, "works for me."

* * *

Conference room: Robotech Defense Force Headquarters

Jake and Raven stepped into an already full room. In the middle of a table opposite of the entrance, sat a lone man. He wore the uniform of a highly decorated officer, showing his medals won in the last Earth civil war. A white Captains hat hid the mans graying hair, but not his graying goatee. Jake knew him as Captain Henry Gloval, leader of the RDF forces.

Along the two side tables sat a pair each. On one side was Altair and Daria, both in matching uniforms.

The other side Raven didn't know. One was male, the other female. The male had black hair and was somewhere in his twenties and the female had brown hair that also appeared to be in her twenties. The female wore the same uniform as the two huntress, where as the man wore a pair of navy blue slacks with a red strip down the side.

Jake stood at attention, giving a salute to the Captain.

The captain nodded, talking to Jake in a deep voice, "its quite alright, we both know you out rank me, so we know that it should be I saluting you."

Jake smiled, "still your ship, I'm just the guest."

Gloval gave a laugh, "true. Now would you kindly introduce us to your female friend?"

Jake stepped a side, motioning to Raven who stood a bit behind Jake, "Everyone, this is Raven."

Golval smiled and introduced himself, asking the two officers that she didn't know to introduce themselves.

The female smiled, "I'm Lieutenant Commander Lisa Hayes."

"And I'm Lieutenant Commander Rick Hunter," said Rick, giving his own nod.

Jake smiled, "and as the failed to mention, Rick is in charge of the premiere fighter group here and Lisa is pretty much first mate on the ship."

The two smile a bit, Lisa giving a small blush.

With the pleasantries aside, Jake returned his gaze to the Captain, "sir, with your permission, I would like to take my fighter out of whatever storage its in and returned to me."

"May I ask why," Gloval asked.

"The only ship available does not have enough seats to accompany everyone wanting to get to there destination," Jake replied truthfully, "may ship, fitted with a two seated pod, will help everyone."

Gloval nodded, "very well. Lisa," he said, turning his head towards her, "could you see it done."

Lisa nodded, "yes sir, shouldn't be to much of a problem. If I may?"

Gloval gave his nod and Lisa left, on her way to find Jake's fighter. Gloval turned his look back to Jake, "Is that all you're here for?"

"Well, Raven and I both need flight suits and I was hoping I could get access to weapons storage, because I don't have anything with me," Jake said, crossing his arms.

Gloval was a bit shocked, "may I ask why you need weapons?"

"Where we are going," Jake said, trying to come up with the easiest answer, "may or may not be friendly. And being I have no energy weapons, I felt getting them here would be a better idea."

Gloval took a moment to think, then nodded, "very well, see the armory for what you need."

Jake saluted, "thank you sir." With that, he turned and left, followed out by Rick, Daria, and Altair.

Sitting alone, Gloval pulled out his old pipe and placed a bit of tobacco inside. Gloval felt Jake was hiding something, something big. And whenever Gloval felt something was wrong, he always went for his pipe.

As he lite the tobacco, he thought in the back of his mind, "I hope he hasn't gotten in over his head."

* * *

Prometheus Hanger

Jake was going through his own checklist on his veritech fighter. He was given his own fighter after working out an agreement with a space born scrap yard when the SDF-1 was running low on supplies for making fighters and ammunition. Jake had been given a VF-1S Super Veritech. The basic model was made for captain and higher fighter pilots in charge of the fighter groups. What made it super was the modifications done to his fighter and others like it. On the back were two extra pods that gave the fighter more thrust as well as hold a total of twenty missiles each. There were a few other things but really, they weren't important. But being that it was his personal fighter, Jake had a special paint job. Where most fighters were white and maybe had some kind of nose and top art, his was solid black. In red on ether side of the nose and on the middle of the back were images of wolves. The nose art was wolf heads on ether side bearing fangs, and the back was a full head of a wolf that shown the main, but still looked highly threatening. Jake had also named his fighter, the 'red wolf'

Jake was running of the last of his specs in his fightsuit, a black suit with a matching red wolfs head on the back.

"These things weren't made to be much of anything, were they," he heard Raven say over his shoulder. Jake looked over and saw her in a dark gray jumpsuit. Knowing the Raven didn't like wearing white, he managed to have her flight suit done quickly in a darker color.

He smiled at his girlfriend, "not really, but they keep you alive if the canopy is damaged in some way. You have to admit, that's worth something."

She smiled, "I guess. All set."

Jake nodded, "yea, lets fly."

Jake helped Raven into the back seat of the ship, which was right behind the pilots seat. Making sure she was in and her helmet secured and faceplate down, Jake proceeded to strap himself into his own seat.

And within ten minutes, they were leaving the flight deck, through a white light that headed back to there own home.

* * *

Titan's tower, three hours later

"Launch in three, two, one, launch," counted Cyborg from the front pod of the T-ship. Jake and Raven left for the hideout three hours and Cyborg was done with his launch preparations. They waited for a half an hour after wards as well, but they still hadn't shown up, so Nightwing finally told him to go ahead with the launch.

And when Cyborg finished his count, the four rockets ignited, pushing G force down on the five occupants.

Starfire and Blackfire watched from midair as the ship launch, and the pillar of smoke it was leaving behind.

The Titans were just halfway between the ground and the atmosphere when Nightwing saw something approach the radar. "Single ship, coming right at us."

They the five Titans looked in the direction of the ship.

Against the seas surface, a black dot appeared, and was leaving a trail of water behind it. As the speck moved closer, they could see that it was a fully armed fighter with two engines over the back of the wings.

The radio crackled to life, "glad I told you guys not to wait."

Nightwing hit the radio, "Jake, is that you?"

"Damn right."

Cyborg turn on his radio, "dude, you won't be able to break orbit in that thing."

"On no," came back Jake, "watch me."

The Titans watched as the ship moved a bit more to the water. The moment it was near the island, the fighter pulled up, and with the force behind his engines, the fighter seemed to pulled the water behind him. Now craning their necks, the Titans watched and the engines, now seeing four of them, ignited even further. The fighter was making such speed, the by the time the T-ship broke Atmo, the fighter was right behind them, catching up.

"Woohoo," came Jake's cheer, "I told you."

Then came Raven's voice over the radio, "could you please not do that again."

"Sorry."

The Titan's laughed, and Cyborg said back over, "ok, I'll admit, I was wrong. What is that thing.

"My ship. The VF-1S Super Veritech that I call the Red Wolf," came Jake. "This baby has firepower galore and can almost pull Mach 5."

"Damn dude," Cyborg replied, "what the hell is that thing running."

Before Jake could answer, Nightwing came over the radio, "talk later. We need to get to Tamaran. You two can discuss ships later."

"Right, sorry," came Jake.

And with that, the two ships and the two space flyers were on their way to Tamaran, not knowing what was at stake.

* * *

And don't forget to check out my C2 for all the stories having to do with this one, and my Forum for any questions regarding this story and anything in it. 

Next time: Armada

_So you better get ready…_


	64. Armada

I own Jake and the Organization. If I owned more, Jake would be an actual character and not an OC.

Authors note: Ok, I realize that the first space battle might not be all that great, but its my first time with anything in space, and I just wanted to show what exactly a Veritech can do. Hope everyone still likes it.

To my reviewers:

Valda: well, I could very well make her anything less. Glad you like it and thanks for the review.

Timberfox: What's at stake? Well, if they win, they live. If they lose, then and an entire planet die. Hope that answers that and thanks for the review.

von Rhettenstien: well, they been to Tameran at least once and they were still Teenagers, so its not that bad of a trip. Glad you're liking it and thanks for the review.

Shocktreatment: well, as long as you enjoy, that's all that matters. Thanks for the review and glad you like it.

And to everyone else, don't forget to R&R

* * *

Deep space: Five hours later: Jake's POV

'God I'm bored," I thought to myself.

From what I've been told, it's a fifteen-hour flight to Starfire's world. And being that we've been in flight for five hours, we still had another ten to go. And Veritechs were not made for long fights, so there wasn't a whole heck of a lot of comfort.

I glanced over to the right, where the T-ship was with five of the Titans. Nightwing was starring at Starfire, a slight smile on his face. Cyborg was awake, keeping an eye on his computer systems. And the other Titans were asleep in their pods.

Flying slightly behind was Blackfire, looking a bit down, almost depressed?

I looked further back to look at Raven. She had her eyes closed and her lips were moving, showing that she was chanting. She was spending her time mediating.

I engaged the internal radio, "Raven?"

She opened one eye and glared, "what?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting," I told her, "but I'm wondering something."

She opened both eyes to look at me, waiting for me to go on.

"When you were with the others the first time on Tameran, you said the Starfire acted as Empress and banished Blackfire, correct."

She nodded, "yes, what of it?"

"Well, if she going back, what's going to happen to her," I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. My guess, if she's lucky, she'll be put on trial. If she isn't, she is going to be killed."

I sighed, I should have figured that.

Raven gave me a curious look, "why do you ask?"

Again, I sighed, "something just doesn't feel right about her." And I had felt it even since I had met her.

"She's a criminal," Raven said in a cold voice, "what isn't right about her."

I glared back, "you could say the same about me, Jinx, and Terra, and yet were good guys." I looked back out at Blackfire, "I think she's more angry about something. I don't think she's a bad guy per say, I just don't think she's been given the chance."

Raven sighed, "anyway you look at it, she still has to pay for what she's done."

I nodded, "I know. Sorry for disturbing you."

"Its alright," she replied.

"Well, we still have another ten hours," I told her, looking back at her over my shoulder.

She smiled and nodded, "Alright."

I smiled back as she closed her eyes, "I love you."

She smiled and open one eye once again, "I love you too."

As she went back into her mediation, I turn back around in my seat and made myself as comfortable as I could within the confines of my fighter.

I flipped on the PC I had installed when I got the fighter. Another custom part of my ship was a personal computer, which I had music and a couple of small games installed. I turn on the music, the rifts of Metallica ripping through my ears, and I drifted to sleep, setting the ships computer to autopilot.

* * *

A few hours later, Third POV

Jake eye's snapped opened when a warning beacon went off. He shut off his computer and was running through checks.

He hit his radio, "Hey Cyborg, you reading this."

"Yea man," came his reply, "But I can't make head or tails. What's going on?"

"I don't have a clue," said Jake, "but it's big. It is ahead of us, whatever it is. I think we should hold back till it passes."

"I can't argue with that man," came Cyborg.

Jake watched as Cyborg cut the T-ship's engines, Jake doing the same, lining up next to it.

Starfire and Blackfire watched with confusion.

Jake hit his external com unit, "Cyborg and I are getting weird readings. Were holding back till we can figure out what's going on. Get behind us, we can take a hit."

The two nodded, Blackfire getting behind Jake's fighter, Starfire behind the T-ship.

Jake glanced over his shoulder to actually find Raven asleep.

"Raven," he called over the radio.

She jumped a bit, and then glared at Jake. "What now," she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Remember how I could you to hook into your combat harness," he asked.

She nodded, and he went on, "do it. Something's happening out there and if we get in a fight, I don't want you getting slapped around in here."

She nodded and went through what Jake had told her, when Cyborg came over, "I heard that Jake. You think something's coming?"

"Yea," Jake replied, "but what, I don't have a fucking clue."

A moment later, they got their answer. In flashes of blue light, ships began to appear. Every size, every shape, no two ship was the same.

Beast came over the radio speaker, "Dudes, I don't think Blackfire was lying."

A new voice came over the radio, a scratchy voice, "Unidentified ships, state your intentions."

Jake looked over at the T-ship, and a couple of the Titans shrugged. I looked over to Nightwing and motioned for him to reply.

"We would prefer to know who we are speaking with first before we state anything," came Nightwing's reply.

A new voice came back, a deep, more masculine voice, "why, is that Robin. Of the Titans. Come to help us fight the Troqs?"

"The name is Nightwing now, and no," came the reply, and by the sound of it, he was trying to keep himself from verbally ripping the guy a new asshole.

Jake looked back at Raven with a confused expression. She mouthed 'Val-Yor', and Jake nodded in understanding.

"Very well, and who is in the second ship there with you," came back Val-Yor's voice.

"This is Jake Spiegel in the Red Wolf," Jake replied. "And I'm with the Titan's bub, so you can forget about having my help."

Val-Yor's voice came back over, "and I see you have two Troq's flying with you. I hope your not taking them to warn their planet."

"Well," came Jake, "that is the plan."

Val-Yor's voice was almost smug, "you do know that I have gathered an Armada of over five thousands ships. Not including ground forces and fighter craft stored within the majority of the ships."

Which was true, and by the look on Jake's radar, more were coming.

Before ether of our ships could answer, Val-Yor came back over the radio, "however, I know that I will not be able to change your minds. There fore, I can not let you pass."

Again, before the Titans could respond, the fleet of ships opened up on the flyers.

The T-ship and Veritech hit their thrusters, and Starfire and Blackfire went right behind them.

"Shit, Cyborg, get past the ships and push it the rest of the way to Tameran," Jake yelled through, dodging blaster fire coming at him.

"What about the fighters they would launch to come after us," came Nightwing's reply.

"You worry about getting out of here, let me worry about the fighters," Jake called back, shooting straight into the fleets ship lines.

The four flyers worked there way into the enemies fleet, keeping close to the large ship to get the to reduce the fire coming at them.

It seemed like forever, dodging missiles and heavy blaster fire. But the group managed to get past the gathered forces and pull away. But the group wasn't so luck to get away scott free.

Mainly because, of the two squads of intercept fighters that was sent after the group once they managed to make it out of the group of battleships.

And they were gaining quickly.

Jake was running through his weapons checklist as he hit the external com, "Blackfire, stick with the others."

She nodded at him as she moved away, and Nightwing came over, "are you sure you can take them."

"This thing is just like ride a bike, you never forget," said Jake quietly. He looked over at Raven, "brace yourself, and I'll tell you now, I'm sorry for what you're going to go through."

She could only watch as Jake slowed his craft, letting the fighters catch him. "What are you doing," she asked, right when a target lock beacon lit on his terminal.

"Just hold on," Jake replied, as he pulled a lever marked 'G'.

Outside the ship, the thrusters cut completely, and the fighter changed. The two lower engine pods moved underneath the ship, almost becoming legs. They came out in front of the ship, and relit, sending the fighter backwards without turning the ship around.

The fighters came flying past, not even having a chance to stop and turn around.

But Jake was ready, thumbing the missile launch safety off. His targeting computer locked onto five ships.

Jake grinned, "jackpot." The hit the fire on his flight stick, sending a barrage of missile at his targets, destroying them all.

By now, the fighter had changed into a hybrid of jet fighter and humanoid robot with a pair of legs and arms. And one arm was holding a rather large machine gun in its hand.

Jake pulled another lever, this time marked 'B', changing the fighter yet again.

The fighter began changing even more. Raven watched from her seat with awe, as her seat shifted positions.

The T-ship and the two Tamerans watched Jake's fighter, all thinking the same thing, 'Holy shit.'

They watched from the distance, seeing Jake's fighter turn into a large black robot, maybe close to fifty feet tall, give or take.

As he began fighting in this robot form, Terra came over the radio, "um, should we help him?"

Nightwing shook his head, watching Jake unload three rounds into an enemy fighter and blow up, "I don't think we should, I think he's got things under control."

The squads of fighters stood no chance against the new form of the Veritech, as Jake dodged their fire and returned his own with deadly accuracy, nothing remaining of his foe.

Out of the two squads that were sent after the Titans, only two fighters managed to return.

The robot changed back into the fighter they had seen before, flying up next to the T-ship.

"What the fuck are you waiting for," came Jake over the radio, "get to flying. We've got a fleet that will be coming our way, we have got to go."

"Jake," said Cyborg, still stunned, "what the hell are you flying?"

"Fly now," said Jake, his engines lighting again, "questions later."

And with that said, Jake hit his thrusters on full power, not wanting to stick around for when the fleet did show up.

* * *

The Flagship: Hero

Val-Yor watched as the two ships flee from his fighting force, heading towards certain death. He had hoped the Titans would have come to their senses about the stupid Troq, but he saw that he was wrong. But it didn't matter, then ran against the chance of fighting. But this Jake Spiegel and that fighter of his. He would make a powerful ally with a ship like that.

But Val-Yor smiled, with or against, his combine forces would be able to wipe out the Troq, and nothing would save them.

* * *

Tameran: four hours later

Jake broke atmo without even slowing down. And the T-ship and two Tameran girls followed.

That fleet might be right behind them, or they might not show up till tomorrow if forces are still coming in, but they were coming soon.

The titans flew to the only habited city on the planet, landing nearby.

The landing wheels came down on the T-ship and Jake switch to the hybrid mode, using the feet to land, tipping the nose into the ground for him and Raven to jump out of.

The titans approached the fighter, watching the canopy open and Jake jump out with a holster belt in one hand, assault rifle in another.

Cyborg just shook his head, "You are really going to need to run the specs by me on this thing. I've never seen anything like it."

Jake nodded, slinging the rifle on his shoulder, "fine, but when we get back to earth."

Before any more could be spoken between us, a deep voice came from behind us, "you have brought back to banished one."

The titans turned to see a large man with a scar over the right side of his face. He was a man with bulking muscles, and a purple crown showing that he was ruler.

Starfire flew to him quickly and gave him a rather strong hug, "Galfore, I am please to see you."

Galfore smiled, "as am I, but why is the one you banish with you."

Starfire pulled away, her face grim, "warriors come to destroy us. Blackfire came and warned me, being that I would be the only one who would listen."

"But she lies," Galfore stated with a sneer on his face.

Starfire shook her head, "she does not, I have seen the warships. And they are coming here soon."

Galfore sighed, "no matter, truth or not, the penalty remains. She must die."

As two guards appeared, their weapons pointed at Blackfire, who turned to run.

But Jake moved in front of them, grabbing Blackfire, and pointing his weapon at the guards, "you want her, come through me first."

Galfore bulged his chest, "you dare challenge us."

But before a challenge could be made, Starfire stepped in, talking to him in a separate language.

The titans waited as the two exchanged words.

Finally, Galfore seemed to succumb to Star's words, "take her to the dungeon, she will await for her trail."

Jake moved out of the way as the guards took her away.

"Come," said Galfore, "we have much to discuss."

Galfore led the Titans through the street, Jake taking note of the population.

He thought to himself, 'something's off.'

Jake watched as men with green eyes and women with red hair watched them head towards the place, and it hit Jake like a steamroller.

'Everyone here looks the same,' he thought. 'It makes sense now.'

"Galfore," he said. The large man looked at him over his shoulder, "I was wondering if you would allow me to speak with the banished one."

Galfore took a moment to think, and with a bit of help from Starfire, spoke, "you may, but you will not be allowed to carry your weapons."

Jake nodded, then went ahead with the guards that would take him to see Blackfire.

* * *

Palace Dungeon

'For crying out loud, why couldn't I have kept my nose out of everything,' thought Blackfire, as she sat with a break proof chain around her wrists and neck.

If she just kept out of everything, didn't even come back, if she didn't even go to her sister, she wouldn't be in this spot.

She laughed to herself, "Trial or not, I'm dead."

The door to her cell opened and in stepped Jake, the door closing and locking behind him.

Blackfire glared at him, "what do you want. Are you here to kill me already?"

"No," he said as he sat across from her on the ground, "just to talk."

She continued to glare, "why, anyway you look at it, I'm dead."

Jake took a moment to think about what to say next, then just came right out, "how badly were you treated because you're different?"

That question had stunned Blackfire, but she tried to play it off, "what the hell are you talking about."

"Coming here, its hard to notice the fact that every person on this world is almost exactly the same. Same eye color, same hair color, hell, I bet even there star bolts are the same. Expect for you, and you were treated differently because of it," Jake replied, with a look of sympathy on his face.

A scowl over took her face, "and what the fuck do you know about what I've been through?"

Snikt

Blackfire's eyes went wide, as she starred at the three exposed claws from in between Jake's knuckles.

"I know more then you, and I've suffered more then you," said Jake. He explained to her about the organization, about the enhancements, about his hell.

She just couldn't stop starring from him. When he was finished, she was still in shook.

"So," he said, a bit louder, shaking her out of the state she was in, "anything you want to tell me?"

Blackfire just sat back, feeling lower then low. "I am Starfire's older sister, but because of my differences, I was denied my place. Everything was for Starfire, never for me. When she got her K'Norfka, I was left to fend for myself. Everything I achieved, I had to fight for, where as Starfire was just given things. Including the throne when she became of age. Then she had disappeared for a full cycle, no one knew what happened. But then she had return, and she was different. Her light was gone, even though she had hid it well. She stayed for a bit, then left again for earth. With her gone, I would have been able to finally take my place, but the crown was given to another, to wait until Starfire's returned."

She laid her head against the concrete, fighting back tears of the past, "being denied once again, I to left. Being I had to fight for everything here, I fought for my place in space. I learned several things in my travels, then finally stole a Centauri Moon Diamond and was going to use it to frame Starfire. With her in jail, I could take my place. The same thing happened when I came back and fought with the ruler before me to take my place. But I still had to, by law, give my rule to Starfire the crown when she turned of age. At which point I worked out a plan with Glgrdsklechhh, who would have given me a powerful artifact that I would have used to bring my people happiness. But both times Starfire had stopped me and I had to pay even further."

Jake nodded, "so everything you did, was so that you could get the easy seat that was taken from you."

Blackfire nearly screamed, "I am of royal blood, yet I was denied my place because I was different."

"Big fucking deal," said Jake. "Just cause you got kicked off the throne doesn't mean you had to screw with your sister."

Blackfire glared, "that is not true. When she would have been five on your world, she broke a priceless urn that had been passed along our line for fifteen generations. I took the blame because she was scared of what would happen to her. Whenever someone would bully her, I protected her. I love my sister, and it killed me every time I had to plot against her, but I had to."

Jake sighed, "then why change now."

Blackfire looked back to the ground, "I don't know. I wanted to make up for my past. I only want my sister back. I know I'll never have my place."

Jake gave her a look of sorrow, "would you like me to talk to her?"

Blackfire shook her head, "no, I'm sure she has enough problems."

Jake was going to say something, when the building shook and the sound of an explosion could be heard.

Jake shot up and called for the guard. He looked back at Blackfire and told to her, "your sister is not a hero here. If you become one when its needed instead of letting her, you'll find your place."

And with that, he rushed off to find out what was going on.

* * *

Upper level of the Palace

A second explosion rocked the room the Titans were in when the guards and Jake rushed in.

"Empress Starfire, what should we do," asked one of the guards.

Starfire blinked, "what has happened to Galfore?"

The guard lowered his head, "forgive me your majesty, but Galfore was killed in the first explosion. Your are our leader now."

"I don't think that really matter," said Jinx from the window.

The others rushed to the windows, and watched an army of soldiers march into the streets, and more could be seen on the outskirts, as well as battlemechs and other assorted armor moving up into a battle ready position.

Everyone was in shook, and the only thought was.

"Oh holy fuck."

* * *

I know, you all hate me, and I love it. Don't forget to check out my C2 for all the other stories having to do with Demon Hunter, as well as my Forum for question, suggestions, ect. 

Next Time: The Doomed World

_So you better get ready…_


	65. The Doomed World

I own my stuff, and not other peoples.

To my reviewers:

Timberfox: yea, quite a bit is at stake. Thanks for the review and hope you like this chap.

Valda: yea, it's a good line, but I think I put a better one in here, it Jinx's first line. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chap.

deathscythe89: hey, I'm glad you like it and don't worry, I don't mind the language (how often is it used in my story at this point?) Thanks for the review and hope you like what's next.

ShockTreatment: kinda, but Robotech is an actual series. Trying looking for it online. (Robotech Macross with Rick Hunter is what I'm using in this) Thanks for the review and hope you like this.

von Rhettenstien: I'm glad you like it, but your just going to have to wait to see what happens. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chap.

Hotshot45: ok, a couple of points. One: Glafore is a minor character, he was in maybe half a single Teen Titan Episode. Heck, there are five other minor character that are used in the series that have been used more then the others (Red X, Hotspot, Wildebeest, Silkie, and Doom Patrol) Second: even if he wasn't a minor character, this is my story. I can work anything out that I can and want. There are just as many stories out there where maybe a king or ruler is mentioned once or twice, and that's it. And third, I have plans for Tameran, that doesn't include Galfore, that will be a major part. Now, I may like your reviews and I'm happy that you still review after so long, but really, annoying or not, I work with what I want. Thanks for the review, hope I didn't piss you off to bad, and hope you'll enjoy this.

And to everyone else, please R&R.

* * *

Palace: Upper levels

"I think we're screwed," said Jinx, eyebrows raised and looking rather scared at the massed army.

"Jinx," said Beast, "I think you said it best."

The guard turned back to Starfire, "Empress, what should we do?"

Starfire just slowly shook her head, "I don't, I don't know."

Jake took his gun belt back from on of the guards, "where's the safe place the most people can fit?"

Starfire didn't even take a moment to answer, "that would be the lower levels of the palace. It was made to protect the most people."

"Then we need to get everyone out there in here," said Nightwing, turning to the guards.

Nether moved, Nightwing barked, "people are dieing, why haven't you gone yet?"

The guards pointed their weapons at Nightwing, "we only follow the orders of Empress Starfire."

Starfire stated something in Tamaran, the guards raising their weapons again. She changed back to English, "he is right, get our people into the palace. Now."

The guards rushed to follow the orders they had been given.

Jake loaded up his rifle, "I don't got the-"

He was caught off when the half dozen opening came a group of black clad individuals, bearing weapons, followed by a second and third group.

The leader raised his weapon at Starfire, "freeze Troq, you've already lost."

The others moved, but they couldn't move fast enough. The other commandos pointed weapons, some firing at Nightwing and Jake, only stunning the two, but still making them drop to the ground.

Calls were made out to them, telling them to freeze or drop to the ground with hands on their heads.

These guys were pros, and the Titan's stood no chance.

* * *

Lower Palace levels: half an hour later.

"And stay down," growled on of the commando's, throwing Starfire to the ground.

He walked to his partners, growling something about stupid Troqs.

"Star, are you ok," asked a worried and still somewhat out of it Nightwing, having still feeling the effects of the weapons stun setting.

"I will be fine," she assured him.

Everyone who was brought into the group was bound in full-encased shackles so that they couldn't use their hands and most with power restraining collars.

A pair of soldiers came up from the dungeons, "we found one more. She was a bit feisty, but we showed her who's boss."

And in front of the Titans, they threw a rather beaten and somewhat bloody Blackfire.

"Sister," asked a concerned Starfire, shocked at the sight in front of her.

Blackfire moaned, "don't worry about me Star, I can take a beating, always could."

Starfire gave a small laugh, trying to fight back her tears. She didn't want to see her sister like this, she hated it.

A projector of some kind approached the group on four legs, setting down in front of the group. A holographic image appeared of Val-Yor

This being the first time Jake had every seen the guy, he could officially say that he wasn't impressed. Gray metallic skin on his face, the same color of the neck, gloves, and boots with the rest of his body covered in a dark blue jumpsuit with a four point red star on his chest.

With a grin on his face, Val-Yor spoke with a tone of pride, "oh, how the mighty have fallen. We didn't even get so much as a struggle. I though you came to warn the planet Titans, not get them to surrender it for us."

Jake growled, "how about you come down here yourself and try your luck with me, bub."

Val-Yor looked him over, his grin never faulting, "ah, so this is Jake Spiegel. I must say, your fighter has impressed me greatly. Reconsider your place with the Troq, you could do so much better."

Jake just grinned, "If you were here in person, I would be tempted to spit in your face. But then again, I don't think I would want to waste the spit."

Val-Yor just shook his head, and motion to a soldier. The soldier came up and kicked Jake in the stomach, hard.

"Jake," shouted Raven, trying to get to him, only to be shoved back to the ground by the one guarding her.

"No matter, finding and looking over your ship and recreating the technology won't be that hard," said Val-Yor. "Now, down to business. The leader of this world will sign a treaty declaring themselves unfit for life, and surrendering themselves to me and my forces for whatever we see fit."

"You mean murdering them," growled Nightwing, knowing full well that he wouldn't let this people live.

Val-Yor just smiled, "don't worry, Nightwing, you and your team will be included."

Cyborg looked the holo over, "and if it isn't signed?"

"The ruler watches their people die until the treaty is signed," he said, with a smile.

"I will sign nothing," said Starfire.

"Ah, so it is the Troq in your group that is ruler of this world, but being that you are the true heir, I had already known that, I just needed that large oaf out of the way so that you would return to the crown," stated Val-Yor. "Being that I cannot kill your people just yet, I think a sound beating will change your mind."

Three guards with clubs in hand with nasty looking rings towards Starfire, who watched with wide eyes. She screamed in pain as the rings made contact with her skin, sending a huge amount of electricity through her body, along with the pain from being struck with the club.

"STARFIRE," scream Nightwing, trying to get to her.

"Where are you going," said a soldier, grabbing Nightwing and forcing him into the ground, holding him there so he couldn't move. The other Titans tried to moved towards there friend, only to be pushed back at gunpoint by the soldiers guarding them.

Blackfire watched in horror as her sister received blow after blow, listening to her scream.

'This is my fault,' she thought, 'I screwed up everything. What have I done?'

Blackfire moved her eyes away, trying not to cry, when they passed over Jake.

The one person who even came close to believing her, the one person who knew more pain then her, was watching her, and seemed to be waiting.

'_Your sister is not a hero here. If you become one when its needed instead of letting her, you'll find your place,_' came through her mind.

She looked back at her sister, still screaming from the pain. Starfire managed to open her eyes a bit, looking at her, pleading quietly for help.

Blackfire's anger grew.

"No one," she said quietly, pulling at her restraints with new strength.

"Hurts my," she said, raising her voice, feeling the metal groan in protest.

"LITTLE SISTER," she screamed, ripping off the shackles with unequaled strength. She rushed forward, smashing her fist into the first guards face, almost popping it like a balloon. In her rage, she turned to the other two guards, who were finally realizing what was going on.

Ripping off the collar, she powered up her starbolts, and in a voice that rivaled Jake's when he was extremely pissed off, she finished her sentence with on last word, "ever." She slammed her starbolts into the two remaining soldiers.

The starbolts passed right through them, exposing circuitry and metal. They fell to the ground, lifeless.

Knowing now that the soldiers were nothing more then war machines, Blackfire swept across of the side of the room, using her eye beams to literally cut the robots in half.

Blackfire paused, thinking of what to do next. More war machines would be coming soon.

"You've brought your people death, little girl, starting with your," came Val-Yor's voice. Till a black boot smashed into the side of the machine.

"Fuck you asshole," said Jake to the machine now broken on its side. He turned to Blackfire, "think you can get these of now."

Blackfire nodded, and proceeded to rip the shackles apart.

"Check your sister," Jake order, "I'll free the others." He stepped away, the sound of his claws unsheathing coming to everyone's ears.

But Blackfire paid him no mind, even when ordered her like he did. Her only worry was Starfire.

Blackfire kneeled down next to her sister's laying form, ripping of the shackles and collar.

Blackfire picked her sister up and held her close, softly crying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Starfire slowly opened her eyes, "why are sorry, you have done nothing?"

Blackfire shook her head, "no, this is all my fault. I'm the reason our people are suffering and dying because I had to try and best you."

Starfire looked with shock, "why?"

Blackfire looked into her sisters eyes, "everyone looked up to you. Everyone cared for you, gave you everything. I thought if I could be better then you, people could see me as a true heir, and not a freak."

Starfire was shocked. People, her own people, saw her sister as a freak. It never occurred to Starfire, ever. "oh X'Hal, sister, I, I never knew."

Blackfire shook her head, "you weren't meant to, why do you think we were separated for so long."

Starfire looked away, "but you were so much stronger. The better fighter, so much braver. I looked up to you."

Blackfire blinked at this information, "wha..."

Starfire started to openly cry, "I wanted your strength. I could never stand up against another, even myself for the longest time. I wanted my sister to be proud of me."

Blackfire was completely shocked. Bringing her sister closer to her, Blackfire whispered, "I have always been proud of you."

They sat there for the longest time, till a hand moved onto Starfire's shoulder. She looked into the masked eyes of her love, "Star, we need to go. Can you walk?"

Starfire took a moment, and then looked at him with fire in her eyes. With support from Blackfire, Starfire stood on two legs, "I plan to do more then walk, boy that is friend Nightwing. I plan to fight for my people, with my sister."

Blackfire beamed with her sister's statement, when Starfire looked back with worry, "if, she wants."

Blackfire gave her a smile, placing a hand on Starfire's shoulder, "sis, a super nova couldn't separate us."

"I hate to break this up," came Jake, "but we need a plan. What do we need to do?"

"We must free are people first," said Starfire.

Blackfire nodded, "and push back this army, at least out of the palace. This is the best place to put up any sort of a defense, and the orbital fleet won't bomb the planet because of that treaty."

Cyborg crossed his arms, "and what's up with the treaty?"

Blackfire looked at him, "a group of races created a form of government several hundred years ago. Long story short, they created a law stating all planets concurred must sign a treaty declaring their defeat. The idea is that way, races will survive rather then be wiped out."

Nightwing thought for a moment, "whether they attack the palace or not, we don't have the strength to hold back that army long."

"It is likely that the army is being controlled by the ships in orbit," stated Starfire. "If we can find and destroy the ships controlling them, then the majority of the army will stop. How many control ships there are, I do not know."

Blackfire groaned, "but if we send to many, we won't have as good of a defense."

Nightwing nodded, catching on, "and if you don't send enough, they won't have a chance."

"I'll go."

Everyone looked at Jake, and he went on, "I can't take on an army that size, and my guess with the ships we saw, this may only be a third if lucky. I don't have the firepower or stamina on the ground to stop a force like that. But I would have a better chance with my fighter."

Raven was flattened with his statement, "you can't go by yourself. You saw the fleet. Five thousand ships and if they have fighters, you're dealing with them to."

Jake placed his hand on her shoulder, "I have to, that's where I can do the most damage. I still have plenty of ammo to take them down a few pegs, and it gives everyone down here more muscle because whatever defense because no one had left."

Before more could be said, a bang came from the closed door, where Beast sat as an elephant to keep it closed.

Nightwing looked at Jake, "are you sure?"

Jake nodded.

"Go, leave this place to us," he said, pulling out his staff.

Jake nodded, and looked at Raven. He gave a weak smile, "don't worry, be back before you even know I'm gone. You still have your radio in your belt right?"

She nodded, patting the holder was in. She was crying a bit, "be careful."

Jake smiled a bit more, "hey, its me."

With that, Jake jumped out the closest window, using his claw's to repel down the side of the palace.

A moment or two later, Beast move out of the way, right when the door broke.

In rushed a dozen soldiers, only to be hit with waves of different types of energy. Those who survive meet their fate on the receiving side of a fist or staff.

The battle for the palace had begun.

* * *

Jake's POV

'Maybe staying a hunter isn't such a bad idea,' I thought, 'this makes what, the third army I've got up against in just this reality. And I've only been here for what, one maybe two years. Sometimes, I hate my life.'

Jake moved as silently as he could towards the landing area he and the Titans used.

I stopped to look at the view in front of me. The T-ship was in plain sight, and was being looked over by a good half dozen of the war bots, or whatever name they had.

But no sign of my ship, and I smiled. Another custom feature, cloaking device for when I park in places I don't what to be seen in. It can't be used in motion, but right now, it was working just fine.

I tapped a button on my watch, saying into, "red wolf, time to pounce."

Inside the ship, my voice pattern was recognized, and the ship activated. It reared up on its own, disabling the cloak.

The bots turned in surprise, just in time to see the head of the battloid drop down and focus four barrels on them.

As the four laser mounted ripped through two of the war bots, I opened up with my pistol, taking out a third. The head swept and cut across the two standing together, as I took out the last one, emptying the handgun.

Now clear of enemy movement, I rushed towards his fighter, tossing the empty gun onto the ground. I started up the engines so that they could heat up and get off the land quickly. I can say I'm glad I had Raven take her helmet with her, case it would be flying around the cockpit if she left it.

I kept my eye on the computer screen as I strapped in, the engine finally came online.

And I looked up to see a full squad raise their energy rifles at me.

Grabbing the control, the arm of the Veritech that held the gun pod opened up and wiped out the aggressors.

I sighed with a bit of relief, and engaged the engines and launched upwards.

Changing back into fighter mode, I went straight up, dodge stray shots fired at my backside.

When I broke atmo, my eyes went wide.

The sky was filled with huge ships. And they were just massed around the planet, cutting everything off from the world.

As the warning light came on my screen, telling me they had target lock, the only thought that came through my head was.

"Me and my huge fucking mouth."

* * *

God, I just love screwing with my character. And yet another cliffhanger too, I know you people hate me. Don't forget to review this and please check out my C2 for all the storys based off of mine.

Next time: War

_So you better get ready…_


	66. War

I only own Jake and the organization

Authors note: just fair warning now, I'm going out of town next Friday, and I'll be gone for a week, and I wanted to post this before I went. And being I'm having trouble with this part of my story, I will more then likely not post till I return. But fear not, for I should be able to update soon after my return

To my reviewers:

Shocktreatment: the end will answer why Tameran is important, so you'll have to wait for that bit. As for Jake going alone, he really didn't give the others much of a chance, and really, against five thousand ships, less skilled fighters would only be killed. Jake had the best chance, and I wanted him alone to set something up for this chapter. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy it.

Valda: yes, got have a lot to chew to make it good. Thanks for the review and hope you like the next chapter.

And everyone else, please R&R.

* * *

Entrance level: Palace

Their job had been done, yet that damn war machines screwed up, and now the Special Forces that had captured the royalty of Tameran had to stop her and her friends at all costs.

The three squad unit waited just a few feet away from the base of the stairs where the group would come from, weapons at the ready.

A thump from the top brought the weapons up, waiting to fire.

Tink, Tink

A small metal ball rolled down the stairs, finally landing at the base and rolled to a stop. The Special Forces glanced at each other, until smoke began to emit.

The room was filled in an instant, blinding the group with a gray cloud.

Unknown to them, a black aura reached up and was quietly picking the group off, two and three at a time.

"Switch vision modes," called the leader of the group, the others complying with the order.

The leader looked over the group, taking note of the missing troops, all total of seven. Almost an entire squad had disappeared. He was about to call out, when struck from behind.

Nightwing had heard the order and picked out his target, knocking out the leader with a blow from behind the back of the head with his staff.

Blaster fire erupted when the others saw.

But this time, they stood no chance, being that the Titans were ready this time for them. Within minutes, the Special Forces were taking out.

The Titans moved out of the room they came down, and into the entrance hall of the palace, finding it surprisingly clear.

"Any of the guards would be downstairs, if we can get them free, we can setup a decent defense," said Blackfire.

"But we can't just leave this area, or else there going to come through," said Cyborg, keeping his arm shifted in his sonic cannon mode.

"That's our problem," said Nightwing. He turned to the Tameran sisters, "you two know the lower levels better then us. Do you two think you can free the others?"

They nodded, and Nightwing motioned for them to go. As they passed him, he gently took hold of Star's arm, pulling her into a quick kiss, "be careful down there. We need you to much."

Starfire smiled, knowing that he really meant that he needed her, "I will be fine, boy that is friend Nightwing."

The two moved off and the others moved off.

"Terra," asked Beast, taking note of her pale skin, "are you all right."

She shook her head, "no, something's wrong." She looked at him, "My powers won't work for some reason."

Beast's eyes went wide, "but, why not?"

Terra shook her head a second time, "I don't know, I just feel weak."

Raven stepped forward, being that the Titans were all listening in on the conversation, "it might have to do with the fact that your on another planet. This is not earth, yet you have earth based powers, there fore you can't establish a connection with the planet."

Cyborg nodded behind her, "I think she right, it does make the most sense."

Terra was panicking a bit, "then, what will I do? I can't fight now, not with my powers."

"Don't panic," called Nightwing, "hang to the back and try to stay out as much as you can. If you can't, use your training, its what its there for."

Before another word could be said, the palace doors creaked open, reveling the war machine army on the front door step, that were now coming in.

The Titans were thrusted into battle, there skills and the fact that the machines were slow helped greatly.

Where the others were thinking about winning, the only thought Raven could produce was, 'please come back, Jake.'

* * *

Outer Space: Jake

"Fuckfuckfuck," cussed Jake at he punched his afterburners, managing to keep ahead of the barrage of missiles they had launched against him. And from the other side, coming straight at him, fighters.

"SHIT," cussed Jake, pulling straight up, trying to get away from the two. The fighters followed him, but not after getting hit with a few missiles, which thankfully took out a couple of fighters off Jake's tail.

Of course, this ran into the problem with the fact that Jake was now faced with an oncoming barrage of combine laser fire from three battle cruisers and five different destroyers.

"OH FUCK ME," screamed Jake, flying to the best of his abilities.

Why did Jake volunteer for this hell, well the answer is quite simple. He's done this before, against a smaller armada yes, but really it was the same. And really, they were doing more damage to each other then him. He took a close call at the being, but since they hadn't hit him and the face missile kept running into the different ships out here.

But all the same, they weren't bombarding the planet, which was the important part.

And he was alone because no one in this reality was this good and they need as many fighters on the ground as they could get. The palace really was the best place for defense, with a high canyon wall to its back, the defenders could pay attention to the front and not worry about the other sides.

"Come on all fucking ready," grunted Jake, trying to out run the pursuers. Another missile caught a fighter behind him, though it was a bit to close.

The resulting explosion rattled Jake, through his course off, and he end up going right into a battleship hanger.

Switching to guardian mood, he glided to the back of the hanger, resting his jets against the back wall.

The work crews run about gathering weapons, when Jake realized where he was.

Taking aim at the closest threat, Jake opened up with his gun pod.

Raking the hanger, Jake left nothing standing. Until he realized that he just put three rounds into the fuel depot.

Jake blinked, "FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!" He hit full thrusters and afterburners, right when the explosion took place.

"Come on you bucket of bolts," cursed Jake, "move your fucking ass!"

He finally saw the hanger door, now closed, but that wouldn't stop him, as he fired his gun into it, ripping it to shreds.

As he blew out of the ships hanger at full speed, the hanger erupted into space. The hanger explosion had also set off a chain reaction, to the point that thirty seconds later, there was no more battleship.

And the armada being so close, the resulting explosion rocked two more of larger ships into crashing into one another, destroying them as well.

Jake had switched to battleoid mode and watched what had happed, and now blinked, "woow, I'm good."

Until his screen came up. Turning the fighter towards the alert, his eyes widened as he saw more missile coming right at him.

Bringing up the arms of the fighter, Jake's only thought was, "I'm sorry Raven."

* * *

SDF-1

"Something doesn't feel right about this," said Altair, as she paced in the quarters she shared with Daria.

Since just before the awards ceremony, Altair and Daria had been together in this reality. Altair was a bit nervous with her emotions, but Daria was able to open her up a bit more in the three months they had been together (AN: and before you people ask, another case of time differences between realities. Altair and Daria have been in the robotech reality for a grand total of four months.)

Daira rolled her eyes, "I know, sweetheart, but if Jake had felt something was off, he would have said something."

Altair stomped her foot into the ground, "Don't you think I know that, but we also know that he wasn't sure about where he was going."

Before Daria could retort, the chime rang on the door. She sighed, "Enter."

The door slide open and in stepped Gloval. The two hunters shot to there feet as he entered.

"At ease," he said with a small smile, and with a wave of his hand, "these are your quarters, and nether of you are on duty, so no need to stand at attention."

"Sorry sir," Daria said with a small smile that shared Altairs face, "force of habit."

"Quite all right," he said placing his hands behind his back, "I was wondering if I could speak with you to about Spiegel." The two nodded, and he spoke, "what do you two think about his coming here."

Daira shook her head, "nothing much sir."

Gloval nodded and looked at Altair, who seemed to be thinking he answer.

She finally replied, "I think something's up that he wasn't telling us sir. He wouldn't have left with an armed fighter if he didn't feel that something might go wrong. It just feels like something's wrong."

Daria looked over at her, "I still think if there was a problem, Jake would have said something, and he wouldn't risk Raven's life if there really was a problem."

Altair glared at her, "I know that, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't hide it from us too."

Daria sighed when Gloval spoke up, "I feel the same. I do believe Jake was hiding something from us. What, I do not know, but I feel nothing good come of it."

Daria looked at the captain, "what is it that you suggest sir?"

"Following him," he stated, "along with the allied Zentraedi forces. I have a feeling they will be needed. The fold systems are already being adjusted as we speak to fold near Jakes location."

"Um," said Altair, with a raised eyebrow, "how are you planning on doing that?"

"We've done it before when Spiegel was here," Gloval replied with a smile, "we used the fold system to jump into another reality to escape our own destruction. We would have remained as well, but we feel we must find our own home, which is why we are here now."

Daria nodded, "what do you need from us, sir?"

"Just be ready in case you are needed," Gloval replied, "we will be on yellow alert till other wise."

As Gloval turned to leave, Daria sighed, "I hope we're wrong."

Altair came up and stroked her back, "So do I, but we'll find out soon."

* * *

Outer Space: Jake's POV

'God, my head is killing me,' I thought in the darkness. And I know I'm not dead, I'm hurting too much to be dead. I slowly open my eyes, finding my helmets faceplate cracked and the feeling that my left eye is swollen shut and maybe cut.

I bring up my comp screen, seeing extensive damage. Communication: out. Both battleoid arms gone. No more missiles, and even if I did, the targeting computer was shot to shit. All in all.

I was the fish in the barrel, waiting to be shot.

But the external camera was still working, which I brought up to see Val-Yor's armada still there. I barely even put a dent in there forces, and here I was going to die.

But I don't give up that easy.

Switching back to fighter mode, I readied myself for a suicide run. I was going to take something out with me.

But in the back of my mind, I was praying to a god I didn't believe in, 'if you are listening, I could use a miracle.'

A colored light behind me made me look at my rear screen.

My mouth dropped and my eyes wide.

"Oh fuck me," I whispered.

* * *

SDF-1: Bridge: Third POV

"Coming out of hyperspace fold in, three, two, one, now," counted Claudia.

The bridge crew looked out into space when the energy screen clear, and gasped.

Brown haired Vanessa, the radar tech looked at her screen, "sir, I count over four thousand ships, in fact, its just shy of five."

Lisa called from her position just in front of the captain, "incoming message sir."

"Put it on speaker," Gloval order.

"…Unidentified ships, state your business. I repeat, this is the armada of Val-Yor that is here to cleanse the galaxy of the Tameran Troqs, unidentified ships, state your business."

"Tameran," said Altair, "that's Starfire's home world."

Vanessa's voiced shouted out even louder, "Sir, I'm picking up a single but heavily damaged ship. It's the Red Wolf!"

"What," shouted Gloval, rushing to the radar screen.

Vanessa went on, "he's pulling away from what looked like an attack course."

That was enough for Gloval, turning to the other bridge crew, "go to full red alert, opened up all batteries, and prepare the main gun to fire. Have a fighter squad escort the Red Wolf back to the ship. And Lisa, contact Breetai and tell him to have his forces open fire as well."

"Yes sir," Lisa said, turning to her screen.

She brought up Rick's face, who was sitting ready to launch in Skull 1, the most decorated fighter of the RDF.

"Lisa, what's going on," he asked, not having a clue.

"Rick," she said, "its bad. Four thousand ship, and we found Jake on radar, and his ship is badly damage, we need someone to make sure he gets back."

"Roger that," said Rick, placing his hand on the throttle, "Skull 1 to all Skull squadron, get to Red Wolf and get him back safe. Move out."

The fighter with the skull and cross bone art launched, followed by a blue and red fighter.

* * *

Outer Space: Jake

It took a bit of time to figure out what had been going on, finally getting the idea that the infamous skull squadron was escorting him back to the SDF-1, considering his ship had absolutely no fight left in it. He rolled into the hanger as a couple of techs came running up.

The first came up and called up to the cockpit, "sir, Gloval requested your presence on the bridge ASAP."

"Understood," called Jake, jumping over the side of the cockpit, not even bothering with the ladder down. He pulled off of his helmet, and looked right into the tech's eyes, "get a spare fighter prepped and fully armed, with an assault rifle with as much ammo you can put in place in the cockpit, and I want it in twenty."

Not even waiting for a reply, Jake rushed off.

As fast as he could, Jake quickly made his way to the bridge, to find Altair, Daria and the bridge crew waiting on him. "Ok," he panted, catching his breath, "not that I'm complaining, but where did you guys come from?"

"Well," said Daria, "being that everyone had a bad feeling after you left, everyone else decided to come after you, and I guess I was wrong."

Gloval nodded, "yes, why did you not tell us of this attack?"

Altair crossed her arms, "and where are the other Titans."

"I didn't tell you cause I didn't know," cried Jake. He then looked up with fear in his eyes, "and the others are on the planet, fighting against an army bent on taking over the planet down there."

Their eyes went wide, and Jake went wide, "sir, they need help down there. I'm taking a spare fighter down, but any support would be helpful."

Gloval turned to Lisa, "contact Breetai and tell him to send the micronized combat units."

Altair and Daria both moved up, calling the same time, "sir, permission to follow Spiegel to the planet."

"Permission granted," turning to Lisa again, "and have Rick, Max, and Miriya go with them."

The three hunters didn't wait to hear the other orders given to the bride crew as the rushed to the fighters.

* * *

Palace

Everyone was dead tired. The army would not stop and there was no end in site. The ones rescued were close to three hundred Tamerans, most guards and servants.

But the Titans were still fighting, and giving it there all. Blackfire included. Terra even managed to help with the wounded when they had taken a hit.

Raven slumped against a wall, taking a moment to calm herself before the next wave.

Though large, the army was sending wave after wave of war machines against the palace. It was thankful to say the least, since it gave them a few moments rest before the next wave would hit.

"Raven," she heard Nightwing ask, doing a check on the team, "are you alright."

She nodded, "just tired."

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, "we'll be ok. Just need Jake to give us more time."

She laughed at that, "If he's still alive."

"Hey now," he said, "You know that if anyone could pull it off, it was Jake. And you know you don't believe that he's dead."

She nodded, "I know, but for how much longer?"

The ground shook and a crash sounded. They all looked out to see a giant of metal, with a pair of cannons for armies.

They thundered, firing into the top of the palace, but not destroying the actually building, but shaking it to the core, bits of the ceiling falling to the floor.

At that moment, her radio shouted to life, "Raven, can you hear me?"

Her heart stopped, grabbing it, "Jake, what's wrong?"

"I need a beacon," he shouted back, "I can't find the palace with the smoke out here."

"If you can hold them back," shouted Blackfire, "I can signal him, I'll stand out in the smoke."

"I will come as well," said Starfire.

"No," Blackfire called, "that would be the perfect time to capture you, at which point we all loss."

"It will not happen," Starfire said calmly.

"And why not," Blackfire demanded.

Starfire stepped closer to her sister, "because your strength will protect me. And do you remember all those cycles ago, when we first used our bolts together?"

Blackfire took a moment to process that information, the light dawning in her eyes, "would it work?"

Starfire smiled, "It will."

The three females flew to the roof along the stairwells, which provided the most cover.

Upon reaching the roof, Starfire spoke to Raven, "do your best to get us time."

Without another word, the two floated into the air, back to back.

"Ready sister," asked Starfire, balling her fists.

Blackfire brought he fists up, with Starfire, "I just hope we're strong enough for this to work."

"It will," whispered Starfire.

The two snapped straight, smashing fists into the other, screaming as streams of bolts of energy erupted from both hands, going in every direction.

The radio came to life again, "I see it. We're coming in hot, twenty seconds."

Raven couldn't ask who, because she took notice the robot not far off, preparing to fire again.

She raised her remaining strength, and could see the glow of power from the robot's cannon.

Until she heard the whine of missiles.

BOOM

The robot exploded upon contact, becoming a ball of smoke and flame.

And gliding to a stop in front of her position was a Veritch much like Jake in full battleoid mode.

She whispered in question, "Jake?"

The head turned, the voice coming over the external com unit, "sorry, I'm late, but I had to pick up a new fighter and some friends." The head turned, Raven, Starfire, and Blackfire turning with it, following the gaze.

To see five more fighters like his change and land next to Jake.

A familiar voice came over one of the fighters, "hey Star, miss us?"

Starfire gasped, "Altair?"

"Don't forget me," called Daria, raising her weapon.

"Talk later," called Jake, "Max, Miriya, secure a landing zone," he ordered a blue and red Veritech, who changed to Guarden mode and flew off.

"Everyone else," Jake called, raising the gun in his ships hand, "defense positions, and hold at all costs."

* * *

God, that one was tough, and I get to add more next chapter, lucky me groan. Anyway, don't forget to review and don't forget to check out my C2 for more on other stories and me forum should you have any questions. 

Next time: Pushing Back

_So you better get ready…_


	67. Pushing Back

I own my stuff and not other peoples.

Authors Note: ok, I'm back, and I'm finally updating. And expect the next couple of chapter to come up quick. And also, the end of this chapter will give you people and idea as to why I felt this part is important to the story. So everyone, enjoy.

To my reviewers:

Valda: sorry, but I hadn't been in a writing mood. But it's here finally. Thanks for the review and hope you like it.

Shocktreatment: well, I'm not going to write in any big fights (cause that would just drag it out to much) but I still think it came out pretty good. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter.

And everyone else, please R&R

* * *

Palace

The roar of weapon fire could be heard outside the palace as the three women came down.

Nightwing rushed to them, asking, "what's going on out there?"

"Some how," started Starfire, "Jake has called in friends Altair and Daria."

"And a couple of others with veritechs are holding back that army," said Raven, "but I don't know how long they'll last."

Nightwing was going to ask how, when in walked armored troops. Not the war bots they had been fighting, but actually people, with symbols that had been on the other fighters that had been with Jake.

The one in charge stop and called out, "I am Commander Metalo of the Zentraedi Micronized forces. We have been dispatched as ground forces to support the Tameran people. Who here is known by Starfire?"

Starfire spoke up, "I am."

The Commander approached her and saluted, "ma'am, we await your orders."

Starfire blinked, "what?"

"Ma'am," the Commander spoke, "I have orders that you are our commanding officer during this battle, and to follow your orders."

Starfire blinked, close to panicking. She couldn't lead an army, she couldn't even order the guards to setup a decent defense without Nightwing and Jake. And she doubted Nightwing could control an army as it was. She was starting to panic.

"Sister," she heard Blackfire say.

Starfire looked at her sister, as she asked, "What's wrong?"

But Starfire didn't answer, as a light dawned in her eyes. She turned back to the Commander, "my only order is to follow my sisters commands."

Everyone stared at Starfire. Then a few of the palace guards began shouting there disapproval, and Nightwing placed his hand on her shoulder, "Starfire, why?"

"She was always the better fighter," answered Starfire, "and that included tactics. I can lead no army, but I have faith in my sister." She turned to Blackfire, "as of this moment, as ruler of Tameran, my sister's lifetime ban has been lifted permanently."

Blackfire was in shook, and it took Starfire grabbing her shoulder, "sister, I wish to trust you. Can you lead our people to victory?"

Blackfire looked down in thought. Should she, could she. Everyone was depending on her. She looked up at Starfire with unsure eyes. Only to see her sisters eye, her trusting and pleading eyes.

Blackfire's head snapped to the Commander, "get a squad to retrieve wounded and get them to a safe location off of the battlefield," she ordered, "and have to rest of your forces move in to support the Veritechs and start pushing them back."

When the Commander paused, Starfire snapped over, "she gave you your orders, now go!"

That snapped him out of it, "Yes ma'am!" He turned to a few men behind him, motioning and ordering them around.

Blackfire looked at Starfire as a new series of fire could be heard outside, and asked, "Why are you trusting me?"

Starfire smiled, "My place is earth, not here. And it's time to show our people where your place is."

Blackfire smiled, and mouthed a thank you. With a quick hug to her sister, she walked after the Commander, starting to issue more orders.

As her sister went off, Starfire watched with a smile. She knew she did the right thing.

She had pretty much given the crown to the rightful ruler, her sister.

* * *

Outside Palace:

With the aid of the Robotech and Zentraedi forces, the army was starting to be pushed back. Mech's close to the Veritechs in size, with twice the firepower and half the speed, ripped through line after line of the larger war machine tanks, leaving little in their wake.

And the smaller human sized war droids that survived the close explosions were left with the foot soldiers. So in short, they had no chance ether.

Jake hung back and watched. The fighter was out of ammunition, as well as the others that he came with. But Altair, Daria, Rick, and the others and flown back to the SDF for refuel and rearm.

But Jake didn't go with them. For him, it was time to get down and dirty. A good old ground fight, and he couldn't wait.

He flew into site of base camp. Just outside against the same mountain was where it was setup. Around it stood large Mech, armed with missile and 20mm guns, acting as sentries. As well as various ground troops and veritechs as extra support. A bit away was the landing zone. Drop ships came down with troops and supplies, and left with wounded, as few as there were.

Jake came in under the direction of the radio. Once he landed, he removed and placed his helmet of the floor. Grabbing ammo and the rifle he ordered placed in the fighter, he jumped out and called out, "get this fighter fueled and armed, and get a spared pilot for this thing. I'm grunting it from here."

He heard the reply as he almost ran to the command tent. As far as he knew, Starfire was in charge. Being in a veritechs, his radio was connected to the SDF and with the constant fighting, he couldn't change it over.

He entered the tent and blinked at the sight before him.

"Ma'am, enemy forces reported moving in from zone 7," called out a sergeant.

"Have the second and five infantry move to intercept," called Black as she stood over a large digital map of the planet.

"But the second just came off the front line," called the same sergeant.

She looked at him, "that's why the fifth is going with them," she replied, "and if you allowed me to finished, I was also going to say have artillery support open fire to lower the enemy's number and have air support stand by if they are needed."

The sergeant saluted, "yes ma'am," and rushed off to relay her orders.

"Jake," he heard Raven call. He looked to the side as she came up and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him.

Jake did his best with one arm, not wanting to bash her with the rifle in his other hand. "Glad to see you too, Angel, you ok?"

She gave a small laugh, "me, what about you?" She pulled back a bit to look at my tattered flight suit.

Jake shrugged, "eh, nothing I won't walk away from."

"I take it you're here to take over," he heard Blackfire.

Jake turned back to her and watched her for a moment. She had lowered her head a bit, depressed she was losing her place yet again to someone else. Jake finally sighed, "no, I don't think so."

She lifted her head for a look, "what?"

"Well, lets see," Jake replied, counting of his fingers, "you freed the first to fight against the army that had taken over your world. You took charge of an army that has led to pushing back a larger enemy army with very little experience in doing so. And you're also a rightful heir and I'm pretty sure your sister's forgiving personality is who put you in charge in the first place. So I think that me coming in a take a chance of ruining everything is a bad idea."

Blackfire looked him over, asking, "then why are you here?"

Jake just smiled, "where do you need me?"

"What do you mean by…" Blackfire asked when another sergeant came up.

"Ma'am reports coming of an artillery unit outside range of ours," he reported. "All air support units are ether down for resupply or involved in other fronts and can't get away. What are your orders?"

Blackfire though for a moment until glancing over at Jake, who shrugged, answering a silent question, "I can take it out in twenty, just give me the word."

Blackfire nodded, and turned back to the sergeant, "get a fast transport for him."

"No need," said Raven, stepping forward, taking Jake's hand in hers, "And consider it taken care of."

Without another word, Raven and Jake were incased in black energy and disappeared into the ground.

The sergeant just watched, them turned to Blackfire, "do you that they can win ma'am?"

Blackfire smiled, "yes, so you might as well mark off that artillery unit."

From there, Blackfire went back to directing to army at her disposal, and with it, began pushing back ever harder.

Victory was so close.

* * *

Space: Val-Yor's flagship

"The Armain fleet is pulling back into a retreat," on ensign called.

Another called out, "the Vomincon's have suffered heavy losses and are turning about to retreat as well."

"No," called out Val-Yor, "order them about and have them join together and follow attack pattern troy omega."

"No good, the Armain fleet just slipped into hyperdrive and the Hanus are following," called the first ensign.

"The remaining Vomincon have been destroyed," was called out again.

Since the arrival of the strange ships, the fleet of five thousand-warship fleet that Val-Yor had assembled was down to less then a hundred, and most that remained was in full retreat, even though Val-Yor had given no such order.

"That is it," called the captain of the flagship, "communications, send out our unconditional surrender."

"No," called Val-Yor, "we're to close…"

"To our own deaths you fool," replied the captain. "There is no victory today and I will not watch more people die for your hatred. Take him to the brig."

Two guards moved and took hold of Val-Yor.

"I will not go," he shouted, as he struggled, "we are to close to just walk away now. Bomb the planet."

"No," said the captain in a cold voice, "we will do no such thing."

Val-Yor growled and broke free of the guards and charged the captain.

Only to be hit with a stun stick from behind.

Looking down on the once great hero, the captain sneered, "I would have you killed, but death would be to good for the likes of you."

As Val-Yor was hauled off, the captain called to his communication officer, "tell them we have detained the instigator and we are willing to turn him over to them if they are willing to spare us in return. And have the single remaining controller ship disable the ground forces. They are no longer needed."

As the communication officer did so, the captain could only pray that they would be allowed to live.

* * *

Planet Surface:

The battle was finally over, after nine hours of fighting. The robotech forces had Val-Yor in custody and were bringing him down to the surface. The remain 84 ships that had once been under his command had fled for there lives.

And other then the building and ground itself, not many Tameran people died in the battle. 138 Tamerans and 115 combined human and Zentraedi lost their lives. Wound numbers combined totaled 302, which was not many considering it was combined Tameran, Human, and Zentraedi.

Occupants of the main city returned after most of the dangerous weapons had been removed and began looking for the thing they had once called home.

Starfire watched from a surviving balcony at the front of the palace, arms crossed as if they were cold. This is the worst she has seen after any fight, and it had involved her people.

She felt an arm wrap around her, and looked up to the masked eyes of Nightwing. "Are you ok," he asked.

She smile, "I am fine." Star moved as close as she could to Nightwing, enjoying his loving embrace.

But Nightwing wasn't convinced, "Star, what's wrong?"

Starfire sighed, "I just can't understand how people could do things like this. Tameran has done nothing to others, yet we suffer."

Nightwing tightened his arm around her a bit as a tear came to her eye, "I don't know Star, I wish I could give you an answer, but I really can't."

Before she could ask anymore, and guard came in, "Empress, your people are calling for words of wisdom from you."

Starfire nodded, and she moved to follow the guard.

Left alone, Nightwing could only hope she could remain strong for her people, and more importantly, herself.

And at this point, he doubted she would return to earth with him.

* * *

Outside the palace:

Starfire stepped onto the platform to deliver words to her people, to try and brighten her people's sprits if just a bit. She looked over the hundreds of people in front of her, how quieted themselves as they saw her, now wearing the purple crown that symbolized her as ruler.

"My people of Tameran," she started, though it was tough for her, "today, we have face many losses, but proven to the galaxy that we are not as worthless as we are seen. We have beaten a hero that sought to destroy us and who had the support of massive fleets and large armies, and we still won." She looked away from her people, as they cheered, not sure as how to continue.

And saw the small smile on her sister's face.

And right there, Starfire knew what needed to be done. She looked back over her people and called again for silence, "though I may have been ruler of our people, I was not the one who you should be giving credit to our victory. That alone goes to my sister, Blackfire. Had it not been for her mind for tactics or her role as leader that had not been given to her, we would no longer be here. And I have stated before, this is the place of my birth, but it is no longer of my home. I shall be returning to earth with my friends, and once again, I will be leaving Tameran under one who will be a leader that will go into our history as one of our greatest."

Without another word, she turned and approached her sister Blackfire, removing her crown.

"My sister, I crown you, Empress of Tameran," she said with a smile. Blackfire was in complete shock. Going from a banished criminal that had tried to frame her own sister, toe being crowned ruler of a world by her sister. It didn't happen often.

"But," she said, until the roar of cheers began, scaring her a bit more.

The crowd of Tameran people, were cheering, louder then when Glafore had been crowned, and soon, a chant of Blackfire had begun, cheering for her.

Blackfire was in a state of complete shock and awe, until a hand was place on her shoulder.

Blackfire looked into the eyes of Jake, who only said, "time to take your place, now that you've found it."

He moved of, and Blackfire's gaze turned back to her sister, who smiled and moved off again. She watched Starfire move to where Nightwing stood, taking his hand in hers, and turned to watch her sister, smile on her face.

Blackfire moved up and the crowd quieted.

"Thank you, everyone," she said, still not believing fully, "I realize that I may have made mistakes, but knowing you support me is all that I need to continue on. I will make you proud as Empress, and together, we will rebuild and grow, and we will together as one, show the galaxy that we will no longer be taken likely as a race or as a people." The cheer went up again.

Black looked over her shoulder at her sister again, who was smiling back. She saw her hand still in Nightwings, and she remembered how close they had been in the whole ordeal. Suddenly, an evil smiled grew on her lips.

Blackfire turned back to the mass of people before her, "Before I leave and we begin the rebuilding of our homes and of our world, I have an announcement to share with you regarding my dear sister."

Looking back over her shoulder, grinning at the Titans confused faces, Blackfire called out, "my sister is to be married to the earthling, known as Nightwing, tomorrow night."

* * *

I know, you people hate me, but at least this chap is finally up. And don't forget to check out my C2 and forum for more having to do with my story. 

Next tine: Wedding bells

_So you better get ready…_


	68. Wedding Bells

I own Jake, and nothing else within this fic.

Authors note: I'm back. Sorry about the wait, but I needed a break, from having burned myself out on this fic. 67 chapters right after another for close to a year can do that to a guy. But I'm still here and I will finish this fic, I promise you this. I have also started a pair of stories within the X-men Evolution section which I fell is good. Nether have to do with my Demon Hunter Universe, but if you like my work, then go ahead and check them out through my profile. And, in the Tameran wedding, I have create what you read here, so don't go blaming me if got something wrong, cause it came from my head and no where else. Also, I will say this, I have learned that rules state that I am not allowed to post replies to reviews within my chapters. So anyone who sends a signed review, I will reply you through that, and anyone who doesn't, I thank you now for the reviews. And now, without and more wait (seeing the burning torches and pitchforks) on with the fic

* * *

Starfire's Quarters: following day

Starfire stood in front of the mirror in her room, the second time that she held her wedding dress in front of her. She couldn't believe that after Blackfire's 'announcements,' Richard actually agreed. Today was going to be on of the happiest days of her life. She closed her eyes, imaging her life in the near future, with Richard arms around her. She would follow him anywhere, would do anything from this day forth, and she was the happiest she could ever be.

A knocking came to her door. Hanging the dress back on its stand, Starfire approached and opened the door. "Sister, what bring you here," asked Starfire, surprised to see her.

Blackfire returned her smile, "Am I not allowed to see my sister on her wedding day?" Blackfire gave her sister a powerful hug, Star returning it with pride. "I'm so proud of you. I cannot wait to perform the Matory Dous."

Starfire took a step back, breaking the embrace, "sister, you cannot be series. Nightwing does not even know the meaning behind it."

Blackfire smiled, "I plan on seeing him next and explaining it to him. Don't worry little sister, if he truly loves you like I've seen, he will not be afraid of a bit of pain."

"If your sure," said Starfire nervously.

At her silence, Blackfire wondered, "sister, what is wrong?"

Starfire stood for a moment, then asked, "Why are you doing this sister? Why are you marrying us?"

Blackfire gave a kind smile, "because, you're my sister. I've hurt you far too much, and by not giving you to your human love, then I could hurt you even more. And by marrying you, we both are helping our people by showing there is happiness in the darkest of our times. So by me doing this, I can improve everyone's life at the same time, rather then just my own, or yours."

Starfire nodded, "I understand. And, thank you."

"You very welcome sister," said Blackfire with her own small smile, "I shall leave you to prepare while I talk to your husband to be."

Starfire nodded, "yes, I have so much to do."

Blackfire smiled as Starfire began to move around the room, starting a dozen things at once. Blackfire left to give her sister privacy, and moved to the quarters that Nightwing had been given.

She knocked and waited. He opened the door to the same surprised look she had just gotten from her sister.

"Blackfire, what can I do for you," he asked.

"I wish to speak to you about the ritual I am going to perform on my sister and you," she said.

He looked her over, then ushered her inside.

Blackfire stopped once she was in the room and Nightwing closed the door.

Nightwing came up next to her, arms crossed, "So, what do we need to talk about?"

Blackfire looked him over for a minute, then said aloud, "I will be performing a ritual called Matory Dous."

Nightwing gave confused look, then opened his mouth when Blackfire raised a hand to stop him.

"I realize you have no idea what it means, which is why I'm here," she said. She took a moment before asking, "do you remember the first time I was going to marry Star." At his nod, she went on, "That was just a simple mating ceremony, where two people are joined, even though they have no feelings for one another. The Matory Dous is on its own level."

That had raised Nightwing's eyebrow, "how so?"

"It's a blood ritual," she said straight. Nightwing paled a bit as she went on, "the ceremony is two join to hearts already forged by there passion for each other. I feel that this is really the only way I can give me sister away to the man she truly loves."

Nightwing thought it over for a moment, the looked directly at Blackfire, "What must I do?"

* * *

Makeshift Palace Throne Room

Nightwing waited in a room full of Tamerans, along with the remaining male Titans, the females with Starfire, acting as bridesmaids in a way. Captain Gloval, Altair, and Daria were also in the hall, the last two holding hands. As for the Captains presence, being that the SDF-1 was still in orbit, Blackfire felt that he should be here to represent his ship.

It had been a bit of a shock for everyone to learn that Altair and Daria had become a couple, but no one seemed to mind it.

Blackfire stood just in front of Nightwing, behind her the rebuilt throne. He voice boomed out, "present the Bride."

The doors leading to the rest of the palace opened, reveling an armed royal guard in ceremonial uniforms. They marched in, sets of two breaking off and standing ether side of the makeshift aisle. They formed a protective line with room in the middle for Starfire to walk.

And the bride in question began a slow walk up the pathway, as the guards saluted with their spears. She was in a white dress much like when she was to marry, and gloveless. Behind her, walked Terra, Raven, and Jinx in that order. In the Matory Dous ritual, they were in a way, bridesmaids, but more so as personal guardians of the bride. And in so, they did not wear dresses like Starfire, but fresh Titan's uniforms.

The same was said for the male Titans, who we're also in full uniforms. But all that meant was polish up Cyborg, and the others got new uniforms, Jake going with a full combat officer's uniform, pistols at his side.

As the bride approached, Nightwing couldn't help but stare. Yes, she was beautiful, he always knew that. But right now, she was his goddess.

Starfire smiled at his look as she came to stop in front of him.

Blackfire opened her mouth when Nightwing stopped her.

A looked of fear came over Starfire's eyes, when he looked at her. But they were erased when he spoke, "If we are to be married Star, I don't want to be married in my mask."

His hand reached up, removing it in front of her, revealing her his blue eyes. Richard gave a smile and all of her fears just melted away. Richard gave a small nod towards Blackfire, letting her know she may continue.

Blackfire' voice boomed out once again with one word, "guardians."

The remaining members of the Titans walked to in front of the three, forming a half circle. It was the term, as it was explained to them, that they were the line of defense as two warriors joined in spirit and hearts. Each group of three protected ether the bride or the groom, until the ceremony. Many times in the past, someone would interrupt and issue a fight to stop the wedding. The guardians were to protect the two until the ceremony was completed.

As the six Titans watched the crowd, Blackfire called out to all, "we are here to see the joining of my sister, Koriand'r of Tameran, and Richard 'Nightwing' Grayson of Earth. But this will be no simple wedding, as these halls have seen before, but a ritual of the Matory Dous. I have seen in them both, the fire of passion and strength of two warriors, completely taken with each other's lives. Should anyone challenge this joining, they must first face the chosen guardians of groom and bride. Are there any challengers?"

The six Titans all watched, tense, and ready to fight. Jake had been urged to pop his claws out, but restrained himself at the silence.

Blackfire nodded to the silence, "very well. Then allow us to begin." She turned and approached a red cushion, resting on top was a pair of daggers. Taking one in each hand, she once again approached the two. She presented the blades to each. Starfire took hers without question, as did Richard after a moment.

They looked into each other's eyes, seeing the shared love between them, as they each drew the blade across their left hands. Red blood began to stream out of Richard's hand, as a paler red blood came from Starfire's. Blackfire brought the pillow itself now, as the blood crept down their arms, and the two placed the bloody daggers on it.

Once the pillow was once again resting in its place, Blackfire asked, "Please join you hands."

Richard and Starfire brought their hands together, but nether closed.

Blackfire looked down over the two over her nose, as she asked out, "Warrior Grayson, if you take Koriand'r as your bride, do you swear on your life and the life of your guardians, that you will protect, love, cherish, and above all, fight along her side, until the day that you ether fall to another's blade or time itself?"

Richard was fighting to stay up from the shockiness of seeing is own blood, but he wouldn't black out. He called out to the entire hall, "I swear on everything I hold dear, I will."

Blackfire looked to her sister, "Warrior Koriand'r, if you take Richard as your husband, do you swear upon your own life and the lives of your own guardians, to follow him into battle, to care for him when he is wounded, and to love him, no matter the wounds he receives upon the field of battle?"

Starfire looked into Richard's eyes, seeing the pain. Her alien nature didn't mind seeing her own blood, but she knew he was having trouble, when she said aloud, "I swear upon my own life, I will."

Blackfire nodded, satisfied with both answers, and stepped forward, closing their hands.

"Then let it be known," she called out, her purple star bolts forming, "that they have pledges their lives and the lives of others to each other, and as Empress of Tameran, and I grace this joining."

Richard gritted his teeth as he watched Starfire through Blackfire's purple spheres. He would do anything for her. Starfire also watched, her fear growing at his pain, but she knew that he loved her, and was fighting to make her happy.

Soon Blackfire's star bolts went dead and she took a step back, "I give to the people of Tameran, Richard 'Nightwing' Grayson and Princess Koriand'r have become one warrior, joined together not through emotions, but of blood. AND MAY THE GALAXY FEAR THEM, SHOULD ANYTHING COME BETWEEN THE TWO!"

Roars of applause filled the room, as Richard saw his arm. The blood was gone, and inspecting his hand, he saw only a scar. The shockiness had passed, but felt something new. He felt, closer, even if possible, more in love, with Starfire. He looked into her eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her deeply.

Starfire returned it, feeling such passions coming from the man she could now truly call, her husband. She also felt closer to him, but she knew it was going to happen. It was the point of the warrior's wedding. With the joining of the two hearts, they could feel each other's pain in battle, but also feel each other's love and passion for one another. They didn't become psychic in anyway, but they just became, closer.

They broke the kiss, and smile at each other.

Jokingly, Richard said to her, "you know, everyone on earth we know missed our wedding. We might have to have an earth wedding when we get back."

She smiled, "If it is what you wish, husband (her heart soaring at that word) Richard, then I will gladly do it again on earth."

"Do you really mean that," Richard asked.

* * *

A short distance outside of Jump City:

"I do," said Starfire, the white wedding veil over her face. It was two months ago today that the two were joined by Blackfire on Tameran. But Starfire felt that since she had many friends and Richard had at least close making of a family on Earth, they had agreed to a second wedding. They were on a cliff, looking over the city; the Tower could be seen in the middle of the bay, and the ocean further out.

The priest smiled, "then I pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Applause came from the audience as Richard lifted her veil, and gave her a deep kiss. In the front row sat Bruce Wayne, Richards's guardian, and teacher of sorts, next to him was Diana, also known as Wonder Woman. Further down the same row was Clark Kent and Lois Lane, who dabbed a tissue to her eye. Next to them was Barbara Gordon, one of Richards best friends from Gotham City.

A little while later, in a tent set up near the wedding site, the reception was underway. Richard and Star were having the best day of their lives, even feeling the other's happiness through the bond the now shared.

A tinking of a glass quickly quieted everyone in the room, as Victor, Richard's best man, stood for the toast.

He was standing, glass of soda in hand. Other then Jake, none of the Titans drank anything with alcohol. "I must say, even though they really have been married for two months, I'm finally happy to say this. It's about damn time you two got married. We pretty much had to kick you two in the rear to get the two of you together," everyone was laughing as the two in question were blushing madly. But Cyborg went on, "its bad enough I can still hear you two doing something to each other. The screams of 'harder Dick, harder,' isn't something I normally want to hear, unless I'm with Jennifer, then its different." The couple shared a guilty look as Jennifer smack her own boyfriend for embarrassing her like that. Vic then turned serious, "but truthfully, I have never seen anyone truly meant for each other then those two. Whenever others are around, we could all see just how close they are, always knowing what the other was thinking, even without what they have now. And I can only hope, that I can on day share that same feeling with Jennifer." She looked up sweetly now, as he raised his glass higher, "To Richard and Starfire Grayson, may you each continue to show such love and caring until the two of you grow old together."

Cries of agreement followed as everyone drank to the toast.

After eating a light meal, the dancing had begun. After Starfire and Richard had their first dance, things went into full swing.

Jake in a normal suit was sitting and thinking at a table, sipping a beer. It wasn't his taste, but he didn't want to push for his normal whiskey. Raven had gone off to the restrooms, and Jake decided he wanted some fresh air. He strolled out of the tent, sending nods to those who knew him. He stepped out to where an arch had been setup for the ceremony, and just watched over the city.

Without really thinking about, he fumbled with the small box in his pocket. He began thinking about his life, how there had been so much pain. Then Raven came into his life and so much changed, he changed. He was more caring in a way, and he actually could wake in the mornings with a smile on is face, rather then wake up alone.

* * *

Raven was walking over to the table she had left Jake at, feeling a bit on edge. Emotions were high through out the ceremony, and being an empathic, she felt a lot of it. With keeping close to Jake, she could at least remain calm. She felt so at ease around him, but she didn't know where he was. 

He had left the seat he was in, the beer he was drinking only half gone. She began to look around.

He wasn't on the dance floor with someone else, which she thanked him silently for. But she didn't see him at all.

She began to walk around searching for him.

"Hello Raven," she heard. She turned to see Clark Kent come up to her, a bit of concern on his face, "is there a problem?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded, "I don't know where Jake is. He walked off and I'm trying to look for him."

Clark nodded, and began looking around, till he stopped in one spot, "there he is, outside near the arch."

Raven looked over and saw a solid wall, knowing he used his X-ray vision. She turned back and thanked him.

Clark waved it off, "don't worry, and just ask him next time not to bring a firearm to a wedding. I really don't think he needs it."

Raven smiled, as she replied, "that would be like asking you not to come with your powers. Now excuse me."

She turned and walked off, wondering, 'why is he out there?'

She walked out to see him looking at the sunset, just thinking with his hands in his pockets.

She walked up behind him quietly, till finally, "penny for your thoughts."

He smiled, "no, I was thinking about you. And you are worth for more then a penny."

She smiled at his flattering joke, "so what would I be worth then?"

"A quarter," he replied with a smile.

She didn't laugh, but she did smile. She came up next to him, taking his arm, "and what were you thinking about me?"

Jake went quiet, to which Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You truly mean a lot to me Raven," he said after a few moments, "more then anything. I know you deserve better."

She sighed, "Jake, please, I…"

"No Angel, let me finish," he said, cutting her off. "We've been together through very bad times, with only having each other for the good. And you've been there for me every moment I've needed you." She smiled as he continued, "But I feel that, I haven't been able to be there for you. I haven't been able to fully support you, and you deserve better because of it. I've only hurt you by being with you."

Raven was stunned, listening to him. Didn't he love her, because damn it, she loved him more then anything she's ever known.

Then he turned to her, looking her dead in the eye, "but I have done my best to protect you, and I will for the rest of my life, together or not. But I want us to be together."

"What are you saying," she asked, now feeling his nervousness and fear.

Then he pulled out a box, "Raven, I love you more then anything." Dropping to one knee, he opened the box, revealing a gold ring with an amethyst stone. And her heart stopped when he asked.

"Will you marry me?"

Had she heard it right? She saw the ring, he was on one knee, and he was looking on, in fear of failure. He just proposed to her, over looking the city and ocean during the sunset.

She smiled, tears threatening to shed, and answered, "Yes, I will."

Jake smiled the biggest she's ever seen, as she shot he pulling her into a deep kiss, which she gladly returned, in such passion that it rivaled his.

When the broke apart, Jake took the ring from the box, placing it on her finger.

She smiled and looked at her boyfriend, now turned Fiancé, "I want you to know, you have always been there for me, don't ever think I will never want to be away from you. I love you."

Jake smiled, "I love you too, more then anything on any of the worlds I've been to."

Raven smiled as she shared another passionate kiss. After a few moments, they broke apart.

"You know, we're going to need to tell the others," Raven said.

Which only light a look in Jake's eye. He smiled as they broke their embrace, "I think I can do that."

She watched him walk back into the tent like a guided missile. She followed to see just what he was doing.

Jake already knew he might get chewed out for the idea, but he didn't care. He was the happiest man in the world, and he damn sure wanted to make everyone know that. He placed a foot on a chair, and pushed himself so that he was standing on a table.

"Yo, DJ," he called out, getting the man's attention, "cut the music." He did so, and everyone was now looking at Jake. "Dick, Star, I hate to ruin your day, but I need to get this out. I just proposed to Raven, and she has agreed!" Jakes arms went wide, swinging back towards Raven, who was smiling with a blush.

They looked into each other's eyes and everyone applauded to the news. She was his soon to be wife, and he loved her to where it was the most painful thing he's ever felt.

And he loved every freaking minute of it.

* * *

Ok, does everyone see why this part was important for the fic? Nightwing and Starfire have had not one, but two weddings, and Raven and Jake are now engaged. I will say this; I had a tough time with this chapter and with the weddings. So don't expect a wedding chapter next. If you people really want one, tell me and I'll come up with a one shot for it. And don't forget to check out Demon Hunter Universe, my C2, for more stories having to do with some of the hunters shown in the fic. 

Next time: Nine Years into Tomorrow

_So you better get ready…_


	69. Nine Years into Tomorrow

I own Jake, and nothing else within this fic.

Ok everyone; this is the start of the sixth and final part of my story. Close to a year and more then likely, 80 or so chapters later (when finished of course), and it will have been finished. So, here goes nothing. And before I forget, the ages now range from 28 to 31, Beast and Terra both being the youngest and Jake being the oldest.

Now, on with the story, and don't forget to R&R

* * *

Nine years in the future, after Jake and Raven have married.

Jake and Raven hadn't changed much over the past nine years. As time went on, all of the others grew older, now that most were close to thirty. Jake and Raven however, had kept there youth and bodies of twenty year olds. Raven's demonic blood basically made her immortal, and her aging would more then likely stop at a twenty-five years. Jake's healing factor as helped greatly with his age, but his body would grow old, though it would take hundreds of years for it to happen.

They were sleeping peacefully in the dead of night, as well as in each other's arms. A scream shattered the night, shooting Jake awake. Raven felt him jerk and was woken as well.

He listened for a moment, Raven as well, when a second scream, though with more of a crying sound was heard.

Their thoughts came up with the same thing. "Emily," and she was in trouble.

Jake snatched a pair of sweats he threw on the floor and pulled them on quickly. He was at the door when Raven followed his movement, covered in her cloak, floating one of his loaded handguns to him.

They rushed down the short hallway to where our five-year-old daughter's room was.

Raven punched the open panel on the door, and before the door was even half opened, Jake slipped in and looking about the room, searching for trouble.

After a moment, Jake saw nothing, but our daughter in her bed, shaking in fear.

He put his gun on the ground, and quickly unloaded it as Raven moved up to check on her.

"Baby, what's wrong, what happened," spoke Raven softly, putting her arms protectively around her.

Through sobs, she managed to speak out, "I…I was being chased by something…and I couldn't get away. It wanted to hurt me mommy," and with that, her crying started her crying again.

Jake moved up next to my wife and daughter, sitting down on her bed with them, rubbing Emily's back softly, "sshhhh, its ok honey, nothings going to get you, I promise."

After a few moments, she managed to calm down enough to say something else, "but daddy, that's not all. When I woke up, I'm sure I heared something in my closet." She said pointing at the closed door, "it's what made me scream."

He slowly turned his head to the closed door, then he looked back and asked, "do you think something's in there?"

Her eyes grew a bit wider with fear, "I don't know, I'm scared." She fell back into her mother, clinging to her tightly.

Jake nodded, "leave this to me baby."

"But what if there is something, and it hurts you," she said in a whisper.

Raven smiled, as Jake stood up, cracking his knuckles, and spoke to her, "something about your father, just so happens to make things like closet monsters and creatures that hide under bed, fear him."

Jake had stuck his head in the cracked closet door, "uh huh, just as I thought, excuse me ladies, but I have a fight to win." And with that he stepped into the closet, closing the door behind him.

Within seconds, sounds of battle erupted from the closet. Bang's, grunts, and things of that nature made young Emily's eyes grow wide.

"Daddy," she half yelled, half cried.

The door opened a cracked, and his head popped out, brusied, and his right eye swollen shut, "its ok honey, daddy's got everything under control." Jake did notice the laugh Raven was managing to hold in from his little performance.

Then a fist hit him in the head, snapping his attention back into the closet, "why you," and with that, Jake's head reentered the closet.

A few moments later, he walked out of the closet, brushing his hands off.

Emily was wide eye, "daddy, what did you do?"

He smiled as he crouched down next to her bed, "I hurt the thing that threatened my daughter, and you won't have to worry about anything else coming through that closet, cause I sent him to his mother and told him to tell all of his friends not to come here, or they will get the same. Now," he stood back up, putting his hands on his hips. Emily thought her father was mad at her, till he looked at the space under her bed, "is there anything under there that needs a beating to?"

Jake saw Raven move her hand below the other side of the bed, and using her powers, a shadow head popped out from under the bed. Eyes could be made out, but after a moment, and a wide eye look, it was shaking its head quickly in fear.

Jake pointed to the closet door; "I'll let you off this time, since it wasn't you that tried to do anything, but pass the same message on, got it." It got the idea, nodded quickly, the shot to the door fading out under it.

Jake looked back at the two on the bed, Raven smiling now, and Emily wide eye. "Ok baby, nothings going to even think about coming here."

Without a second thought, Emily launched from her mothers arms and into his, crying out thank yous.

Jake gave a slight laugh, "ok honey, now that those monsters are taken care of, and time to go back to bed."

"Will you stay with me daddy," she asked as he laid her back in her bed.

He nodded, "I'll stay till you fall back into dream land, ok honey?"

She nods and Raven hands her stuff dog to her, kissing her on the forehead, "goodnight sweetie."

She yawns out, "goodnight mommy."

Within ten minutes, Emily has fallen back into dreamland, and Jake stands up and pull the blanket over her shoulder as she snuggles a bit more into her bed.

Jake headed back to their bedroom, after grabbing his handgun and ammo on the floor, yawning. Normally, late nights don't bother him with his healing factor. But try kicking your own ass and telling him different.

He step into the master room, and find Raven still awake in bed, covered in the sheets. She gives him a smile, "that was a nice thing you did for her."

Jake laughed, "Sure, beat myself up so our daughter can sleep, I can only try." He give her a warm smile, "and thanks for the shadow help by the way."

Now it was her turn to laugh, "I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?"

"I guess not," he said, moving to the bedside nightstand, placing him gun and ammo on it and striping back down to his boxers.

He slip into bed and place an arm around Raven, but she has other plans.

She pushed his arm away, and before he can ask what's wrong, she gives him a rather passionate kiss.

After a moment, she pulls back with a sultry grin. Again, before Jake can ask anything, she just says to him, "This angel wishes to commit a sin, with a devil."

He grinned, realizing why she had been covered with a sheet, because she had nothing on underneath it.

"I guess we aren't going back to sleep tonight," he said, pulling her closer to his own body, returning the love show was showing him.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday, and Emily had been out on the island, riding her bike. In the light, one could see her features. Emily had her father's unruly hair and was a darker shade of purple. She had a strong jaw and sharp eyes that were also of her fathers, but her face seemed to have a gentleness to it that was a bit like her mother's. 

She loved her life and her family. Her father was a great man, and her mother was so kind to her. And with the three uncles and three aunts she lived with, life was even better she thought. Whenever a toy broke, Uncle Vic could fix it like new. And Uncle Gar, or Uncle Greenie as she like to call him, could play video games for hours when her parents let her. He would even let her ride him like a horse sometimes, giving her a pony like so many other little girls loved. And Uncle Richard was so smart. She was smart to, even for a first grader; she was able to do third grade work. Something from her mother side she knew. But whenever she had a math problem, which was her worst subject, Uncle Richard would take the time out to help her.

And she also loved her aunts. Aunty Kori love playing dress up and the girly things like that with Emily. And Aunty Jennifer was a bit werid, but seemed to be a major movie nut, which Emily loved. But Aunty Tara had to be her favorite non-blood relative. She never told her mother or father, but sometimes should would sneak up to Aunty Tara's garden on the roof and just stare at the flowers for hours on end.

It was a secret love of hers. That, and whenever she could sneak in, she would watch Uncle Vic work on his car. Flowers and engines, her two secrets loves that the five-year-old Titan child had.

But she never told anyone, because she was afraid that her parents, or one of her relatives would tell her that they were to dirty or something stupid like that.

But right now, that wasn't the problem on hand. She was looking at her bicycle. In some werid twist of fate, both tires were flat, and her little bell on the handle bar fell off.

She didn't want to ask for help, but wanted to ride more.

Maybe she could ask Uncle Vic for help. But she knew he had plans to go out with Aunty Jennifer today, and she didn't want to stop that.

Then the idea came to her. Her bike was her baby, just like Uncle Vic's car was to his, so why couldn't she fix her bike?

So, she went to her Uncle Vic's lab, and poked her head in, no one, good. She went in and walked to a wall that held numerous things, when the thought occurred to her.

She knew nothing on how to fix things like her Uncle, so how was she going to fix her bike.

When she heard the door open behind her, her eyes went wide. She turned around and saw her Uncle in the hallway light. His human eye blinked, realizing who was there, "Emily, why are you here?"

She panicked; scared he was going to be mad at her. This was her biggest fear; she never wanted her family mad at her. She was afraid of what would happen when she caused trouble, begin that she knew her family was a group of superheroes.

"Please don't be mad Uncle Vic," she begged, "I just wanted to find something to use to fix my bike."

He approached her and knelt down next to her, "why didn't you come get me or your dad?"

She bowed her head, "I don't know where daddy is, and I knew you wanted to go out with Aunty Jen, so I didn't want to bother her."

He laughed, "hey now, that's not till tonight. I would have been able to help you till then. I was planning to work on my baby till then, but I have more then enough time to help you."

She looked up at him, wonder in her eyes, "are you going to tell my daddy?"

"Tell me what," she heard from the hallway. It was her father's voice.

Before she could say anything, Vicstood and looked at her father as he came in, a confused look onJake's face, and smiled. "It seems you daughter was afraid to ask me to fix her bike."

He nodded, and looked at her, "Is this true honey?"

She shook her head, "I want to do the work, but I didn't have anything to do it with."

Her father tilted his head for a moment, and then realized she wanted to fix her bike, not him or Cy.

"But Emily," he said, "you don't know how."

She lowered her head, unsure what to say.

"I could teach you if you want," came from her Uncle. She snapped her head up, looking at him, when he added, "if you want."

She looked to her dad, "can I daddy, please."

He shrugged, "you don't have to ask me twice if its something you want, you know that."

She slammed into her father, and thanked him in same way. Then she went to the Uncle in the room, who picked her up with a squeal her the surprise of the action, and the cold metal arm.

"This will be as cool as when you put that new intake in your car," she said happily, then stopped when she realized what she said, "oops."

"What are you talking about, how did you know I put a new intake on my car," he asked, his one eye wide.

She bit her lip, "I…I watched you do it."

Her father move up next to them, wondering again why, asking the same.

"I like watching Uncle Vic work, and I have dreams of helping him, or doing the work myself," she said in a quiet voice, lowering her head.

She felt Vic vibrate with laughter, "sounds like I might have a helper from now on."

"I couldn't agree more," said her father.

She looked back up slowly, unsure if this was real or a dream. She could actually do something she wanted to try. But she knew little girls did dance, not dirty work.

"Can I really," she asked, almost teary.

"Yes, honey," her father laughed, and rubbed her head, "anything else you want to try?"

She shook her head, then thought for a minute, "actually, there was one more thing, daddy."

"What's that dear," he asked, an amused look on his face.

"Do you think Aunty Tara would let me help with her flowers," she asked quietly, still thinking this wasn't real.

Her dad lifted her head, "I'm sure she would love to, want to go ask her?"

She gave him wide eyes, and then began nodding like crazy.

He took her from Vic into his arms and left the lab.

Halfway down the hall, Vic stuck his head out, "I saw her head to the Main room Jake."

Jake waved back, and they set back to find the earthmover.

* * *

They walked into the Main room, and found Terra there and the kitchen counter, a glass of water in front of her. 

Jake put down Emily, and gave her a slight push, "well, go on, ask her."

She bit her lip, and slowly made her way to her Aunt.

"Aunty Tara," she said quietly.

Tara looked over at her, "what is it sweetie?"

"Can I help with your flowers," Emily asked quickly.

Terra was a bit surprised at the request, but nodded, "sure sweetie, but can it wait till tomorrow, cause I need to get a few supplies." But when Emily lowered her head, "but, how about right after school-"

"And homework," added her father.

"And homework," repeated Terra with a roll of her eyes that made Emily giggle, "you and I will spend a few hours in what's left of daylight up in my garden, how about that."

Emily gave a huge smile, "ok," and wrapped her arms around her Aunt, "thank you Aunty Tara."

Terra returned the hug, "oh, your welcome sweetie."

She got out of the embraced and hugged her father, then realized something, "what's mommy going to say?"

"Mommy won't have a problem with it, or you help out Vic, as long as you clean up afterwards," said Raven coming into the Main room.

Jake smiled, "ok honey, go put on some work clothes, I'm sure Uncle Vic is waiting." With a nod and another hug, and one for her mother, she ran off to change.

Terra smiled at us, "God, you two are so lucky." There was sadness on her voice. Raven and Jake were the only ones in the Titan's that had a child in there married lives. Terra could have children fine, but with Gar's unstable DNA, he can't have a child in any way. Victor, being half robot, could not have child the naturally, and Jennifer, because of her time with Brother Blood and the remaining scared tissue from being raped, couldn't have children ether. And because of Starfire's alien makeup, she couldn't have earthborn children.

So really, they all raised Emily, loving her as there own children.

She was truly, that luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

So, now you all know that other then Jake and Raven, none of the other Titan's have children. Mean of me, I know, but really, the way I've set it up, it does make sense. Sorry to upset you people, but it is fact. And don't forget to check out of C2 for more on the Demon Hunter Universe Stories. 

Next Time: School Days

_So you better get teady…_


	70. School Days

I own Jake, Emily, the Organization, and nothing else.

Authors note: wow, how long has it been since i've updated this story. Quite a while i think. But glad to see people are still around waiting for it to be continued, and soon hopefully, to be finished. And to let people know, this is just a filler chapter, the real action with this last part starts next chapter.

And dont' forge to R&R

(scene change)

Emily opened one eye and looked up at her father with his hand on her shoulder. "C'mon sweetie," he said, "Time to get up for school."

The girl groaned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

Jake sighed, knowing full well this was her routine. Finally, he asked aloud, "Do I need to dump a bucket of cold water on you?"

Emily looked over her shoulder that said, much like her mother, 'you wouldn't dare.'

"I've done it and you know I'll do it again," replied Jake with his voice, crossing his arms.

She growled, remembering that dreadful day. Finally, she sat up in bed, "Fine, I'm up."

Her father smiled, "Good. Oh, and Uncle Vic is taking you to school."

"Why," she asked still half asleep.

"He told me that you were a good helper yesterday," Jake answered. "And he thought that since you helped, you should enjoy your work."

Now Emily was fully awake and smiling. "I did good," she asked, her face light up with a smile.

Jake gave his own grin, as he made his way to leave. "Yes," he replied over his shoulder, "you did good. Now get ready for school."

"Ok Daddy," she called as he left her alone in her room.

Twenty minutes later, Emily came out wearing a pink outfit. Nether parent liked pink, but they had figured it was a little girl thing and left it as that.

"Is mommy still coming to school today," Emily asked as she sat down in front of her cereal bowl.

The mother in question came out wearing sweats and a tee shirt of Jake's. She came over and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I'll be their sweetie," she said, "and thank you for inviting me."

"Your welcome Mommy," Emily said with a smile. "At least your not weird like Daddy."

"Hey," Jake said with a look as he tried to pour his coffee, even though he didn't need it. Emily laughed as his gaze turned to his wife. "Your daughter is picking on me," he told her while pointing his mug filled hand at the child in question.

Raven smiled, "Good, you need to be picked on more."

Emily just giggled into her breakfast.

Jake sighed, looking between the two. After a few moments, he asked while lowering his head, "I can't win, can I?"

"Nope," they both said with a smile.

Jake just replied with a sigh and a shake of his head.

Raven walked over and gave her husband a kiss with a smile, "But we still love you, even thought your weird."

Jake replied with a, "thanks, love you too," and another kiss on her lips.

When Emily asked a rather embarrassing question, "Mommy, why are you walking funny?"

Both parents went red, knowing hull well that it was the midnight fun they shared again last night. Not only did they still have very young bodies, but they were still highly active sexually.

"Well," Raven thought quickly, as she tried to hide her blush. "I pulled something yesterday and it hasn't healed yet."

"Okay," replied Emily as she continued with her breakfast. Both parents sighed with relief, seeing as how their daughter wasn't going to ask anymore on the subject.

Soon after, Cyborg should up and left with Emily in tow.

When the two left, Jake and Raven relaxed a bit.

Till Raven said, "I suppose I should get ready."

Jake nodded, "Yep."

"And I shoulder shower," she continued, looking over at Jake.

Jake looked at her, coffee still in hand, "Yep."

Raven gave a sultry smile, "want to help wash my back?"

Jake gave his own grin, "Yep."

Fifteen minutes later, Jake's full coffee cup was forgotten.

(scene change)

Today was career day in Westside Elementary School. Parents of a number of students had arrived and had filled the classrooms to where it was almost standing room only. Emily's best friend, Debbie, had asked her mother to come in, and who was a nurse at Jump City Central Hospital. Lance Masion and Eric Jackson, Ronald Masion's and Lizzy Jackson's dads, were also here. One was a minor league basketball player, the other a police officer.

One-by-one, each parent was brought up by their child, then talked a bit about their form of work and finished off by answering the student's questions.

And Emily was next. She looked over her shoulder again, looking for her mother, who hadn't arrived yet. Mr. Renolds started answering the student's questions when Emily turned straight in her seat. When she saw a violet color out of the side of her eye.

She turned back around to see her mother in her uniform enter.

Emily's face broke into a wide smile as she quickly waved with excitement.

Raven felt her daughter's excitement and returned the wave and smile that was sent her way. As a courtesy, she sent a nod and wave at Mrs. Scott, Emily's teacher.

Which was returned with a smile as well as her own wave of greeting.

As Mr. Renolds returned to the spot he stood while he waited to be called, Mrs. Scott stood in front of the parents and students. She was fairly short, shorter then Raven as it was. She was also fairly older, what with fifty years of life behind her.

"Thank you Mr. Renolds again for coming in and sharing with us some of the things it's like as a computer program developer," she said with an applause from everyone in the room. She motioned towards Emily, who was still grinning from her mother's arrival. "Next is Emily Spiegel. Come up and introduce your parent."

Emily nodded with her smile as she walked to the front as Mrs. Scott returned to her seat at the teacher's desk.

Emily turned to face the class. After a moment, she started, "We know what a hero is." As she spoke, she looked around the room to keep the tightening in her stomach to a minimum. "They can be from police, fire-fighters, doctors, or super heroes. My mommy is a super hero here in my hometown of Jump City. My Daddy calls her his Angel, but she is my Mommy, and I loved her more then anything." Emily looked at Raven, seeing the happy smile on her face, "I would like you all to meet my Mommy, Raven Roth Spiegel, member of the Titans."

Raven came up to where Emily stood, her cloak flapping around her as she removed her hood from the top of her head. She knelt down and gave her daughter a hug while whispering, "Thanks for the great introduction sweetie."

Emily just smiled as she returned the hug, then made her way back to her seat.

Raven stood at the front of the class, allowing her cloak to fall around her like she did when she was younger. "As my daughter stated, I am a Titan, as well as one of the five original Teen Titans. I, along with my husband Jake 'The Gunslinger' Spiegel, fight crime on an almost daily basis. And we do not just fight within Jump city, but we fight crimes in different parts of the world when the Titans are called upon. As for me personally, I am a magic user, and I was originally born in another dimension, which was known as Azerath. When I came of age, I came to Jump city and joined with the other Teen Titans, which at the time was Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Beast Boy. I was fifteen at the time. For two years, we have fought the likes of Mad mod, Johnny Rancid, and Mumbo Jumbo. From there, Jake joined with the Teen Titans, even though he was eighteen years of age. The rest I should leave for the history books. Now, any Questions?"

A few hand were raised, and Raven picked a student at the front.

"Is your magic like Lance Burton?"

Raven did her best to hide a growl, not enjoying being compared to fakes. "No," she answered, "my magic is far different from his. Mr. Burton is a performer, using the stage as his own little world. I must control my magic mentally. I mediate daily in order to keep my magic in check. It is also something that has been apart of my life since birth. I did not have to learn my craft as Mr. Burton did." When she was finished, Raven pointed to another student.

"Is Mr. Spiegel also a magic user?"

This time, Raven smiled, "No. He uses what is called Alchemy, which is actually a form of science."

Raven pointed to another student with a dreamy look, who asked, "Are you going to be married much longer?" Raven's eyebrow went up as the teacher told the student that his question was unacceptable. Raven shock her head in good humor as the teacher called out for one last question.

"Why do you wear a purple sheet?"

"It's called a cloak," Raven answered, "and it's personal taster. Keeps me warm in winter, and cool in summer. As for the rest," Raven opened her cloak, exposing her uniform that she now wore. She still wore a purple leotard, but she had added a pair of tight fitting black jeans. Over both still hung the thin gold chain belt, though it was fed through one belt loop of her pants. "This has become my uniform, which is functional and still comfortable, no matter the weather conditions."

Mrs. Scott rose again, "Well, thank you Mrs. Spiegel, for coming in today."

Raven shock the older woman's hand, "it was my pleasure."

Mrs. Scott was going to continue on, but Raven's communicator went off.

"Excuse me," she said, pulling it out, stepping away to listen, and opening it. After a few moments, she stepped back to the teach, "I'm afraid I have to go. May I speak with Emily before I go?"

"Of course," Mrs. Scott replied, motioning to them both to leave.

Once outside the classroom, Raven knelt down in front of her daughter. "That was your father. The Titans are being called in to go to England, so I need to go. So you know to ride with Debbie and her mom after school if your father or I are not there, ok?"

Emily nodded, "Ok mommy."

Raven smiled, and hugged her daughter, "I am so proud of you. You did a fantastic job today."

Emily squeezed her mother, "That you. Be careful mommy."

"I will sweetie, I love you." "I love you too, Mommy," replied Emily, who broke contact and smiled at her mother as she went back into the classroom.

Raven smiled, as she teleported through the shadows.

(scene change)

Miles away, a single eyeball watched several monitors of the little girl. Some were hidden live feeds from her classroom, others were previous recordings from an earlier time.

Soon, the single eye with a body encased in black and orange, will find a new apprentice in this little girl, but he still needed to wait. Power wise, he knew that she was still weak due to her young age.

"Just a few more years of waiting, and I can finally leave this plain," said Slade, his eye narrowing.

Yes, just a bit longer.

(end notes)

So, we finally see Slade, the last major baddie of the story. I again, apologize to those who found this chapter boring, but I feel the last part was important enough to make this chapter. And don't forget to R&R

Next time: Sweet Sixteen

_So you better get ready..._


	71. Sweet Sixteen

I own Jake, Emily, and the Organization, and nothing else. The song in the begin is Forsaken by Disturbed.

Author's note: It's finally happened. I've updated. It's been a year, but hey, we all knew it was just a matter of time. But that aside, know this was just to get me back into writing, as this is another filler chapter. The next will be the true start of the final part against Slade. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

At precisely 7:00am on a Wednesday morning, 8 years after career day with her mother, an alarm clock woke with the prerecorded song.

_I'm over it_

_You see I'm falling in the vast abyss_

_Clouded by memories of the past_

_At last, I see_

_I hear it fading_

_I can't speak it_

_Or else you will dig my grave_

_We fear them finding_

_Always winding_

_Take my hand now_

_Be alive  
_

_You see I cannot be forsaken_

_Because I'm not the only one_

_We walk amongst you_

_Feeding, raping_

Must we hide from everyone

A hand came out from under the dark sheets of her bed and turned off her alarm clock. Removing the sheets from of her head reviled the disheveled appearance of Emily, as her unruly hair was sticking out at strange angles.

After eight years time, you would have never expected the room was once that of a happy little girl. But in her teenage life, Emily developed more like her mother and father. Gone was the bright pinks and yellows, where now sat blacks and deep red all along her room.

Emily glanced over at her calendar for a moment, and then grinned.

Today was her sixteenth birthday.

She got up out of bed wearing, revealing a pair of sweats and plain black tee shirt, and walked out of her room.

She saw that her father was already up. "Morning dad," she called out to him.

Jake looked over, "hey there Em. Happy birthday."

Emily smiled, she had requested her parents to stop calling her sweetie when she was ten, and they kept their word to this day. She walked over and gave her dad a hug, "thanks dad. You sure I have to go to school today?"

Jake chuckled, "sorry kid, still got your exams today. I don't think your mother would be happy with me if I let you play hooky."

Emily snapped her fingers playfully as she walked to grab a cup of coffee. Her dad got her hooked on the stuff a couple years ago. Add a couple pieces of toast, and she was set for the day. 'Speaking of which,' Emily thought as she looked at the pantry. In a deep red aura, the bag of bread floated out and opened, two pieces of bread floating over to the toaster and popped in as the bread bag closed itself and floated back into the pantry.

"I see someone is well centered today," came Raven's voice out of her and Jake's room.

Emily shrugged, and said with a grin, "eh, it happens sometimes."

Raven chuckled as she went and hugged her daughter, "Happy birthday Emily."

"Thanks mom," she replied, squeezing her a bit.

Raven and Emily pulled away as Raven went for her normal morning tea. As she was preparing the water, she said to Em, "and no, you may not skip school because you're turning sixteen."

"Darn," mumbled Emily. True to most teenagers, she did not want to go to school most days.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Emily was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black tee shirt with the single word of 'bitch' across the front. She had a ratty old backpack that she had for a couple of years that she loved flung over one shoulder as she rode the elevator rode down to the garage with her mother. Her father disappeared when she went into the shower, but it really didn't matter right now. She had one important thought running through her head.

'I get to drive my car today,' she though with a smile.

As the year was now 2020, and she had found a 1982 ford mustang, one of the last of its kind, in a scrap yard in the city. The time was starting to go over into hover vehicles, but over half the city were still driving road cars. She smiled as she remember the aches and pains of getting the old thing back into running condition, but as far as Emily was concerned, it was well worth it.

'If only I got to the paint job,' Emily thought to herself as she sighed. Even with all the work she put into making the car run, it still looked old and beat up.

DING

The elevator alerted her that her and her mother had arrived and stepped through the opening door.

She walked into the garage and looked over at the car port where he baby was supposed to be, and her heart stopped.

"IT'S GONE, MY CAR'S GONE," she screamed as her mother winced next to her. Emily turned and looked at her mother, stopped when she saw the smirk on Raven's face.

She opened her mouth when the roar of an engine, a loud engine, interrupted her as her heart stopped once again. She turned to a second carport that had the front of it covered in plastic, hiding what was inside it. Until it was pulled aside by wires and a car rolled forward.

Cover in black paint that shined with a mirrored gloss, the vehicle had deep red decals one the side, showing a puma in run as deep flames followed it, as if the cat creature was calling hell to follow after it. Emily made her way up to the vehicle, to see the hood, a top shot of the puma charging forward, and the flames continuing after it. Upon closer inspection, she could see skull in the flames.

To anyone outside, they would look at the car, fear setting upon them as the devil had ripped their souls from their body. Emily, however, could only stare as her heart stopped and tears of joy. She had never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

She was brought of her thoughts when her mother touched her shoulder. Emily looked over and saw a small smile upon her mother's lips.

"Emily," he mother said quietly, barely above a whisper, "do you like it?"

The answer was immediate, throwing her arms around her mother and sing out her thanks. Raven smiled as she returned her daughter's embrace.

"What no thanks," came the voice of Jake, climbing out. Emily looked over at her father, taking in his smile as he stood next to the open driver's door of the mustang. She ran over and repeated her dance of thanks once again for her father. When they pulled apart, Jake ran his hand through his hair, something he did when he was nervous.

"We thought you would like this, but we weren't sure," he said, giving her a weird look, "since you told me this would be completely yours, and no one elses."

Emily smiled, as she though back to when she first started working on her car.  


* * *

One year, six months ago

"DAMN IT," came the shout of a very upset Emily as the sound of crashing part followed close by. There followed a string of profanities that would make a sailor blush that made Jake wonder where on heaven, hell, and earth Emily had heard such things.

He walked into the garage took in the sight. First, the heavy rock music that hung in the air, acting as background music for the work being done. Next was the mess. Old, mostly rusted parts laid everywhere. Somewhere covered in layers of grease and grime, others he could tell wouldn't even make good scrap parts. Next follow the mustang in the middle of the mess, its grey body with large rust spots all over the body from lack of care.

Then final piece was his daughter, Emily, had her front half of her body as she fought with something inside the engine compartment of the old vehicle.

"Um," said Jake, unsure of what to say, "Emily."

SMASH, "Ow, damn it," She pulled her head out like a bullet fired from a gun, "WHAT, oh, dad, um, hi." Emily said looking sheepish. Jake took in the sight of his daughter, in coveralls with several years' worth of grease stains. Her hair tied back into a high pony tail, and grease covering spots on her face.

Jake raised a single eyebrow, "everything ok in here?"

Emily sighed, not afraid to show her frustration, "this," she motioned to what she was working on, "is being a pain is all. This is going to be more work than I thought." With that, she stuck herself back in and what back to work.

Jake leaned over and watched for a moment as her daughter fought to pull some apart. "Need some help?"

"Nope," she replied without a heartbeat's wait. "This is going to be my baby, which means I'm going to do everything." With that, she put more force into what she was doing, when the part gave way, jerking Emily into bashing her hand into another piece.

"FUCK," she screamed, but not letting go of the piece as she pulled in out and placed it on the ground next to the car. She looked at her bare hand, shaking it to get feeling back into it, and then moved off to do something.

Jake was going to make a comment on her language, when he saw something fall from her battered hand. It knew it to well not to see what it was.

It was blood.

He walked up and grabbed her hand, examining her hand. It wasn't bad, but it was bleeding pretty good.

"We need to get this looked at," he said. It wasn't until after he looked up and saw his daughter that he stopped cold. That was a determined look in his daughter's eyes, one that he had never seen before. It was a look that he knew off when he looked into a mirror and saw his own eyes looking back at him.

"I'll be fine dad, it's just a little blood," she said with a small smile as she took her hand back. "This is going to be my car. My sweat, my tears, and yes, even my blood. I want this to be mine so bad, that it hurts to even think about letting someone else do the work on her." She looked at her father with a smile, "please, don't take this from me."

Her father looked at her for a moment, and then sighed. 'Raven's going to kill me for this,' Jake thought to himself. He stepped forward and put a hand on Emily's shoulder.

She turned her head to see her father, smiling back to her, and he said, "you know there are people her that will help if you need it, and you know you'll still need to go to school, eat and sleep right." Emily nodded, and Jake smiled, removing his hand, and turned to walk off.

Emily smiled, turn, raised the volume of the music a bit, and began to examined the shape of the piece she just pulled out.

Jake stopped and looked at his daughter, the feeling of pride raising in his gut.  


* * *

Present day

Emily smiled, as she gave her dad a playful look, "I'll let this slide dad, since I know I'm horrible at painting." Jake smiled as she slide into the driver's seat.

"Be careful out there, alright Em," he said with a small smile.

Emily nodded, and with the changing of gears, peeled out of the garage, a scream of joy following.

Raven walked up and Jake put his arm around her shoulders, watching their daughter burn rubber on her way to school.

* * *

Next time: Return of Darkness

So you better get ready...


	72. Author's farewell note

Author's note:

Ok, I've decided that it's time to put this story to bed. It's been several years since I've written even a word for this story, and add to the fact that the computer I had this story on is long since died, I am not going to be taking the time to copy/paste or rewrite what I had. Their is also the fact that I simply don't care for writing this story or for Jake Spiegel anymore. After looking back over the character, I've realized that he isn't as cool as when I first made him, nor was my writing ability.

That being said, the story will remain up so others can read if they so chose, and I have relight the spark for writing. I'm just won't be writing for Teen Titans anymore I'm afraid. I am now writing a Harry Potter that I had started years ago, and found intrest in writing it once more.

So as the sun sets on one story, on rises on a second. I'll continue to write that, and others, so long as the spark lasts.

Farewell Titans.


End file.
